The Witches of Oz
by TheWickedWitchOfOz
Summary: Elphaba meets Dorothy Gale before Glinda. Alternate ending to Act 2 becoming an AU sequel. Elphiyero.
1. Twister of Fate

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Wicked.

**Title:** The Witches of Oz

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Alternate universe. Alternate ending. Thematic content.

**Pairings:** Elphaba/Fiyero.

**Summary:** What if Elphaba met Dorothy Gale before Glinda did?

**Author's note 1: **the summary is where the story starts and the story was intended to be a one shot but it grew, of its own accord, into the complex multi chaptered story that lies ahead.

**Author's note 2:** Chapter one begins with Dorothy getting caught in the cyclone (as per the 1939 movie) and at the end of As Long As You're Mine for the Wicked characters.

**Random (ish) quote for this chapter: **

_Just for this moment as long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine _

_Borrow the moonlight until it is through _

_And know I'll be here holding you_

As Long As You're Mine – Wicked

**Chapter One**

_**Kansas:**_

In a land far from Oz, while Elphaba and Fiyero had been making their escape from the Emerald City, the wind began to pick up and a twister formed on the horizon. Dorothy Gale, a young girl who lived in the area, carried a small dog as she ran towards the farm she lived on. Dorothy ran through the house, with the wind whipping around her, and called for her Aunt and Uncle. They weren't in the house so she ran outside to the storm shelter and shouted their names. The wind was too strong, they obviously couldn't hear her, and so she ran back into the house.

"Oh Toto, what are we going to do?" She said, panicking as they ran through the house.

Aunt Em always told her to go to the storm shelter during a twister but she couldn't get in and the wind was picking up, rushing through the house and making the shutters bang and crash. Sobbing Dorothy ran to her bedroom simply because she couldn't think of anywhere else to go. As she ran towards the bed something flew through the window and smacked into the young woman's temple. Her vision blurred and she dropped to the bed, unconscious, as the twister approached the house and lifted it into the air.

**_The Great Gillikin forest:_**

Elphaba smiled and laughed as she and Fiyero leaned against each other.

"What?" said Fiyero, "What is it?"

"It's just…for the first time, I feel…" She finished with a whisper. "Wicked!"

They kissed and embraced each other again, Elphaba let go and Fiyero held her hand and leaned back a little.

"I just wish…"

"What?"

Elphaba sat down properly and Fiyero put his hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I could be beautiful…for you."

"Elphaba…"

"Don't tell me that I am, you don't have to lie to me."

"It's not lying. It's…"

Elphaba looked at the ground; Fiyero put his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him.

"It's looking at things another way. Someday, you and Glinda will make up and…"

"Shh! Listen... Do you hear that? "

There was a loud shrieking noise in the distance.

"It sounds like somebody's in pain!"

"It's just the wind."

The noise echoed through the air again. Elphaba put her hand over her heart, something was wrong...

"My sister is in danger!"

"What? How do you know?"

"I don't know, I just do..."

She gasped again, looking off into the distance.

"Elphaba, what's wrong, what is it?"

She stood up and pointed towards the sky.

"There! Don't you see it?"

"What do you mean? What do you see?"

"It doesn't make any sense... It's a house but it's... _flying_ through the sky? I have to go to Nessa!"

She turned and ran back towards her things.

"I'll come with you!"

"No, you mustn't, it's too dangerous!"

"Listen to me, listen!"

Fiyero followed her and picked up her hat while she grabbed her broom and the bag containing the Grimmerie.

"My family has a castle in Kiamo Ko. Now, no one is ever there except for the sentries who watch over it. We've never lived there."

"Well, where do you live?"

"... In the other castle..."

"Oh."

"It's the perfect hiding place; tunnels, secret passageways. You'll be safe there."

"We will see each other again, won't we?"

Fiyero put his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Elphaba, we are going to be together always. You can see houses flying through the sky, can't you see that?"

He kissed her fiercely and she awkwardly half hugged him with her full hands while she kissed him back then she ran off through the forest, to find a clear place to take off on the broom. Along the way she managed to pull her cloak on and shove the hat onto her head.

* * *

At the same moment Elphaba saw the house flying through the sky Dorothy opened her eyes slowly and sat up; Toto jumped onto the bed next to her and whined. 

"What's the matter?" She said, then looked up and gasped as she saw a woman in a rocking chair fly past followed by a cow and two men rowing a boat.

"We're in the middle of the twister!"

She climbed onto the bed and huddled into the corner.

"Oh what are we going to do?" she wondered, speaking to Toto.

There was an eerie moment of silence, a piercing shriek, and then the house landed with a loud thump.

"Oh my goodness, Toto. I wonder where we are."

She picked him up and walked to the front door, which was hanging open. She looked in both directions as she stepped out of the house, the sky was clear now, she could see a large house nearby in one direction and a road made of yellow bricks in the other. Toto jumped out of her arms and ran, barking, towards the corner of the house. Dorothy ran after him then stopped in shock as she saw a pair of feet sticking out from under the house.

"Oh no!"

She slid to the ground next to the house, unable to take her eyes away from the hideous sight.

"She's dead." She whispered to Toto, guessing from the sparkling silver shoes that the unfortunate victim was female.

Just when Dorothy thought the day couldn't get any worse a dark figure, on a broomstick, dropped out of the sky right in front of her. She looked _just_ like a witch out of a fairytale to Dorothy, the tall pointed black hat, the black dress and cloak, the fact she was riding a broomstick and she was _green_!

Elphaba landed extremely ungracefully picked up the broom and walked towards the house. She barely registered the fact that there was someone there before she saw the shoes poking out from underneath the house.

"Nessa!"

She dropped the broom and ran to the house dropping to the ground next to her sister's feet barely a metre away from Dorothy.

"Oh Nessa."

This strange witch-woman was obviously close to the dead woman a fact that made Dorothy feel even more terrible. She decided that anyone who cried over a dead relative couldn't be all that bad, after all evil people weren't supposed to care about _anything_.

"I'm so sorry," said Dorothy quietly, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Who are you?" demanded Elphaba, startled by the young woman's expression of sympathy.

"I…I'm Dorothy Gale, from Kansas, Ma'am. This is, well it was...it was my house…well my aunt and uncle's more but…there was a twister you see and…Oh I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"No," said Elphaba slowly. "No of course you didn't. I expect the person who caused this _specialised _in weather magic."

"Magic?" said Dorothy in amazement. "I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore!"

"I've certainly never heard of a place called Kansas," agreed Elphaba absently. "Magic isn't that common here either."

"Who was she?" Dorothy asked curiously then thought better of it. "Oh that was so insensitive of me. I'm always getting myself into trouble like that!"

"Nessarose Thropp, the Governor of Munchkinland, and my sister. I was only here this morning. This is all my fault!"

"Well, err, you didn't drop the house on her did you, Miss Thropp?"

"Elphaba," she corrected the girl, suddenly overcome by the fact that this Dorothy girl had no idea who she was. "Miss Elphaba Thropp. No I didn't but it's my fault because the people who did this are trying to capture me."

"How awful for you. I don't mean to be rude, but maybe you should leave? I won't tell anyone that you were here if you don't want me too…I wish I knew how I was going to get home."

"I would help you if I could but I've never heard of Kansas." She hesitated for a moment. "If someone suggests you ask the Wizard for help you should. I hear he's travelled a lot. But be careful, Oz can be a dangerous place for people who aren't familiar with our ways."

"Thank you," said Dorothy. "Do you suppose there will be someone here soon?"

"Oh yes," said Elphaba. "We've never had a flying house before."

She turned her face back towards what was left of her sister.

_Those shoes, of course, how **ironic.**_

"Goodbye Nessa," she said tearfully. She wanted to take the shoes, the only thing that remained of her sister, but she couldn't bring herself to touch them. Dorothy, while not the most perceptive of girls at times, realised what Elphaba was thinking and very carefully pulled the shoes off and held them out to her.

"Thank you Dorothy. I don't think we'll meet again so let me tell you this: don't blame yourself for what happened to Nessa and please don't judge her by what the people here will tell you."

Before the girl had a chance to reply Elphaba disappeared, broom in hand, towards a clump of trees nearby. Dorothy sighed and sat down on the steps of the house, trying not to look at the legs sticking out from under the house.

Elphaba put the shoes into her bag, hiding it under some exposed tree roots, and then went back towards the house just in time to hear Glinda speaking to Dorothy.

"That's right, you just take that one road, the whole time. Oh, I hope they don't get lost. I'm so bad at giving directions."

As soon as she saw Glinda there she knew who must have suggested to the Wizard that they use Nessa to catch her. She watched Glinda pick up some flowers and lay them in front of the house.

"What a touching display of grief," said Elphaba sarcastically, as she walked towards the small blonde woman.

"I don't think we have anything further to say to one another," said Glinda coldly, walking away from Elphaba.

"All I have to remember her by is those shoes!" said Elphaba fiercely. It was obvious that Dorothy hadn't mentioned seeing her so she felt it safe to say that and have Glinda assume that she had taken them without being seen by the foreign girl then hidden until the girl was gone.

"So I would _appreciate_ some time alone to say goodbye to my sister."

Glinda gestured to the house and walked away; Elphaba knelt down on the ground near the house and started crying again.

"Nessa, please, _please_ forgive me... "

Angry as she was Glinda couldn't stand seeing her friend in so much pain so she tried to comfort her, only to have her hand pushed away.

"Elphie... you mustn't blame yourself. It's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen."

"You call _this_ an accident?" shouted Elphaba, grabbing her broom and standing up. Glinda backed away and replied.

"Well, maybe not an accident..."

"Well, what do you call it?" snapped Elphaba.

"A regime change."

Elphaba glared at her and walked a bit further away as Glinda continued.

"Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate."

"Oh you think cyclones just appear..." She made a contemptuous gesture. "…out of the blue?"

Glinda started walking towards her.

"I don't know, I never..."

Elphaba walked past her so they ended up on opposite sides again.

"No, of course you _never_! You're too busy telling everyone how _wonderfu_l everything is!"

"I'm a public figure, now. People expect me to..."

"_Lie_!" snarled Elphaba.

"Be encouraging!" snapped Glinda in reply. "And what exactly have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy, old, thing?"

"Well, we can't all come and go by _bubble_." She took a few steps away from the silent Glinda and continued. "Whose invention was that, the Wizard's? Even if it wasn't I'm sure he'd still take credit for it."

She turned her back on Glinda and walked towards Dorothy's house again.

"Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't _belong_ to us." Elphaba turned around abruptly. "Aren't we?"

"Just wait a clock tick! I know it may be _difficult_ for that blissful, _blonde_ brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually _choose_ someone like me! But it's happened... it's real."

She stepped closer and rapped Glinda's wand with her broom.

"And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, but you can't change it!

He never belonged to you, he doesn't love you and he never did!"

She stepped even closer and pointed to herself.

"He loves _me_!"

Glinda slapped Elphaba across the face; she took a step back, put a hand to her cheek and laughed her cackling laugh.

"Feel better now?" She said stepping back towards Glinda.

"Yes…I do."

"Good," replied Elphaba returning the slap. "So do I!"

Glinda stumbled backwards with a gasp then held up her wand with two hands, Elphaba did the same with her broom and they circled each other until they were on opposite sides again then Glinda began twirling her wand while Elphaba held the broom in a defensive position and stared at her ridiculous display.

Glinda ran towards Elphaba and hit the broom with her wand. They both threw their weapons aside and started hitting at each other like a pair of teenagers fighting in a schoolyard. Glinda had just pulled Elphaba's hat off and started hitting her with it while the green woman tried to grab it back when they heard a loud booming voice.

"**Halt** in the name of the Wizard!"

A group of guards ran towards them and pulled the women apart.

"Stop. Let me go!" protested Elphaba.

"Let go. I almost had her!" said Glinda."

"Ha!"

The guards pulled Elphaba further away, three of them holding her then one of them spoke to Glinda.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here, Miss."

"What? What do you mean?" said Glinda.

"I nearly couldn't believe you would sink this low! To use my sister's own death as a trap to capture me?!"

"Silence, witch," snapped the guard.

"I never meant for that to happen!" protested Glinda.

Elphaba stared coldly at the woman she had once considered a friend then turned her attention to the guards. They were obviously under the impression that she needed her magic book, or, at the very least, the use of her hands to use magic against them, well they would soon find out differently.

"I said: Let. Me. GO!!"

The head guard watched in shock as his men were thrown meters away from the Witch. He raised his spear and ordered her not to move.

"_You _are in my way," she said in a very slow deliberate tone. "Move!"

She knocked him aside with a single word and a casual gesture while Glinda backed away in speechless shock, still holding the black hat in her hands.

"Elphaba," said Glinda, almost fearfully, as the woman stalked towards the broom that Glinda just happened to be standing next to.

"_Don't_ talk to me."

Behind Elphaba the guards were standing up, trying to be unobtrusive, and picking up their spears.

"And you," she said, whirling back to face them. "Stay where you are or, by Oz, I'll throw you so far away they'll _never_ find you!"

The guards froze hesitantly and looked to their leader for guidance. His orders were to capture the Witch - unfortunately she wasn't cooperating. The Wizard had assured him that she would be too upset to fight back but clearly he was…the guard shied away from the word 'wrong' and settled for 'mistaken'.

"Stand your ground, men. Lady Glinda, you should step away from her, you could be in danger."

There was silence as Glinda looked doubtfully from the guard to Elphaba, even a few minutes ago when they were doing their best to hurt each other she didn't believe that Elphaba would harm her but now she wasn't so sure. The silence was broken by what the guard would later describe as 'the wicked witch's bone chilling cackle'

Elphaba couldn't help herself, the way they were all watching her, it reminded her of her school days and made her feel like yelling 'boo' at the top of her lungs. Regretfully she put aside the notion and picked her broom without turning her back to any of them. She pointed the broom at the one who seemed to be in charge.

"_You_ will take a message back to the Wizard from me. Tell him I warned him and he didn't listen; now he is going to see just what happens when I get angry."

"I will not carry your baseless threats back to the Wizard!"

"Oh you won't? Fine," she turned towards Glinda who flinched from the look in her eyes. "_You _tell him."

"Elphie…"

"If you don't do it then I'll just have to find some other way of doing it," she gestured to the Governor's house in the distance.

"I never liked that house-do you think a very large hole in the ground where it used to be will convince him that I'm **_very_** angry?"

She didn't mean it of course…that is to say she wasn't about to flatten the house while there were Munchkin servants inside, she absolutely hated the house and nearly every memory it evoked.

"If not…there's always the forest…those trees burn so easily."

"I'll tell him!" said Glinda tearfully; she was obviously convinced that Elphaba was _that _angry.

"How very _good _of you, Glinda, really you are _so _good."

The blatantly sarcastic reply was punctuated by a number of mocking hand gestures then Elphaba disappeared towards the same copse of trees she had appeared from and the guards gave chase. They made it to the other side of the trees just in time to see her disappearing into the sky and behind a thick bank of clouds so they couldn't even tell which way she was going.

"The Wizard is not going to like this," muttered one of them.

"We must get Lady Glinda back to the palace before the Witch carries out her threat. You, go and warn the Munchkins that she may seek revenge upon them."

"We must look out for the girl whose house it is too," said Glinda. She hadn't worried about Elphaba going after her but now…

"She could be in danger as well."

"We will find her and escort her to the Emerald City."


	2. The Lions' Den

**AN:** Go me! I got ffnet to upload my chapter (by putting it into a notepad before i uploaded so if there are any odd looking bits that's why). So thank you to all of the Chapter 1 reviewers and I hope you all like the latest. 

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

_While you're far away and dreaming _

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _

_I could stay lost in this moment forever _

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

I Don't Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith

**Chapter Two**

As she flew above the clouds Elphaba wondered if Fiyero would still be in the forest or if she should go towards Kiamo Ko now. She decided to drop down into the forest, in case he had taken shelter from the storm there- there was an abandoned woodcutter's house fairly close to where they had been, she decided to look there first.

"Fiyero." She called out softly, not wanting to announce her presence to anyone unfriendly even though the woods were supposed to be empty. "Fiyero are you still here?"

"Elphaba!" Fiyero heard her voice and ran out of the hut. "I was about to come after you, are you hurt? What happened?" His last question took on a quizzical tone. "Where's your hat?"

"Fiyero!!"

Elphaba dropped the broom and wrapped her arms around him.

"She's dead, Fiyero, Nessa's dead and Glinda suggested it to them. She _knew_ what they were doing. Oh you won't believe what I did! The Wizard's guards tried to arrest me and I used my magic on them."

"What?" exclaimed Fiyero.

"Oh don't say it like that, I didn't kill anyone! I just threatened to flatten the Governor's house and burn down the forest to make them take a message to the Wizard for me, that's all."

"That's all," repeated Fiyero in a stunned manner.

"Other than the things I said to Glinda, but she started it. Calling my sister's death an accident when she knew all along!"

"Elphaba…you know I love you but I wish you wouldn't get that look in your eye when you're standing so close to me."

"Perhaps we should find something else for me to take out my anger on." She suggested in a sweet-sarcastic tone. "What about the Emerald City?"

"This isn't like you. I know you're upset about Nessa but…"

Elphaba pulled away and waved her arms in the air.

"Don't you see, it's not just Nessa, its Glinda and the Wizard and…and **_everything_**! Oh Fiyero…"

She dropped to the ground and sobbed loudly; Fiyero sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders making shushing noises.

"Talk to me, please, Elphaba."

"Just listen to me!" She shook her head frantically, "I don't want to be like this, I don't want to be angry but I've been forced into it! You saw what he did to Doctor Dillamond, maybe other people can stand by and let these things happen but I can't and I won't! I swore I'd fight him until the day I died and I meant it!"

She pulled away from him and stood up again.

"All of Oz has been afraid of me for years, called me a Wicked Witch and worse, well I have had **_enough_**. If they want a Wicked Witch then they are going to get one and I will give them a reason to fear me!"

"Listen to yourself! You don't sound like you!"

"You still don't understand do you? This is me, Fiyero, this is who I am and…" She took a deep breath. "…This is who I have always been and if that's not what you want…"

She looked at him then at the ground.

"Don't you understand, I have to fight...I've tried fitting in and it doesn't work. I decided that first day at the palace that I was going to live by my own rules. No one wanted me so I decided not to need them." She laughed ironically.

"The Wizard didn't believe me when I told him I like being alone...but it's true. The Animals never looked at me like the people who are supposed to be so much more _civilised_ do."

Fiyero was not exactly speechless but he could tell that Elphaba needed to say these things to him and she was clearly confused about whether or not she wanted to be angry and well...wicked.

"They were always grateful for my help; they were certainly never embarrassed to admit to each other that they knew me even a little!"

By now she was pacing backwards and forwards in front of the small house waving the broom in front of her to emphasise her points.

"All I ever wanted to do, from the moment I found out that I had these powers, was to do good things, to _help_! I believed in the Wizard, and I wanted to help him keep Oz wonderful. Even when Doctor Dillamond told me something was happening to the Animals I never suspected the Wizard had anything to do with it! I thought if I told him about Doctor Dillamond...well, you know it didn't work out that way."

"You could have stayed...if you worked with the Wizard all of Oz would have accepted you...you must have been tempted."

"Well of course I was tempted!" exclaimed Elphaba, her temper flaring up again.

"But the things he wanted to do, what he tricked me into doing, it wasn't right! I couldn't live with myself if I had done it...and what's the use of being loved by everyone if you hate yourself? No! I would rather be hated by everyone!"

"I never hated you...you're the only person who's ever called me stupid to my face. It was...refreshing. Of course you were also the only person who ever saw the real me."

"And now you're seeing the real me. I'm an angry bitter woman, Fiyero, and I can admit it, I'm tired of trying to lie to myself. I keep telling myself, and everyone, that I want to help, but maybe I just wanted people to look at me and say that I am a _good_ person...maybe the problem is that _I _don't believe it.

My sister reprimanded me for 'helping Animals I've never even met' and not helping her. It never even occurred to me, how was I supposed to know I could enchant those ridiculous shoes to make her walk? And look what came of that? But then do you even know about Boq?"

"The Munchkin who followed Glinda around at school?"

"Oh yes, and my sister was so in love with him, and when he found out what I'd done for her he wanted to run to the Emerald city and tell Glinda how he felt about her. Of course I just had to leave the Grimmerie open on the ground like a complete idiot...I was so surprised when she started calling for him, all I could think of was hiding! Then Nessa, she had no idea what she was doing, she just started reading it all wrong and he would have _died_! I had to cast another spell; I was just trying to save him..."

"Are you going to tell me...?" asked Fiyero cautiously.

"She shrank his heart so I...I cast a spell... I really didn't know what to do sometimes...sometimes the book changes, gives you a spell for what you want to do...I wanted to save him, anyway I could, so I...well that is the spell it...it turned him into...tin, so he wouldn't _need _a heart."

"Of course you're a good person," Fiyero reassured her immediately. "It's not your fault if things don't turn out quite the way you expect them to!"

"What am I going to do? I can't back down but it's not like I _want_ to hurt people, I want to stop them from being hurt but they don't know they're being hurt!"

"Why don't you start by taking a few deep breaths and standing still for half a second? You may not have noticed but you're wearing a ditch into the ground."

Elphaba stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"That simple?"

"Of course."

"Oh Fiyero." she said, laughing and hugging him. "I do love you so much!"

"Now that look I like!" he replied, returning the hug and kissing her quickly. "Feel better now?"

"Well." said Elphaba thoughtfully. "I still have the urge to make very small pieces out of large buildings but I do feel better now."

"Sorry I asked." murmured Fiyero.

"I'm sorry my joke was so bad that you missed it," replied Elphaba playfully.

"You never did tell me where your hat went."

"I lost it," replied Elphaba shortly.

"That's it?"

"More or less."

"How did you lose it?"

"Glinda was hitting me with it when the guards came. I didn't particularly want to ask for it back."

"Glinda was _hitting_ you! What in Oz name for?"

"We were having a discussion...about people taking things that don't belong to them."

"What? Did she take something of Nessa's before you got there?"

"Oh Fiyero." replied Elphaba with a sigh and a smile. "You have no idea do you?"

"I'm just having trouble working out what Glinda could have that you would want...oh...I see...it's something you have?" Elphaba nodded and he continued. "You got into a fight with Glinda about _me_?"

"You sound surprised."

"It's just not something I would expect you to do."

Elphaba crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against a nearby tree trunk.

"Well _she_ started it!"

"That's not what I meant...but uh I don't think I'll say what I meant because it doesn't exactly sound the way I mean it."

Elphaba looked at him; one of those expressions that could mean anything but in this case was just her wondering if it was worth asking him to clarify.

"Are you going to say something?" asked Fiyero almost nervously, it was rather nerve wracking to be in love with someone who was so...unpredictable.

"Hmm? I'm not sure yet, I was just...thinking."

"So I see. Do you ever stop? Thinking I mean."

"Not so far." she answered with a shrug. "How close are we to the road? Those guards will be coming through here to get to the Emerald City and the girl too."

"What girl?"

"Oh I didn't tell you about that did I? The one whose house was flying through the air and killed Nessa...it wasn't her fault though. I suspect that Madame Morrible had something to do with it, after all weather magic is one of her _many_ specialties. It was our dear Glinda's idea judging from what the guards said."

Elphaba was getting angry again and she started pacing around the clearing again.

"Of course she probably didn't think they would kill my sister...she's been telling everyone how _wonderful _things are for so long that she can't see that they aren't!"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" snapped Elphaba, spinning around and gesturing wildly.

"Getting angry with me."

"Oh that." she realised then protested. "I'm not angry with you!"

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm not yelling at you!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You're doing it right now!"

"Not on purpose!"

"Well then why don't you stop?"

"Because there's no one else here and if I don't yell I might do something worse!"

"Oh, well in that case, carry on."

"I can't now, I feel bad about it! You do know I didn't mean to be angry with you?"

"All things considered I'm certainly not going to take it personally. Elphaba, you're allowed to be angry and you're allowed to grieve but right now I think we should get out of the woods, or at least away from the road."

"All right. All right. I know." She took a deep breath and stopped pacing. "I know."

A sharp loud barking interrupted them and a little black dog ran towards them followed by a girl in a blue and white checked dress.

"Toto! You come back here right now! We're supposed to be staying on the road!"

Dorothy skidded to a halt when she saw Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Hello again." she said with a polite smile. "I'm sorry about Toto, I think he likes you."

The little dog had stopped in front of Elphaba and looked at her until she picked him up and petted him.

"It's quite all right." She said smiling at the girl. "Fiyero. This is Miss Dorothy Gale. Dorothy, this is Fiyero Tiggular. Dorothy had the misfortune of being stranded here when her house was caught in that twister we saw."

"Oh I see. Where are you off too then?"

"Well after Miss Thropp..."

"Elphaba."

"After Elphaba left, there was another woman in a bubble and she told me to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City-like you said someone probably would. She didn't seem very certain about how to get there though, am I going the right way?"

"You certainly are." said Elphaba, "Just follow the road through the forest and keep going straight ahead on the other side."

"Thank you. If you please, I shall keep going now so I can get out of the forest before it gets dark."

"When you get to the other side you'll find an empty hut, it's there for travellers to use."

"It was nice to have met you again, and to meet you," she added to Fiyero. Elphaba handed the young girl's pet back and they watched her disappear along the road.

"She has no idea who you are does she?" observed Fiyero.

"No. She only stared at me for a moment, such a sweet little thing, she actually apologised because it was her Aunt and Uncle's house."

"And you actually told her to go _to_ the Wizard?"

"She's just a strange little girl from another land; she has nothing he wants so she's not in any danger. Now, weren't we about to leave?"

"Ah yes. Deeper into the forest or towards Kiamo Ko?"

"The broom can take two but we'll need a couple of days to get there and there's a storm heading in. I think it would be best if we fly low through the forest and find a place to spend the night out of the weather." She gestured wryly to the bare patch she'd worn into the ground. "I think it's rather obvious that _someone_ has been here."

Fiyero looked at the broom extremely sceptically.

"Are you sure? I mean it looks very flimsy."

"I have done this before," replied Elphaba with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's much easier to keep people on than it is small Animals because you have to put them in a basket and hope you don't hit a sudden downdraft. It's very exhilarating if you don't have to worry about keeping the passengers on though-it's the most amazing kind of freedom, seeing the world all spread out below you."

As she spoke about flying Elphaba turned her face towards the patch of sky barely visible through the trees and smiled softly.

"You wouldn't believe how many Birds I startled the first few times. There aren't very many around now though most of the ones I saw were flying west or south."

"I've noticed that there are hardly any Animals left in Oz, my father wrote that many of them were seeking refuge in the unclaimed grasslands."

"Yes I know. One of the Elder Animals went to ask his permission to go there."

"They do no harm there and come to no harm. Where would they go in the south though? It's all swamps and bogs and Quadlings of course."

"I really don't know, we thought it best if those of us staying in Oz didn't know where the rest were going. Come on." She added, with an apprehensive glance at the forming clouds. "There's a system of caves in the middle of the forest where we can stay for a night."

"I've never heard of caves in this forest before."

"That's because the lions, not the Lions, tend to eat anyone who comes across them."

"And you want to go there?" exclaimed Fiyero.

"Oh you should see your face!" gasped Elphaba before dissolving into a fit of extremely girlish giggles.

"I'm glad you find me so amusing," he said, not sounding at all amused.

"I never said." she took a deep gasping breath. "That there weren't Lions there, they just don't stop their kin from eating people but they know me and I won't let them eat you."

She managed to finish the sentence then dissolved into laughter again while Fiyero just watched her in a bemused fashion.

"That's the first time I've seen you laugh like that."

"You just looked so _funny_." She gasped and smiled at him. "Ready to go?"

Fiyero gestured in the direction of the broom.

"Whenever you are."

Elphaba smiled and picked up the broom.

"No nasty comments while we're in the air or you might find yourself getting dumped from several kilometres up."

"You're not seriously suggesting it can understand me?"

"Of course it can, it is a magic broom after all. I don't quite know how it works but the broom knows when people are saying things about it-it nearly jumped out of my hand when Glinda called it..." she lowered her voice and whispered "A 'filthy old thing'"

"I'll be sure and think before I talk about your...err...very nice broom."

* * *

They stayed low, under the canopy of tree branches, and Fiyero clung to Elphaba a little tighter than was strictly necessary until they landed, with a heavy thump, in a spot almost identical to where they had left.

"I think the ground is moving," said Fiyero who was standing perfectly still.

"It'll stop soon; you're just unbalanced from the flying. Try to be quiet we don't want to attract too much attention."

"I thought you said they knew you," said Fiyero.

"Sometimes the lions get here first," replied Elphaba blandly.

"Oh."

There was a low rumbling growl in the bushes nearby and Fiyero pulled Elphaba closer to him.

"This seems like a good time to leave." he muttered.

"They'd have us before we got off the ground." she whispered back.

A large lion leapt into the clearing and growled at them.

"Stop that ridiculous display at once!" snapped Elphaba in an authoritative tone, stepping in front of Fiyero.

"Who are you calling ridiculous?" growled the Lion.

"The sorriest excuse for a bundle of fur with legs I've seen in my life!"

"Elphaba? Is that you? I'm so sorry; all I can smell at the moment is soldier."

The Lion peered short-sightedly across the clearing and relaxed.

"Yes it is me, and the soldier he's with me, you can trust him."

"I do apologise. Please come along."

"Fiyero, this is Edest, he's the leader of the Lions in the forest."

"Any friend of Elphaba's is welcome here; many of our people owe their lives and voices to her."

Fiyero looked at her, she couldn't see the expression because he was behind her, he was slightly in awe of the fact that she was a _friend_ of this frightening creature.

"Thank you." said Fiyero nervously.

"Come along young man, I won't bite."

With a Lionish sort of laugh he led them through the forest to a cave.

"Come in, come in, no need to stand on ceremony." said the Lion. "Hello the den, I've brought some visitors! You'll never guess who's here, it's Elphaba!"

"Elphaba!" A chorus of Lion, and other Animal, voices rang out through the cave.

"You might want to stand back," murmured the Lion to Fiyero who was standing next to Elphaba.

He shrugged in confusion but did as the Lion suggested a bare moment before Elphaba knelt down and disappeared into a small crowd of loudly purring Lions, a few Cats, and some cheerfully barking Dogs who telling her at the top of their lungs how much they missed her and how happy they were to see her again.

"When she said the Animals liked her, I had no idea." he muttered, more to himself than to the Lion next to him.

"Humans." sniffed the Lion derisively. "Sometimes have trouble seeing past their noses, whereas we Animals see with our noses as well as our eyes. Why are you here human soldier?"

"I'm here because..."

A dozen different replies came to mind but he settled for the most honest one.

"Because I love her. She's confusing, temperamental, I don't understand her at all but I love everything about her."

"I thought so."

"Why ask then?"

"It seemed like you needed to tell someone."

"I want to shout it from the rooftops but I doubt she'd let me."

They both turned towards the swarm of Animals; occasionally there was a flash of black cloth, or hair, and green skin but mostly all that was to be seen was the Animals.

"Most of them are very young and enthusiastic." explained the Lion. "It's good for her too. I can always tell that it makes her feel better to know that she is helping us."

"Do you think she's going to come up for air anytime soon?" asked Fiyero politely.

"Oh they'll be at this for a while yet, come along further in and I'll find you an empty place to sleep."

"Thank you." said Fiyero, following the Lion. "So how many Animals live in this forest? You don't have to tell me of course," he added hastily. "It's just that I was under the impression that there were no Animals left in this part of Oz."

"The Munchkin woodcutters have never ventured this far into the forest because of the lion so no one noticed when Lions started joining them. The Cats and Dogs just decided one day that they would escape before they could be persecuted. There are a few others that are nocturnal and some that are out hunting at the moment.

Oh and one foolish youngster who disappeared a few days ago- he can talk but rarely does, a terrible trauma in his cubhood, he will be sorry to have missed Elphaba..." The Lion paused thoughtfully for a moment then carefully sniffed Fiyero. "I thought I recognised the scent under that soldier-smell, you're the other one who helped rescue him."

"The other one? You mean the Lion cub I helped Elphaba rescue lives here, well how about that."

Fiyero smiled fondly as he remembered one of the things she'd said that day: "I don't cause commotions, I _am_ one."

"Here we go then. This cave has never been used by Animals, it's dusty but clean and there should some more blankets around somewhere."

"It looks likes someone lives here." observed Fiyero. There was a neatly made bed of blankets on a wide ledge and some folded clothes on a high shelf of rock.

"This is where Elphaba stays when she's here," explained the Lion. "I assumed that would be fine."

"Oh I don't mind but...well she might...you know?"

"If she does there is an empty room next door."

The Lion nodded and walked back to the hallway, Fiyero noticed that there was a curtain, currently drawn back, over the doorway.

There was a bit of light filtering through from the ceiling and he managed to find a lantern and light it so he could look around. There was another stone ledge that looked as though it had been used as a desk at some point; there were some books and pieces of paper on it. Curiously he picked up one of the papers; it was a map of Oz marked with roads he'd never seen before.

"They're Animal paths." said Elphaba as she entered the room and stopped in the doorway. Startled, Fiyero dropped the paper and turned to face her. She was holding her cloak in one hand and her hair was all tangled up from the boisterous reunion with the Animals. The way he stared at her made Elphaba self-conscious and she tried to smooth her hair out one handed.

"Uh the Lion brought me here." Fiyero explained to fill the awkward silence.

"Yes. He told me." she gestured around the room. "It's not much but it has been home for a few years."

"The Animals looked happy to see you."

"I was happy to see them as well, it's a shame Cub wasn't here...he would have liked to meet you again."

"Yes, the big Lion told me he had been here."

"Oh."

"So you live here?"

"Yes I do, not all the time though."

"Doesn't it make you nervous, being surrounded by all of these Animals?"

"No, I feel much more comfortable then I do when I'm surrounded by people."

"Oh. I guess that was a really stupid thing to say."

"No... Not _really _stupid."

Fiyero looked at her for a moment then burst out laughing.

"I walked right into that one!"

"Yes you did." agreed Elphaba, joining in with a soft chuckle. She sat down on the bed and crossed one leg over the other to start unlacing her heavy boots. Fiyero leaned against the desk and just watched her, trying to think of something to say. He jumped as Elphaba tossed the boot across the room and it hit the wall with a thud.

"I'm sorry." she said, "I do that when I've had them on for awhile, I don't normally have company."

"Maybe I should get out of your way," he suggested cautiously.

Elphaba let her foot drop to the floor and nodded reluctantly.

"Of course. I wasn't thinking...there's an empty room...umm it's just down the hall..."

Fiyero was so busy noticing that she was nervous he couldn't tell that she didn't really want him to leave. He walked to the doorway and was about to leave.

"Fiyero..."

Elphaba was on her feet, one boot and all, before she realised what she was doing, Fiyero turned around.

"Yes?"

"Umm..." She couldn't think of anything to say, she was so tired, she just suggested the first thing that came to mind. "Help me brush my hair?"

"Certainly." agreed Fiyero considering it a fairly harmless activity. Silently Elphaba put her cloak down, took off her other boot, and then picked up a hairbrush from the desk. Fiyero was taller than her so he stood behind her, carefully picked up a section of hair, and started teasing out the knots as painlessly as possible.

"It is so long." he commented quietly. "Doesn't it get in the way?"

"Sometimes but I remember that my mother liked it long so I keep it that way."

"I don't think I've ever heard her mentioned, always the Governor but rarely his wife."

"She died, when I was five, when Nessa was born."

"I'm sorry."

He put the hair over her shoulder and moved onto the next section.

"Nessa looked a lot like her," remarked Elphaba quietly. "Our grandmother sent us, well Nessa really, some portraits of our mother when she was younger – after she married father they lived with her - and it was like a mirror for Nessa."

"All done." announced Fiyero after a few silent minutes. "Elphaba?"

"I'm sorry." she yawned, "I was nearly asleep on my feet."

"Well I guess I should let you get some rest then..."

"You could...Fiyero...you don't have to leave...I...I would like it if you stayed here...night time is so lonely."

She sounded the way she felt, nervous and scared of rejection.

"Would you like me to go while you get changed?" offered Fiyero understanding that she was only asking him to be _there_ while she slept.

"Yes please." she answered with a blush that didn't quite show up against her skin. Fiyero nodded and left the room, closing the curtain behind him while admitting to himself that he was sorely tempted to peek through.

"I've got some spare clothes in my bag." He'd picked it up on his way out. "I'll just be next door getting changed."

Fiyero had changed into the spare clothes Elphaba had persuaded him to pick up on their way out of the City, put the others on the bed for lack of any better place, and went back to Elphaba's room.

"May I come in?"

"Yes." replied Elphaba after a moment of thought. "But if you laugh I'll tell the Dog who snores the loudest that you want company for the night!"

It was a very half-hearted threat; nonetheless Fiyero schooled his face into a properly serious expression and pushed the curtain aside. Elphaba was leaning over the desk in her nightgown...it was _pink_ and not just pale pink but a bright cheerful colour of a shade he would expect _Glinda_ to wear (and in fact Glinda did wear that colour). Elphaba's bare arms contrasted oddly with the colour and, perhaps as a result of her "it's only a nightgown' attitude, somehow it suited her.

Elphaba turned around and folded her arms, with her hair in a single braid and wearing her glasses she looked about ten years younger.

"Oh just go on and laugh! It's not like I ever expected someone to see me wearing this ridiculous thing!"

"It certainly is...different but I wasn't going to laugh, I _promise_."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow then shrugged and carefully took off her glasses to place them on the desk. On an impulse Fiyero put his arm around her waist and gently led her to the bed.

"Sleep." he said. "Before you pass out on your feet."

"I was just..." protested Elphaba, about to say she was studying her maps.

"They'll be there tomorrow."

Elphaba surrendered with a smile and pulled back the blankets. Fiyero noticed a jagged, faded, scar on her left arm.

"How did you do that?" He asked as she sat down and lifted her feet onto the bed.

"I broke my arm about four years ago, ran into a bad storm over a mountain range and hit the ground like a falling boulder. That was the first, and I fervently hope the last, time I've ever seen one of my bones, fortunately there was a doctor nearby."

"It must have hurt."

"The only thing drowning out my screaming was the thunder." she replied almost casually. "There are worse kinds of pain I think."

There seemed to be nothing to say to that so Fiyero turned out the lantern and found his way back to the bed by the moonlight that filtered in from somewhere near the ceiling. The ledge-bed was very soft and wide; he managed to lie down next to Elphaba without touching her. She curled up on her side, facing him, and closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams Fiyero."

"Good night Elphaba."


	3. Friends and Enemies

AN: Everybody who likes this story say a big thank you to Kennedy Leigh Morgan for making me post it! General thanks to ebveryone who reviewed and one comment i'd like to respond to. ElvenCompanion mentioned that she had a different idea of Fiyero and Elphaba's relationship, I just wanted to say that I think it's very much open to interpretation and I chose to write it this way to fit my story - thanks for the detailed review I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter at least as much as I enjoyed writing and way more than I enjoyed editing it :)

_Love is a flame that can't be tamed_

_And though we are its willing prey, my darling_

_We are not the ones to blame_

Pretending – HIM

**Chapter Three **

Fiyero was the first to wake up the next day, confused as to why he couldn't move properly. When he opened his eyes and looked properly he realised it was because Elphaba's face was resting on his shoulder and she was hugging his arm. He shifted his arm experimentally; Elphaba muttered something unintelligible in her sleep and rolled over snuggling further into the blankets.

Fiyero smiled, it was obvious she was going to sleep for a while yet, and got out of the bed. He was wide-awake and very hungry or he would have stayed. He left the room and went in the direction he _thought _led back to the entrance only to turn a corner and find himself in a room full of talking Animals. A few of them snarled until the leader, realising who the interloper was, called them to order.

"This is our Elphaba's friend." The old Lion told them firmly.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," said Fiyero nervously. "I was looking for some water."

"To bathe or drink?" asked the Lion.

"It doesn't matter anyway," remarked a small grey Cat named Sarla. "It's all in the same place, I'll show him the way."

"Is Elphaba still sleeping?" asked the Lion.

"Yes. I thought I should leave her to rest."

"Could you tell us what happened yesterday before Sarla takes you to wash?"

"Well I wasn't there for most of it but from what I know Elphaba went to the Emerald City and freed the flying Monkeys before the Wizard could call his guards. I _was _Captain of the guards-because it seemed like the best way to find her-and we escaped together. We split up fairly soon after, she had some sort of vision about her sister being in danger and went to help her. It was really a trap set by the Wizard to capture her. It almost worked but she was able to escape and return to the forest then she brought me here."

"Thank you," said the Lion simply, accepting the succinct explanation.

"Off we go before they think of more questions," said the Cat scathingly.

"You may carry me." She added imperiously, giving him verbal directions to the underground water supply

* * *

Elphaba woke up screaming, an impossibly high pitched sound that brought Fiyero running to her room along with nearly every animal in the caves at the time though only Fiyero and the old Lion entered the room. 

"Elphaba!!"

Fiyero shook her shoulders gently and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Fiyero!!" she screamed his name at the top of her lungs and buried her face in his chest. He looked helplessly at the Lion who rubbed his head against her back in a comforting fashion.

"What is it?" asked the Lion quietly in the hope that she could hear him.

"Fiyero!! Fiyero!!"

Elphaba just kept screaming his name and sobbing blindly, finally the Lion roared.

"He Is Here!" then more quietly. "Talk to her!"

"Elphaba! I'm here, I'm right here with you!"

Elphaba lifted her tear-streaked face and whispered hoarsely.

"Fiyero?"

"Yes, right here."

"Fiyero...you're here."

"Yes, Catling, he is here and I am here. This place is safe for both of you." The Lion reassured her. Elphaba was still disorientated by the dream-vision that had woken her.

"Nessa! Is she dead?"

"Yes. Elphaba your sibling is gone but your Fiyero is here."

"Fiyero! You're all right?"

"I'm just fine Elphaba."

"Oh good," she replied and fainted. Luckily Fiyero had his arms around her waist and the Lion was behind her

"_What _was that?" asked Fiyero, laying Elphaba down on the bed.

"A dream of sorts," replied the Lion. "Excuse me for a moment while I reassure the others that Elphaba is well now"

While the Lion was in the doorway Elphaba woke up remembering everything that had happened and immediately wrapped her arms around Fiyero again.

"I was so afraid, Fiyero, I had the most terrible dream!"

"I heard. Are you all right? Would you like a drink of something? Nearly everyone here heard you screaming!"

"I'm fine, really, I am...I will be. What time is it?"

"It's nearly midday; you've been asleep since last night."

"So long, no wonder I'm hungry!"

"You had a long day."

"That's for certain," she agreed wearily. The Lion stuck his head back in for a moment.

"Will you be well now?"

"Yes," replied Elphaba, flushing when she realised she was still clinging to Fiyero. "Yes. I am fine, thank you."

"You're freezing," said Fiyero, who was in a position to notice.

"I'm sorry," she said and started to pull away.

"Don't be." he responded and pulled her closer.

"Oh Fiyero."

Elphaba surprised him by kissing him and hugging him tightly.

"I know," he said, holding her against him.

"I love you too," he said, letting her know that he understood why she couldn't _say _the words to him yet.

* * *

_**Munchkinland and the Emerald City:**_

It took Glinda and the guards the better part of the rest of the day the strange house arrived to find Dorothy and Toto. They reached the Emerald City, without incident, early the next afternoon and Glinda hurried to the throne room.

"I need to see the Wizard immediately," she told the sentry on duty.

"I'm sorry, Lady Glinda, the Wizard has given orders that he is not to be disturbed."

"He will want to hear what I have to say it is to do with..." She looked around at the people nearby then lowered her voice. "The Wicked Witch."

"Oh, oh, I see. I'm sorry but I have my orders."

"I will take full responsibility. It is very urgent that I see him now. And send a messenger to Madame Press Secretary as well if you please."

"Very well then," said the sentry reluctantly stepping aside for her. Glinda nodded to him and entered the room.

"I must speak with you immediately, your Ozness."

"Glinda. I was wondering when you would get back," said the Wizard cheerfully as he stepped out of the talking head. "Good news I hope."

"I'm afraid not, your Ozness. Your guards failed to capture Elphaba and she requested...that is to say she **_threatened_** me until I agreed to bring a message to you."

"She threatened _you_?" exclaimed the Wizard.

"Not personally, Your Ozness. She threatened to flatten a house or burn down a forest to get your attention if I didn't give you the message."

"Elphaba said that? My goodness! and what was this message?"

"She said, "Tell him..." That would be you, your Greatness, "...I warned him and he didn't listen; now he is going to see just what happens when I get angry."...She sounded like she meant it! I've never seen Elphaba so angry before, it was...well it was frightening!"

"No need to fret, my dear Glinda. I know this has been very upsetting for you, what with your fiancée disappearing-incidentally no one knows where he has gone except Madame Morrible and myself- and being threatened but you will be safe in the palace. We have increased the number of guards and given orders that everyone entering the city be checked before being allowed in."

"That does make me feel better. Oh there was one other thing-have you ever heard of a country known as 'Kansas'? There was a girl from there in the house that killed Elphaba's sister; we brought her here in case Elphaba found out who she was."

"Kansas?" exclaimed the Wizard, "Why that is the very place I hail from myself but I'm not sure there's any way of getting the girl back there...I shall have to consider this most carefully. Thank you Glinda, you've done very well."

"What has happened?" asked Madame Morrible as she swept into the room. "The messenger said it was urgent. Why Glinda, dear, you look quite awful!"

"Elphaba happened," said the Wizard bluntly. "She got away from us again."

"Curse it! How did this happen?"

"She used her magic against the guards," said Glinda in a trembling voice. "She just threw them through the air."

"I thought we told them to make sure she didn't have the Grimmerie before they tried to apprehend her?" said Madame Morrible to the Wizard.

"She didn't." Glinda corrected the older woman.

"What?" exclaimed Madame Morrible with a faint expression of worry creasing her face.

"She did it while the guards were holding her in place," added Glinda "Right before she threatened to flatten the Governor's house with everyone inside it…or burn down the forest."

"Oh my...I certainly didn't expect her powers to have developed so well without formal teaching."

"Yes. It was certainly the most inopportune time for such a tragic event in her family. It's a good thing it was an _accident _or someone would be sleeping very nervously. Will you both excuse me? I'm feeling decidedly unwell."

"Of course, dearie, you need to rest after what you've been through. I am so sorry about what happened with your fiancée. Have you considered the idea that he might have had a spell cast on him? It wouldn't even need to have been recently, you know, there are spells that - if one has the raw power - can be cast and lay dormant for _years_."

"Really? The thought had occurred to me but...are these spells reversible? I mean if that is what happened?"

"It depends on the spell but it is a possibility."

"Thank you Madame." said Glinda thoughtfully. "Good night, your Ozness."

"Good night Glinda."

"Do you really think Elphaba put a spell on him?" asked the Wizard after Glinda left.

"Why else would he abandon that charming _beautiful_ young woman for Elphaba Thropp?"

"True...it's just that Elphaba doesn't seem the type."

"Oh _I _could see that she was always jealous of Miss Glinda at Shiz University, and very strong opinions about Animals as you know. Speaking of which...?"

"No sign of the Monkeys yet."

"Elphaba is still on the loose and now she has a hostage, what a mess!"

"I couldn't agree more...so how are we going to handle this?"

"Well everyone in Munchkinland is thrilled about the death of the Wicked Witch of the East. I spoke to the girl who was in the house and she is terrified that the Wicked Witch of the West might be coming after her."

"Wicked Witch of the West-that's catchy."

"Elphaba seems to disappear that way most often. Now there is a thought do you suppose she has some sort of hideout in the mountains on the Western border?"

"The Monkeys were last seen going West as well," pondered the Wizard. "Wait. Doesn't the Winkie Royal family have a castle right on the border as well as the one in their country?"

"Of course! And she has the Prince with her so she can get in. I shall send a discreet messenger immediately to the King and find out if the prince has been there recently, or even if he is in residence."

"Then what?" wondered the Wizard. "I suppose there's only one choice left...if only she had taken my last offer...she could have done so much for Oz."

"It is a tragedy," agreed Madame Morrible. "I'll just go and send that message shall I?"

"Yes, tell the guard I will not see anyone tonight, not even you or Glinda."

"As you wish, your Ozness."

* * *

Glinda's room was at the end of a long corridor with a door at both ends and a sitting room outside the bedroom door. There was a guard outside the outer door, he nodded to her as she went into the corridor and locked the door behind her. The guard had a key that he was only allowed to use in emergencies. She opened the second door, the one that led to her own room, and locked that behind her as well, leaving the key in the lock. 

Sighing heavily she went into the small dressing room that was attached to her room and took off her tiara-she was quite surprised that it had stayed on all through the last two days- then brushed out her hair before going back to the bedroom. There was a knock on the door.

"Glinda dear, it's Madame Morrible."

"Come in, Madame."

"I thought you might like to have a little talk, woman to woman. You must be feeling _so _awful-is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh! I feel so terrible," said Glinda with a sob of heartfelt anguish. "I _love_ him and I thought he loved me but then he left me on the day we got **_engaged_. **He said he **wanted** to marry me!"

"There, there, my dear, I know, it must be dreadful for you but I feel confident that I can break the spell that has been cast on him!"

"What if...what if it wasn't a spell? What if, when Fiyero said he became Captain to find her, it was because he wanted _her _all along?"

"Now remember what I told you, dear, the spell could have been cast years ago. Elphaba was a good student of magic; it is possible that she found a love spell in some old book or another. Don't put yourself down so!"

Madame Morrible turned Glinda to face the full-length mirror.

"Look at you: so young and beautiful, loved by all of Oz, a special friend and close confidant of the Wizard himself. What man in his _right_ mind would choose an oddly coloured rebel against what is good for everyone in Oz over **_you_**? None! He is clearly not in his right mind."

"Before yesterday I wouldn't have thought Elphaba was capable of something like that but...I was terrified of her!!"

"The Wizard tried to reason with her earlier but, as you know, he was forced to summon the guards to restrain her. I myself have hoped that this rebellion of hers was just a phase but it seems we must both accept that she has become a genuinely wicked person."

"Oh Elphie."

Glinda started to cry and Madame Morrible, not normally a comforting person, did her best to reassure her.

"Do you see that the best thing for everyone, including Elphaba, is to find her as quickly as we can and... well hopefully she will see reason and surrender herself."

"Surely the Wizard wouldn't...I mean I know she's done some bad, even wicked things, but..."

"I know it is hard to accept, dear, and it is not a decision the Wizard would make lightly but you must understand what a threat she is to the peace and tranquillity of Oz. Elphaba thinks she is saving Animals by taking them away and encouraging them to rebel against us but we just want to _help _them.

I know she was your friend but look what she has done to you; taken away the man you love because she is jealous of your good fortune. It seems to me that she hates you because you have _everything _**she** wants for herself."

Glinda wanted to protest that Elphaba couldn't possibly hate her but Madame Morrible's arguments combined with Elphaba's recent actions made the notion very convincing.

"I'm sorry, dear Glinda; I've just upset you even more haven't I? I'll leave you to your rest. Would you like me to cancel tomorrow's obligations for you?"

"No. The people count on me to reassure them. I'll keep my appointments of course."

"How _good _of you."

Glinda flinched imperceptibly as she was reminded of Elphaba's sarcastic use of the phrase.

"Well, that's what I am!" she replied with a forced smile.

"Make sure your door is locked up tight dearie," said Madame Morrible as she left. Glinda locked the door and left the key then went back to her dressing room to put her nightgown on.

* * *

A slender figure clad in black trousers and a black shirt with a black cloak wrapped around her slid through the narrow opening in the window. 

"I guess it's true what they say," muttered Elphaba, "Eavesdroppers really _don't _hear anything good said about themselves!"

She took the key out of the lock and hid in the shadows next to the wardrobe. Glinda finished changing and walked back to her bedroom, as she walked past the door she frowned slightly.

"I could have sworn I left the key..."

"You did."

"Elphaba!"

"Don't scream!" said Elphaba as Glinda opened her mouth to do just that.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the guards right now!"

"Well, for one thing, I have the key to the door and that's a very long hallway."

Glinda was in front of the door. Elphaba stepped out into the open and Glinda inched away until her back was flat against the door.

"I didn't come here to fight with you."

"You shouldn't be here at all. The Wizard wants you dead and Madame Morrible too. In fact _she_ made an interesting suggestion."

"I'm all aquiver with anticipation," replied Elphaba sarcastically; she already knew what Madame Morrible had been suggesting having overheard the entire conversation.

"She said that you must have cast a spell on Fiyero to make him go with you."

"What? That is the most ridiculous, absurd...you believe her though don't you?"

"Well I..."

Elphaba threw her arms up in the air.

"Of course you did, I suppose that's what they'll tell everyone as well. Fine, whatever. Look it was _his_ idea that I come here."

"Fiyero's idea?"

"Yes. He seems to think that _maybe_ you didn't have as much to do with my sister's death as I assumed. He asked me to give you a chance to explain...so here I am."

"Doesn't it bother you that I just told you that they want to kill you?" asked Glinda incredulously.

"I can get to the window before the guards could get here, it's a cloudy afternoon, they wouldn't be able to shoot me down."

"All I said to them was that if you _thought _Nessa was in trouble you'd go running to her. I didn't know anything about the rest of it."

"I'm sorry I accused you then," said Elphaba formally. "I'm going to go now." She threw the key to Glinda. "You have time to fetch the guard if you hurry."

"I won't tell them you were here...and I believe that he truly loves you, no matter what Madame Morrible says."

"Oh Glinda..." sighed Elphaba. "Do you believe all the other things she was saying? Yes, I know eavesdropping is a terrible habit.

"You shouldn't be here," repeated Glinda, still confused as to what she should be doing and why she was letting Elphaba keep talking instead of calling the guards.

"No I suppose not but your friendship meant something to me once...enough that I feel bad about accusing you of conspiring to murder my sister."

She turned her back and walked to the window.

"Goodbye Glinda."

"Elphaba..."

Elphaba paused at the window and waited.

"I _do _love him, you know, but I don't think...that is to say I'm not...I don't really blame you for being the one he wants. Maybe he can convince you that you're fighting a losing battle." Glinda's voice grew more passionate as she continued. "Don't you _care_ that everyone in Oz thinks you're a...a...**_Wicked Witch_**!"

"I'm not going to have that argument with you. We went through this four years ago. Glinda, we both made our choices then and it seems to have made us enemies now, we're on opposite sides of a fight no matter what you tell yourself. You are doing good, in your way, and I am doing good in mine. I don't expect you to understand _why _I do what I do."

"It's your methods I don't understand not your reasons!" retorted Glinda. "Don't you see that you could do so much more if you worked _with _us?"

"Are you really that blind?" asked Elphaba, turning around to face Glinda. "Don't you see what _he _is doing? You heard him admit it with your own ears "the best way to bring people together is to give them a really good enemy." and he chose the Animals of Oz."

"You're overreacting as _always_-it is not like the Animals are hurt!"

"Open your eyes and **_grow up_**! Look around you-Oz is a wonderful place for people who fit in but the rest of us have to fight for the right to be left in peace!"

"Well maybe if you tried harder to get along with people!"

"Why should I? When has anyone in Oz given a damn about _me_? Never! They just sneered and laughed; now they hate and fear me because the _wonderful _Wizard told them I was evil and everyone believed him...or went along with it in _your _case."

"No one would have believed me then...and you weren't exactly trying to convince people that you weren't bad!"

"The only reason people think what I'm doing is bad is because they believe everything they are told. I've never hurt _**anyone** _while I was helping the Animals but that little fact get ignored completely!

Most of the time I don't even use magic, not that any of the so-called witnesses to the deeds noticed that."

"They're _only_ Animals for Goodness sake!" protested Glinda.

"It's only them _now_." corrected Elphaba. "What happens when there are no free Animals left in Oz? What if the Wizard decides that the Vinkus should be part of Oz 'for their own good'? Or that the Munchkins need someone else to govern them?"

"Now you're just being outrageously paranoid!"

"You don't sound so sure about that..."

"Of course I'm sure that you're being ridiculous! Only..."

"What?"

"It was nothing...the Wizard said something about there being some disorder in Munchkinland now that they have no ruler at all. But I'm _sure _he only meant it in a helpful way."

"Oh it would be very helpful for someone who wanted to be the sole ruler of all of Oz. he already has the North and the centre, he'll soon have the East. That only leaves the Southern swamps and the Western grasslands. The Quadlings are peaceful and care little for the rest of us but the people of the Vinkus are warriors, clearly a greater threat especially, as the Wizard might put it, with their Crown Prince under the control of the 'Wicked Witch'!"

"I don't have to listen to this, Elphaba; you did what you came here to do now **_get out_**!"

"Fine! Stay here with your precious Wizard and _dear _Madame Morrible. You deserve each other!"

Surely Elphaba wasn't comparing her, Glinda the Good, to Madame Morrible who was, while being good at doing good, not at all a pleasant person...not to mention someone that Elphaba obviously had only contempt for now. Glinda opened her mouth to protest the comparison but Elphaba was already gone, out of the window and into the night, leaving her former friend still convinced that the Wizard's side was the side of Good but with a seed of doubt planted in her mind.

* * *

AN: I have no idea if the Wizard being from Kansas is strictly canon, so let me just say that in this story he is so I'd appreciate it if people didn't tell me that was wrong (especially after I just admitted I don't know ) 

AN2: Because I am so shameless...::laughs:: if you like this story I would love it if you took a little side trip into my profile and checked out my other stories (three one shots and one multichapter fic)


	4. The Lions' Den Pt 2

**AN:** I wasn't planning to update this quickly but I was bored so I edited chapter four and here it is :)

_When you feel all alone_ a_nd a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street_ w_ith the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_ y_ou feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call_ _If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_ _I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

Crash & Burn - Savage Garden

**Chapter Four **

It took Elphaba the better part of the night to get back to the caves, Fiyero was still asleep in her room so she left the broom there and went to the cave the Animals referred to as her 'rock room'. She'd claimed the cave for the specific purpose of going in there when she was angry, screaming curses at the top of her lungs, and throwing the loose rocks, physically or magically, at the walls.

After Fiyero woke up he went looking for Elphaba, one of the Animals gave him directions but he didn't wait around long enough to be warned that he should call out and tell her he was there before he entered the room. He stepped into the room and was transfixed by the sight of Elphaba, whose cursing he had heard from the other end of the hallway, surrounded by flying rocks, some of them half the size of her. She had to be holding them up by magic he realised taking a step closer and seeing that she was guiding the rocks with violent hand gestures. He become conscious, very abruptly, of the danger he was in when Elphaba turned and sent the rocks flying right towards the wall he was standing in front of.

"Fiyero!" she exclaimed with a gasp of surprise. Time seemed to slow down for both of them as the rocks flew towards Fiyero and dissolved as Elphaba made another gesture, leaving Fiyero covered in sand but otherwise unharmed.

"You idiot! Didn't they tell you not to come in here?" She ran across the room without waiting for answer and stopped about half a metre away with her hands on her hips.

"No. I guess I was in too much of a hurry to see you...I'm sorry I scared you."

"I could have killed you!"

It had taken a few minutes but Fiyero finally worked out that she was yelling at him because she was scared and feeling guilty. He took a step forward and picked up her hands.

"You didn't...so don't worry about it! Judging from the language I heard as I was walking down the hall, where did you learn all of those words? I assume it didn't go well with Glinda?"

"There was a brief moment where she accepted the fact that, for reasons that are entirely a mystery to both of us- she didn't say that part- you love me. The rest of it involved a lot of yelling, accusations, and very little actual communication."

Elphaba sighed and leaned against Fiyero.

"All in all it went slightly better than I predicted when you suggested it. It's probably a good thing I went; I overheard Madame Morrible talking to her. After convincing Glinda that I had cast some sort of love spell on you years ago at Shiz..."

"What?!"

"I know it was the most absurd thing I've ever heard."

"Likewise," agreed Fiyero. "Glinda actually believed that?"

"Women in love are willing to believe all sorts of things."

"I see. So what else did Morrible the horrible have to say?"

"She, very unsubtly I thought, led Glinda to the conclusion that I was an incurable threat to the 'peace and tranquillity of Oz' and, if I didn't surrender soon, the Wizard would be forced to have me killed...Glinda cried but she didn't argue with her. On the other hand she didn't call the guards either."

"How can you say that so calmly?"

"You know Glinda asked me almost exactly the same thing. In that case it was because the immediate threat was avoidable. At the moment it's because I know I'm safe for now. In general it's because I'm not afraid of dying, though I would feel bad about making _you _grieve, my dear Fiyero," She hugged him and leaned her head back against him. "Would you miss me?"

"How can you even ask?" protested Fiyero. "I've missed you every day for years, even before I realised it was because I'd fallen in love with you, the thought of never seeing you again...you're likely to think I'm a sentimental fool for saying this but, Elphaba, I can't _live_ without you."

He kept her hands clasped in his and pushed her away slightly so he could look her in the eyes and _make _her believe what he knew she still doubted.

"I love you and everything about you; the way you played with those Animals like you were another cub yourself, the way you laugh and smile at me, how beautiful you looked in that ridiculous pink nightgown, the way you look so young when you have your hair done up. I love the ways you surprise me; with your magic, with the way you talk about flying, and the fact that you don't use your powers for yourself. I even love the way that you can't see what a beautiful amazing woman you are though that particular blindness on your part annoys me to an unbelievable degree."

Elphaba searched his face for any hint that he was lying...no, not lying, exaggerating to make her feel better was perhaps what she meant, but found none. Fiyero looked back at her steadily and waited for a response.

"I...you didn't say anything about...you know..."

"You have green skin. See I can say it and it doesn't matter-I don't love you because of that or in spite of it, I just love _you_ and if it being green is what makes you, Elphaba, the way you are then I love that too."

He expected a lot of responses to that statement, yelling, hitting, abrupt departure even, but not crying...not that it was what might be called 'proper' crying...She stood there staring at him with tears running down her face and the strangest expression on her face. It took him a moment but he realised that he was seeing another side of Elphaba, one that no one had ever seen before, underneath the barriers she created around herself was a young girl who longed to be loved by someone in spite of, or even because of, the way she looked.

"I …feel the same way, Fiyero," admitted Elphaba, still unable to repeat the exact words. "Ever since Shiz, even when I thought you loved Glinda and there was no chance of me being anything to you but her strange roommate who danced without music and dragged you along while she stole a cub from a classroom."

"That was the first time in a long time that anyone made me care about something, I couldn't help but help you. I'm still not quite sure why though I think I can guess _why _I was the only you didn't do whatever that was to."

"Now you're teasing me aren't you?" said Elphaba smiling through the remnants of her tears.

"Yes, yes, I am." he smiled back at her, "It makes you smile and it's such a beautiful smile!"

"Fiyero!" Elphaba blushed, or rather her cheeks warmed and darkened a little, and looked at the floor. Fiyero grinned and lifted her chin up.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about...most women like to be complimented. That's what my mother and sisters always told me at least."

"You have sisters?"

"Oh yes, six of them. They are all younger than I am, and much smarter too," he replied self-deprecatingly. "You'd like them, they're very...learning orientated. Of course they lost interest a bit after they got married but the two youngest are still at home."

"You say that like I'm going to meet them."

"Don't you want to?"

"I think..." She replied carefully since he was obviously missing her point. "...The question is more will they _want_ to meet me?"

"Oh...oh I see what you mean now. Once I explain to them, they will, my family don't think much of the Wizard. They weren't at all happy when I joined the Guards- they won't run off and tell him where you are."

"What about their servants and guards? Can you guarantee that every person in your home will feel the same way?"

"Do you _really _believe that or are you just afraid of the way my family will react to us?"

Only the fact he said 'us' rather than 'you' stopped her from responding with sarcasm.

"I know it makes me sound paranoid, sweet Oz I'm sure you'll agree I have good reasons to be, but it's not just because I'm afraid of how they'll react...though I won't deny that the idea makes me nervous."

"If my family can't accept us then we just won't talk to them." Fiyero reassured her. "As for your other concerns you have a good point there, fortunately I know a way around that. I'll tell you how to get in and I'll go boldly in as though nothing has happened."

"What about if they have heard Morrible's rumor about me casting a spell on you?"

"I'll tell the servants I escaped and tell my family the truth once we're alone...I'll even let you stand near an open window. I know how nervous you get when you feel trapped."

"Sounds like you've got it all worked out."

"I'm not entirely hopeless," he agreed modestly. "Now do you think we should go to Kiamo Ko first or meet my family?"

"Wouldn't they object if you just moved into the castle without asking?"

"Oh no, it's technically my castle anyway-I've always found it terribly gloomy though...you'll like it."

"Fiyero!"

"Was that a denial?"

"No, not really, I _do _like gloomy old buildings."

"Great!"

"But if you don't like it..."

"I'll be happy anywhere as long as you are there with me."

Elphaba yawned loudly before she could reply.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Haven't you slept yet?" asked Fiyero, with a sigh at her self-neglect. "Too busy swearing at rocks?"

"Yes...I can't sleep anyway when I'm angry. I feel _much _better now, thanks to you."

"I'm always happy to make you happy. May I walk you to your room?"

Elphaba nodded then blushed and actually giggled as he let go of her other hand and linked arms with her.

"You didn't answer my question yet," he reminded her as they walked. "Kiamo Ko or my family?"

"I wouldn't feel right about staying in the castle, even if it _is _yours, without them knowing...so I guess we're going to meet your family but I need to..." she yawned again then continued. "...Talk to the Animals first. While I was in the City I overheard some people talking about a Lion that Miss Dorothy insisted the guards bring along. I think it might have been Cub, he's the only one silly enough to _not _hide from a human, and I'm worried that they might find out where he came from. He tends to speak without thinking."

"I can tell them that much, you get some rest and you can tell them the details later, when you've rested."

"Yes," agreed Elphaba sleepily. "I like that idea a lot."

"I'm going hunting with the Lions today, loaning my gun to the hunt anyway that's what I was coming to tell you."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it, they were very disappointed when they found out I didn't know, and refused to learn incidentally, how to use one."

She unwrapped her cloak as they entered her room, Fiyero had let go of her because the door was too narrow for two people to fit through, and he raised his eyebrow at her outfit.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just I think this may be the first time I've seen a woman I know, or any woman for that matter, wearing trousers. It's different."

"You try sliding through a narrow window in a dress," retorted Elphaba as she sat down and started unlacing her boots.

"No thank you! I asked my sisters once why they put up with it and they just looked at me like it's one of those things men don't understand."

"Well I'm a woman and I think there are some times when dresses are just too impractical but it's somewhat insulting when, if I wear my hair right up and men's clothes, I can be mistaken for a lad from behind."

"I don't believe it! Really?"

"Oh yes, it happened about a year ago. Of course the fellow was a half blind archivist, possibly not the most reliable source of an opinion."

Elphaba lifted all of her hair up and stood with her back to him.

"What do you think?"

She turned back around when he didn't say anything.

"Fiyero? Did you hear me?"

"What? Yes...I mean no…what was the question?"

"Are you feeling quite well?" she asked him in confusion.

"Yes…yes I'm fine."

"I asked you if you thought I looked like a boy from behind."

"Whoever that archivist was he was more than half blind! There's no way anyone with two working eyes could mistake you for anything other than a woman."

"And it took you five minutes to come to that conclusion?"

"No need to be snide about it, as a matter of fact I was distracted by the lovely curve of your neck."

"Oh."

"I had better let you get some sleep, I'll see you later."

"Of course."

_As she slept Elphaba dreamed of flying, as she often did, so high up that all of Oz spread out below her like a living map and she could even see the endless deserts that bordered Oz in all four directions. The deserts had always fascinated her as a history student; there were many records of people attempting to enter them but they always turned back after a few kilometres or were never heard of again._

_Always in these dreams she had never been able to cross into those odd borderlands and she had never wanted to. The deserts were nothing more than shifting grey sands incapable of supporting even the most basic forms of life-the reason she had looked over them in the waking world was to see if it could be a safe haven for the Animals of Oz but it was immediately obvious that nothing could survive there._

_This time the dream was different a sudden draft caught her and tossed the broom into one of the deserts-too far from the borders of Oz to see any landmarks. It could have been any part of the desert. Startled but calm she regained control of the broom and surveyed the land around her. It was frighteningly empty as if there had never been anything in it but the same grains of grey sand. The wind grew stronger and she was forced to land on the sandy ground. Holding the broom in one hand Elphaba started walking, away from or towards Oz, she had no idea where she was going but she could hear something in the direction she chose._

_Suddenly there was a great black shadow rushing towards her and she woke up screaming as the shadow crashed over her in a cascade of discordant images. _

The cave felt impossibly hot and small when she woke up. Elphaba threw back the blankets, stripped off her nightgown and sat shivering, but covered in sweat, in the middle of the bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. It was the middle of the day and all of the Animals were out in the forest or too deep in the caves to hear her cry out just after she woke up. She closed her eyes, intending it to be only for a moment, and the darkness came rushing back…


	5. Return from Darkness

**AN:** Wow I managed to hold out for a whole week before posting the next chapter, go me :D I don't have a great deal to say here today, just a big thank you to everybody who reads the story, it's wonderful for my ego ;)

_When you feel all alone and the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call. __If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart. __I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone._

**Chapter Five**

_**The Emerald City:**_

Halfway across Oz Glinda woke up from her afternoon nap, screaming.

"Elphie! Look out!"

She sat up in bed shaking from the dream.

"Everything all right in there, Lady Glinda?" called the guard.

"Yes," she called back hoarsely then more strongly. "Yes. It was just a bad dream."

_It was not **just** a bad dream. _She admitted to herself as she dressed for the afternoon's activities. _Elphaba is really in danger…but why should I care? We're clearly not friends any longer…but if we **aren't** friends why am I having dreams about her being attacked? Fine! Maybe we aren't friends anymore but if she's in danger then Fiyero might be too and I do care about him!_

Having justified her concerns to herself Glinda made her way to Madame Morrible's office.

* * *

"Ah good afternoon, Glinda dear," Madame Morrible was dressed in her full finery as well. "I trust you are refreshed after your rest?" 

"Thank you Madame I am feeling very well. Has there been any news yet?"

"I know you are anxious for news of the Prince but it has only been a few days. As soon as I know _anything _I will tell you."

"Thank you Madame I do appreciate that."

"I do have some news. The Lion Miss Dorothy _insisted_ accompany her here has informed us that there is a large Den of Animals in the Great Gillikin forest. It was also revealed that, while she has not been there recently, the Lion is acquainted with Miss Elphaba but has no idea the witch all of Oz is looking for is one and the same person."

"Living in an _Animal_ Den?" Glinda shuddered delicately. "Yes, I can imagine her doing that. She's very…enthusiastic about what she perceives to be the mistreatment of Animals."

"The Wizard has ordered his soldiers to prepare for a through investigation of the forest and its inhabitants. It's close enough to the Emerald City and the Capital City of Munchkinland for them to have been there. Even if they aren't it will be one less hiding place for her once they are through."

"Good," replied Glinda sincerely. "The sooner we find them the sooner this whole mess will be sorted out and forgotten!"

"We have another visitor," said Madame Morrible, moving onto the next subject. "Another poor innocent victim of _her _maliciousness. Do you recollect a Master Boq from your days at Shiz University?"

"Of course, that sweet Munchkin boy that Nessarose was so fond of. He went back with her when she became Governor, I believe."

"That is correct."

"You said he was a victim," realised Glinda in alarm. "What happened?"

"Apparently she forced Nessarose, who was a _little _less wicked than her sister, to call him to her room where she, for reasons none of us can fathom, cast a most dastardly spell upon him-not content with merely killing him she first stole away his heart the transformed him into a man made of tin!"

"That's horrible! Oh poor Boq!"

"As you can imagine he is most eager to help us in our hunt."

"Naturally," agreed Glinda. "I'm sorry. I just need a moment to absorb this…does Boq know about Nessarose?"

"Yes. He was informed of her death and the possibility of her sister seeking revenge against that poor innocent child whose house was responsible for the incident. He asked to meet her and I saw no harm in it. She didn't react with horror as most would because there are many things in Oz that don't happen in 'Kansas' and it will distract her from asking to see the Wizard."

"I didn't foresee that she would get here so soon when I suggested he could help her. She only wants to get home and I was concerned that, if she stayed too long in Munchkinland, they might declare her their new leader. They are under the impression that she is another witch and the last thing Oz needs is another witch, good or wicked, of the East."

"You have developed a clever mind for politics," Madame Morrible praised her.

"I have learned from the best, Madame. I am glad you approve of my actions even though they have placed the Wizard in an unanticipated awkward position."

"You were absolutely correct in your actions. The Wizard has already sent an emissary to the Munchkin government and we expect a messenger bird any day now with an update on the status of the West. It seemed only prudent to warn the King of what has happened to his son."

"Of course and if they capture her so much the better for everyone involved."

"You know what Elphaba is like, it's hardly likely that she will convince anyone to help her in her losing battle."

Glinda thought for a moment then decided to ask Madame Morrible a question.

"Just before I go, Madame, if you aren't too busy?"

"I have a few minutes."

"I was wondering do you know anything about those deserts that border Oz? It's not important, I read about them briefly before the recent unpleasantness."

"I know as much as anyone. They surround Oz on all sides and are completely impassable except by twister or balloon it seems but that is only coming _into _Oz- I have never heard of anyone leaving."

"And nothing lives in the desert?"

"There are no records of anything being able to survive there. May I ask why you are so curious?"

"It occurred to me that I didn't know if it was possible for someone to survive there. I was considering it being used as a hideout."

"No need to worry yourself, dear, only death waits for those who enter there."

_Yes, _said Glinda in the privacy of her mind. _That's what worries me._

"Thank you Madame, my mind is much easier now. Excuse me, I don't want to be late!"

"Our Glinda is starting to use her brains," remarked the Wizard, stepping out from behind the curtains of Madame Morrible's office after the blonde woman left.

"I'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry too much, as long as we get her precious fiancée back she'll be happy."

"You think we can?"

" Of course. Both he and Elphaba are cursed with the need to do right by others, one of them is bound to come here and apologise to her, sooner or later, then we'll use them to get the other."

"You are a devious woman, Madame," said the old man in admiration. "I always find it useful to have a backup plan myself."

"I thought you'd approve. Naturally I'm having Glinda followed and I already convinced her it was safest to stay in the palace."

"Very good indeed Madame. Now I must be off and so must you I'm sure."

* * *

Fiyero was lending his gun to the Lion's hunt and returned with them around mid-afternoon. Elphaba was still huddled on the bed when Fiyero, without thinking to call out to her, entered the room. Her long black hair was covering her like a living cloak but it wasn't enough to disguise the curves created by the position she was sitting in-it was very obvious that there was nothing underneath Elphaba's hair but the rest of Elphaba. 

"Elphaba?" he called out softly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…Elphaba? Can you hear me?"

He stopped speaking and listened carefully, he could hear her breathing but just barely. He bolted across the room and shook her gently, trying not to look at her as he did so. He risked a glance at her face, her eyes were wide open like she was looking straight ahead but she didn't seem to hear him. Fiyero grabbed her wrist and felt for her pulse-it was there but as barely as her breathing. He shook her again and called her name, her skin was clammy and cold, and she didn't seem to know he was there.

_Don't panic, Fiyero, you can handle this just take a deep breath and pretend this isn't the woman you love…and this is no time to gawk at her!_ he added when he realised that he was doing just that.

"Okay, Elphaba, I hope you don't take this the wrong way when you wake up."

Fiyero wrapped his arm around her waist and, all without looking, moved her across the bed a little so he could wrap one of the blankets around her and gently rub her cold skin with the coarse wool.

"Come on Elphaba, wake up, please!" he pulled her, blanket and all, onto his lap and held her close against him hoping that the extra warmth would encourage her to wake up.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba murmured sleepily, "You found me…it was so dark, it _is _so dark, I thought I'd never find the way out."

"It's still dark because you have your eyes shut."

"Oh." She blinked several times then looked at him. "That explains it."

"What happened? When I came in here you were…I don't know really, you were barely breathing, your heart was hardly beating, and your skin was freezing although that could have something to do with…umm…"

"With what?" She looked at him; he was blushing and looking over her shoulder. She risked a quick peek under the blanket. "Yes." She agreed, equally uncomfortably, "Yes, that _would _be it."

"I…uhh…thought so. I didn't look," he added in a rush. "I mean I tried not to look…"

"Fiyero…you saved my life," interrupted Elphaba. "I only held on because I _knew_ you were coming back."

He didn't question or protest her words; he'd seen for himself that she had been near death.

"Of course I came back-how could I not? But Elphaba what happened? You were sleeping when I left and when I got back you were nearly…gone."

"It started off as a dream…I was flying above one of the borders-no way of telling which-then I was _pulled_ into the desert where I've never been able to go before. Fiyero, there's something out there, it saw me and came towards me and suddenly it _wasn't _a dream-it was a vision, a message, whatever is out there is death and it's coming here, to Oz!"

He wanted to ask if she was sure but he'd learned to think before he spoke and reasoned that being the one who'd nearly died because of the dream-vision-whatever it was she would know.

"Do you know where it is? How far away? Anything at all?"

"Only that it's out there," she lifted one arm and gestured, losing some of the blanket covering her in the process. "Somewhere."

Fiyero ran his hand down her bare arm.

"Is it close?"

"It's difficult." She swallowed as he, clearly unaware of what he was doing, continued to stroke her arm. "Difficult to say with no…no point of reference and no idea of how…how big the deserts are."

Her skin was much softer than it looked, the colour gave one the impression that it would be rough but it was so smooth and soft that he couldn't seem to take his hand away even though it was obviously distracting her. Elphaba managed to get her other arm, the one that was pressed between his chest and hers, out of the blanket and lift it up around his neck forcing him to look at her.

"Kiss me." She said and it was less a demand than a reminder of something he was supposed to be doing and had forgotten. There were a score of reasons not to, mainly the dual facts that she had just had what could only be described as a near death experience and she was completely naked except for the dubious cover of the blanket. Sensing his reluctance Elphaba pulled her other arm free, causing the blanket to slide to her waist in the process, wrapped them both around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Please Fiyero…remind me that I'm still here, that this is real…"

He was kissing her before he could find another reason not to, one hand pushing her hair out of face the other pressed against the soft skin of her bare back, very aware of her bare curves pressed against him as she held him close with both hands.

"You are…" He gasped between kisses. "The most…beautiful woman I have…_ever _seen!"

"Really?" she gasped as breathlessly as he had.

"You're so lovely…the rest of the world must be blind not to see it!"

"Fiyero." Another breathless whisper then she leaned out of reach for a moment.

"Being with you...it's like finding a part of myself I didn't know was missing!"

Her voice dropped to a whisper as she shyly added,

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes!" replied Fiyero emphatically. "Every last lovely green inch of you from here…" he ran his hand from her face, down her bare arm and over the blanket, to her bare feet and tickled her toes. "Here!"

"That tickles!" protested Elphaba, giggling and trying to move her feet out of the way. She only succeeded in losing her blanket entirely; Fiyero immediately fixed his eyes on her face.

"Are you going to…pull that up?"

"No." replied Elphaba, thoughtfully stroking his face with one hand, "No I don't think I am…"

* * *

Elphaba was the first to wake up, cradled against Fiyero with her arms around his waist and his around hers. Smiling she snuggled closer and listened to his heart beating. The steady sound lulled her back to sleep, not that she had been _very_ awake to begin with. 

When Fiyero woke up he blinked several times just to make he wasn't in the middle of a fantastic dream…it was hard to believe that he could actually be here holding a sleeping Elphaba against him with her smiling as she slept. He was only sorry that it took her nearly dying, by some mysterious magical means no less, to precipitate the event. He managed to free the arm she was laying on and stretch both without waking her up. A tentative attempt to move away caused Elphaba to tighten her grip on his waist and murmur in protest.

"If you move I'll get cold."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Don't know." She replied sleepily. "Not long."

"You kept your eyes shut?"

"If this is a dream I want to stay here as long as possible."

Of course, everyone knew that if you opened your eyes while dreaming about sleeping you would wake up.

"I was thinking the same thing myself but my eyes are open and we're still here."

Cautiously she opened her eyes and tilted her head up to look at him.

"I'm still here," he pointed out. "And so are you. I guess that means neither of us are dreaming."

"I'm glad of that," said Elphaba after a short awkward pause. "Really I am."

"So am I." He reassured her straight away. "There's nowhere I'd rather be than right here with you right now."

"It was almost as good as flying," said Elphaba playfully.

"Almost?" repeated Fiyero. He looked at her and realized she was trying, and failing, to keep a straight face. He raised an eyebrow at her then started tickling her sides mercilessly.

"I'll give you 'almost' Elphaba Thropp!"

Elphaba giggled hysterically and tried to disentangle her arms so she could defend herself. Fiyero pinned her arms to her sides and grinned at her.

"Ready to surrender?"

Elphaba made a rude face at him then nodded.

"Good." He let go of her arms and lay on his side. "Now what were you saying about flying?"

"Uncivilised oaf." She muttered at him, it would have been more insulting if she weren't smiling.

"You look very pleased with yourself." Fiyero noted cheerfully.

"Should I not?" asked Elphaba, only half seriously. "I'm feeling rather pleased with everything at the moment."

"I'm glad you're happy…I mean I'm happy too but…I'm not saying this very well am I?"

"I know what you mean Fiyero."

"Well as long as one of us does!"

"Come on," said Elphaba sliding out of bed. "I need a bath and, not to put too fine a point on it my Fiyero, so do you!"

"I'll get you for that!"

Elphaba laughed as she grabbed a towel from the shelf.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

* * *

After they cleaned up Elphaba and Fiyero went to see Edest the Lion. 

"Fiyero told you about Cub?" asked Elphaba, all business, after the briefest of greetings.

"Yes. We are evacuating. We will travel East then South then West, it sounds a long journey but for us it is not so. You will go directly West?"

"Yes," replied Elphaba. "We are hoping that Fiyero's sire, the Elder of the Westlands, will see the truth of the Wizard's duplicity and join us in the fight against him."

"Elphaba is being very pessimistic about our chances of succeeding there."

"Realistic," corrected Elphaba. "My negative expectations are based on experience so it's realism not pessimism."

"And if this Elder, too, sides against you?"

"Then we will stand **together **against all of them," answered Fiyero before Elphaba had a chance to reply. "We shall, no matter what happens with my family, claim the Western mountains as our domain. When you get there seek out the castle of Kiamo Ko if you wish to find us."

"Or go to the unclaimed lands if you wish to be safe for now," added Elphaba. "The choice, as always, is yours. I must warn you, before we go, another danger approaches-the vision was unclear, I can not tell you what it is or when it will happen, only that it is different to the danger of the Wizard."

"We will keep our senses sharp and…"

A scout bounding in to the room interrupted him.

"Forgive the interruption, Elder."

"Of course, what news?"

"A Bird scout has just reported a group of soldiers marching this way. He said they are close enough to get here within a day and he got close enough to hear their mission! To find the Animal Den within this forest!"

"Spread the word, tell everyone to travel East as far as they can then south to Quadling country. Small groups, everyone knows what to do."

The young Lion ran off into the caves and Edest turned his attention to Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Anything here that you want will have to be taken with you or _very _well hidden."

Elphaba did some quick mental calculations.

"I'll use the broom to hide some things in the high caverns. What about the lions?"

"We'll tell them to hide until the men are gone."

"It's nearly dark, we can leave as soon as it is. The moon is nearly full and there is a lot of low cloud cover. As long as we stay above that no one on the ground will see us."

"You're the expert," said Fiyero agreeably. "Want me to help you pack?"

"No, I'll do it…why don't you go down to the store room and get some food?"

"Sure."

Fiyero nodded once, kissed her quickly, and then disappeared in the direction of the storeroom Sarla the Cat had shown him earlier.


	6. Worlds Away and Miles Gone

AN: second update in three days - this just proves I have **no** life. Anyway thanks to readers and reviewers, I shall take the lack of flaming to mean no one wants to stone me to death just yet and hope you all enjoy the latest!

_And I don't know if I'm being foolish, _

_Don't know if I'm being wise, _

_But it's something that I must believe in _

_And it's there when I look in your eyes._

_And I don't know if I'm just dreaming_

_Don't know if I feel sane_

_But it's something that I must believe in _

_And it's there when you call out my name_

Love is in the air - Strictly Ballroom

**Chapter Six**

Flying at night, rapidly changing up and down air currents and the equally rapidly moving clouds below them, made Fiyero feel extremely ill and he spent the entire trip with his eyes shut.

"It's really not that bad." Elphaba tried to tell him at one point. "The view is _magnificent_!"

"I'd really, _really_, rather not look."

"Well, would you like to know where we are?"

"That would require me to know how fast we're going and I'd really rather not!"

"What about the fact we're going to spend the day in an actual house? I mean it's not much of a house but it's better than nothing."

"A house? Is that safe?"

"Oh yes it's been 'haunted' for years. The pipes rattle something terrible at night but it's silent during the day, superstitious locals made up the rest."

"That's reassuring. So will we be there soon?"

"Yes. If you had your eyes open you'd see it was nearly dawn."

"You're laughing at me aren't you?"

"Only a little. We'll have to land on the roof, there's usually no one around but it's best not to leave footprints. Oh one other thing, if you do happen to go outside, don't touch the apple trees."

"I'll make a point of it, why?"

"They're extremely short-tempered."

"Now I know you're teasing me."

"On my somewhat dubious honour, I promise I'm not. You'll see when we get there…"

"Speaking of which…"

"Right about now…you might want to open your eyes when we land, so you see where you're going."

"I trust you."

"Just try and keep your knees bent, you're taller than me so you need to keep your feet level with mine."

"Got it."

…

"That was surprisingly smooth," remarked Elphaba as they picked themselves up off the roof.

"I think I just bruised the back and front of my body at the same time." Said Fiyero, despite the fact he knew the feat he'd just described was (or so he thought) physically impossible. "Do you always land so…smoothly?"

"Sometimes it's better, sometimes worse," replied Elphaba nonchalantly. " Let's get inside before it gets too light."

"Wait…show me the trees first."

"Oh fine," said Elphaba brushing the thatch off of her skirts and muttering something that sounded like 'skeptic'.

"Good morning everyone." She called out in the direction of the apple orchard.

"What's so good about it?" grumbled a voice that could only have come from a nearby tree.

"I'll second that, too chilly for my poor old leaves!"

"Haven't had a decent sunny day in weeks!"

"Satisfied?"

"Talking trees. Forgive me for not believing you."

"Keep it down over there."

"Some of us like to sleep through dawn!"

Elphaba gestured silently for him to follow her across the roof; she picked up the broom and led him to a hole in the roof that led straight into the cottage.

"This is the only part that doesn't leak." She said as they entered the living area. "Are you hungry? You don't look so good?"

"I don't think flying agrees with me and I definitely don't want food right now."

"Here," said Elphaba, laying their blanket on the ground. "Maybe you should lie down."

"Thanks. I think I will," said Fiyero doing just that. Elphaba sat next to him and stroked his face.

"Would you like some water?"

"No. I'd just like the world to stop moving."

"Try closing your eyes, maybe sleeping will help," suggested Elphaba.

"I'd rather look at you. Besides I can't sleep during the day."

"You'll have to try, I don't want you falling off the broom tonight. I know why don't I tell you about a book I read recently? That's guaranteed to put you to sleep."

"It's certainly worth a try."

Elphaba started telling him, with a variety of hand gestures and facial expressions, about a book she'd read about the evolution of Animals and animals. The topic was as boring (for him) as Elphaba predicted but Fiyero found he was too distracted by watching her smile as she talked to pay attention to what she was saying. She talked for a while until she noticed that he was still wide awake.

"You're still awake."

"I noticed."

"I know you weren't listening, you had a sort of glazed look in your eyes that people get when I start talking about these things."

"You're right I only heard the first sentence. I was watching you talk, did you know that you talk with your hands?"

"That's nice." She said glaring at him. "But you're supposed to be sleeping!"

"So are you!" he retorted.

"I'm not the one who got airsick!"

"Excellent point. Why don't you lay down and rest while you try to put me to sleep?"

Elphaba smiled and stretched out next to him.

"Maybe if we just talk for a little while?" She suggested quietly.

"Sure," agreed Fiyero. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"This is sort of embarrassing but…how old are you?"

"That's it?" Elphaba laughed and snuggled closer to him.

"Well _I_ don't know so it's perfectly _reasonable_ to ask."

"Well how old are you?" countered Elphaba.

"I asked first."

"Twenty six."

"Twenty eight. I always thought you were Glinda's age because you were roommates."

"My father wouldn't send me to school alone because he 'needed' me to take care of Nessa, that's the only reason he let me go to Shiz, I was home taught until then."

"That was brave of you…going to a school like that knowing what people would be like."

"I wanted to learn more than I hated being stared at and mocked." She explained quietly. "I worked my way through father's library by the time I was sixteen and bullied my sister's tutor into getting books from the city library for me."

"_You_ bullied someone?" Fiyero was surprised, "From what I heard from Glinda you were more the sneaking up behind people type."

"I like books," replied Elphaba very matter-of-factly. "And have you ever heard Glinda squeal? How could you _not _sneak up behind her and shout 'boo'?"

"I'm rather fond of keeping my eardrums intact, that's how I could not do it," replied Fiyero. "Do tell me how you bullied this poor tutor of Nessarose's?"

"It was more like blackmail really, I threatened to tell my ever-so-moralistic father about the love affair she was having with the married Head Gardener. We had some fascinating discussions about the 'age appropriateness of my choices in reading material.'

Apparently there are some books young ladies aren't supposed to read until they are old ladies, you know about politics and things that actually require one to _think _of all things.

Still you have to give her credit for not leaving the first time she saw me…that was about three weeks after she was employed to be Nessa's tutor. Father told her I was unwell and couldn't attend lessons, he told me I was under no circumstances to go near the classroom, which lasted for all of two days before I started sitting outside the door and taking notes. The poor woman left the room unexpectedly and fell right over me."

* * *

_Sixteen-year-old Elphaba Thropp sat outside her younger sister's classroom listening intently to the tutor talking about the various Ozmas of Oz._

"_Shoot." She muttered as her pen slipped out of her hand and rolled across the floor. She stretched out to get it and yelped as the door opened and someone tripped over her outstretched legs. _

"_Ouch!" She yelped._

"_My goodness!" shrieked the woman. "Who in Oz are you?"_

"_Elphaba Thropp."_

"_Elphaba? What are you doing out there?" Nessa wheeled herself over to the door. "You know what Father said!"_

"_I wasn't doing anything just walking past!" protested Elphaba. "How was I supposed to know that Miss Jhana would be leaving the room right now? I can't help it if I tripped over!"_

"_You're a relative of Miss Nessarose's?"_

"_I'm her older sister…and I have to go!"_

_Elphaba had glanced at the time and realised her father would be home any minute._

"_Elphaba…" said Nessa._

* * *

"Elphaba?" said Fiyero. "Sweetheart, where are you?" 

"A lifetime ago. 'Worlds away and miles gone.' As the poem goes."

"I don't think I know that one."

"It's been awhile since I heard it, my mother said it, I've never found it in a book. I think I can remember it…

_Worlds away and miles gone, far from my true love's side._

_I call to thee through this dark barren night,_

_Wishing you were as close to my body as my heart is to thine._

_There are as many kinds of love as there are stars in the sky,_

_My heart is guided by my love for you,_

_The star that shines the brightest in the sky of my life._

_Without you I am nothing but a shell waiting for love to make my life real._

There's more but I don't remember how it goes, I was only four after all and father didn't know it."

"You can remember something your mother told you when you were _four_?"

"I remember lots of things about my mother, doesn't everyone? I mean Nessa didn't but that was because Mother never even saw her and I never asked anyone else I just assumed it was the same..."

"I don't think I remember anything _properly_ from before I was eight or nine, everything before that is quite vague. I'm not sure what would be considered 'normal', it's not something I ever asked anyone else."

"What is the earliest thing you remember 'properly' then?"

"The first girl I kissed." He replied with a fond smile, Elphaba made an 'of course' motion with one hand and he continued. "An adorable six year old Quadling girl, their ambassador's daughter, her name was, or is I would suppose, Kynahna. I was only eight at the time and we both promised not to tell-I only did it because she said I was too stuck up to, we were equally surprised when I did."

"I can just imagine you doing that…I'll bet you were one of those sickeningly adorable little boys that everyone loved."

"Was that a compliment or an insult? Actually never mind, tell me about your oldest memory."

"I remember…my mother's face."

"That's not what you were going to say."

"No but I never told _anyone _this before and I'm not sure if I want to, it's a bit…unusual."

"Didn't I already mention loving the way you surprise me? Go on, tell me."

"Well I suppose… but I should mention that it took me awhile to work out what I was remembering."

"Now you have."

"I remember…the day I was born…just vague images and sounds really."

"You're right," said Fiyero, several minutes later. " That is unusual. From what I hear it's not really something someone would want to remember."

"Baby memories aren't like adult memories, they aren't good or bad, they're just there-for me at least. I'd certainly be happy not to remember the first eight or nine years of my life…except for my mother of course, the memories of being alone with her are the happiest I have. I think if I didn't remember her, didn't remember being _loved _by her, I would have been able to fight for as long as I have."

"Of course," realised Fiyero, "If you didn't remember anything properly before you were eight you wouldn't remember her."

"One of the last things she ever said to me was 'Elphaba you're going to have to fight for yourself because no one will be willing to fight for you.'

I suppose that might seem harsh if it wasn't true. That's one of the reasons I spent so much time reading when I was younger, it was my way of fighting by being smarter than everyone else. It doesn't make them like you but not many people did anyway so it didn't matter and books don't care who reads them.

One of the reasons I tried to do all these things was to impress my father. I used to think that maybe if I was better at things than _normal _people he would realise that this…"

Elphaba made a gesture towards her face and sighed softly.

"…Was just the outside and on the inside I was so much better than them. It didn't work…and by all accounts he died because he was so ashamed of me."

"I'm sorry," said Fiyero, hugging her closer to him. "I shouldn't have brought this up."

"Well the topic is certainly not putting either of us to sleep!" agreed Elphaba emphatically. "Couldn't you pretend it's nighttime and this dim light is the full moon?"

"It doesn't work. I've never been able to sleep during the day, even in a completely dark room – it's hellish when you're hung over, let me tell you!"

"I used to have a problem like that, I could never go to sleep unless someone –usually mother naturally - was holding me so I could hear their heartbeat. I think that worked because it reminded me of sleeping in that peaceful dark place that's your entire world before you're born. Come closer and we'll try it."

Fiyero blinked at her abrupt statement and repeated it just to make sure he'd understood.

"You want me to stick my ear against your chest and listen to your heartbeat to put me to sleep?"

"You don't think it will work?"

"I think it might be a little distracting."

"Men!" Elphaba rolled her eyes and pulled a face at him. "Close your eyes."

"Now?"

"The sooner the better, I'd like to get some sleep today as well."

Fiyero shrugged and did as he was told, he didn't think the idea would work but he wasn't going to object. A moment later he heard Elphaba move then felt the soft fabric of her dress pressed against the side of his face.

"Now try and pay attention to listening to my heartbeat, when you can hear it start counting."

He couldn't hear anything at first but gradually he made out the soft thump-thump-thump of her heart and started counting…


	7. The Third Witch

**AN:** Quadling description (skin and hair) was paraphrased directly from the book and doesn't belong to me however the character it describes does.

_Kora Kore dey!_

_Kora Kore dey!_

_Yekali je sey!_

_Yekada jer seye!_

_Seya yu dama,_

_Sar dae caem!_

_Sar yéa caelm dae harrés,_

_Sar yéa kaem dae tarrés._

_Yé adére dae ja,_

_Yé tar aes sar dae de._

A Quadling song to protect children from the spirits in storms, which steal the souls of children – written by and belongs to the author. Posted now due to the presence of the race it belongs originated with in the chapter.

**Chapter Seven **

_Elphaba was standing in garden of the Governor's house in Munchkinland with Nessarose; it seemed perfectly normal that Nessa should standing, not seated._

"_The garden looks lovely at this time of year," said Nessa._

"_It's beautiful all the time," disagreed Elphaba mildly. "But spring is particularly lovely."_

"_You've always seen things differently to me."_

"_Yes, I suppose I have. Do you think it would have helped if I didn't?"_

"_No…it would have been harder for you if you saw the world in the same way as the people who hate you do."_

"_Do you hate me, Nessa?"_

"_I haven't always loved you and I've been angry with you but I have _never _hated you Elphaba. You're my sister and you've always done your best for me even when I didn't appreciate it…oh look there's Mother and Father!"_

_Nessa turned and waved to the girls' parents, who waved back, and walked across the garden to meet them._

"_Good morning Mother, Father," said Elphaba. "Nessa and I were just talking."_

_Elphaba had the strangest feeling that there was something wrong with the situation but she couldn't quite out her finger on it. She embraced her mother warmly and smiled awkwardly at her father._

"_It's time to go, Nessa," said Frex._

"_Give them a little longer," said Melena firmly. "They need time to say goodbye."_

"_You're going away?" said Elphaba in confusion. "Can't I come with you?"_

"_No, dearest," said her mother gently. "You have to stay here in Oz."_

"_Will you be back soon?"_

"_No," said her mother with a wistful smile. "But we'll see you again. Goodbye my darling."_

"_Goodbye Mother, goodbye Father." _

_She wasn't quite sure why but as they walked away Elphaba was struck by an overwhelming sadness._

"_Let's walk by the pond," suggested Nessa. The pond was flat and calm, exactly like a mirror. The sisters leaned over and looked at their reflections in the water, Elphaba gestured downward._

"_Just look at us; the beautiful tragedy and the tragic beauty."_

"_It's not our fault that no one could ever see past our exteriors-you have always been as lovely on the inside as I on the outside but I was never as beautiful on the inside."_

_It occurred to Elphaba that this was not quite like her sister-instead it was, she thought, what Nessarose _could_ have been if life had turned out differently. Nessa embraced her sister with none of the awkwardness that usually accompanied such gestures._

"_I love you Elphaba. I thought you should know that."_

"_I love you too Nessa! Don't go yet please?"_

"_I have too. I don't want to leave you and I'm sorry I've not been strong enough to help you fight. There's someone coming who might be able to."_

"_Oh Nessa I have missed you these four years and I shall miss you more now!"_

"_Goodbye Elphaba," said Nessa pulling away at last._

"_Goodbye Nessa," said Elphaba closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to watch her sister disappear as well._

"_Please to be forgiving this intrusion…"_

_The voice was female, gentle and low pitched, the kind of tone used when speaking to wild animals that might turn at any moment. Elphaba spun around from the pond and looked at the intruder._

_She was a Quadling no other race had dusky shadowy red skin the colour of roses at twilight and sunset red hair. This particular Quadling was small, shorter than Elphaba though taller than Glinda, and more delicately made than the green woman, with a very slight, slender, figure. She was dressed in white linen of some kind, a loose tunic and matching trousers with green stains around the ankles._

_The Quadling woman was appraising Elphaba just as thoroughly, having entered the waking-dream state seeking a solution to the vague feelings of impending danger that haunted her sleeping dreams she had not expected to find this unusual creature. Aside from her coloring and the fact she seemed to be in the same waking dream state as her the woman was completely unremarkable._

"_Please to be telling I where is this place?"_

_Elphaba studied the woman carefully, she had never seen a Quadling, only heard of them and sent messages through Animal friends, but it was still possible that her sleeping mind had dreamed up the image._

"_This is Munchkinland…or rather a dream about it-it must be a dream for where else can one converse with someone twenty years dead? Are you a dream too? Would you even know if you were I wonder?"_

"_A dream I am not, are you? Part of my waking dream or simply caught in it?"_

"_Questions! Questions! Too many questions and too few answers! That's what the problem is, you know! Sometimes the opposite, no one asks enough questions or looks for any answers for themselves!"_

_The Quadling took a step back as the other woman began shouting and gesturing wildly._

"_I'm sorry," said Elphaba when she noticed the woman's nervousness. "It was a shock to realise that I had just been speaking to my dead kin."_

"_What to speak that is so important they would return to the borderlands of death?"_

"_That they love me, that I must fight for Oz…that someone was coming who might help me. I wonder if they meant you or are my dreams to be invaded yet again? Ah well I have already walked the borderlands of death myself, what more can be done to me?"_

"_What were you dreaming when this did happen?" asked the Quadling urgently. "And what was it done?"_

" _A few days ago I dreamed of the deserts that border Oz and something evil coming towards us from them."_

"_Danger being not from the Wizard?"_

"_That's right."_

"_I too have felt this-that is why I am risking this waking dream to seek others who know. To be telling the Wizard if I could but who is to be believing a Quadling?"_

"_I do because I have seen it but they are even less likely to believe me. In any case the Wizard has no true magic power."_

"_Has he the ancient book of magic this I know."_

"_He _had _it," corrected Elphaba. "Had not you heard that it was stolen."_

"_Yes I recall now this happening, told to our ambassador by the Wizard's representative that we must be guarding our lands against the Wicked…green…Witch…"_

"_Of the West," added Elphaba helpfully. Normally at this point she would have been on the defensive but it was still _her _dream. "The reality is somewhat disappointing compared to the rumors I imagine."_

"_I confess you are not so intimidating as expected. I have heard other things, facts not rumors, of the green lady of Oz from Animals who come to our land and call you friend and protector."_

"_And so I am to them, and a Wicked Witch I am to the rest of Oz, it's all a matter of perspective."_

"_I have not to be meeting another Witch until now. Sorceress I am called, though, a small vanity for I am thinking that it sounds prettier to be the Sorceress of the South then the Witch of the South."_

"_Indeed it does. I know of one other Witch, who does not call herself so, but I doubt you'd want to meet her. She is the Wizard's press secretary, formerly headmistress of a university, and her particular power in weather magic though she has some other talents including the burying of the talents of others before they know they have them."_

"_To someone you know she has done this?"_

"_Yes. A friend…of sorts…I don't suppose _you_ have any idea what direction this danger is coming from?"_

"_I felt it in my home but am not to be knowing where it is."_

"_I was attacked by it in the north of the East. I still feel it hovering just outside my view."_

"_I must awake, my power grows weary of holding me in this place. To see me you will come, to the Quadling's home?_

"_As soon as I can." Elphaba promised not knowing quite why she was agreeing so readily._

"_Quadlings are not to be harming you," reassured the Sorceress. "Tell them you are seeking I and they will give you directions."_

* * *

When Fiyero woke up he saw Elphaba sitting on the floor next to him smiling. 

"Good evening." She said very smugly.

"Evening? Already?"

"Yes it is. Did you sleep well?"

"This is the part where I say you were right isn't it?"

"Only if you want to." She replied, stroking his hair away from his face and smiling again. "Are you hungry? I talked the trees into letting me pick some apples."

"I don't know if I should eat before we go flying…" He said dubiously. "Maybe I'll wait until we get there."

"Suit yourself," said Elphaba taking a neat bite out of one of the small red apples. "We can go as soon as you're ready, it's nearly sunset. There's a bucket of water in the corner, I brought it in from the well, you should have something to drink at least."

"That sounds good." He agreed, stretching then standing up. "How long have you been awake?"

Elphaba smiled then shrugged.

"Not long, long enough. I talked to the trees, they said no one has been this was for a season…three months at least."

All of this information was imparted between bites of apple, when she finished Elphaba walked across the room and tossed the core into the garden where the birds would find it.

"I thought you _could _sleep during the day," remarked Fiyero when he had drunk some water and felt a bit more awake. Elphaba shrugged again as she looked through the window watching the sunset.

"I had another dream."

"What?" exclaimed Fiyero. "Are you all right?"

"Yes…yes I'm fine…it wasn't like that one. I talked to my mother, my father, and Nessa…as clearly as I'm talking to you now and I think it _was _really them…not just my imagination making copies of them. I met someone else as well."

"Who?"

"A Sorceress from the South…she said she has felt that evil as well, she wants me to go and meet her. I think I will, after we talk to your parents and go to Kiamo Ko."

"A Sorceress? In Quadling country? What's she doing there?"

"As she _is _a Quadling I would surmise that she was born there," replied Elphaba in a tone just this side of sarcasm.

"Oh, of course, stupid question. How do you know it's not another trap?"

"I don't."

"But you're going anyway?" he exclaimed in surprise. "And people call me brainless?"

"It's not as though I made the decision quickly!" protested Elphaba, struggling to keep her temper under control.

"I thought you'd only been awake for a few hours?"

"Yes," agreed Elphaba, "Five hours in fact and it took me several of them to make the decision."

"That's your idea of not quickly?"

"Considering that I've had to get used to making life and death decisions in minutes, yes that _is_ my idea of 'not quickly'. Now would you like to argue a bit longer or will you just accept the fact that the risks are outweighed by the advantages?"

"What makes you think you'd win the argument?"

"The fact I'm going to do it and I am not going to be persuaded that it is too dangerous…besides I…"

Elphaba paused for a moment to get her thoughts in order.

"…I want to see her again. That's the first time I've seen a Quadling up close, I had no idea they were so…so…beautiful…I was always fascinated by the idea of a whole _race _who looked different to everyone else, when people speak of them you can tell that they don't see past the outside, the first thing anyone says about them is that they have red skin…red skin, it sounds like sunburn for Oz sake! And the reality is so much different, or maybe it was just _her _I could see the magic dancing over her skin in silver strands, making her glow!"

"If you continue like that," said Fiyero in a teasing tone. "I shall never let you leave for fear you'll desert me in favour of a handsome Quadling!"

"Don't be daft!" she scolded him with mock ferocity. "You know you're the only one for me."

"I had the smallest of doubts for a moment."

"If it wasn't going to take us all night to get to the Den in Vinkus I'd take the time to thoroughly eradicate your doubts."

Her expression was neutral but her tone was _extremely _suggestive and Fiyero was _very _sorry that they didn't have time to linger. He stared with distaste at the broom then sighed and folded up the blanket for her.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Directly West. The Den is in the mountains, fairly close to the castle, we'll have to fly a bit just so we can't be traced back there even if there's no one home. We can rest there for a few hours before we meet your family."

* * *

**AN:** a translation of the Quadling 'Storm Song': 

_Wind Spirits, flee!_

_Wind Spirits flee!_

_Lightning be gone!_

_Thunder get away!_

_Leave my child,_

_Let her rest!_

_Let me soothe her fears,_

_Let me calm her tears._

_I love her so,_

_I cannot let her go._

This particular version uses a feminine description of the child, this is because Elphaba learned the song from her mother, however it can also be sung on behalf of a boy child by substituting 'him' for 'her'.

The next chapter may be a while arriving as I haven't actually written it yet, meanwhile I hope you enjoyed the latest :) big thank you to everyone who reviewed!


	8. The Emerald City: Part One

**AN: **Glinda angst ahead, to be followed by a much longer chapter - this one is more of a filler than actual plot :) _  
_

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl_

I'm Not That Girl (reprise) - Wicked

**Chapter Eight - The Emerald City**

That night, as Elphaba and Fiyero made their escape from the Lions' Den, Glinda the Good stood on her balcony wondering if the guards Madame Morrible had sent to the forest would find anything. Like her _fiancée_.

_How could he have left me for **Elphaba**?_ She wondered furiously. _They barely even know each other, not like Fiyero and I do!_

She suppressed the thought that she didn't know that much about Fiyero and there were things she hadn't told him about herself.

_That's not the point! _She insisted tothat annoying little voice, which she strongly suspected to be her often ignored conscience.

_He said he wanted to marry me and he left as soon as he saw her! But then Madame did say he could have a spell on him and despite what I said to Elphie I **do** blame her for being the one he wants. Is it really so conceited of me to believe that no one could want someone like **her** when he had **me**? But why would Elphaba go to the trouble of casting a love spell on someone, even Fiyero? I mean she never showed any interest in him at Shiz!_

_Was it that she never showed an interest? _whispered that treacherous inner voice. _Or was it that you were too self-absorbed and involved in your 'perfect' relationship to notice?_

_That's absurd! Elphaba was never interested in anything but her work and her sister. She even said it, before we left, that she hardly knew him and didn't expect him to be there._

_But she still asked you where he was._

_Because we'd spent the last week practically joined at the hip! Until he went all strange and started thinking…_

_But he didn't start thinking until after he talked to **her**…a bit like what happened to you, don't you think? Oh but wait you **don't**!_

_I do so think about things!_

_More important things than your hair and your reputation are what I was referring to. Fiyero was right about you, you can't resist all of this and you hate her because she **did**._

_I don't **hate** her!_

Glinda put her hand over her mouth, even though she hadn't spoken out loud, as though she didn't want to believe what she had just said.

At that her inner voice remained stubbornly silent as if to say there was no reason to continue the discussion when she had just proven the point.

_Well even if I don't **hate** her that doesn't mean I **like **her! It would be stupid to like someone who just ran off with your fiancée!_

_Your reluctant fiancée, or were you so busy showing off that you missed that?_

_What do you mean 'reluctant'? Are you trying to imply that he didn't **want** to marry me?_

_I'm saying that he never wanted to marry you? How blinded by yourself can you be? Don't you think that if he really wanted you he would have married you sooner? Or at least actually asked you? Think about it did he **ever** bring up the subject?_

_We talked about being married all the time!_

_No, **you** talked about being married; **he** just smiled and let you go on about it. _

_No he didn't!_

Glinda protested immediately but when the voice didn't reply she stopped to think about it and found that she couldn't recall a single instant where Fiyero had brought up the subject of marriage first.

_That still doesn't mean that he didn't want to marry me!_

_This incessant denial of yours is beginning to irritate me even if it is the only reason I exist._

_What do you mean?_

_It's simple, my dear, I represent everything about yourself that you know and repress._

_I do not repress things …like what?_

_Well the fact you knew that Fiyero wasn't in love with you and ignored it for years. Or the way you feel about Madame Morrible._

_I don't know what you're talking about, I have a great deal of respect for Madame Morrible, she's been so kind to me._

_Oh yes, denouncing your best friend as a vicious criminal is so **kind**._

_You should know that I mean what happened after that! And who's to say that Elphaba **isn't** a dangerous criminal? Look at all the things she's done since then!_

_You mean the things they **say** she's done. _

_Come on, all that Animal Rights stuff, it's Elphaba all over!_

_They say she murdered people who were harming Animals – do you really believe that she's capable of that? _

_She threatened to flatten an entire manor!_

_Be fair, she had just found her dead sister's body!! And who do you think was responsible for that?_

_Why, no one…I mean it was just a freak of nature. That happens._

_Ri-ight, a very well aimed one at that._

_For all I know Elphaba did it so **she** could go back and take power in Munchkinland._

_Listen to yourself; listen to what you're saying! The Elphaba you know isn't like that!_

_The Elphaba I **knew** wasn't like that but how well did I really know her? We were only proper friends for maybe two weeks before she **abandoned** me!_

_You could have gone with her! But you weren't brave enough – it's like Fiyero said earlier, you couldn't resist all of this – being famous, being loved and adored by people all over Oz. And all it cost you was the only real friend you ever had!_

_If she was really my friend she wouldn't have left me,_ insisted Glinda stubbornly.

_If **you** were capable of being a real friend, _retorted the other part of her. _She wouldn't have **had** to leave you!_

_Just leave me alone!_

Glinda practically deafened herself screaming those words into her mind…and then there was no nagging voice just the same feelings she'd been trying to wallow in before – her anger and bitterness.

"I **do**_hate_ you, Elphaba Thropp," snarled Glinda, glaring at the darkening sky with an expression that would have rendered her unrecognisable if there had been anyone around to see it.

"Despite what I said earlier. I **loathe **everything about you, I **blame** you for every bad thing that has happened since we met and I dearly wish that I had **never** laid eyes on you!"

* * *

_  
The Emerald City looks different at night_, Dorothy thought, comparing it to the way had looked when she arrived. After her talk with the Boq, a man made out of Tin who – it seemed – had gotten that way thanks to the Wicked Witches, she had been shown to a beautiful set of rooms decorated all in green and told that the Wizard would see her as soon as he was able to make time in his **very** busy schedule. Dorothy was glad to be alone, though she did wonder why they hadn't brought the Lion to her room when he had been so insistent that he stayed with her, she hadn't liked the Press Secretary very much despite the woman's kind words and reassurances. 

She shook her head to clear all of the thoughts out, she was tyring to relax herself enough to go to sleep but her eyes kept getting drawn back to the moonlit Emerald City. It seemed less cheerful and more secretive in the dark and she wondered what sort of secrets a city could have.

_But then, thinking of all the things people back home say about cities I'm not sure I really want to know. If nothing else I've over the last day and a half or so that I really must be careful what I wish for and if this is ' over the rainbow' I rather wish I had stayed home!_

With a sigh she climbed into the soft, green sheeted and quilted, bed and thought back on the events that had led her here – to this City of Emeralds and this room of green, with hardly a friend in the entire world.


	9. Beyond The Rainbow

**AN:**As promised this chapter is much longer than the last one (about 5 times the size actually :)) I had half a dozen things to say in this AN but the only I can remember is telling you all that I stole a scene from the movie and poked it until Glinda was blonde and talking in Kristin's voice. Oh and there's a slightly random Little Mermaid quote floating around in here - it was quoted accidentally but left in deliberately.

* * *

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby _

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true _

_Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemondrops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me _

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_

Over the Rainbow – The Wizard of Oz (1939)

**Chapter Nine – Beyond The Rainbow**

**Some time earlier, shortly after Dorothy met Elphaba Thropp for the first time…**

A few minutes after the green woman disappeared Dorothy heard footsteps nearby, but they stopped when she turned to look for the source. As she turned back she saw something floating towards her. It looked like it was a…bubble?

The bubble landed and a woman stepped out, smiling. She was blonde, beautiful, and dressed magnificently in a sparkling blue gown and a tiara.

"Now I know we're not in Kansas," muttered Dorothy to Toto as the woman approached her.

"Are you a Good Witch or a Bad Witch?" asked the woman intently. Dorothy looked over her own shoulder, confused. There was no one behind her so she looked back at the woman.

"Who? Me?"

The woman nodded.

"Why, I'm not a witch at all. I'm Dorothy Gale, from Kansas."

"Oh,' said the woman and pointed to Toto. "Well is that the witch?"

"Who Toto? Toto's my dog."

The woman laughed softly, in a way that seemed a little bit artificial to Dorothy.

"Well. I am a little muddled. I'm here because I heard that a new Witch has just dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East."

_The Wicked Witch of the East? Is that what Elphaba meant when she said not to pay attention to what people said about her sister? No wonder she didn't seem to want to stay here too long if the people called her sister a witch._

She was going to say something when the woman started talking again and gestured to the house.

"And there is the house, and here you are, and that…"

She pointed to the striped socks poking out from underneath the house.

"Is all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East."

Dorothy stared at her in renewed shock wondering, despite the woman's kind tone and smiling demeanor, if she was going to be blamed for the death of Nessarose the Witch's death after all.

"So, what I would like to know is: are you a Good Witch or a Bad Witch?"

"But I've already told you," protested Dorothy. "I'm not a Witch at all! Witches are old and ugly!"

The woman laughed again but it was much less artificial, and more like a girlish giggle, than before.

"What's so funny, ma'am?" asked Dorothy. She wasn't sure of the woman was laughing at her or at what she said.

"I'm sorry, my dear," said the woman, briefly laying her hand on Dorothy's shoulder. "You see I am a Witch. I am Glinda the Good."

"You are?" exclaimed Dorothy and curtsied somewhat sketchily. "Oh I do beg your pardon! But I've never heard of a beautiful Witch before."

"That's quite understandable," said Glinda, still smiling. "The Munchkins will be so happy that you have freed them from the Wicked Witch of the East!"

"But, if you please, what are Munchkins?"

"The people who live in this country. This is Munchkinland and you will be their national heroine, my dear."

"Well that's all very well," said Dorothy with a genuine smile. "But I really just want to go home."

"That's a good idea," agreed Glinda, almost too quickly. "It isn't safe for you to stay here."

"I thought you said I was their national heroine?"

"Oh yes, the Munchkins will be absotively thrilled but I'm afraid you've made rather a bad enemy of the Wicked Witch of the West."

"There's another one? Oh dear…oh dear…will she be terribly angry? Oh of course she would, what a silly question! Oh my."

_Poor Elphaba,_ thought Dorothy through her panic. _How awful it must be to have not one but two sisters who are Wicked Witches…but then she did say not to believe everything they said about Nessarose…but still maybe she didn't know that her sisters were actually wicked._

"The sooner you get out of Oz altogether, the safer you'll sleep, my dear."

"Oh, I'd give anything to get out of Oz altogether! But which way is Kansas? I can't go back the way I came."

"No that's true. The only person who might know would be the _Great _and _Wonderful _Wizard of Oz himself."

"_If someone suggests you ask the Wizard for help you should". That's what Elphaba said, but she didn't sound very sure and neither does Lady Glinda but I suppose if they are both saying it…and it's not like I have any choice really._

"The Wizard of Oz? Is he Good or is he Wicked?"

"Oh very Good but very mysterious. He lives in the Emerald City and that's a long journey from here? Did you bring your broomstick with you?"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't," replied Dorothy, wondering how someone could be so absentminded as to forget that Dorothy had said she wasn't a witch. When she replayed the sentence in her mind it almost seemed like Glinda was making a joke that only the Good Witch herself understood.

"Well then you'll have to walk. The Munchkins will see you safely to the border of Munchkinland. And remember never let down your guard for a moment or you'll be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch of the West."

"But how do I start for Emerald City?"

"It's always best to start at the beginning and all you do is follow the yellow brick road."

"But what happens if I…"

Glinda gave Dorothy a gentle shove onto the path, indicating a group of small people up ahead – presumably the Munchkins who would guide her – and repeated:

"Just follow the yellow brick road."

Dorothy gave in with a nod and set off down the road. Glinda called out after her encouragingly.

"That's right, you just take that one road the whole time!"

* * *

"Follow the yellow brick road," repeated Dorothy as she did just that. "Follow the…" 

She stopped at a crossroads next to a cornfield, a crossroad with four yellow brick branches leading away from it, including the one she was standing on.

"Oh no! Which way do we go now?" wondered Dorothy out loud. "Glinda just said to follow the yellow brick road!"

Obviously the dog could not make a suggestion so Dorothy would have to work it out herself.

"She said I should just follow the Yellow Brick Road. Let me think…"

Dorothy tried to recall what she'd learned in the classroom about travel and directions.

"If Munchkinland is east of everywhere else then Emerald City must be west. Oh but that doesn't help at all because I don't know which road leads west!"

She looked back at the road she had been following to get here, it had twisted and turned a lot but she decided that it was most likely that the road almost directly opposite it led to the Emerald City. As she set off down the path she took one last look at the surrounding cornfields, full of crows pecking at the plants, and idly wondering why the farmer hadn't put his scarecrow up yet.

There was a dark smudge on the horizon of the path Dorothy had chosen. She smiled, thinking that it was not so far to the City after all and she was very close. It was only when she got closer that she realised that the smudge was a forest not a city.

"Oh no, Toto, it looks so dark and scary! What if there are wild animals in there? Oh but if we don't go in we'll have to go all the way back and I simply _couldn't_ stand that!"

The dog made the decision for them; he caught sight of a small furry something and bolted after it, along the road into the forest.

"Toto!"

Dorothy had no choice but to run into the forest after the dog. Just when she thought she was about to catch him he abandoned his chase of the small furry creature and ran into the forest.

"Toto! You come back here right now! We're supposed to be staying on the road!"

The girl skidded to a halt when she saw Elphaba Thropp standing in a clearing with a man Dorothy hadn't met.

"Hello again." she said with a polite smile. "I'm sorry about Toto, I think he likes you."

The little dog had stopped in front of Elphaba and looked at her until she picked him up and petted him.

"It's quite all right." She said smiling at the girl. "Fiyero. This is Miss Dorothy Gale. Dorothy, this is Fiyero Tiggular. Dorothy had the misfortune of being stranded here when her house was caught in that twister we saw."

"Oh I see. Where are you off too then?"

"Well after Miss Thropp..."

"Elphaba."

"After Elphaba left, there was another woman in a bubble and she told me to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City -like you said someone probably would. She didn't seem very certain about how to get there though, am I going the right way?"

"You certainly are." said Elphaba, "Just follow the road through the forest and keep going straight ahead on the other side."

"Thank you. If you please, I shall keep going now so I can get out of the forest before it gets dark."

"When you get to the other side you'll find an empty hut, it's there for travellers to use."

"It was nice to have met you again, and to meet you," she added to Fiyero.

Elphaba handed Toto back and Dorothy set off along the path again.

* * *

The Yellow Brick Road was not as interesting, discovered Dorothy, when one was travelling along it alone in the near darkness. She shivered in the cold wind and hoped that the traveller's hut Elphaba had told her about would show up soon. 

Suddenly the wind shifted slightly and Toto started growling viciously then ran away into the forest.

"Toto! Wait for me!"

With little thought of what might be lurking in the forest she ran after Toto (again), crashing through the bushes and tearing her dress at one point. She finally caught up with the dog in a small clearing, where he was barking ferociously at a thicket of some plant she didn't recognise.

"Now, Toto, you mustn't go chasing things – that's what got us into this mess in the first place remember?"

She could hear something whimpering in the bushes and knelt down to try and see what was down there. The 'something' roared deafeningly and leaped out of the bushes straight at…no straight past her!

Dorothy screamed and dropped to the ground trembling when she saw a huge lion – she recognised the species even though she'd only seen them in books – snarling at her. It was strange but the snarls almost seemed to be words coming from the mouth of the creature that lay crouched in front of her with its ears back and its tail lashing the air wildly.

"I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" repeated the lion in a low growling voice.

"You **are** talking!" exclaimed Dorothy, too stunned to realise what it was saying.

The lion blinked and straightened up slowly when he realised that the strange human was a rather small female.

"Of course I'm talking," said the lion, looking as confused as a lion could. "I am an Animal after all."

"I'm sorry, Master Lion, but I don't understand what you mean."

"I'm an Animal not an animal,' reiterated the Lion, as if that should clear everything up. Dorothy could almost hear a difference in the way he said 'animal' but it still didn't make much sense.

"Do all of the animals in Oz talk then?"

"Only the **A**nimals," replied the Lion, putting a heavier emphasis on the word when he realised that the child was either not very bright (a plight he well understood being considered rather slow to comprehend himself) or from somewhere very far away.

"Oh now I see, you have animals and Animals."

Her pronunciation was not quite the Ozian way but it was different enough to make the distinction so the Lion nodded.

"Just so, Miss."

"Oh, I'm Dorothy. Dorothy Gale. From Kansas."

"I've never heard of that town," said the Lion. "But I've only been here and in Shiz City before now. I do not like towns at all!"

"I'm very sorry to hear that, though where I come from a lion would never dream of going near a town to begin with."

"I was stolen from my mother," confided the Lion. "She was killed by men even though they knew she was an Animal! I would have lost my voice if not for El…"

The Lion remembered he was not supposed to use her name and substituted:

"Someone who rescued me."

"That's dreadful! Oh you poor thing, no wonder you want to hide in the forest, I know I would in your place!"

"I don't really want to be such a coward," confided the Lion. "I just can't seem to help being scared of everything. El…my friend tells me that being brave isn't everything but I know she would be so proud of me if I did do something brave!"

"Maybe the Wizard can help you?"

"Wizard?" repeated the Lion, twitching his ears nervously. "I don't like the sound of Wizards, it seems I've been warned not to go near them…or was that lizards? In any case I don't like wizards or lizards!"

"Well he's not just any wizard. He's the _Great_ and_ Wonderful_ Wizard of Oz! Glinda the Good Witch told me that he could get me home and Kansas is such a long way from here that if he can do that I'm certain he can help you be brave!"

"I'm very grateful for the thought, Miss Dorothy, and of course if Glinda said you should go to the Wizard then you should go," insisted the Lion who had heard Elphaba speak fondly of someone named Glinda – it never occurred to him that there might be more than one. " But I really don't think the Emerald City is the place for me."

"Whatever you think best, of course," agreed Dorothy. "Do you suppose you could…that is I'm not really sure exactly where I'm going and…perhaps you could take me as far as the edge of the forest?"

"Certainly, certainly," agreed the Lion. "Wouldn't want to let a young thing like you go wandering around by herself, to be sure. This way."

The Lion set off confidently back towards the path and in the same direction Dorothy had been travelling anyway, but the dark woods felt less scary with company – even if he was more scared of the woods than she was.

* * *

Even a cowardly Lion was better than no company at all and though she had only been half way through the dark forest – the Lion said it was called the Great Gillikin forest by humans – the second half of the journey seemed much shorter. 

"Do you have a name?" asked Dorothy as they walked. "I do feel terribly rude just calling you 'lion'."

"Cub," replied the Lion quietly then, since it was obvious that he was not a cub, explained. "Only Mothers can name their young and since my mother died before she named me my name is Soria's Cub or just Cub to keep it simple."

"Oh I see," said Dorothy understandingly. "My parents died when I was very small as well. I was raised my by Mother's sister, Aunt Em, and her husband, my Uncle Henry. I'm from a place that's very far from here."

"I guessed that when you what the forest was called and didn't know about Animals. So are you from the North? I've heard a lot about the Gillikinese…but then this is nearly part of Gillikin so you would know the name. You must live somewhere very isolated to not know about it. Are you from the south of Munchkinland perhaps? I've never been there so I wouldn't have heard of your town called Kansas."

"Kansas isn't a town," explained Dorothy gently. "It's a state in a country called the United States of America. I don't know where Oz is in relation to Kansas, or America even, but we studied geography in school and I've never even heard of it. That's one of the reasons I'm going to see the Wizard, it seems that if anyone even knows where Kansas is from here it's him."

"It'd have to be a **long** way from here," agreed Cub. "Oz is surrounded on all sides by a big desert that is deadly to all forms of life. People, and Animals, have tried to cross it but they all either get turned around and end up back in Oz or are never heard from again. Getting out would probably take magic."

"And there is magic in Oz isn't there?"

"Oh indeed there is!" Cub agreed very confidently, thinking of Elphaba rather than the Wizard. "Not as much as there used to be, from what I hear, but I've seen it and you will too if you're here for long enough."

"I'm not sure I _want_ to see any magic," said Dorothy frankly. "Not unless it was taking me home and even then if there was someway to get there without it I would be thrilled. You see in my world there are a lot of stories about magic and I don't know how much basis in fact they have but it never seems to end well."

"Magic is only as good or bad as the person using it," suggested Cub philosophically.

His statement did very little to reassure Dorothy but by that point they had reached the edge of the forest and she expected that Cub would turn back now that the traveller's hut was in sight.

" I smell soldiers," said the Lion, stopping in front of Dorothy at the edge of the forest.

"Is that bad?"

"There have **never** been soldiers here before! It is supposed to be a safe place!"

The Lion shook himself, making all of his fur stand up, he paced backwards and forwards for a moment as if making a decision.

"Miss Dorothy, if it is acceptable to you, I think I should go all the way to the Emerald City with you. It's not safe for a young person to be travelling by herself, especially if she's never been here before."

It was obvious that it cost the Lion a great deal of effort to make that offer, he probably wanted nothing more than to flee back into the safety of the forest.

"That's a very courageous offer," replied Dorothy sincerely. "I would be honoured to have you accompany me for as long as you like. So…how far away do you think those soldiers are?"

"The wind is coming from the northwest so they're probably somewhere up ahead on the road. Why don't we go into the hut, it is better than being out in the open."

Dorothy nodded in agreement and pushed open the door of the travellers hut, it squeaked loudly and both of them jumped then avoided looking at each other because they felt sheepish about being startled by an old door. Dorothy found an oil lamp and managed to get it going, not that there was much to see in the one roomed hut – a bed, a cupboard, a rickety old table and an equally rickety chair – but it was still better than sleeping out in the forest.

Cub lay down in front of the door, which opened outwards, to keep watch while Dorothy decided to risk the mattress and get some rest while she could. She didn't intend to go to sleep but she must have because she was abruptly woken by Toto barking at the loud voice of someone banging on the door. She looked around and saw the Lion standing perfectly still in the centre of the room growling and waving his tail around angrily.

"Don't do that, you silly man," a slightly muffled female voice scolded the loud person. "We're don't want to frighten the poor child to death! Here, let me, it's not even locked."

"It's all right, Cub," murmured Dorothy. "It's Glinda."

Dorothy stepped in front of the Lion and smiled, a little hesitantly, at Glinda.

"Hello again, Lady Glinda."

"Greetings Dorothy. I hope you weren't too startled, I'm afraid the leader of my escort is very enthusiastic about his duties."

"Only a little, because it's very dark and we didn't know who was out there."

"We?" repeated Glinda, distracted for a moment from the purpose of her visit. She looked more closely behind Dorothy and gasped.

"A lion? Oh my!"

"It's quite all right, Your Ladyship," said Cub, nervously trying to make himself look small and unthreatening. "I've been looking after Miss Dorothy, I have. And I'm going to the emerald City with her, I **am**!"

"We were just stopping for the night," confirmed Dorothy. "Was there a particular reason you were looking for me, Lady Glinda?"

"Yes there is. The Wicked Witch has been spotted near the forest so I was worried for your safety and brought these guards with me to protect you."

"Oh that is very good of you, Lady Glinda!"

"Nonsense," Glinda waved away her thanks. "It is the least I can do. You and I will travel to the Emerald City in a nice safe carriage – after a good night's sleep in a town that isn't far from here."

Dorothy was a little overwhelmed by how quickly Glinda was organising everything but going with her was obviously the only safe choice that could be made – even a brave Lion would be no match for a Wicked Witch in a rage!

"Now," continued Glinda. "I expect that your…uhh…friend there will be wanting to return to the forest now?"

"Oh, well I don't know," said Dorothy, wondering why Glinda didn't seem to want Cub to come along - it wasn't as though he would be in the carriage with them. "It's up to him, of course."

"If Animals are still allowed in the Emerald City then I will gladly accompany Miss Dorothy as promised."

"Only for certain reasons," replied Glinda sounding almost uneasy. "I'm sure we can arrange a special dispensation under the circumstances. I'm afraid you won't fit into the carriage though…"

"I will walk behind so I don't scare the horses," suggested Cub. "If that is satisfactory for Your Ladyship?"

"Yes, that's fine," agreed Glinda. "Excuse me while I tell the gentlemen outside what is going on."

The door didn't quite close properly behind her so Dorothy was able to hear nearly everything Glinda said to the guards.

"We have found the young lady I was looking for," announced Glinda in a very bright, bubbly, tone of voice.

_That does seem to be her default attitude, _thought Dorothy. _Even when telling someone that they've made an enemy of a Wicked Witch!_

"She has a Lion accompanying her," continued Glinda, causing the guards to mutter things amongst themselves that Dorothy couldn't hear.

"She is from very far away so there will be a lot of things about oz that she doesn't understand. I think it would be best if you were to direct any questions to me to answer. We will go on to the next town and stop there for the night then continue to the Emerald City tomorrow. I want all of you to be especially on your guard in case the Wicked Witch is in the area. If you do see her do not approach her, tell me and I'll deal with the matter."

"But it's our job to protect you, Lady Glinda," protested one of the guards.

"Well that didn't work out very well earlier," replied Glinda, almost but not _quite_ snapping at the man.

"Yes, Your Goodness," replied the guard, much subdued by the almost rebuke. "The carriage is ready when you are. Will the Lion be joining you or walking with us?"

"There is hardly room for two people in that tiny little Munchkin carriage so naturally the Lion will not expect us to invite him to squash us I'm sure."

Glinda poked her head back into the hut.

"We are ready when you are, Miss Dorothy."

"I'm ready now, thank you, lady Glinda," replied Dorothy, having collected her few possessions back into her basket and holding Toto under one arm.

"Very well then, let us depart."

_Lady Glinda must be **very** important,_ decided Dorothy. _Even though she speaks very politely she talks like someone who expects to be obeyed immediately._

The journey to the town was thankfully uneventful. Glinda stayed quiet and Dorothy, who had been raised not to address her elders and betters first (and occasionally remembered the lesson), did the same. Toto seemed to like Glinda almost as much as he had liked Elphaba, which in some obscure way made Dorothy feel better about travelling with the Good Witch.

Their destination, Glinda had said, was a small inn located within the town. Dorothy had only heard of inns in the Christmas story of Mary and Joseph but she gathered that it was something like a hotel back home. The Innkeeper was overwhelmed by the honour of housing Lady Glinda the Good for the night – he said so over a dozen times in the ten minutes it took to make arrangements. At one point he had said he couldn't allow an animal inside but Glinda said something to him that Dorothy didn't hear and he reluctantly agreed that the Lion could sleep on the floor of the room Dorothy was to share with Glinda. The Innkeeper's wife, as arranged with the innkeeper, lent them two (ridiculously large) nightgowns and her youngest daughter to serve as lady's maid to Glinda for the night and the next morning.

Dorothy slept uneasily and didn't think that Glinda slept very well either because she heard the older woman tossing, turning, and muttering in her sleep nearly all night long. The next morning Dorothy put on her wrinkled dress, making an attempt to smooth it out, then took Cub downstairs while the Innkeeper's daughter helped lady Glinda get dressed.

_It must be a nuisance_, she pondered quietly to herself. _To need another person's help to get your clothes changed.  
_

* * *

It took nearly the entire day to reach the Emerald City. Glinda explained to Dorothy during the trip that she would have to talk to Madame Morrible, the Wizard's Press Secretary, to get an appointment with the Wizard. 

"The guards will see you safely to Madame Morrible's office and I will see you later," said Glinda, as soon as they reached the palace in the Emerald City. "This Wicked Witch business has wreaked complete havoc on my schedule!"

Glinda disappeared into the labyrinthine hallways; Dorothy and Cub were standing in the antechamber of a large office waiting for Madame Morrible to call her in – it felt a lot like waiting for the teacher at school when she knew she was in trouble.

Finally a bell rang from inside the office and the secretary at the desk in the antechamber opened the office door and announced Dorothy.

"Miss Dorothy Gale and…company, Madame."

"Send them in."

The tone of Madame Morrible's voice did nothing to reassure Dorothy or the Lion as they entered the office and stood just inside the doorway.

"You mustn't lurk in doorways, dear," said Madame Morrible in an ominously polite tone. "It's rude."

"I'm terribly sorry, Madame," said Dorothy nervously, Cub was shaking too much to even say hello he just cowered behind Dorothy while Madame Morrible looked at them both.

_And I thought Miss Gulch was scary? I feel terrified just being looked at by this Press Secretary person!_

It was impossible not to be intimidated by Madame Morrible, in her elaborate gown and makeup, especially when one was a humble farm girl in a torn and wrinkled dress.

"That's all right, dear," Madame assured her in that same, rather nerve-wracking, tone of voice. "One can't help the way one is raised after all. So, Miss Dorothy Gale, what can I do for you?"

"If you please, Madame, I need to see the Great and Wonderful Wizard of Oz very urgently. Perhaps Lady Glinda mentioned me to you? She brought me here, you see."

"Oh I see, I do," replied Madame Morrible, clapping her hands sharply. "Glinda did mention you, though not by name she's very busy as well and needed to catch up on some **very** important matters. My dear, the fact of the matter is that the Wizard is a very busy Wizard and there is no telling when he will have time to see you."

"Oh but I simply must get home as soon as possible!" protested Dorothy.

"I will have a messenger sent to you when the Wizard is able to see you," said Madame, as if she hadn't even heard Dorothy's protest.

"Until then, since you will obviously have nowhere to stay or means of paying for such, we will put you up in a room in the palace." Madame Morrible examined her rather critically for a moment before adding: "And I'll arrange for someone to measure you up for a proper dress to meet the Wizard in."

"Thank you, Madame, for all of your help and generosity," said Dorothy genuinely, deciding that it was hardly Madame Morrible's fault it the Wizard was busy – he was the Great and Wonderful Wizard of Oz after all.

"Don't distress yourself, dearie, everything will turn out well in the end. You must simply be patient."

Giving Dorothy no opportunity to respond to that comment Madame Morrible rang her bell again and her secretary came into the room.

"Yes, Madame?"

"This is Miss Dorothy Gale, she needs a good meal, a bath and clean clothes in whichever order is most convenient. Please arrange it."

"Yes, Madame."

"Now, Master Lion, I'm sure there were lots of things you wanted to chat about while Miss Dorothy is getting cleaned up?"

Dorothy didn't like the oddly triumphant note in the Press Secretary's voice as she said that and desperately wanted to say something but she couldn't think of any reason that she might want Cub to accompany her now.

"Yes," answered Cub, sounding not quite like himself, walking out from behind Dorothy and sitting next to Madame Morrible. Dorothy **really** didn't want to leave him alone in there but her mind felt so fuzzy from sleeping badly, and the long trip, that she couldn't think of a single thing to say and simply allowed Madame Morrible's secretary to lead her out of the office.

* * *

"Are you hungry, dear?" said the secretary kindly. 

"Yes, ma'am, very! We were in such a rush to get here, you see."

"Well I don't have time to take you all over the place myself, Madame Morrible's office gets very busy of course but I'll find someone who can."

"Thank you very much."

The secretary took her to the dining room where the higher ranked servants of the palace ate, explaining along the way that there weren't many guests at the moment and it would be easier to eat here.

"Ahh just the person," said the secretary, leading Dorothy to a table where a tall red-haired woman in her twenties was sitting.

"Miss Yora, what can I do for you?" asked the woman in a rich, slightly accented, voice.

"Miss Rané LeJeune, this is Miss Dorothy Gale – a guest of Lady Glinda's who is waiting to see the Wizard. Miss Gale, this is Miss LeJeune – one of Lady Glinda's ladies in waiting. Miss LeJeune, if you are free, would you be so good as to take Miss Dorothy to the baths and the dressmakers this afternoon and perhaps find out if Lady Glinda has arranged accommodation for her?"

"Certainly," said Rané agreeably. "I was just about to eat as well so we can leave together."

"Thank you very much, Miss…"

Dorothy hesitated before finishing the woman's name; she wasn't quite sure how to pronounce it.

"Miss Rané is what most people call me, my last name is just a little bit unpronounceable isn't it? And I will call you Dorothy, if I may?"

"You certainly may call me Dorothy, Miss Rané."

Dorothy ate in silence while Rané chatted to her about fashion and hairstyles, inane things that were actually quite relaxing. It was very comforting to be in the company of someone who had a genuine smile and didn't seem to need to hide her feelings away but then Lady Glinda and Madame Morrible were both high ranking officials so perhaps they _had_ to be like that.

"How old are you, Dorothy?" asked Rané as she showed the girl the way to the dressmakers. Rané had decided that she would have the girl measured up for a new dress then show her to the baths while something temporary was organised.

"I'm twelve, Miss Rané."

"Oh my, is that all? You look older, not that it's a problem or anything."

The dressmaker was a small, efficient, older man who took about ten minutes to measure Dorothy for dresses and mumble that he would have something sent to the ladies baths that was more appropriate to the City and Palace, followed by a dress suitable for meeting the Wizard later.

Dorothy had just finished her bath and gotten dressed when Miss Rané returned, with Madame Morrible accompanying her.

"Madame Morrible," said Dorothy courteously, curtseying to the press Secretary like she did to the older people at church back home.

"Miss Gale. I'm sure you didn't expect to see me again so soon but something has come up and I have a request to make of you."

Dorothy nodded, not that Madame Morrible seemed to require any such acknowledgement.

"Someone who has also suffered the negative attention of the Wicked Witches wishes to speak with you. I can trust your discretion I'm sure?" she said, looking sternly at both of them before continuing. "The gentleman is named Boq, a resident of Munchkinland until very recently when he was **_cursed_** by the Wicked Witch of the West!"

"Oh how dreadful!"

"Quite so, Miss Dorothy. After he told me his circumstances I told him of you and the threats that had been made against you by that selfsame Witch he asked to meet you. To offer his services as a protector should you need it and companion while you both wait to meet the Wizard."

"Of course," agreed Dorothy straight away, not seeing any reason why she should refuse.

"Very well, that's very kind of you, my dear. He is waiting in the Oak Drawing Room, Miss Rané can take you to the door but he would prefer it if you are the only one who sees him."

Rané nodded and gestured for Dorothy to follow her. After what seemed like _miles_ of hallways and staircases she stopped outside a large door, made of oak - which explained the name of the room – and stopped.

"This is it, just knock and go in. ring the bell cord when you want to go to your rooms, a maid will answer it and take you there – I'll make sure the staff are informed as soon as the room is assigned to you."

"Thank you for all your help, Miss Rané."

"You're quite welcome, Dorothy. I hope the Wizard can see you soon."

Dorothy knocked on the door and heard an oddly creaky, there was no other word, man's voice inviting her to come in. she could barely restrain her shock at the sight before her, even in a magical place like Oz it seemed to amazing to be real – a man made entirely of tin!

Once she recovered from her shock Dorothy sat down next to the Tin man, Boq, and spent the next few hours talking to him. He told her all about his life and how it was ruined by the Wicked Witches – he never mentioned any other names - and in return she told him all about Kansas and how she had gotten to Oz from there.

It was dark outside before she knew it and Rané LeJeune had come to fetch her again, announcing herself from outside the door and waiting for Dorothy to answer.

"I'll be right out," Dorothy called back then smiled at Boq. "If you will excuse me, sir."

"Of course, I remember what it's like to need sleep," said Boq, his voice containing the same overtone of bitterness that had flavoured everything he'd said that afternoon. "Thank you for spending so much time with me, Miss Dorothy. It has made me feel better."

"You are welcome," said Dorothy, who had found she quite liked Boq despite his negative attitudes. It seemed to her that he had a right to be angry about what had happened to him **and** to be happy that the Wicked Witch of the East was dead but it did not make him a very _comfortable_ person to speak to.

Rané showed her to a beautiful set of rooms decorated all in green and told her that the Wizard would see her as soon as he was able to make time in his very busy schedule.


	10. Family: Part One

AN:Happy Birthday to Fae2135 whose birthday is the reason this chapter got edited so quickly everyone go read her Happy birthday oneshots, they are the best! Apologies for the amount of space the lyrics take up on this update I don't know how to make ffnet not bunch my lines together.

* * *

_She walks on the moonlit snow_

_She's winterhearted, so you say_

_But you don't see_

_She's a dancer on the glass_

_That's broken like her past_

_She would never flee_

_Fascination is her name_

_She is dancing in the wind_

_Almost dancing everything_

_Every moment of her life_

_She is taking me with her_

_With the music in her heart_

_She is breaking every ice_

_She is talking with the world_

_A far-travelled bird_

_Her soul's her home_

_See how light are all her moves_

_Just follows her own rules_

_But she is not alone_

_Fascination is her name_

_She is dancing in the wind_

_Almost dancing everything_

_Every moment of her life_

_She is taking me with her_

_With the music in her heart_

_She is breaking every ice_

_In me_

Dancer - Xandria

* * *

The towers of the city blocked the afternoon sun and cast shadows over the streets being traversed by Fiyero Tiggular. Outsiders called it 'The City at Kumbricia's Pass' but to Fiyero's people it was simply 'The City' because it was the only one in the West. Generally anyone who wasn't born in the West, and many who _were_, found the city dreary because the stone to build it had be laboriously carved out of the nearby mountains over generations. The castle of the royal family, built at the request of the first Gillikinese Queen of the Vinkus several centuries ago, was at the centre of the city. 

Fiyero sauntered casually to the open gate of his family home and greeted the guard.

"Avaric! They have you on gate duty now? Congratulations!"

"Prince Fiyero?" exclaimed the former driver.

"The one and only."

"We heard you'd been kidnapped, sir! Your parents were just about to meet with the Wizard's Emissary to discuss the matter I believe."

"Be a good fellow and send a message to them that I'm quite all right, would you? I'll wait for them in the third floor drawing room next to the library. Oh and have them ask my sisters, whichever ones are home, to come along too."

"Of course sir," replied the stunned Avaric as Fiyero entered the castle.

Despite the fact he hadn't been home for _years_ he still remembered the way to the third floor drawing room, he hoped that his directions would be clear enough for Elphaba to find the library – he hardly felt it necessary to worry about her being seen, anyone who could get into the Wizard's own Throne room certainly didn't need assistance in the area of stealthy movement. He leaned against the table, resisting the urge to look in the library and see if she was there yet, and waited for his family to arrive. He barely registered the fact his mother had entered the room, several minutes later, before she had started speaking.

"Fiyero Tiggular! How dare you come home and give us no warning? We were so worried about you after that message from the Emerald City!"

"Mother. Father. I apologise for causing you worry, I'm afraid the situation has been misrepresented somewhat."

The Queen of the Vinkus, a small blonde woman who looked at least ten years younger than her forty-six years, embraced her son tightly cutting off anything else he might have to say. His father, a tall stern man with dark brown hair, stood nearby and waited for his wife to finish scolding their son.

"Misrepresented how?" asked the King, who was also named Fiyero. "What we _heard _was that on the day of your engagement to one Glinda Upland, commonly known as Glinda the Good, you were abducted by another woman identified only as the Wicked Witch. And, I might add, no matter what the circumstances it is generally considered good manners to inform your family before you propose to a woman."

"Yes," agreed Fiyero. "But you see it was a _surprise _engagement party and I didn't want to embarrass the young lady by refusing her in public. And now that you mention informing your family, that brings me to the reason I'm here..."

His short speech was interrupted by two young women running into the room.

"Fiyero!!" shrieked his two youngest sisters in unison as they threw themselves at him and embraced him fiercely. He managed to splutter the names of the pair.

"Kalira. Minna."

"Stop choking your brother, girls," commanded the King. "He was just explaining to us what has been going on recently."

"We know," said Kalira with a grin.

"We listened outside the door," added Minna as they let go of their brother and straightened out their gowns.

"Very well, let him continue then. You were saying?"

"Yes...I was saying the lady with whom I departed the Emerald City is definitely _not _a 'Wicked Witch' and _is _the one to whom I intend to propose to. We were on our way to Kiamo Ko but she feels that we should have your permission to take up residence."

"Fiyero's getting married?" exclaimed his sisters.

"I would very much appreciate it if you didn't declare my intentions before I have a chance to do so myself," he hesitated then decided to give them a little warning. "Try not to stare for too long."

"Why would we stare, dear?" asked his mother curiously.

"You'll see why...just try to keep an open mind please," his voice took on a more confident tone. "I must also respectfully ask the King to understand that I am introducing him to my intended as a courtesy and _not _to seek his permission for the union - I _am_ going to marry her."

"We respect your position and we will all keep an open mind in this meeting," agreed the King on behalf of the family. That was not really a guarantee of anything except the fact that he wanted to satisfy his own curiousity as well.

Fiyero nodded and walked over to the heavy wooden door that led to the library.

"She's in here."

* * *

The woman was wearing a black dress with her long black hair tied neatly at the base of her neck. She was standing in front of a shelf, with her back to them, reading the spines of the books. 

"Elphaba," said Fiyero softly. "My family is here to meet you."

"Forgive my bad manners," she said in a soft pleasant tone. "I was absorbed in your magnificent book collection."

"Mother, Father. Miss Elphaba Thropp."

The woman turned around and curtsied to the royals. Even with her head down, and her arms covered to the hands, her skin colour and identity based on descriptions from the Emerald City were obvious. The King made a move back towards the door.

Fiyero muttered "open mind, remember?" then walked over to Elphaba and assisted her in standing up.

"Elphaba. These are my parents, the King and Queen of the Vinkus, and my two youngest sisters; Princess Kalira and Princess Minna."

Elphaba gripped his hand tightly and managed a brief smile.

"So the _infamous_ lady has a name after all," remarked the King examining her rather critically. "You're younger than I expected."

"I prefer the term _notorious_ myself," remarked Elphaba her voice barely this side of sarcasm. Fiyero winced and squeezed her hand in hope of communicating that this was _not _the time to unleash her temper.

"And how is it that _you _came to be acquainted with my son?"

She ignored his question and turned to Fiyero.

"Next time I tell you something is the worst idea you've ever had, you _will_ listen won't you?"

"Elphaba..." he sighed and looked at his family. "You were right - I should have known that they would be no better than the rest of Oz. You go, I'll see you later."

Elphaba let go of his hand and started backing away, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the King and Queen.

"The Wizard is very keen to get his hands on this woman," remarked the King, as if he was commenting on the weather. "His messenger has told us that he would make a formal alliance with us in return for her capture in the Vinkus."

Elphaba was instantly on the defensive, she whirled around putting her back to the window and her face took on the look a cornered animal gets that says it would fight to the death rather than be taken alive.

"That sounds like a threat." she observed in a deceptively calm tone.

"Elphaba..."

"Fiyero. Don't worry I won't _hurt_ your family."

"You can't believe anything the Wizard says." Fiyero told his father. "He is a fraud and no _Wizard_ at all! He wants to capture Elphaba because he is afraid of her power...he can't control her and she won't ally herself with him. She has been helping the Animals escape him for the last four years. I met one of the Lions myself, an Elder named Edest, who welcomed both of us into his den on the basis of her actions!"

"I find it difficult to believe that the Wizard fears _her,_" retorted the King, seeming to dismiss his son's words entirely. "He rules most of Oz, what could this small, unremarkable, female do against him? Rescuing Animals is well enough but that is hardly more than a minor inconvenience, especially if they are leaving the areas he rules anyway."

"What does the Wizard have to fear from _me_?" answered Elphaba, staring coldly at him. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

When he saw the expression on Elphaba's face Fiyero sighed and took a step backwards.

"Try not to break anything valuable," he suggested then looked at his family and added. "You might want to move, her aim gets a bit erratic when she's angry."

"What are you going to do?" said Minna scornfully. "Throw things at us?"

Elphaba turned to face the girl, who backed away until she was behind her father.

"Throw things?" she replied, her conversational tone at odds with the harsh expression she was directing at Minna. "Yes, in a manner of speaking...or perhaps a different kind of demonstration. Unless would you'd just like to run away now?"

"I am a Princess of the Vinkus! We do not run from anyone, no matter how _unnatural _they are!"

Minna was in the air before any of the family realised what was going on, even Fiyero hadn't expected something as dramatic as his sister hovering almost eight feet above the floor. He was certain, however, that Elphaba wouldn't really hurt Minna and was just making a point that definitely needed to be made.

"Remember what I said about breaking things,' he commented mildly, while the rest of the family looked on in shock.

"Let her go!" ordered the King. Elphaba looked from him to the Princess.

"Are you sure?" she asked, tilting her head as if considering the notion carefully. " It is rather a long drop, you know? But if you insist…"

Minna screamed as she fell _almost_ all of the way to the floor only to stop \ and be placed gently on her feet - she almost instantly collapsed into a sobbing heap.

"I lost my sister recently," explained Elphaba pleasantly. "I wouldn't inflict that pain on Fiyero. Now that that's all sorted out, are you going to let us go or are you going to _try _to capture me?"

"Let's just go," said Fiyero before anyone could answer. "My family hasn't been happy with my life choices for a long time anyway and I realise now that it was definitely a mistake to come here."

"Elphaba Thropp?"

They all were surprised to hear the Queen's voice responding to Fiyero's remark.

"Your Majesty?"

"Do you fight the Wizard because you want his power for yourself?"

"I fight the Wizard because he has wronged the people of Oz," replied Elphaba, her voice suddenly intense with sincerity. "I have no desire to rule anyone but myself and I have yet to master that particular feat."

"Perhaps we were hasty to judge you," suggested the Queen, glancing at the King with an expression Elphaba couldn't quite define. "We should know better than anyone how strangers can be judged by those in the centre of Oz."

"My Queen makes a good point," agreed the King cautiously. "You are clearly a witch..."

"I have never claimed to be otherwise," interrupted Elphaba. Fiyero was amused to notice that the years hadn't erased that tendency.

"But your wickedness seems to be a matter of opinion."

"Well that's what I've been _trying_ to tell you," interjected Fiyero in exasperation.

"Fiyero, you also said that the Wizard was a fraud why is that so?"

"He has no magical powers; he is only a man."

"A man who tricked me into casting a spell on innocent Animals for him to use as spies," added Elphaba fiercely. "Who then convinced most of Oz that caging Animals was a **good **thing. He _made _the Animals the enemies of Oz to 'bring the people together'! He, and others, arranged the death of my sister as a trap to capture me. He rules the North, and the centre, and soon the East of Oz."

"The Vinkus are a greater threat than the Quadlings of the South _ever _could be," concluded Fiyero. "That's the other reason I wanted to come here, to warn you not to trust anything the Wizard says. No one has ever said it outright but I spent enough time in the Emerald City to realise that he wants to rule _all_ of Oz!"

"So you want to use Kiamo Ko as a base of operations to fight the Wizard?" said the King, jumping to conclusions in Elphaba's opinion.

"That's not the way I'd put it," demurred Fiyero. "And I really did want you to meet Elphaba before we went there."

"Until you actually did at least." interjected Elphaba. She turned to Fiyero and remarked. "I have to say your family more than fulfilled _my _expectations of how this was going to go."

"There speaks the voice of cynical realism..." agreed Fiyero. "As opposed to the optimistic expectations _I _had for today. Fortunately for me Elphaba is restrained enough to resist telling me 'I told you so'"

"Only because you are so gracious in admitting that I was right."

"Please give us the opportunity to prove you wrong," offered the King. "On behalf of all of us I wish to make a formal apology to you. Don't go just yet, we have not seen our son for quite a few years and I would like you both to stay a while longer before you leave for Kiamo Ko."

Elphaba looked at Fiyero and shrugged, he knew his family far better than she could so it was up to him.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I certainly wouldn't after such rudeness."

Minna finally regained control of herself and stood up again. She folded her arms across her chest and stared insolently at Elphaba until her sister smacked her arm.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your family reunion...anymore than I have." she told Fiyero quietly. "Thank you for the invitation, your majesty." She said stiffly to the King. "I have other things to do anyway."

Ignoring his family Fiyero hugged Elphaba and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure you'll be all right if I stay?"

"Just fine," she whispered back and kissed him, much to the obvious disgust of his sisters and more subtle disapproval of his parents.

"She does know we're on the third floor doesn't she?" remarked Minna snidely.

"Yes, _she_ does." replied Elphaba in her most dry sarcastic tone as she stepped onto the balcony. "That's why we wicked _witches_ have magic broomsticks."

She picked up the broomstick from its hiding place, leapt off the balcony, seating herself on the broom midair, and disappeared into the sky.

"Oh my," said Kalira in awe.

"So." said Fiyero, clapping his hands together in an imitation of joviality. "Who's going to start? Come on I'm sure there must be things you all want to say."

"This is the first time, in a long time, I've ever seen you willing to fight for something that wasn't a direct benefit to yourself. Is that Miss Elphaba Thropp's doing?" asked his father.

"It is...she cares so much about _everything_ it's hard not to be affected."

"I think she's a horrible, despicable, creature!" snapped Minna. "Did you see what she did to me? And you actually let her touch you like that?"

Minna drew a breath to continue her tirade only to be cut off by Kalira slapping her.

"Shut your mouth and use your eyes for a change! I don't know about anyone else but I was embarrassed to be in the same room when they were looking at each other. It's obvious to me that they are in love and I say we should let them get on with it!"

"Thank you Kalira." said Fiyero with a smile. "I think you'd get along with Elphaba once the initial...reaction wears off - she likes books and Animals like you do. As for what she 'did to you' Minna, you deserved it for your inexcusable rudeness and you should be grateful that she put you down gently, particularly considering the fact I saw her do the same trick...on a room full of rocks that probably weighed more than you…just before she dissolved them into dust."

"And you brought her here? I really think..."

"No one cares what you think Minna!" snapped Kalira. The youngest sister didn't respond, simply left the room in a fit of temper.

"I realise that didn't go very well," said Fiyero to his parents and sister. "Elphaba warned me and I, fool that I am, reassured her that my family wouldn't hate her based on first impressions...some judge of character I turned out to be!"

"You can stop rubbing it in now, Fiyero," said his mother sternly. "Miss Elphaba was obviously just reacting to our reaction - no doubt the entire meeting would have gone differently if we had acted more properly."

"Indeed. I apologise again as well, son," said his father, which made Fiyero more suspicious of his motives rather than less so.

"I didn't do a very good job of having an open mind. I hope we haven't scared your...Elphaba away for good."

"She's had a bad few days - being rejected by my family isn't really that high on her list of things that will upset her. That's the thing, you see…"

As he continued it was obvious that he had only just had the thought himself.

"She _doesn't _need your approval, she couldn't care less what any of you think of her, and she just came here because _I _wanted her to..."

"You had no idea did you?" realised Kalira. "You really thought she was worried about meeting us when all along she probably knew exactly what would happen and came anyway because she loves you."

"What an amazing thing," said Fiyero, stunned by the revelation.

"He looks rather like he's just been hit across the head with a stick doesn't he?" remarked Kalira.

"It takes men a little while to process these things," explained their mother. "I'm sure he'll recover in a moment."

"Where did Minna go?" said Kalira suddenly. "I just had the most awful thought...there's that messenger from the Wizard downstairs..."

"I'll go and check on him; Kalira you go to her room and all the other places she likes to sulk in. Yero, stay here and talk with your father. We'll let you know what happens."

"Do you think Minna would do that?" said Fiyero. "I mean she was so sweet when she was younger but she seems like a different girl now."

"It's hard to say, she gets so moody sometimes. Let's not talk about that now, your mother was quite obvious about the fact she thought we should talk alone."

"I did notice that. So..."

"So...you're serious about marrying the young woman? How old is she anyway? Where is her family from? The name wasn't familiar to me but that's not unusual."

"_Elphaba_," he emphasised her name. "Is twenty-six. Her family is from Munchkinland, her father and sister were both Governor of Munchkinland and her mother...well I don't know where she was from but she died when Elphaba's sister was born. And yes I am completely serious about marrying her, with or without your approval as I told you _before _you met her."

"I'm not going to object, Fiyero. Elphaba is clearly as in love with you as you are with her and I know better than to argue with a man in love...I went through _that _with your sister Kalira's fiancée."

"Kalira is engaged? And no one told me?" asked Fiyero, changing the subject while he tried to process his father's sudden change of heart about Elphaba – there had to be more to it.

"We only finalised the agreement yesterday, I haven't even told Kalira yet – I believe she is still under the impression that your mother and I don't even know about her feelings. The young man is coming to dinner tonight where I'm going to make things official."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, who is he? Anyone I know?"

"He's common born, hence the problem obviously, and you do know him."

"I didn't want to say anything before you confirmed it but would I be right in guessing that the man in question is Master Avaric?"

"You knew about them?"

"I had my suspicions that's all."

"I'm granting him a title and some land but they'll live here for awhile, the castle is so big we probably won't know they're here...you could do the same if you wanted to."

"I think everyone would be better off if we didn't. Besides, it might take me awhile to talk Elphaba into marriage and you know how mother feels about sleeping arrangements in these situations."

"You don't think she wants to marry you?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that...I think she wants me to be able to change my mind without feeling like I'm breaking a commitment. I'm not really sure, I certainly haven't even hinted at the idea yet - she's still adjusting to the fact that I left Glinda to go with her.

Of course just the fact that you haven't disowned me for...shall we say 'consorting' with her will probably put you at the top of the Wizard's enemies list...right after Elphaba herself naturally. So we'll _both _understand if you publicly disassociate yourself from our actions."

"The Wizard has been looking for an excuse to annex the Vinkus for years and we've been preparing for it for years. Not only will I _not _disown you, I will, if you wish it, announce to the rest of Oz that both of you are in the Vinkus with my permission and approval."

In the short time since Elphaba left the King had considered, very carefully, all the facts of the matter and, to put it bluntly, gotten over his initial reaction to the woman and seen her potential as a valuable ally – that was not to say he approved of her personally but he could stand to put up with his discomfort for the sake of defending his kingdom.

"Really? I'm...surprised considering..."

"My reaction...I don't deal well with surprises but I've had time to think now and that is what I have decided. If she will accept perhaps you could bring her to dinner? It would only be the family who are here and Avaric, who will soon be part of our family."

"I'll see what I can do, I'll certainly be there but Elphaba will probably decline...unless you want to talk politics with her in which case she probably _would _be interested."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes, she probably knows at least as much about the politics of the Vinkus as you do...I know she keeps asking me questions I don't know the answers to! Or I could tell her you offered to let her into the library again that would get her here quicker than the thought of discussing politics...though you'd have trouble pulling her away from the books. Unless I hid her glasses of course but then she might get upset with me and there are just some words a man can't let his...lady say in front of his sisters."

"I am beginning to get the impression that 'lady' isn't the most appropriate term for Miss Elphaba."

"No, probably not, but she only swears when she's angry, which is bound to be less than the people she heard the words from. She's really quite sweet when she's not defending herself against the prejudice of others."

"I would like the chance to find out," agreed his father. "If she doesn't want to come to dinner just bring her for another visit...we'll lock Minna in her room so she can't be offensive."

"Yes she's definitely no match for Elphaba and the last thing we need is Minna screeching."

"Finished arguing yet?" asked Kalira cheekily, sticking her head through the doorway. "I found Minna, she was sulking in the attic, and she's very disappointed that she didn't think of running off to tell the Wizard's Emissary that we had the Wicked Witch right here in the castle!"

"We were not fighting," said their father. "And I hope you locked her bedroom door?"

"Of course! I'm glad you weren't fighting, does that mean I get to meet Elphaba again?"

"I'm going to try and talk her into dinner tonight."

"Wonderful! Mother will be pleased; she was fretting all the way downstairs that Father was going to disown you!"

"Why couldn't _she _have been born first?" remarked Fiyero, "She'd be so much a better ruler than I will!"

"You'll have Elphaba to help you," said Kalira with a grin. "Besides I'm thinking of running away to become a milkmaid, what do you think?"

"I always pictured you as the reclusive scholar type...I think you should marry her off soon, Father, it might calm her down a bit!"

"Ha!" retorted Kalira, pulling a face at them both. "That's all I have to say about that, I have no intention what so ever of calming down until I'm at least forty, later if I can manage it...or dead of course!"

"I pity your future husband, whoever he may be."

Their father shot Fiyero a 'that will do' look and turned to Kalira.

"Are you finished?"

"Oh yes. Forgive the intrusion but all of the books are in here and I had planned to read this afternoon."

"I think you should have made her stay at that school for young ladies a bit longer, father, she's got a few rough edges," teased Fiyero.

"At least I only ever got kicked out of _one _school!" retorted his sister. "Besides the library there was terrible! Fiyero would have liked it though - full of empty headed pretty girls! Though I'll be fair and admit that he seems to have _finally _grown up."

"You're too kind. So, what are you reading at the moment?"

"Theories of Animal evolution. You see there are..."

"A number of different theories on how Animal and animal evolution diverged in the distant past."

"You've read it?" exclaimed his sister in disbelief.

"No, Elphaba was telling me about the other night- I was having trouble sleeping."

"Did it work?"

"It would have, I think, but I was too busy watching the way she smiles when she's talking about something that interests her to actually pay attention to what she was talking _about_."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yes…she glared at me and said that was nice but it wouldn't help me sleep."

"A woman after my own heart," said Kalira with a smile. "Oh Father, Mother wanted to know how many are going to be here for dinner?"

"Tell her it's just us, you, Minna, Yero, possibly Miss Elphaba and one other guest - she knows who."

"Ooh a mystery guest what fun. Only possibly? Is it because Minna's being a brat? If so I'll pound some sense into her for you!"

"Elphaba isn't a big fan of people anyway. Actually I think I'll go and talk to Minna…not about this afternoon just a little brother-sister chat."

"No hitting," ordered their father. "Other than that, you have a few hours before dinner. May I ask where you and Miss Elphaba are staying?"

"Just with some friends of hers." replied Fiyero, not exactly being evasive just not being specific. "Is Min still in the same room?"

"Yes," answered Kalira. "I left the key in the lock."

* * *

"Go away," shouted Princess Minna Tiggular when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. 

"Min. it's me, Fiyero. I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now but…"

"Fiyero? Come in!"

Fiyero unlocked the door and was immediately assaulted, in the hug-you-until-you-can't-breathe sense, by his youngest sister.

"Who are you and where is that horrible girl who pretended to be my sister earlier?"

"Oh Fiyero, I'm so sorry! You know me I'm always talking before I think and I was angry about something that had _**nothing **_to do with you or your friend!"

"Mother and Father didn't mention..."

"They don't know…"

"Would you like to tell me?"

"I was in love with someone - we were going to be engaged as soon as he finished university."

"What happened?"

"It was wonderful, our families had already agreed unofficially then…I got a letter from him, yesterday, it's about three months old. You know how letters get lost out here sometimes. It was a letter telling me that…that…."

Minna burst into tears and dropped face down on her bed.

"It's on the table," she sobbed, Fiyero picked up the only letter on the desk and read it quickly.

_Lady Minna,_

_I hope I find you well. I write to inform you that, when I graduate in two weeks, I am to be married to Miss Linai Arlent of the Glikkus. Please forgive any impression I may have given you that we are anything other than friends. I hope that we will remain so in the future._

_Sincerely, Laryk Lesdahn._

"Arlent? Aren't they in emerald mining?"

"Yes," sniffed Minna lifting her head up out of the pillows. "Very rich and powerful. After I got the letter I spoke to his cousin, who is one of mother's ladies, and she said the family had no idea - none of them have heard from him for months."

"He sounds like a complete…I remember that wedding. Obviously I didn't know he was your fiancé, however unofficially, or I would have called him out. The girl, Linai, she's a friend of Glinda's and I only got out of going because I had a prior obligation."

"Tell me," said Minna, using her curiousity to distract herself from her personal anguish. "How did you go from being Captain of the Wizard's Guards and engaged to Glinda the Good to eloping, or whatever it is, with Miss Elphaba Thropp who, by most accounts, is the enemy of all Oz?"

"It's a long story…well a long explanation really. By the time I realised I loved Elphaba she had been fighting the Wizard for over a year and no one had been able to find her. I joined the guards and later took the position of Captain because I wanted to find her. A few days ago she turned up in the Wizard's palace and we escaped together.

I ended up engaged to Glinda, earlier that day, because she surprised me with an engagement party and I didn't want to embarrass her. I _do _care about Glinda, despite her misguided beliefs about the Wizard, she's sweet, kind, and pretty but I don't love her…I could have loved her but only if I'd never met Elphaba. In fact when I met Glinda, it was Galinda then, I thought she was the sort of girl I'd marry and Elphaba was just her strange roommate. Something happened that changed my feelings; I got confused and backed off. They went to the Emerald City to meet the Wizard and when Glinda got back everything was different even though we acted like it was the same and I believed it was for a while."

"And poor Elphaba had no idea how you felt for all those years?"

"No. She nearly fainted when I said I was going with her," He almost smiled as he remembered that day, it seemed so long ago but it really had been just under a week.

* * *

"_Guards, guards!!" shouted the Wizard. Fiyero and the other guards ran into the throne room. _

"_Halt!"_

"_Are you alright, your Ozness?" asked Fiyero._

"_Fiyero!" exclaimed Elphaba._

"_I don't believe it..."_

"_Oh Fiyero, thank Oz!"_

"_Silence witch!!!"_

"_There's a Goat on the lam, sir."_

"_Never mind all that. Just fetch me some water."_

"_Water, sir?"_

"_You heard me, as much as you can carry."_

"_Yes, sir!" replied the guards marching out of the throne room. _

"_Fiyero...not you too…"_

"_I said silence!" repeated Fiyero, holding his gun and walking towards the giant head._

"_Help!" shouted the wizard as Fiyero dragged him out of the head._

"_Don't make a sound, Your Ozness, unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the __**Wonderful**__ Wizard of Oz. Elphaba I'll find Dillamond later now get out of here."_

"_You frightened me Fiyero. I thought you'd changed."_

"_I have... changed."_

_Glinda entered the throne room at the worst possible moment._

"_What's going on... Elphie? Oh, thank Oz you're alive!" She hugged Elphaba. "Only you shouldn't have come. If anyone discoverates you here..."_

"_Glinda, you'd better go."_

"_Fiyero, what are you..."_

"_Please, just go back to the ball."_

"_Your Ozness, he means no disrespectation. Please understand! You see, we all went to school together..."_

"_Elphaba!"_

"_Fiyero. Have you misplaced your mind? What are you doing?"_

"_I'm going with her."_

"_What?" exclaimed Glinda._

"_What?" repeated Elphaba in shock._

"_What are you saying? You mean all this time... the two of you... behind my back..."_

"_No, Glinda, it wasn't like that!" protested Elphaba._

"_Actually, it was..." said Fiyero to the further surprise of Elphaba, then he quickly turned to Glinda when he realised he was implicating Elphaba. "But it wasn't...Elphaba, let's go... let's go!"_

_They ran out of the throne room together.  
_

* * *

"She doesn't seem like the fainting type," remarked Minna, when Fiyero didn't answer she sat up and poked him. "You're daydreaming Yero." 

"I'm sorry. I was just…thinking."

"You?" exclaimed his sister in mock surprise.

"Tragic isn't it? Completely Elphaba's fault of course. I was quite happily drifting through life with no concerns about anything until I met her."

"You had to finish growing up eventually, she just helped the process along. I'd really like to apologise to her in person. Do you think there is _any _chance of her coming back?"

"Mother and Father want me to bring her to dinner with the family that's here at the moment but I'm not sure if it's a good idea. You know Father, he always has an ulterior motive and he changed his mind _very _quickly about her, said he was surprised."

"He did something similar when Arjen of the Bidani clan came here under a truce flag. You know the Bidani aren't exactly loyal Monarchists. Father told me afterwards that he agreed to speak with him, one the shock wore off, because he wanted to 'evaluate his potential as an ally or enemy' Elphaba is definitely someone he would perceive as a possible threat."

"So do you think when he said 'Not only will I _not _disown you, I will, if you wish it, announce to the rest of Oz that both of you are in the Vinkus with my permission and approval.' He was just making sure I'd bring her back?"

"He said that? He's definitely up to something…it could be dangerous Fiyero, not for you but maybe for Elphaba if she reacts the wrong way to him. You know what he's like when he asks those seemingly innocent questions then takes the answers completely out of context. It's up to you two, of course, but you might want to think carefully before coming back here tonight."

"I hate politics," grumbled Fiyero. "I especially hate them when they involve me being manipulated by our father!"

"That means you aren't coming back tonight?"

"Well I came here to tell him that Elphaba and I were taking up residence in Kiamo Ko but I don't _need _his permission to do so. I'll certainly tell him that I'll be here I'm just not sure if I will. What do you think, as a scholar and budding politician not as my sister, should I come back and see what he wants or should Elphaba and I just get to the castle as quickly as we can, before he has a chance to do anything?"

"You're his only son but, if it came to that, he has seven healthy grandsons, six daughters who are young enough to have more sons, and he's not so old that he can't disinherit you in favour of a grandson..."

"I had no idea my existence was so…superfluous."

"Based on that short demonstration of Elphaba's power he's not going to want to do anything against _either_ of you until he is sure of her limits. However that doesn't mean he won't be considering doing things that aren't enough to set her off. For example would she do something f he did disown you?"

"I don't think so…I mean if I wasn't hurt in any way she'd have no reason to be angry. In fact knowing her as I do she'd probably blame herself rather than Father. On the other hand if he were to try and talk sense into me by locking me up 'for my own good' as it were…let's just say this castle isn't that attractive as it is and a number of large holes would not improve things."

"Doesn't it scare you?"

"Sometimes." He admitted truthfully. "Knowing she can choose not to affect certain people helps, and the fact she can dissolve the rocks before they hit you-that was frightening! The part before she dissolved them that is and it took ages to get the sand out of my hair."

"You're so vain."

"Nowhere near as bad as I was."

"I'm thrilled to hear it. The whole country despaired that you would never grow up."

"Yes. Kalira was overwhelmed as well."

"I can take a hint, I'll stop teasing you now."

"Thank you. I have to go now. I'm meeting Elphaba and I need to get out of sight."

"It's been lovely to see you. If you decide not to come back please convey my deepest apologies to Elphaba and explain things to her."

"Of course Min, anything for my favourite little sister."

"I bet you say that to all of us."

"Naturally…because I adore all of you."

"Nice recovery."

"Tell Father I had to go but I'll be here tonight."

* * *

Elphaba was waiting for Fiyero in the hills near the City. 

"Miss me?" he said, startling her because she was looking in the opposite direction.

"Always!" she replied turning around and hugging him.

"How did it go? I…"

"If you're about to apologise please don't."

"But I…"

"You knew all along what was going to happen."

He deliberately made it a statement not a question.

"I…yes…I had a general idea."

"And you went anyway."

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Why?" repeated Elphaba, frowning faintly. "You mean you don't know?

"I…have an idea…but I would like to hear you say it."

"Must I?" said Elphaba with a slightly pained expression.

"Please?"

"Fine. Yes I knew your family would react more or less as they did, yes I knew there would be a confrontation of some sort and yes I went anyway because you wanted me to and there are very few limits on what I would do for _you_."

"I was expecting that…" said Fiyero slowly. "And yet I really wasn't. I guess I'm not used to people demonstrating their affection for me so subtly."

"As long as you get the point _eventually _it doesn't really mater that it takes awhile."

"Really? I mean you really don't mind that I didn't recognize your actions as…as...your personal equivalent of yelling 'I love you' at the top of your lungs?"

"No I _really _don't mind as long as you work out that I'm doing I'm happy knowing that I'm doing it."

"That's…"

"Strange? Yes I know. I decided not to question why it doesn't seem to bother me that I don't tell you all the time. I have a feeling it has something to do with my practical nature saying that I'm showing you so I don't have to tell you…or maybe I'm just afraid that saying it will makes it too real…maybe I have trouble saying the words…"

Fiyero hugged Elphaba and remarked.

"I get the feeling there should have been no 'maybes' in that sentence."

"You're right," agreed Elphaba. "A few more days and you'll completely understand me."

"Maybe after a lifetime together." He told her thoughtfully. "But no one could get to know you in a few days."

"What a sweet thing to say!"

Elphaba blushed and buried her face in his shoulder after her somewhat girlish exclamation.

"Could we get back to my question now?" she muttered into his shirt. "How did it go after I left?"

"My parents had a rather abrupt change of heart. They want both of us to go back for dinner. Kalira wants to meet you again and Minna's overreaction was nothing to do with you."

Fiyero decided not to tell her the specifics of Minna's reasons for being upset feeling that they might hit a bit close to home.

"She was angry about something completely unrelated to us. I told my father I'd be back but I haven't decided if I will go. Minna and I decided that Father's reason for inviting you is that he wants to find out if you are a threat to him."

"Which do you think is the better decision?" asked Elphaba, taking a few steps backwards so they could talk properly. "I don't know him at all so really it's up to you."

"I think, despite recent developments, he expects me to take the easy way out and go to Kiamo Ko without seeing them again. If we did go he would probably be verbally provocative...but sound like he was being polite."

"Does he play chess?"

Fiyero though the question was very off topic until he remembered his father's opinion that the best way to learn about a person was to watch their chess technique.

"Yes," replied Fiyero, bemused by the odd little almost-smile on her face when she heard his reply. "Shall I take that smug little smile to mean that you've made a decision?"

"Hmm…I'm just…thinking."

"Well, I suggest if you care to confuse my father you should smile _just _like that."

"I'll keep it in mind…I'm not completely certainly this is a good idea but I suppose we should give your father a chance to not declare war on us yes?"

"Are you sure you want to do this today? We really don't have to go, with the broom we could be in Kiamo Ko before he realises we're not going back."

"It's not the prospect of your father's scrutiny that bothers me but the idea of…well it's just that…oh this is ridiculous!"

Elphaba threw her hands in the air in a gesture of disgust at her own foolishness.

"Look I've never eaten a meal in a room full of people before. Arlina, my nurse, never ate when I did and when I was too old for a nurse I used to eat alone in my room. The very idea of my first formal dinner being with your family…it's not that I don't know how to behave the way I'm expected to, my sister's Governess insisted that I learn when she did, but I've never eaten with an audience before and I'm absolutely hopeless at making polite pointless conversation! Don't look at me like **that** this is _**not**_ funny!"

"I'm sorry bit it _is_. You're not afraid of dying but you're afraid of eating at the same table as six other people?"

"It sounds extremely silly when you say it like that…thank you for putting it into perspective for me."

"Don't worry…I won't tell my family that you consider dinner with them a fate worse than death. Anyway my mother doesn't let anyone talk politics at the dinner table."

"You're not helping."

"Make sure you bring your glasses…if it isn't _too_ disastrous you'll get the chance to get into the library again…and your eyes look even more beautiful when you wear them."

"Fiyero!" protested Elphaba, blushing furiously. "They make me look like someone's maiden aunt." She smiled slyly at him and amended the statement to "Aunt anyway."

Fiyero grinned back at Elphaba and hugged her.

"I think it would be best if we went in the proper way…I know you don't want everyone to know you're there but you can wear your hooded cloak right?"

"That sounds fine," agreed Elphaba. "Do you mind if we go back to the caves now? I need to get my glasses, clean up a bit and brush my hair a _lot_ it's a frightful mess at the moment!"

"I hadn't noticed," said Fiyero honestly, he thought that her hair looked lovely the way it was but it was reassuring to know that Elphaba could be as vain as any female. Elphaba blushed again and didn't answer directly just made a remark about needing to air her dress as well and told him to hurry up.


	11. Family: Part Two

**AN: **I've wanted to use this song as a quote since I started the story and this seemed as good a spot as any to put it in.

_Look into my eyes  
You will see, what you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
When you find me, then you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
You know it's true, everything I do I do it for you_

_Look into your heart, you will find  
There is nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
You know it's true, everything I do I do it for you_

_There is no love, like your love  
And no other, could give more love  
There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time, all the way  
You can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you_

Everything I do (I do it for you) - Bryan Adams

**Chapter 11 – Family Part Two**

About an hour before sunset Fiyero and Elphaba, the latter wearing a hooded black cloak and black gloves, approached the castle.

"Halt," said the guard who'd replaced Avaric. "Who goes there?"

"Prince Fiyero and a guest."

"Forgive me, Your Highness. The King told me to expect you of course, go right on in."

"How are you doing?" he whispered to Elphaba as they walked in.

"I think I'm going to be ill." She muttered back nervously.

"You'll be fine. Just be yourself."

"But within reason, right?"

"What?"

"Just something Glinda said to me once…Oh my!"

The exclamation followed their entry into the great hall of the castle. The entire room was stone including the pillars that supported the several stories high ceiling and the ceiling itself.

"This is amazing, the stonework, it must have taken years! They're all fitted so close together."

Elphaba approached the nearest pillar and began examining it more closely. Fiyero smiled indulgently and leaned against another of the pillars to watch her. After looking around the room to make sure they were alone Elphaba peeled off one of her gloves and laid her hand against the stone.

"Oh my!" she gasped again as she felt an odd sort of magical tingle from the stone and pulled off her glasses. "Fiyero! This is incredible! The entire thing is being held together by very old magic!"

"What?" said Fiyero, musing briefly that he seemed to say that to her quite often. Elphaba walked down to the nearest and back again.

"The pillars they're all held together by magic, coated in it, it's amazing!"

She heard footsteps and quickly replaced her glove and glasses then lowered her head so her face was covered.

"Your Highness."

It was one of the castle servants.

"The King is expecting you in the family dining room."

"Thank you, we are just on our way there now."

"Very good, Your Highness."

"_Your Highness,_" mimicked Elphaba after the servant had left. "Doesn't that get annoying?"

"Extremely. The dining room is through here."

The dining room was another high-ceilinged room with a large fireplace at one end, a table at the other and an empty space in the centre that looked to be a dance floor. Fiyero's family, the women all dressed in brightly coloured gowns, were seated at the table.

"Good evening everyone," said Fiyero leading Elphaba into the room and, seeing that there were a number of covered dishes on the table, closed the door behind them. Elphaba held his hand tightly as he bowed, and she curtseyed, in greeting.

"I see you have persuaded Miss Elphaba to return with you," remarked his mother neutrally. "Now there is just one more guest to arrive. You may remove your cloak if you wish, Miss Elphaba, our guest has been fully informed of your identity and he is completely trustworthy."

"Thank you, Fiyero has already reassured me that the gentleman in question would not be invited if that was not the situation."

"It sounds like you know more than we do!" declared Kalira, whose bright blue gown and elaborately braided blonde hair made Elphaba feel quite plain and odd in comparison. "Do tell us who it is! Father is being the most dreadful bore and won't give us the slightest hint!"

"If I may interrupt for a moment," said Minna, who was equally beautifully clothed in lavender. She stood up from the table and approached Elphaba.

"I would ask your forgiveness for my abominable rudeness earlier."

"If you can forgive my equally abominable display of bad temper then we can consider the matter forgotten."

"It's forgotten," agreed Minna "Now why don't you hang up your cloak? It's frightfully warm in here."

"Yes. I was just going to, thank you."

Minna smiled and sat down; Fiyero let go of Elphaba's hand then pointed her in the direction of a row of hooks next to the door. She peeled off her gloves then unpinned the cloak and draped both items over a hook. Fiyero had persuaded her to leave her hair loose for the evening and it flowed down her back like a velvet-black curtain. When she turned around Fiyero's father noted silently that the impact of her skin colour didn't lessen even when one was expecting it.

"Sit down, both of you," commanded the Queen imperiously. "What took you so long to get here from the front gate?"

As they sat down next to each other Fiyero answered her question.

"Elphaba was admiring the architecture in the Great Hall."

"Oh!" exclaimed Kalira. "Doesn't it just look like it's going to fall down at any moment?"

"Kalira!" scolded their mother.

"Well it does, doesn't it Minna?"

"Yes, I always thought so!"

Elphaba was saved from offering an opinion by the arrival of Master Avaric.

"Your Majesties, your Highness, Milady." He bowed to each of them in turn. "I am here as requested."

"Good," said the King, standing up. "I have an announcement to make. At the next gathering of clan lords it is my intention to bestow a title upon this most worthy young man immediately after which I shall grant him the hand in marriage of my second youngest daughter."

Avaric and Kalira wore identical expressions of stunned disbelief following his announcement. Kalira had no idea at all that her father was planning this and Avaric thought it was his plan to allow them to be married despite his low rank.

"Your Majesty I…"

"Sit down, sit down," commanded the King. "We've left the space next to Kalira empty for you."

"Father!" shrieked Kalira finally. "Of all the…oh I'm so happy!"

"Avaric, congratulations," said Fiyero cheerfully. "And my sympathies too."

"Bite your tongue!" said Kalira, smiling brightly at Avaric.

"Thank you, Sir," replied the other man absently as he smiled back at his soon to be fiancée.

"Shall we get on with dinner then?" suggested Fiyero's mother.

They all nodded their agreement and settled in their seats.

"Need you wear your glasses at the table, Miss Elphaba?" asked Minna curiously.

"Only if I want to clearly see what I'm eating, your Highness," replied Elphaba, extremely politely.

"Oh I see. Our sister Alika has the opposite problem, she can see in front of her but after a certain distance everything looks blurred."

"That would be more convenient then having to squint to something that is right in front of you, I think."

"I wondered why you kept doing that," remarked Fiyero in reference to her squinting when she didn't have her glasses on.

"Well you never asked…"

"Yes I did, I said 'do you have something in your eyes?' and you said no."

"Because I didn't have something in my eye, you weren't really asking anything else, and you know now."

"Yes I do." He agreed with her having decided not to argue in case someone asked what they had been doing when he asked her why she was squinting-_not _a question he wanted to answer in front of his family. "Of course if they've been letting Minna cook again you might not _want _to see your food."

"Fiyero! I was twelve, will you never let me forget about it?"

"Maybe when you learn how to cook…" teased Fiyero then ducked as she threw one of her forks at him.

"Minna Tiggular!" scolded their mother. "Mind your manners! And Fiyero you stop teasing her at the dinner table!"

"Sorry Mother," muttered Minna.

"I'm sorry," said Fiyero.

Elphaba observed the entire exchange silently increasingly curious about how 'normal' families behaved when they were together. Fiyero nudged the distracted woman with his elbow.

"Mother is talking to you." He whispered to her.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I didn't hear you."

"I was offering you a drink, Miss Elphaba."

"Thank you," answered Elphaba, taking the proffered jug and filling her glass.

"What is it?" she muttered in Fiyero's ear as she leaned over to pass it to him.

"Vinkus wine, it's harmless." He whispered back then thanked her more loudly for the jug.

Silence fell as the group passed various dishes to each other with Fiyero occasionally interjecting a comment to Elphaba about the ingredients. Elphaba felt self-conscious about the number of people around her…a feeling that lasted until she tasted the first bite at which point her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten all day.

"That was delicious." She complimented the meal quietly. "Especially those lovely spiced meats. Are the spices local or imported?"

"They all come from the Vinkus," explained Fiyero. "A lot of people from outside find them unpalatable but I thought you'd enjoy them."

"How do you find the wine?" asked the King.

"It's a lovely flavour, I've never had anything like it before. In Munchkinland they drink very dry white wines, this is quite different."

"I can not drink more than a glass of it," stated Minna. "Or it puts me straight to sleep!"

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you," said Elphaba who was only half way through her first glass. She didn't see any point in telling them that she had worked out, some years ago, that her body absorbed the alcohol too quickly for it to affect her.

"Shall we withdraw to the sitting area while the servants clear the dishes?" suggested the Queen, when they had all finished eating.

Only Fiyero noticed Elphaba tense briefly as they all stood up and he took her arm to lead her to a large chair directly opposite the fireplace so that, when they sat down, their backs were facing the door. Elphaba sat down on the chair, which made her feel tiny, and Fiyero perched on one of the wide arms. Avaric shyly invited Kalira to share the sofa with him while Minna claimed a seat next to a small table with a chess set laid out on it. The King and Queen stayed in the dining section to oversee the servants then the Queen sat down on a chair between Fiyero and Elphaba and Avaric and Kalira while the King sat opposite Minna, on the other side of Fiyero and Elphaba.

"I believe I owe you a game Minna."

"Yes you do."

Fiyero's mother started telling him about the various members of their family while Elphaba watched Minna and her father playing chess. She observed them for a few minutes then turned back to pay attention to Fiyero's conversation.

"You find chess boring to watch, Miss Elphaba?" asked the King pausing in the game and speaking with the smallest inflection of _something _in his voice. Elphaba turned to face him.

"Not at all, Your Majesty, but Lady Minna just lost so I saw little point in continuing my observations."

Elphaba's reply was polite…perhaps too polite, something in her voice caught Fiyero's attention and when he turned around everyone else started paying attention to her as well.

"We are only a third of the way into the game."

"There is no counter-defence against the series of moves Your Majesty just began. Lady Minna will lose in, at the most, six moves."

"Do _you _play, Miss Elphaba?" said the King almost disdainfully.

"Not since I was seventeen, Your Majesty."

"I can't see what you mean, Miss Elphaba, all he did was move a pawn!" interjected Minna.

"Why don't we play the game out and see if Miss Elphaba is correct?" suggested the King. " Was that a total of six moves or six each?

"Each, Your Majesty."

As Elphaba predicted the game was finished in less than twelve moves.

"That was a good prediction for someone who hasn't played in…how long?"

Elphaba knew that Fiyero had told his father how old she was but responded as though she had no idea he was only asking her to make her say it.

"Nine and a half years, Your Majesty. The person who taught me was fond of that particular manoeuvre."

"Would you care for a game?"

"Certainly, your Majesty, though I am very out of practice."

Minna vacated her seat and Elphaba took her place. She lost the first game in a spectacular fashion that, for reasons unclear to the observers, made the King give her an odd look, Elphaba smiled innocently at him – the same smile Fiyero had earlier suggested would confuse his father.

"As I said it has been awhile."

"I should like to dance," announced Kalira. "Mother, may I prevail upon you to play for us?"

"Of course, my dear."

"Come on Avaric, Minna, Fiyero, Miss Elphaba you too."

"No thank you," responded Elphaba politely though she was inwardly cringing at the memory of the last time she danced in public. "I don't dance."

"We can teach you," offered Minna brightly.

"Use your ears, Min, Miss Elphaba said she _doesn't _dance not that she can't."

"In that case I claim Fiyero as my partner."

"I'm hardly going to fight you for him," retorted Kalira, offering her hand to Avaric with a smile.

"Another game?" offered the King once the Queen had started playing her harp at the other end of the room.

"Certainly, Your Majesty."

The second game was still going on three dances, about half an hour, later when the Queen declared her arms too sore to continue playing.

"How many times has he beaten you now, Miss Elphaba?" asked Minna who was used to being beaten in about ten minutes…on a good day.

"This is still our second game," answered the King. "It seems Miss Elphaba has remembered how to play tolerably well."

"Your move, Your Majesty," Elphaba informed him, ignoring his comment as she removed one of his pieces from the board.

"You got his Queen?" exclaimed Minna in awe. "How did you get him to move her out? I…"

"Minna. It is rude to interrupt another person's game. You can ask Miss Elphaba how to avoid losing in under ten minutes when we are done."

He made his move, his King piece took her Wizard. (The Oz chess Equivalent of a Bishop)

"Your King is ruthless, Your Majesty," observed Elphaba in a deceptively bland tone as she moved her Queen to protest a lesser piece.

"Your Queen risks herself recklessly." He answered in kind.

"But never without good cause." She responded as he withdrew the piece threatening her Queen.

"_Good _is a very subjective term."

"Indeed it is." Elphaba agreed as she made her move. "Checkmate."

"Surely not!" proclaimed Minna echoing her father's silent thought. As he examined the board carefully, not so much because he didn't believe that she had beaten him but to ascertain what strategy she had used to do so. Elphaba sat in silence; well aware that everyone's attention had turned to her when she announced her win.

"Well played, Miss Elphaba." the King congratulated her formally.

"I thank you, Your Majesty," replied Elphaba with a polite inclination of her head.

"May one inquire as to why you have not played for so many years?"

"If Your Majesty wishes to know the honest answer I will give it though you may find it somewhat unflattering."

Her comment caught his interest as well as the attention of their audience. Fiyero wondered for a moment if he should caution her to speak politely then it occurred to him that, polite or rude, if she told his father that he would find the answer unflattering it _would_ be.

"Pray speak for we are all filled with anticipation now."

"I stopped playing because I find it boring to win every time and pointless to play when I know I am going to do so."

"What an arrogant young woman you are," remarked the Queen in a disapproving manner.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty," replied Elphaba, managing to maintain her polite tone. "It is not arrogance but confidence in my skills and it has been some time since I considered myself a _young _woman. There are, after all, more forms of maturity than that bestowed by age."

"Confidence or arrogance, I do not believe that anyone could master the game by the time they were seventeen." She retorted, ignoring the comment about age.

"Believe me or not as you please, Your Majesty."

"If you play _so _well," remarked Minna, "Why did you lose the first game so badly?"

"I wanted to see how his Majesty played, Your Highness," replied Elphaba with a shrug. "One can not learn how to win every time without learning to lose as they wish."

"How did you learn to play so well?" asked Fiyero, perching on the arm of her chair so he could put an arm around her shoulders. Elphaba leaned against him and explained, just for him, ignoring everyone else.

"My sister's tutor taught me the basics in the autumn of the year I was sixteen. Our grandmother, Father's mother, invited Nessarose and Miss Jhana to winter with her in the warmer southern parts of Munchkinland. I'd read everything in Father's library by the beginning of that year and with Miss Jhana away I had no one to get library books for me. The weather was absolutely rotten, typical Munchkinland winter; I couldn't go outside at all so I resolved to learn Miss Jhana's winning technique.

I played against myself and made notes of all the moves I made. Once I mastered that technique I decided to see how many different winning, and losing, combinations there were. When Miss Jhana returned, and Nessa, returned she refused to play with me after about the first six or seven games."

The entire account was delivered in a bland no-nonsense tone with no hint of the bragging one might expect from someone who had mastered in five or six months what took most people years. The silence in the room was near overwhelming and Elphaba found herself leaning imperceptibly closer to Fiyero.

"Surely your parents must have objected to you spending so much time in your room?" said Kalira in a wondering tone. "I know _mine _would have."

Fiyero groaned inwardly at her inadvertently tactless question and unobtrusively tightened his grip on Elphaba's shoulders.

"No, Your Highness. My mother died when I was five years old and my father, being the Governor of Munchkinland, was very busy."

"The Governor?" repeated Kalira. "Of course, I didn't realise your surname was an indication of such a close relationship."

"Don't concern yourself, Your Highness, most of Munchkinland barely knew he had another daughter, he preferred it that way."

Kalira had nothing to say to that and another awkward silence descended on the group until she remembered something Fiyero had said earlier.

"Fiyero mentioned a book you'd read recently about Animal evolution - I'm reading it at the moment."

"How do you find it?"

"The author is overly fond of showing off his vocabulary. I've had to keep a dictionary beside me when I read it and his translations from our ancient texts are abominable!"

"I know!" agreed Elphaba, leaning forward to speak. "If you read carefully you'll find a note indicating that he included the translations from Old Northern in an appendix, that's what he translated from. I retranslated them from that and it made much more sense but of course you could just read the original text."

"Yes I learned to read and write that atrocious language as a child, we all did."

"Atrocious?" protested Elphaba. "Surely not! It is one of the most beautiful languages I have seen written and would love to learn it properly but I have only ever been able to find a very old book that translates from Old Vinkus to some language no one has heard of though it is very easy to find translations between Ozian and Modern Vinkus. It's interesting how often different versions disagree on exact translations, I've been through six or eight and there are some words that have different meanings in each one- it is most annoying!"

Elphaba paused to take a breath and found herself having to resist the urge to lean against Fiyero again when she realised everyone was watching, and listening to, her.

"I could teach you how to read Old Vinkus." He offered quietly. "We all learned it in our childhood classes."

"Oh would you?" exclaimed Elphaba, turning around in the chair to look at him. "That would be lovely!"

"I don't when you'd have that much time," remarked Minna, in an unintentionally superior tone. "It's not a simple language like Ozian."

Elphaba responded with another of her eloquent shrugs.

"It's grammar and sentence structure that takes the time, learning what the words mean is easy for me, I have a good memory."

"It's not very ladylike to brag about your intelligence, my dear," said Fiyero's mother in a mild tone that immediately rubbed Elphaba the wrong way.

"Excuse me."

Elphaba stood up very abruptly and walked to the other side of the room to stand out of their sight next to the fireplace.

"Mother!" said Fiyero angrily. "_That _comment wasn't exactly 'ladylike'"

"I was merely pointing out a fact that Miss Elphaba is clearly unaware of."

"She wasn't bragging anyway!" retorted Fiyero. "She just likes books and has a good memory. Last time I checked the statement of facts wasn't considered bragging and even if it was it is not _your _place to correct her behaviour. She is not one of your subjects nor is she too young to know better. Unless she was being as unspeakably rude as you just were, and I'll thank you not to include this morning's circumstances in that, you have no right or reason to speak to her in that way!"

Elphaba couldn't hear what was being said at the other side of the room and when she heard footsteps on the floorboards she hoped, correctly as it turned out, that it was Fiyero. He didn't say a word, just stepped into the dark corner and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, burying her face in his shirt.

"Don't be." He replied quietly. "_She_ was out of line, not you."

"My mouth just runs away with me when I'm excited."

She sounded so miserable that Fiyero felt awful for convincing her to come back here.

"I hate this." She said with a sudden, albeit quiet, vehemence. "I hate people, I hate being around them, all of it, all of this…except you of course."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked you into coming here."

"Oh it's not your fault. Your mother doesn't approve of me, I suppose you realise that's why she keeps pointing my _numerous_ flaws out to everyone?"

"I did notice that." He replied, "And I don't care, she wouldn't be happy unless I came back and announced I was marrying someone from my own land."

"It's nice to know she'd be equally nasty to Glinda, though I suppose I'm easier to do it to."

"I don't think my mother really approves of intelligent women, to be honest, her values are a bit old fashioned that way. Come on, let's go and make our farewells and Elphaba? Feel free to be yourself as much as you like."

* * *

Before the pair had a chance to start saying goodbye, or even speak, Fiyero's father stood up and announced that there was something he _had _to show him right now and led the bewildered young man out of the room. Kalira dragged Avaric and Minna over to the middle of the room and got them involved in a complicated dance. Elphaba looked at Fiyero's mother expressionlessly, the woman had obviously made the rather clumsy arrangements to get her alone. 

"Has my son proposed to you yet?"

"What?" exclaimed Elphaba, too startled by the way the conversation started to use a proper form of address.

"It's a simple question. Has my son asked you to marry him?"

"No, Your Majesty. What a ridiculous notion!"

"He has informed his father, and I, of his intention to do so. You have demonstrated that you are an _intelligent _woman, I am sure you'll see my point in this even if my son is too blinded by his feelings to realise that he cannot marry an outsider, especially one as…unusual as yourself. It would be a disaster as far as his future responsibilities are concerned."

"I'm sorry…could you go back to that first part? Fiyero wants to marry_ me_?"

"Are you having trouble with your hearing? That is what I said."

"In that case you're making a presumption to think that I would accept such a proposal."

"I was under the impression that you loved my son."

"With all my heart and soul. But love, as my mother once said, is no excuse for marriage and marriage in itself is just an excuse to be intimate with the man you love without causing a scandal."

"That seems an odd thing to say to a five year old."

"I was three and she was speaking more to herself than _to _me." Elphaba shrugged. "In any case Fiyero and I have no excuse to get married based on that premise."

It took the Queen a moment to work out the implications of that statement and when she did she looked completely scandalised. Elphaba smiled and waited for her to regain her composure - it was almost as much fun as making Galinda shriek.

"Your Majesty looks quite unwell. Shall I fetch you something? A glass of wine perhaps?"

"You…you…_wicked _girl!"

"That's what everyone says, Your Majesty. Now, as to your other concerns, I will happily step aside for whomever you think is more suitable…as soon as you convince Fiyero to do so."

"I'm talking to you because I know that he won't…" She stopped speaking as she realised that was exactly Elphaba's point. Elphaba smiled at her, and it was not at all a nice smile, the Queen was outmanoeuvred and she knew it.

"If he asks me I'll say no, because he's already mine and there's precious little you can do about that. Console yourself with the fact that I will never be Queen of the Vinkus and leave us in peace to enjoy what time we have."

"You were right in correcting my calling you 'young'. You are as bitter and cynical as a woman with twice your years."

"I will not deny my bitterness and cynicism and if my life has aged me beyond my years, well, I'll not deny that either. There have been few people in my life who have loved me for who I am and I'll not let him go…unless he wants to. You may find that he chooses the path you want him to with no 'assistance' from yourself."

"It seems only time will tell. Here are my husband and son come back."

"Elphaba…I'm sorry we took so long," apologised Fiyero as he and his father walked back to where the women were.

"No need to apologise, your mother and I were just having a nice little talk."

She smiled at him and he wondered what they'd been discussing though obviously she had won to make her smile like _that_.

"I guessed it was nice, nothing is broken."

"Come, Fiyero!" she grabbed his hands, still smiling, and pulled him towards the dance floor. "Come dance with me! I'll teach you a Munchkin dance!"

"I thought you didn't dance?" he muttered as she asked Kalira and Avaric if they would like to learn the dance and Minna offered to play for them.

"I don't, normally." She replied with yet another smile. "But don't you know I'm just dying for the chance to rub your mother's nose on the fact that I came out on top of our little talk and I _know_ she'll recognise the dance."

Elphaba told Minna the beat for the song and proceeded to demonstrate the different parts of the dance, explaining in the process that it was a Munchkin couple's dance.

"So," asked Fiyero, pulling her closer as they danced around the floor. "What were you talking about?"

"She was trying to convince me that it would be best for you if we weren't together. I told her I'd be happy to do so…let me finish…as soon as she convinced _you _of that."

"I would never…"

"Exactly!"

"Oh I see."

"And in the process I was able to utilise something else I learned playing chess…how to look like you're losing until you want to win!"

They finished the dance with bows and curtseys all around.

"What a lovely dance, Miss Elphaba!" said Kalira breathlessly. "So energetic."

"Ah yes," replied Elphaba merrily, with a sly wink at Fiyero. "It's supposed to wear the young couples out before they can sneak away from their chaperones."

"Miss Elphaba!" Fiyero's sister scolded her and blushed.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Elphaba with mock dismay. "Have I _completely _scandalised you? What a rotten thing to do!"

"Why Miss Elphaba I do believe you are laughing at me!"

"Only on the inside where no one can hear."

"What a wicked sense of humour you…Oh! I didn't mean that."

Elphaba made a mocking little bow to the Princess and replied.

"Your Highness should take care to say what she means…or mean what she says."

"What a vexing creature you are!"

"I practice," replied Elphaba with a completely straight face that caused Kalira to dissolve into giggling hysterics. Elphaba turned to Fiyero and Avaric who were watching, and listening, in bewildered amusement.

"Was it something I said?"

The two men exchanged glances then started laughing, not quite as much as Kalira but close. Elphaba folded her arms in mock disapproval of their levity then turned to Kalira, who was still gasping, and carefully rapped her back between her shoulder blades.

"Oh!" exclaimed Kalira as she caught her breath. "Thank you. Please don't do that again!"

"Make you laugh or stop you from laughing?"

"Make. Me. Laugh."

Kalira managed to splutter the three words out before dissolving into laughter again. Throwing her hands up in the air Elphaba sighed and walked back to Fiyero who had, by now, managed to regain control of himself.

"Your sister is a bit hysterical tonight isn't she?"

"It's probably the excitement of being engaged."

"Yes," agreed Elphaba. "She looks very happy…it's not as though I said anything _**that **_hilarious, you know, all I expected was a polite chuckle or something."

"Like I said, she's very excited and she quite often gets hysterical over small jokes."

"Excuse me," interrupted Avaric politely. "Your Highness, Miss Elphaba, I have made my farewells to the King and Queen and your sisters. I am away to tell my family of the day's events, good evening to you both."

Avaric bowed to Fiyero then, taking her hand in his with no hint of revulsion, to Elphaba as well.

"Come Miss Elphaba, I'll show you the library," decided Kalira. Elphaba opened her mouth to say that they were leaving and Fiyero interrupted.

"Go on, we don't have to go yet."

"Very well, I'll just get my gloves and cloak."

"I'll stay here," Fiyero told them. "More chance of staying awake!"

"Clown!" teased Kalira as she followed Elphaba to the door. Minna hugged Fiyero and made her way out.

"I'm off to bed!"

"Goodnight Minna."

"Goodbye Fiyero!"

* * *

The Queen, while the youngsters were dancing, had repeated her conversation with Elphaba to her husband. 

_Here we go again, _concluded Fiyero silently when he saw their expressions.

"I take it, Mother, that whatever you are about to say has something to with the conversation you had while Father and I were out of the room?"

"You suppose correctly."

"I must say it was very underhanded of you to try and get her to leave me like that."

"It's necessary! Surely even you can see that our people would not accept her as their Queen even if she did consent to marry you, which she has assured me most vehemently that she will not do."

"If Elphaba will not marry me then I will not marry anyone. I will take her love on any terms she chooses to name."

"She also implied that you and she were…bed partners to put it more delicately than she did."

"If we are it is not your business."

"If you refuse to marry properly because of that fact then it becomes our business." his father reprimanded him in a stern tone that, to Fiyero's surprise, was no longer as intimidating as it had once been.

"My sisters have enough sons between them that you do not need me to have them. I repeat that there is only one woman I will marry and if I do not marry her I will not marry anyone. Let Alika's oldest son be my heir, or yours if you want it that way."

"I said I would not disinherit you and I will not but I ask you to consider this decision carefully."

"I have. Do you think I didn't consider the consequences before I left with her? I did and I decided it was worth it."

"Unless these circumstances change drastically it must be that there is nothing else to say on the subject."

"Surely you are not going to let him defy the wishes of _both _of his parents?" exclaimed the Queen.

"We're letting Kalira marry young Avaric, it would be inconsistent to protest because our son wishes to have a witch as his lover even if she is someone we do not approve of. As for the matter of them living together, which I am certain was to be your next point Marina. Kiamo Ko is his to do with as he likes and Miss Thropp's reputation is both not our concern and, meaning this in a truthful and not a spiteful way, scarcely likely to become _worse_ than it is through her living with our son.

If they intended to marry I might be more concerned with the propriety of the situation but a lover is not a fiancée - the rules are different and far less rigid. It's a shame about the colour," mused the King at the end of his short speech. "If it was just her…unusual talents and…volatile personality we had to deal with she would have made an excellent Queen."

With those words the Kling has, in effect, given Fiyero and Elphaba his blessing even though he would never support a marriage between them.

"Yes indeed." He continued, "Anyone who can learn chess in a matter of months could pick up the politics of ruling a kingdom in no time at all."

"You're lucky she was feeling shy or you would have been bombarded with questions on the subject," offered Fiyero, understanding that it would not do to comment on his father's inexplicit approval of the relationship.

"A student of witchcraft, chess, languages, and politics. What a curious combination."

"She was also a keen history student at Shiz, I believe, and she reads a lot of books about Animals."

"I never thought that you would end up in a relationship with a woman who is, frankly, so much more scholarly than yourself," remarked the Queen.

"Neither did I until I fell in love with her." He replied shortly. "Excuse me it's been a long day and it was a longer night. I'm going to go and check on Elphaba. Good night Mother, Father, it's been an…enlightening evening."

"I'll walk you that far," offered his mother.

"No thank you, I'd prefer to go alone."

* * *

The first thing Fiyero heard when he approached the library was Elphaba laughing, he knew it was her immediately. The first thing he saw when he entered was Kalira staring at Elphaba who had her face buried in her hands and appeared to be having a fit of hysterics. 

"Dare I ask?"

"I didn't _do _anything, I swear, I was just _politely _asking her if there was any truth in some of the things the Wizard's messenger told us and she…well look at her!"

"Elphaba?" he said cautiously tapping her arm. Elphaba drew a huge gasping breath and lowered her hands, as soon as she saw Kalira's face she started laughing and covered her face again.

"Is she quite well?"

"It's been a very long week, I'd take a guess that your questions were the thing that set her off. Don't worry about it, it's really not your fault."

"I'm fine," gasped Elphaba at last. "I'm sorry Kalira. Fiyero is quite right; it's been a longweek and I'm very tired."

"I just came to tell you I'm going to fetch some things out of my old room before we go," said Fiyero. "Did you get a chance to look at the books yet?"

"No…I was distracted by your sister's…questions." She turned to Kalira. "Do you mind if I look before we go?"

"Of course not, please do! I'm sorry I insulted you!"

"Oh I'm not insulted just amused, really."

Fiyero slipped out of the room while they were talking and Elphaba walked over to the nearest bookshelf.

"Are there any histories of this castle? I was wondering what it was before it was a castle."

"_Before_ it was a castle? Well it wasn't anything it was built about three hundred years ago."

"The pillars in the Great Hall are older than that," disagreed Elphaba as she skim-read the book titles.

"That's impossible!"

"So is flying on an enchanted broomstick. What about books on magic or witches and sorceresses?"

"I…don't think so…you could try the books on the bottom shelves, they're really old, I don't think anyone's read them for years. Do you always talk like that to people when you think they're wrong?"

"You _were _wrong." Elphaba pointed out. "I'm sorry. Was I too abrupt? Books affect me that way, all this knowledge I don't have yet… it's indescribable."

Kalira looked at the expression on the other woman's face and thought: _You love books more than anything else…except, perhaps, my brother._

"Why, Elphie dear, you're positively glowing with joy!"

"Please don't call me that," snapped Elphaba, more harshly than she intended.

"I'm sorry…I was just trying to be nice!"

"No, don't apologise. I don't mind you giving me a nickname, it's just that…that one is…taken I suppose you might say."

"Oh, may I enquire...that is to say, as nicely as I can, you don't seem likes someone who would allow someone else to give you a nickname."

"My roommate at Shiz, we didn't get along at first then we became friends…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered that crazy night. "Now we…well we aren't friends anymore…"

"Because of this whole Wicked Witch business?" said Kalira sympathetically.

"No…I think it was more to do with the part where I ran away with her fiancé," replied Elphaba blandly.

"Glinda the Good?" exclaimed Kalira. "You were her roommate!"

"It was a misunderstanding…and yes, though it was _Ga_linda back then. She changed it just before…just before we went to meet the Wizard…" Her voice turned bitter and sarcastic as she finished. "The _wonderful _Wizard of Oz. Ha! Such a lovely thing to have all of your illusions shattered _and _become a fugitive on the same day."

Kalira fell silent as Elphaba, almost viciously, returned to examining the books on the shelves.

"Are there any books about Kiamo Ko? Or could you tell me anything about it? I despise walking into unfamiliar places knowing nothing about them."

"It's a dreary damp castle, what more do you need to know?

"Weak points in the defences, interior water supply, exits and entrances – Fiyero mentioned secret tunnels, do you know if any of them lead outside?"

"Sounds like you're preparing for a _siege_."

"It never hurts to be prepared for all possibilities."

"You'll have to ask Fiyero, he spent several summers there in his teens."

"Thank you…oh look…" Elphaba peered at the very top shelf, nearly two feet above her head. "You have some books written in the original language of Munchkinland. I heard they were all destroyed except for the one in the collection at Shiz University's library!"

"Here. I'll fetch you a chair if you want to get them down." Kalira looked at the chairs then at Elphaba who was quite a bit shorter than her. " Maybe I should get them down for you?"

"Would you please? They're the two in the middle with dark blue covers."

"So that's what that language is. Father was never able to find out."

"I'm not surprised, all they have at Shiz is a translation for Gillikinese and Munchkin. Gillikinese is almost understandable because it's what Old Ozian derived from.

Of course they say that when Munchkinland became part of Oz proper they voluntarily burned all of the books written in their own language but I have my doubts on that score and I wouldn't be surprised if there is more than one attic, or cellar, with a forgotten book or two in it."

Kalira listened quietly as she fetched down the two books and handed them to Elphaba.

"If no one uses the language anymore why learn to read it?"

"One day the Munchkins may want to remember."

"Forgive me but I got the impression that you don't really…_like _Munchkins."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Elphaba placed the books carefully on the table and continued along the shelves. Kalira had nothing to say in response to her last remark so she stayed silent and watched Elphaba examine the books.

"Do you have any translation books for Ozian and Vinkus?" asked Elphaba politely, snapping Kalira out of a pleasant daydream.

"It only has Vinkus to Ozian."

"That's fine. It just takes a bit more reading."

"I'll find it for you."

"Thank you. Do you know if the Quadlings write books? I've never been able to find out much about them."

"If they do, they'd not last long in that humidity but I can not say I know one way or another. Truly Miss Elphaba do you intend to learn every language in Oz?"

"You can call me Elphaba and yes I do intend to learn as many as I'm able to."

"Why?"

"Because I want to _know_."

Fiyero had told Kalira that she would like Elphaba because they both 'liked books' but, as she had just realised, Elphaba didn't just 'like' books she…well worshipped was the only word that seemed right, she worshipped knowledge.

_Comparing the two of us,_ thought Kalira._ Is like comparing a carnival trickster with a real magician-one has pretensions of grandeur and the other is a master of the art who has no need to display his talents._

"You've gone quiet, Princess, I didn't offend you did I?"

"Oh no, Mi…Elphaba, I was just thinking."

"It liked like a deep thought, you practically had your eyes crossed. May I enquire as to what was so engrossing?"

Kalira started to say that it was a trivial thing, of no importance, she got as far as 'it' and changed her mind.

"It…I was thinking that it was wrong of Fiyero to suggest that your interest in books was of the same level as mine. It isn't, you see, for I believe I could live with reading only one book in a year but I would make the presumption that for you even a few months without must be pure torture. I don't quite understand how anyone could _need_ books so much but I think I understand that you _do_."

"You are…very perceptive." Elphaba replied hoarsely.

"Forgive me but you aren't exactly unclear about it. Oh! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please don't cry Elphaba!"

Elphaba covered her face with her hands and shook her head. Kalira shocked both of them even further by wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's shoulders and hugging her gently.

"There, there, now it's not as bad as all that."

Kalira soothed her and Elphaba responded by wrapping her arms around the girl's neck and burying her face in her shoulder.

Fiyero returned with his bag and this time found his sister hugging Elphaba while the latter cried quietly.

"Fiyero's back, Elphaba, see?"

"Oh," said Elphaba, lifting her head up. "Look at the mess I'm in!"

"You look fine. Here." Kalira handed her a handkerchief. "Wipe your eyes."

Neither of them offered Fiyero an explanation and he chose not to press them for it. Kalira walked to a nearby shelf and removed two books to give to Elphaba.

"Here we are, one book on how to translate Vinkus into Ozian and on translating modern Vinkus to old Vinkus."

"Thank you. May I take them with me?"

"Of course. Those two are mine and no one here can read the others anyway."

"I knew you two would get along," said Fiyero, with a grin at both of them. "You know…_eventually_."

"Fiyero!"

"Fiyero! You behave yourself! And take Elphaba home before she falls asleep on her feet."

"Yes, do!" agreed Elphaba. "I feel like I haven't slept for a week."

"And it's only been a day and a night," said Fiyero, half teasingly.

"I'm so glad I put the broom on the library balcony, I don't think I could handle the walk tonight."

"Will you lock the window behind us Kalira?" asked Fiyero. "There's no need to mention this mode of transport to Mother and Father if you can avoid it."

"Of course to both," agreed Kalira. "Visit again soon."

"I'll try," said Elphaba. "But…well let's just leave it at I'll try."

"After all who knows what will happen tomorrow?" agreed Kalira.

"Exactly." Elphaba walked to the window and unlocked it. "Time to go."

Fiyero and Kalira thought she was making a general comment until they saw the broom float out of the shadows.

"Look at that lovely full moon!" exclaimed Kalira.

"It's not quite full, you can see a tiny black line on one side, come out again in about three days," remarked Elphaba, correcting Kalira absentmindedly.

"Goodbye Kalira." Fiyero embraced his sister fondly. "Congratulations again to you and Avaric."

"And to you and Elphaba. Goodbye Elphaba."

"Goodbye Kalira."

Fiyero glared distastefully at the broom then handed his bag to Elphaba with a sigh.

"Let's go then, shall we?"

"Don't you dare close your eyes when you're supposed to be giving me directions, Fiyero Tiggular!" said Elphaba fiercely as she tied the bag on to the broom.

Fiyero shuddered then shrugged and smiled at Kalira.

"I'll do my best!"

The broom didn't look like it could hold one person let alone two with four heavy books and a bag but it could, and did, and all too soon there was no sign that they had been there but the open window.


	12. Kiamo Ko: Part One

**AN: **This is the last of my prewritten chapters, from here on in you have to wait for me to actually write it before you get an update. I'm sure I had (again) half a dozen things to say but they seem to have floated off into the distance :)

* * *

_And some nights you're breathing fire  
And some nights you're carved in ice  
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again_

I Would Do Anything For Love - Meatloaf

**Chapter 12 - Kiamo Ko: Part One**

It was so rare that anyone would actually come to Kiamo Ko that the sentries who guarded the place were, to be quite brutally honest, somewhat lax in their duties. It was impossible, however, to miss the two people walking across the stone causeway that led to the castle gate.

"Halt!" yelled the sentry on duty from the small room above the gate. "Halt and state your business."

"I am Prince Fiyero Tiggular and _my_ business is none of _yours_."

"Your Highness, forgive me, we were not expecting you!"

"My fault. I didn't send word ahead."

"I'll send the order to open the gate immediately, Your Highness."

"Just like that?" whispered Elphaba to Fiyero.

"Of course," he shrugged, "No one comes here if they can avoid it. The castle has something of a bad reputation."

"What's that odd smell?" asked Elphaba moving onto the next observation that caught her attention.

"Sulphur, from the underground hot springs."

"Hot springs?" repeated Elphaba. "As in _hot _water?"

"That's right. The baths are left over from several centuries ago when the castle was occupied, though there is no record of who occupied it, before my family took over the running of the place."

He stopped talking to look at Elphaba, having finally realised what a dreamy voice she was speaking in.

"Surely you don't want to bathe at this time of night? You're nearly asleep on your feet and you could catch your death in this cold weather!"

"I haven't bathed in anything other than cold water for four years," replied Elphaba.

"The baths aren't going anywhere. They'll still be there in the morning."

"But there will be people around then. Besides I always had my baths in the middle of the night at Shiz and it never harmed my health!"

"Why in Oz would you…oh I see. Well, you don't need to worry about anyone walking in on you here, from what I recall there are doors to the bathing rooms that can be locked from the inside. Still if it will make you feel better you can bathe as soon as we get inside."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Elphaba and wrapped her arms around him.

The guard opening the gate found that the prince and his female…companion were somewhat occupied. He whacked the gate loudly with his boot and was amused to see the lady pulling away and, rather hastily, pulling her hood over her face.

"Welcome back to Kiamo Ko, Your Highness."

"Thank you."

Fiyero led Elphaba into the entryway of the castle and waited while the guard closed the gate behind them. The Officer in charge was waiting for them and Fiyero recognised him.

"Anjeri?" he said, sounding both pleased and surprised. "You're a Captain now? Congratulations…what did you do to deserve being posted here?"

"Tactful aren't you?" murmured Elphaba.

"In fact I requested the assignment, Your Highness."

"Fiyero," said Elphaba in a neutral sounding tone.

"Right. We need a room."

They had discussed the matter on the way there and Elphaba had reassured him that she had no problem sharing a room as long as he didn't.

"And my lady would like to use the hot springs."

"Begging your pardon, Milady, would you not rather wait until morning? I can assure you that my soldiers will not disturb you."

"Thankyou, Captain, but I really would prefer to bathe tonight."

"I argued for a while before I gave up, I don't advise you trying the same," suggested Fiyero with a fond look at Elphaba.

"As your lady wishes then. I shall have one of the junior men prepare a room for you both and one prepare the bathing room."

"That is most kind of you, Captain," said the Prince's companion. She had a lovely rich voice he noticed and he wondered if she was a performer of some kind. The more suspicious part of his mind wondered why she was wearing her hood inside.

"Would you and…I apologise I didn't catch your name Milady."

Even with the hood covering her face Captain Anjeri could tell that the lady was amused by his question.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp, Captain."

_Miss? _Wondered the captain. He had assumed the arrangement was more formal. _I suppose I should have guessed when he didn't introduce her as his fiancée but this seems like an odd place to bring your lover to…hardly the most romantic spot in the Vinkus, unless his family disapproved of her._

"Pleased to meet you Miss Thropp," said Anjeri formally. He turned to the junior officers who were waiting a short distance away. "Private Freyan, go and clean out the main tower room for the Prince and Miss Thropp. Private Restaf you go and prepare the bathing chambers for them. Do you need any assistance with your luggage, Your Highness?"

As he mentioned their luggage he noticed that Miss Elphaba was carrying a medium sized bag slung over her shoulder and a…broomstick? Now that was peculiar…he lifted his eyes from the broomstick to find that she was looking at him again while Prince Fiyero had started chatting to one of the other guards.

"Do you hear much news of the outside world here, Sir?" asked Elphaba as she looked directly at the Captain.

"No, Miss, we don't. Last I heard our Prince Fiyero had upset the family by joining the Wizard's Guard after he finished University and that was what? Two years ago I believe, just before I transferred here."

"I see."

She replied simply but something in her voice must have caught the Prince's attention because he turned and looked at her with a nervous expression.

"As I was saying, Your Highness, perhaps you would care to join me in my private dining room while your rooms are being prepared?"

Elphaba and Fiyero started to reply at the same time.

"That won't be necessary," said Fiyero

"I think that would be a good idea," suggested Elphaba.

"Elphaba?"

"I think we should talk to the Captain in private, that's all." She replied in a tone that was far too mild for what the Captain had already observed of her.

"I don't think that's really necessary…" disagreed Fiyero. "It's late, it can wait until tomorrow."

Anjeri thought she was going to protest but she seemed to wilt slightly, the way someone would when they were very tired, and nodded her head in agreement.

"The bathing area is ready, Captain."

Private Restaf announced his return preventing any further discussion of the matter.

"Very good, Private. You may return to your usual duties for the rest of the night."

"Yes Sir."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" said Elphaba with a smile in her voice. She held out her hand to Prince Fiyero, and Anjeri noticed that she wore gloves as well.

"Would you care to lead the way?"

"Of course," said Fiyero. He took her arm with a smile, relieved that what ever she had planned to say had been interrupted.

* * *

"The baths are downstairs," explained Fiyero as he led her through the hallways. "The castle was, most historians agree, built over hot springs for convenience. The steam is directed upstairs though some sort of pipe system and it keeps the lower floors of the castle bearable during the winter." 

They stopped in front of a large wooden door whose hinges were driven deep into the walls.

"This is the only way in, it has a massive lock but that is only used during sieges – at least that's what is intended we haven't yet had a siege – then there are two passageways that lead to separate pools and they each have lockable doors as well."

"Fiyero?" said Elphaba quietly as she walked just behind him.

"Yes?" he said, stopping just outside the door.

"Why are you babbling at me?"

"Babbling? I'm not…I'm babbling?"

"Yes, you are. Is there a reason?"

Fiyero stopped walking so he could ponder the question – he wasn't really sure why he was nervous, other than the reaction to the almost incident with Captain Anjeri. Elphaba stopped walking and leaned back against the wall of the passageway.

"I never expected you to be lost for words." She teased Fiyero with a smile. "Must be the company you've been keeping."

"You're right," agreed Fiyero. "I always had something to say until I met you – you have this crazy effect on me, you make me think about what I'm going to say. It's very detrimental to my conversational skills."

"You have trouble saying what you think instead of what you think other people want to hear." Elphaba translated his words haphazardly and smiled softly.

"That's about right."

"Is it because I was going to tell the Captain who I am? Or show him at least."

"What?"

"The reason you're upset?"

"I'm not upset!"

"Then why are you babbling?"

"Because…I'm tired that's _all_."

"If you say so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"It's not what you said it's the way you said it!"

"What do you mean 'the way I said it'? I didn't say it any way, I just _said _it!"

"You didn't just _say _it. You never just _say _anything. You always mean _something_!"

"Why are you shouting at me?"

"I'm not shouting at you!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am?"

"You were."

"Why was I yelling at you?"

"Because you're tired, apparently."

"Don't start that again!"

"I didn't start anything!"

"Yes you did, you deliberately…and you're doing it again!"

"I'm not doing anything except trying to find out why you're so upset with me!"

"I'm not upset with you!"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not lying and now you're yelling at me!"

"Only because you won't _talk_ to me!"

"I'm trying to talk to you! Maybe if you listened for two minutes together!"

"Oh so now you're saying I don't _listen_?"

"Yes! Because you don't!"

"How dare you say I don't listen? When have I not listened to you? Other than the first day we were ever alone which hardly counts! If you want to say something then go ahead and say it! I can't read your mind, just tell me what I did!"

"Nothing!! Absolutely nothing! Everything is fine!"

"If everything is fine then why are you still shouting?"

"Well why are you?"

"Because you are!"

"You started it! Why couldn't you just pretend not to notice me babbling?"

"What? It was a bit hard to miss!"

"That's why I said _pretend_!"

"But why? It was just an observation! I don't see why you're so upset about it!"

"That's because you're missing the point! It's nothing and I don't want to talk about it!"

"Well if it's nothing we _can't_ talk about it can we!"

"Exactly!"

"Oh I see, you could have just _said _you didn't want to talk!"

"I did!"

"Well you should have said it _before _you started yelling!"

"Well if _you_ hadn't changed the subject so suddenly and started interrogating me!"

"I wasn't interrogating you!"

"Oh so you talk to everyone like that?"

"Yes!"

That blew the wind _right _out of his sails.

"What?"

"Yes, I talk to everyone like I'm interrogating them. It's a bad habit I picked up as a child. I'm a defensive speaker because I usually have to get out everything I want to say before people start looking at me to closely and ignoring what I say."

"I don't ignore you!" protested Fiyero.

"I didn't say _you_ did!"

"Yes you…"

With a visible effort Fiyero forced himself to stop talking and took a deep breath. Elphaba leaned the broom against the wall and rubbed her eyes one handed.

Fiyero put his arm around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder, a position that made him look slightly ridiculous considering the difference in their heights.

"Why are we fighting?"

"Because we're tired?" offered Elphaba.

"Exactly." Agreed Fiyero. "Truce?"

"Bath!" suggested Elphaba with a smile. "And a promise not to hold anything shouted in the middle of the night against each other?"

"I promise not to hold it against you…but wouldn't it be easier to promise not to shout in the middle of the…well no it wouldn't would it?" he finished thoughtfully and gave her a teasing smile.

"Not unless you didn't mind breaking the promise on a regular basis," replied Elphaba with another brilliant smile. "I promise as well, I won't hold anything against you if it's shouted in the middle of the night."

She looked for thoughtful for a moment then added:

"With the exception of another woman's name, of course."

"What?" spluttered Fiyero.

"It seems like a perfectly reasonable exception to me." Elphaba replied as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"That's not what I was going to…"

"I know."

"Well then why are we still…"

"Because you thought…"

"I'd still like to know…"

"I hear things around the place."

"But what made you say…"

"It was a joke?"

"Is that a question or a…"

"Statement definitely."

"All right then, shall we?"

"Let's…"

"Shall I carry your…"

"No, I can…"

"I really don't mind…"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll just take…"

"Not the broom!"

"The bag?"

"Good idea."

They walked down the dimly lit passageway in silence until they reached the bathing cavern.

"Sweet Oz this place is huge! I've never seen so much water in one place! And the castle is on top of this?"

Fiyero was pleased to see that Elphaba was now, more or less, her normal self and he happily explained.

"It's actually to one side, the tunnel curves very gradually but the texture of the rock makes it impossible to tell. Now are you bathing or studying the architecture?"

"Well we came down here to swim didn't we?"

The slight hesitation and the emphasis on the word 'we' caught Fiyero's attention.

"Of course," he reassured her as he looked around for towels and other necessary items. "But it seems the junior soldiers made certain assumptions and only left enough towels for one person."

"Oh." Elphaba looked dejected as she replied. "Well you don't have to…"

"I can get more towels, there are always some stored in the men's side, the side the soldiers use. You can lock the door behind me and open it when I get back if you like."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Fiyero kissed her quickly then explained how to lock the door by dropping the heavy wooden bar down.

Once he left and the bar was down Elphaba wondered idly if she'd be able to lift it back up on her own. She put her broom down next to the bag and the towels then smiled as the answer occurred to her; even if she couldn't lift the bar physically her magic was more than up to the task.

"And…" she finished out loud because she was so excited by the discovery. "I don't have to wait for him to get back!"

* * *

It took Fiyero longer than he expected to get more towels, there were soldiers who'd finished their shift having a bath and Fiyero had to wait for them to leave under the pretence of wanting the bathing room (it sounded more civilised than 'cave') to himself. He knocked on the door one handed and called out to Elphaba so she knew who was there. He heard the lock snap open and pushed the door open. 

"Elphaba? Are you in here?"

_That,_ he decided as he looked around to see her dress and boots on the bench. _Was a particularly stupid question. Where else would she be?_

"Yes."

Her voice floated softly through the air, the echoes giving him no clue as to her location.

"Here," she whispered and her voice echoed throughout the cavernous underground chamber.

**_Here, here, here, here…_**

Fiyero shrugged and smiled slightly at her playful mood then took off his shoes and shirt.

"Are you going to come over here?"

"Perhaps."

**_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps_**…her words were echoed through the cavern again.

It seemed odd to Fiyero that the source of the echoes seemed to have moved but there was no splashing.

"Could you at least tell me what the game is?"

"Can't you tell?"

**_Tell, tell, tell…_**

"I think you're a wild water sprite, speaking in the voice of my true lover, come to torment me. Perhaps it amuses you to play a trick on me."

"How do you know I am not your lover, playing tricks with you?"

_Interesting how there was no echo this time._

"I cannot see you, how am I to know exactly who you are?"

Her reply was thoughtful.

"Could your lover be a wild water sprite if she wished it?"

"She could be anything she pleased, as long as she was still my lover."

" 'A wild maid of water born, clad in night and all of daytime's scorn'" quoted Elphaba softly, from the shadows. "Or in this case, clad in black petticoats and hair."

"Where _are_ you?"

"Everywhere," replied Elphaba and stepped out of the shadows into the middle of the small lake that served as the baths in Kiamo Ko.

"You're…you're…"

"Stunning you speechless apparently."

"Stunning is the perfect word," agreed Fiyero.

"I was looking at the water and I decided to play at being a water sprite. You don't think I'm childish for playing pretend and dancing around in my petticoats do you?"

"Childish is most definitely _not_ the first thought that crossed my mind."

"Do you want to dance?"

"With you?"

"There's no one else here, my love."

"Out there?"

"Why not?"

"I'm just a Prince, my beautiful, wild, water sprite. We mere mortals can not dance upon the water as if it were solid ground."

"You are not 'just' anything," protested Elphaba with a rather enticing toss of her hair.

_She wasn't joking about 'clad in petticoats and hair'_ noticed Fiyero appreciatively.

"Besides," she continued. "_Everyone_ knows that water sprites never let their lovers drown."

"You just made that up!"

Elphaba shrugged and stepped from the water to the stone without a hint that she was now on solid ground.

"And?"

"I thought you wanted to bathe? And sleep?"

"I did. Now I want to dance over the top of the water with you."

"Come on then, my crazy/beautiful water sprite, show me how to dance on the water."

Elphaba smiled and held out her hand, which he took in his own.

"It's very simple really…just follow me."

Fiyero took the first step truly expecting to fall straight into the water and was already resigned to having to dry his trousers somewhere.

"I told you."

"I beg your pardon?"

Elphaba laughed softly and pointed down, they were standing on the water. Fiyero held both of her hands in his.

"I love the way you laugh," he told her honestly.

"Even when I'm laughing at you?"

He pulled her closer, the way he might have in more _normal_ circumstances with a woman he was dancing with, and replied.

"Especially when you're laughing at me. It's nice to know I have your attention."

"I'd like to say 'why wouldn't you have my attention?' but _that_ question has a rather obvious answer…it's too late for that conversation don't you think?"

"Or too early?" suggested Fiyero.

"Or that," agreed Elphaba. She slipped sideways, out of his grip, then behind him.

A moment later Fiyero felt her delicately tracing a finger over his bare back. He smiled because it was reassuring to know that she could be as easily fascinated by his Arjiki tattoos as any other woman he'd known. Her reaction wasn't the curiousity about what they were and how he had gotten them, however, it was a rather smug declaration.

"I always _knew_ you weren't as much of a shallow, self-absorbed idiot as you pretended to be!"

"You've lost me."

"These are Arjiki tribal markings are they not?"

"They are but how did you…you read about them in a book?"

"I did. And to answer your next question, the reason it proves that I was right all along is the fact that to get those you have to be a Prince _and_ pass Arjiki warrior trials. I gather that such trials would be somewhat _taxing,_ to say the very least, for someone like you were _pretending_ to be. So what changed?"

"How do you know…?"

"I'm quite familiar with the symptoms of someone denying who they really are, dear Fiyero, I had rather a lot of practice."

"Something happened when I was sixteen…" he began to tell her what had happened but the words caught in his throat. She rested her palms on his shoulders; he could see blurs of green on either side of his face.

"You don't have to tell me."

Her voice was soothing, a delicate whisper, he didn't even realise he was tense until he relaxed against her and she pressed her cheek against his back.

"You're tired," she said quietly. "And so am I. Lets finish up here and sleep. The serious talks will keep as long as we need them to."

"How do you do this?" Fiyero made a random gesture with one hand, that Elphaba felt but couldn't see. "We're standing on top of water that is, at the least, six feet deep and you act as though it's perfectly normal."

She slid her arms from his shoulder around his waist and sighed softly.

"For me this is 'perfectly normal'. I travel on a flying broomstick, for Oz sake, walking on water barely gets onto my list of abnormal things I've done and if you want to get technical we're standing about a finger's width _above_ the water."

"Which explains why my toes aren't wet I would suppose."

"Precisely. If you really wanted to you could sit down, or lean over and touch the water."

"How did you ever learn how to do this?"

"One day I was hiding in the forest from a patrol of Guards. I started imagining that there was a staircase wrapped around the trunk of the particularly large tree I was hiding in. the image was so clear, and I was _so_ bored – how ever did you stand the tedium of listening to soldiers talk for hours on end? So I decided to step on one of the steps and see if it worked. I had the broom in my hand so it wasn't exactly dangerous."

"You are a wonder," Fiyero informed her quietly. "Are there any other tricks you might surprise me with later on?"

"I can stop myself from getting burnt but not from getting wet. I can't cook anything that isn't extremely difficult to... break. Hmm…I think that's about everything I can think of."

"You can 'break' food?"

"It's much easier than actually being able to cook it."

"Well, you can't be good at _everything_."

"Or _anything_, some days," she added morosely.

"What happened to not having serious conversations?" joked Fiyero.

"You're right," sighed Elphaba and shoved him with a playful smile. Fiyero was up to his neck in water before he knew what was going on. "That wasn't serious at all."

"Why you…" spluttered Fiyero, through a mouthful of water. "That was…"

"Completely unfair?" suggested Elphaba with a totally unrepentant smile. She knelt on the water without touching it and leaned down.

"Would you like to pull me in and get me back?" she asked him in a husky tone.

Her hair fell over her shoulders and her face when she leaned forward so he could only catch small glimpses of her face through it. Curiously he put his hand on the water just in front of one of her knees and felt a slight resistance to the pressure of his hand.

"What is it made of?"

"This," she replied and he thought the answer was very ambiguous until she moved her hand and he looked up to see a small ball of dark green/silver/black light floating above it.

"That's what magic looks like when it's not all...you know _invisible_?"

"More or less. Everyone has a different colour, usually only one but it varies."

"Fascinating."

"So captivating you weren't even looking at my hands…"

"Wasn't I?"

The mere fact he was staring straight into Elphaba's eyes at the moment he asked that question made her smile.

"No, you weren't," she stated plainly. "So what are you looking at?"

"Your eyes."

"I thought so. Why?"

"Why not?"

"I asked you first."

"So you did," agreed Fiyero with a smile.

Keeping his gaze fixed on Elphaba, to keep her attention focussed on him looking at her, he lifted his arms up to her waist and pulled her before she knew what was going on.

Naturally he let go before she hit the water so they wouldn't get tangled up and Elphaba, spluttering and treading water, surfaced about a meter from him.

"You were right," said Fiyero with a wide grin. "Definitely not serious."

"It's all very well for you," remarked Elphaba in a tone of combined amusement and irritation. "You've clearly never had to try and swim in wet petticoats!"

Her voice trailed off into muttered remarks about insensitive males and Fiyero watched, first in amusement then in a combination of (almost) embarrassment and interest, as she somehow managed to pull off the offending garments and threw them across the water in the general direction of the bench.

"This is the part where you try and catch the water sprite," suggested Elphaba, with a very flirtatious smile, as she started to swim away.

"And what do I do with the water sprite once I've caught her?"

Elphaba laughed softly and the playful sound echoed throughout the cave as she replied.

"Whatever you like!"

Fiyero grinned as he swam after her, but slowly so he could enjoy the brief glimpses of her skin as she splashed through the water. One of the splashes caught him in the eyes and he stopped for a moment, treading water and spluttering, until he could see properly.

Elphaba was barely a metre away from him, treading water with a smile on her face.

"For a minute there I thought you were gone," remarked Fiyero, trying to move closer to her without being obvious about it. Not fooled for a moment, Elphaba laughed, splashed water at him, and pushed herself backwards through the water.

Undeterred he followed her, abandoning all pretence of subtlety in his chase – a fact that she seemed to enjoy because it made her smile even more, and laugh a little.

"I do believe you're enjoying this," Fiyero accused her teasingly, stopping for a moment after she eluded him a good five minutes.

"Oh?" said Elphaba, twirling a piece of her hair with one finger as it floated in the water. "Am I not supposed to?"

"Saucy wench," muttered Fiyero, with a smile.

"I love you too," retorted Elphaba without stopping to think.

Absolute silence descended on the room for what felt like, to both Elphaba and Fiyero, the world's longest heartbeat then one of them moved…or perhaps both of them did – certainly neither of them would remember later.

They _did _move, that much they were sure of, because he'd been too far away to touch her and now she had both arms wrapped around his neck while he tangled one hand in her hair and used the other, pressed against her back, to pull her close to him then kiss her until both of them were so breathless they could barely see. Elphaba rested her head against his chest, fortunately the water was shallow enough for him to stand and she didn't weigh much at that, and murmured something.

"What was that?" asked Fiyero quietly, not wanting to break the mood. Elphaba looked up at him and smiled like she'd been about to cry.

"I said: I never truly thought I would _ever_ be able to _say_ those words to you. And now that I have and it feels…so…"

She closed her eyes and leaned against him again, letting the sentence trail off into silence.

Fiyero pulled Elphaba close and she submitted willingly to his passionate kiss, an unspoken reminder that words weren't necessary between them.


	13. Kiamo Ko: Part Two

AN: The song/quote is another of my 'wanted to use it somehwere's :) and with this chapter the word count passes 50,000 wow...

_It's the heart afraid of breaking  
__That never learns to dance  
__It's the dream afraid of waking  
__That never takes the chance  
__It's the one who won't be taken  
__Who cannot seem to give  
__And the soul afraid of dying  
__That never learns to live_

The Rose – Bette Midler

* * *

After half an hour of waiting Captain Anjeri, expecting the prince and his companion to be in such a hurry to get to the bedchamber that they'd be finished in the bath by now, had sent one of the junior soldiers to check on them.

_Judging from his expression_, he mused, face impassive, as the red-faced young man approached him._ I'm guessing they didn't bother waiting._

"Captain."

Anjeri nodded as the young man saluted.

"The Prince is still occupied I take it?"

"I…err…think so, Captain."

"You think so?"

"The doors were locked, Captain, and they sounded…busy. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Relax," suggested the Captain. "I can tell from the look on your face when you got back what they are _occupied_ with and I am certainly not going to press you for details. You may return to your duties."

_It is all very odd_, decided the Captain. _Nothing untoward, probably, but Fiyero hasn't brought a woman to Kiamo Ko since he left the Vinkus, though the reason for that seems obvious it's not Oz's most romantic place. There was something about __**her**_

* * *

"I guess that means we need to keep an eye out for a blushing sentry when we go upstairs," joked Fiyero.

"Hmm," Elphaba made a noncommittal noise. "Or listen out for the lewd remarks if it was one of the older men, I expect."

"Does that bother you?" murmured Fiyero, his words, like the last few sentences, muffled by the fact that he had most of his face buried in her hair.

"Not at all, it would hardly be the worst thing people have said to, or about, me."

"Like whatever it was that Kalira asked you and made you laugh so much?" suggested Fiyero.

"Oh yes, _apparently_ the information came straight from a press conference – followed by an engagement party – in the Emerald City."

Fiyero flinched as he remembered the things people had been saying about her that day. It had started with them bemoaning the fact all of Oz was 'ever on alert', in fear of being attacked by the wicked Witch, and begging to be protected from her.

It had only gotten worse after Glinda's surprise engagement party - he supposed he should have seen _that_ coming; she'd certainly dropped enough hints.

"I heard them," he admitted quietly. "Madame Morrible even spoke to me about you and I said, right in front of all of them, that I didn't think of you as a wicked witch but none of them seemed to hear it."

"That doesn't surprise me, really. I was quite surprised that one rumour was actually partly true – Animals have been giving me food and shelter but they aren't rebels so much as…survivors."

"I can see for myself that you like water."

"I may have been melting just now," agreed Elphaba with a dreamy smile and subtle emphasis on the word 'melt'. "But it certainly wasn't caused by the water."

"Yes," Fiyero agreed. "And I, having made a rather…_thorough_ investigation, can say for certain that you don't have any extra eyes and your skin…"

He ran one hand from her waist to her shoulder to confirm his next observation and smiled as it made her shiver.

"… Is far too soft to resemble anything near snakelike."

Elphaba smiled and started to say something only to interrupt herself by yawning.

"Time to go to bed," suggested Fiyero.

"I thank you for the sweet compliments but, yes, it certainly is."

Since Elphaba seemed extremely disinclined to follow the words with an action Fiyero tightened his grip on her waist with one arm and, sliding the other one under the backs of her knees, nearly dropping her before she realised he intended to lift her out of the bath and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Warn me next time, won't you?" she muttered irritably into Fiyero's neck. He grinned as he climbed up the steps that led into the pool and set her down on her feet.

"But it's so much more fun this way," replied Fiyero, picking up his towel from the nearby bench.

"Oh 'fun' is it?" Elphaba rolled her eyes as she picked up a towel for herself. "I did wonder what the point of it was."

Tying the towel around his waist Fiyero walked back to Elphaba and ran his fingers over the light green scars, more like small bumps than anything, scattered across her back.

"Another bad landing?" he inquired quietly.

"The same one as my arm, in fact," answered Elphaba, referring to the incident she'd told him about earlier. "They're mostly superficial."

"Mostly?" repeated Fiyero, picking up the distinction. Elphaba shrugged.

"My back aches in the cold sometimes, it's nothing."

"It doesn't look like 'nothing'," replied Fiyero mildly as he rummaged through his bag for a dry pair of trousers.

"It's a short enough story, basically what I told you before. I bounced myself off of a mountainside trying to fly in a storm," explained Elphaba. "I tried to outrun it. All I could think of was putting as much distance between the Emerald City and myself as I could."

She fell silent for a moment, busying herself with collecting her wet petticoats and spreading them out over the benches with the intent that they would dry out a bit overnight and she could collect them in the morning.

"I don't know how much Glinda told you about what really happened…the day I left the Emerald City…"

"Enough that it's obvious why you were in a hurry to get away, certainly," responded Fiyero. "And quite different to what she was smiling and nodding to at Madame Morrible's little press conference."

She didn't answer straight away, just stood there smoothing out the same wrinkles from one of her petticoats, to the point where Fiyero was just about to suggest that they go upstairs when she started speaking.

"It all started off so brilliantly," she began, with bitter regret heavy in her voice. "Glinda and I rushing madly around the Emerald City, trying to see everything there was to see in a single day. Can you believe she actually tried to make me get a new dress to meet the wizard in?"

"Actually I can," remarked Fiyero quietly, making sure he didn't interfere with the flow of her speech, this was the most he had heard about what Glinda would only refer to as That Day.

"We got caught up in a small groups of fellow tourists and I remember, well of course I do," she flicked her hand to dismiss the fact of remembering the event she was talking about. "I was so amazed by the fact that nobody was staring or pointing at me, well you know what it's like there with the green and those glasses they hand out to all the tourists."

She stopped talking for a moment, as if a thought had just occurred to her, and rummaged through her bag to pull out a pair of round glasses with green lenses.

"See? I kept them, don't ask me why, they've just been in my bag since then and I never got around to getting rid of them I suppose."

"Oh yes," replied Fiyero. "They stopped giving those away after…"

"Yes, I know, to make it easier to tell who was the 'right' colour or something ridiculous like that." said Elphaba, when Fiyero's voice trailed off awkwardly. Putting the glasses back down she turned to face him and made a suggestion in a semi serious tone.

"This is probably a good time for you to stop worrying about offending me by talking about what they say or do because of me. I won't say those things don't bother me, because **no one** is that well adjusted, but you don't have to not talk to them."

"I suppose I'm used to those things being something to be ignored," explained Fiyero, then mentally cursed himself for making even a non-specific reference to Glinda.

"Anyway, you were telling me…?"

"Everything was going _wonderfully_."

For some reason Fiyero didn't know she said 'wonderfully' with a definite overtone of irony.

"Then we went to the Palace for our, or rather _my_, appointment with The Wizard and even that started off quite well. Naturally I was surprised to see the real him, I expect anyone who is so…_privileged_ is equally so, but he was very friendly and enthusiastic – not overly bothered by the fact there were two of us instead of one. The real shock came, after he claimed to know why we were there, when he said I must prove myself and his new Press Secretary appeared."

"Madame Morrible?"

"Madame Morrible," agreed Elphaba with a nod. "And the Grimmerie."

"The Grimmerie, you mentioned that before, what is it?"

"Glinda didn't tell you?"

Though it didn't show in her voice Elphaba was just as reluctant as Fiyero to mention Glinda but felt it unavoidable at this point.

"No, should she have?"

"I don't see how she could have told you about everything without…of course I don't know exactly what she told you…but still, the Monkeys, I mean how did you think I…you know the wings?"

"She just said that the Wizard asked you to cast a levitation spell and it went wrong."

"Actually it did exactly what they wanted it to do, gave them a whole flock of winged spies to 'report any subversive Animal activity' – like _existing_, which seems to be enough of a crime these days."

"You were telling me about the Grimmerie?" prompted Fiyero, when Elphaba stopped to take a ragged breath and started pulling her dress on.

"It's a book, a book of magic spells, written in a lost language. That last fact is actually rather disturbing because I can understand the language only I don't _read_ it as such. I couldn't look at a sentence and say 'this means: I want to make this broom fly' but I _can_ look at it and know that it will make something fly – it's not specific about the methods, if I had known _how_ it would work for Chistery and the others I would never have…but sometimes it responds to your will as well.

I think that's what happened with Nessa, she was thinking about making Boq love her only she used the phrase "lose your heart to me" and even though it seemed like she was just mispronouncing the spell I used to make her walk it actually gave her a different spell. Even when I saved him, such as it was, I was just frantic with the need to do something before he died and the sense I got from the spell was that it would do that.

I still haven't worked out why Morrible could only learn a few spells, I'd be inclined to disbelieve her except I think it she could control the full power of the Grimmerie she would have used it."

"You really don't like her, Madame Morrible I mean, do you?"

Elphaba turned around and stared at him so incredulously that Fiyero was stunned into silence.

"I'm going to assume that that descent into complete idiocy is a symptom of extreme tiredness and disregard it," she replied politely, as if she was overlooking some minor social blunder. "Because I realise if you were in your right mind you wouldn't even think of being surprised at the fact I completely despise the woman who has almost single-handedly been responsible for most of the disasters in my life so far."

"No, no, I definitely would not be suggesting any such thing," agreed Fiyero. "But if it sounded like I _was_ it's only because I don't know your side of the situation. Having said that I promise I can believe anything you tell me about her, I've never liked her, she's too false."

"And you're the expert on that, of course."

"I've had enough practice being who I'm not to at least recognise when someone else is doing it."

"I noticed that about her as well, it confused me for awhile when she was teaching me until I ignored it. Now of course it hardly matters who she is when she's shown well enough what sort of person she is. I only hope she gets what's coming to her from somewhere, I don't even mind if it isn't me."

"My people, the Arjiki side obviously, believe that everyone gets what they deserve," remarked Fiyero, in a tone that made it clear he didn't believe it. "I personally have seen no evidence to prove that yet. On the other hand, and much to my personal disgust, the Gillikinese belief that people get what they take for themselves has proved out a number of times."

"That seems to be the nature of people in general, the second one that is. It seems to be only how much they are willing to hurt others to take what they want that varies."

"Do you know," said Fiyero, suppressing a loud yawn. "I do believe it is far, far, too late in the evening to discuss such difficult topics _and_ you were telling me about what happened when you met the Wizard."

"I'll finish with the short version then," replied Elphaba, drying her hair as she spoke. "When I realised what the Wizard, and Morrible, meant to do with the Monkeys I bolted out of the Throne Room and ran all the way to the attic with Glinda right behind me. We started arguing then we heard Morrible making an announcement to the City. Telling them I was an enemy, a liar, responsible for mutilating the Monkeys, in short a distorted, repulsive, and above all **wicked** witch."

"Oh Elphaba," whispered Fiyero, wrapping his arms around her from behind and turning her around to face him. Just hearing the pain in her voice made him feel as if he couldn't breathe properly, he couldn't imagine how bad it must feel for her.

Elphaba wrapped her arms around him desperately, fighting back the mixture of anger, despair and endless 'what ifs' that always overwhelmed her when she thought about that day.

"I shouldn't have asked," whispered Fiyero gently. "I'm sorry."

"It's hardly your fault, love," she whispered back, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Well I can't let you take responsibility for everything," he replied, only half joking. The more he thought about it the more he really meant it; he wanted to support her, to give her someone other than herself to rely.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" he asked her sincerely, making her look up at him with wide eyes.

"Me?" she replied in amazement.

"Yes, _you_!" replied Fiyero earnestly. "There aren't many, if any, people who could resist what the Wizard was offering you. I know there are other people out there rebelling against the Wizard but could any of them do what you did?"

"They're probably going to tell me I should have taken his second offer and supported them from the inside, when I tell them what happened," remarked Elphaba. "But really there's nothing special about doing what I did, if anything I took the coward's way out by choosing the path that I could live with. If I had been thinking logically instead of emotionally I would have stayed the first time and worked from the inside. I think it would have done more good."

"You don't know that," protested Fiyero, shaking his head at the fact someone who had stood up to everything she had could call herself a coward. "And I'll have you know that you are the least cowardly person I have ever met! Not to mention the most…"

"Stubborn?" suggested Elphaba to fill the silence and, she hoped, to stop him from noticing how pleased she was that he seemed to think she was brave. She certainly didn't think she was brave, not for just doing what she had to do.

"Wonderful," offered Fiyero with a smile.

"_Wonderful?_" repeated Elphaba.

"Absolutely, but definitely _**not**_ in the tone you just said it in!" he replied firmly. "And I wasn't done yet."

"Don't you think you've complimented me _enough_ for one day?"

"That's an interesting suggestion but no, I haven't. I intend to keep going until one of three things happens."

"And what might those be?" asked Elphaba wearily.

"I find exactly the right words to tell you why you're beautiful, you start believing me when I tell you these things, or we both fall asleep from sheer exhaustion."

"We're planning to sleep on the floor down here are we then?" said Elphaba, trying to make a joke out of the fact she thought the third option was most likely.

"Funny girl aren't you?" replied Fiyero. Elphaba looked up at him and smiled.

"I have my moments, it seems."

"Not to mention beautiful…"

"Fiyero!" protested Elphaba, reminding him of their time in the Gillikin Forest when they had been sitting side by side. She'd said she wished she 'could be beautiful' for him and hadn't believed him when he told her she was.

"You are! And I'm going to keep telling you until you believe me…wait I lie. I'll be thrilled when you believe me but I'm never going to stop telling you that you're beautiful."

"I just don't see how you can say that, and mean it no less, especially considering how many beautiful women you must have met. I mean Glinda for one and I've seen women who were at least as pretty as she is."

"Glinda is beautiful," agreed Fiyero, a reply that made Elphaba's stomach twist unpleasantly. "But that's **all** she really is. Her whole life is centred on the fact that everyone adores her, she hides behind her beauty, do you see?"

Judging from the way she stepped back with a slight frown on her face she didn't quite see what he was trying to tell her.

"Obviously not, that's fine. Here's my point: you aren't just physically beautiful, and please don't disagree with me again I know you don't think so, everything about you is beautiful."

"You've seen me in a temper," protested Elphaba. "You can't possibly mean that!"

"I'm not expressing myself very well here, I'm afraid," said Fiyero with a sigh. "It makes much more sense in Arjiki."

"And how would that be?" asked Elphaba curiously. She knew he spoke the tribal language of the Vinkus but she'd never heard him, or anyone, do so.

"It would be: _Dhiquaral laqi miah caame da shorhi wali das aeljara ra qee ieria aré iaria_."

"Well," said Elphaba, smiling now instead of frowning. "I have no idea what it means but it _sounds_ beautiful."

"It represents a different concept of beauty," explained Fiyero. "All Arjiki women are attractive, but what we call beauty is more to do with the heart and soul."

"And naturally it would be intolerably rude to disagree with your cultural interpretation of beauty," Elphaba graciously acknowledged that he had outmanoeuvred her in this argument.

"Naturally," agreed Fiyero. "Ready to go upstairs then?"

"Now that we've met the condition of you finding the right words?"

"I was hoping we'd also managed the one where you believe me…"

"I do believe that _you_ think I'm beautiful, Fiyero, it's only that I don't share the opinion."

"That will do for now then. Shall I carry your bag back up for?" he offered then recalling her talking about the Grimmerie and guessing it was in the bag. "I suppose it is safe for me to carry the magic book around."

"Yes, love, the 'magic book' is quite safe for you to handle and thank you if you take the bag I can take the broom again."

Elphaba put her gloves back on and wrapped the cloak around her again.

"If anyone asks, I'm cold," she suggested with an amused smile.

"Of course," agreed Fiyero. "You probably will be by the time we get back upstairs. That reminds me, I want to talk to Anjeri when we get back up there but you needn't wait for me if you don't want to."

"If you don't mind I'll go upstairs, I wouldn't want to interrupt."

"Oh you wouldn't be, but that's fine. Once we get to the entrance hall again you just go up the stairs on the left, they lead to the west tower."

* * *

One of the junior officers told Captain Anjeri when he heard the couple's footsteps coming back up from the baths. Anjeri told the young man to take his place in the gatehouse and waited for them to arrive.

"Good evening again, Your Highness, Miss Thropp. I trust the bathing chambers were satisfactory."

"Very pleasant," replied Elphaba formally, not missing the way he emphasised the 'Miss' in her title. "Thank you, Captain."

"Quite fine," agreed Fiyero. "Could I speak with you, Captain, before we retire for the night?"

"Certainly, Your Highness."

"Goodnight Captain," said Elphaba, with a short nod. She brushed her gloved hand over Fiyero's cheek and whispered: "Don't take too long."

"I'll be up soon," replied Fiyero with a smile as he watched her walk away and up the stairs.

"I'm impressed."

Anjeri muttered angrily to Fiyero once Elphaba was out of hearing range, not giving him anytime to speak.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's only taken you what? Eleven years? To replace the woman you told me was the love of your life."

"Anjeri it's not like that!" protested Fiyero. "I've certainly never heard you expressing an opinion like this when it came to all of the other girls you must have heard about!"

"You didn't bring _them_ home with you – it's only a betrayal if you care, which you clearly do about the latest one!"

"Elphaba is not the 'latest' anything!" snapped Fiyero. "I love her but that doesn't mean she's replacing anyone!"

"As you say, my Prince," replied Anjeri with sarcastic formality. "I'm only your half brother after all, what right could _I_ possibly have to make statements about _your_ life."

"That has nothing at all to do with this!"

Fiyero tried to protest Anjeri's assumptions but the Captain would have none of that.

"Goodnight, Your Highness."

Anjeri bowed stiffly and walked back down the passageway to the main part of the hallway. Fiyero sighed and started up the stairs of the tower.

Elphaba was perched, quite precariously, on the edge of the bed still wearing her hood and gloves.

"I was worried this soft mattress might swallow me up," she joked when Fiyero entered the room and looked at her questioningly. "I put my hand on there and it sank."

"It's quite safe," Fiyero assured her as he dropped his bag on the floor and barred the door with a heavy piece of wood. Elphaba smiled then peeled off her gloves and cloak.

"Well that and my nightgown is in my bag, which you happen to be carrying."

Fiyero laughed and handed her the bag so she could get changed.

"I don't know about you," she said, when she was done, pulling back the blankets and sliding under them. "But I'm ready to sleep until I'm awake again."

"What a brilliant idea," he agreed with tired enthusiasm. "I'll see you when I'm awake."

"Goodnight, my love," murmured Elphaba as he slide into the bed next to her and lay down on his back

"And to you," he whispered back, listening as her breathing slowed into the deep patterns of sleep

Exhausted as he was Fiyero found he couldn't sleep, with Anjeri's words running through his mind. The accusations of betrayal brought back the feelings he'd had been trying to ignore ever since he realised he was in love with Elphaba.

_She wouldn't want me to __**not**__ love Elphaba,_ he tried to tell himself. _She told me that if I had the chance to love someone again I should take it. But who wouldn't have said that under those circumstances? I mean I could say it but would I mean it? If only there was some way I could ask her, of course the paradox there is that if I could I wouldn't need to. Funny how it was Anjeri who said that but never complained about the others and my parents who never mention her but always commented on my 'improper behaviour' as if Anjeri isn't living proof of my father's 'improper behaviour' as a young man!_

Next to him Elphaba shifted in her sleep until she was pressed up against his side with one arm over his chest.

_It doesn't matter what any of them say! This is nothing like any of the other girls. I may feel guilty about loving her but I'm not going to stop loving her!_

He sounded quite convincing in his mind; he just wished that he could believe himself. At this point even love and guilt couldn't keep him awake, he was sleeping before he realised it had happened.

* * *

AN: If anyone wants to find out what's going on at the end here before the next chapter I point you in the direction of my one shot Nothing Matters.

The translation of Fiyero's lapse into Arjiki is: "Beloved lady who brings me joy with the strength of her heart and soul."


	14. While My Pretty One Sleeps

**Author's Note: **The chapter title comes from a Mary Higgins Clark book, not a lot of relevance to the chapter except that there are dreams involved and I couldn't think of a title with the word dream/s in it that suited.

This chapter does not have a song/quote, after a great deal of agonising over breaking the pattern I've set I decided against it.

Finally a warning for all the readers out there who don't get advance copies of the chapters: following certain hints in the previous chapter this chapter is about three quarters Fiyero/OC. I would suggest that anyone who doesn't like the idea probably shouldn't read any further.

To everyone else I hope you like the update

**Chapter 14 – While My Pretty One Sleeps**

"Wake up, my love," whispered a voice that Fiyero hadn't heard since he was sixteen. He opened his eyes and found himself in an Arjiki tent with her sitting next to him.

"This is impossible!" he exclaimed as he sat up quickly.

"If it were impossible it could not be," she remarked with an understanding smile. "But it is, so it must be."

"Quadling wisdom?"

"The only kind."

"I never dreamed of you before," he protested. "Not ever!"

"If one were to be technical this is not your dream – you're just sharing it."

"Then whose dream is it?" asked Fiyero with the sinking feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Elphaba's, of course," she answered, laughing at the stricken expression on his face. "Don't worry, she is not here and I am real – not a figment of your combined imaginations. Elphaba doesn't even know she's doing this, at least not consciously. I don't even know how it works myself to be truthful. The point is that we are both real and both here."

"You're older," said Fiyero, having finally noticed what was different about her.

"There is no time where I am, my love, I can be fifteen again if that is what you prefer."

The air around her shimmered for a moment then she looked exactly as she had when they had been married. He almost asked where she was but his mind shied away from the enormity of the question.

"And can you see Oz from…where you are?"

"Now we're getting close to the reason you're here," she remarked without answering his question. "I never intended to speak to you like this, I'm not even sure if I could have on my own, but you seem to have suffered a lapse of memory, or perhaps you just need the reassurance. My point is I haven't been lurking around following you for you for years. I love you with all my soul but I have accepted our separation – it's entirely likely you will not even remember this conversation."

Fiyero opened his mouth to say something, anything, but she interrupted again.

"Close your mouth, you look like a fish. Now I'm going to put this into simple words for you, just in case you've gotten as stupid as you've been pretending to be. I meant what I said to you, I want you to be happy and if it's another woman who makes you happy then so be it, I'm happy for both of you. I couldn't help noticing, however, that you seem to be feeling guilty."

"I was handling it, or at least I thought I was, until Anjeri…well he said that I had forgotten you and replaced you, which isn't true! I love both of you too much to let anyone, including myself, imply that you have been replaced or were the second best choice."

"We've found the problem then," stated Kh'ya calmly.

"We have?" answered Fiyero, confused.

" You love both of us," she informed him as if it was the most obvious and natural thing in the world. "You're allowed to, you know, after all: there are as many kinds of love…"

"As there are stars in the sky," finished Fiyero. "I thought that was an Eastern poem."

"Why would you think that?"

"Elphaba quoted it to me."

"It is a Quadling poem, I learned it from my own mother."

"Oh. I wonder how Elphaba's mother knew it then."

"Probably because Elphaba's grandmother was a Quadling."

"What?"

"Well it doesn't show in Elphaba and her sister so I suppose it didn't show in her mother either or the Governor wouldn't have married her don't you think?"

"How do you know so much about Elphaba?"

"Oh we're friends, she and I, in this world between worlds. She knows all about us in her dreams but in the other world she doesn't remember me."

"Does she mind, when she's here, that I loved you first?"

"Oh no. She cried for us and the years we should have had together. Even now, we've known each other for longer here, she still gets sad and just wants to sit without talking."

"I wonder what it is I have done to deserve two such wonderful women in my life."

"It's us who are the lucky ones, to have found someone so willing to share his heart with us."

"A man so in denial about his feelings, of grief and love, that he spent **years** with women he didn't have to share his heart with?" Fiyero challenged her statement harshly. "And being in love with that man makes you _lucky_?"

"But they meant nothing to you, those women you spent years with, if you mean all those silly Gillikin girls before Shiz. Your feelings for Glinda Upland, on the other hand, are something you'll have to figure out on your own."

"I'm not in love with Glinda," said Fiyero straight away.

"Are you sure?" asked Kh'ya curiously. "You deny it so quickly, _quara_."

_Is she saying that because she's curious?_ Fiyero wondered. _Or because she is trying to make me think about it?_

"What I feel for Glinda," he began speaking slowly. "It is nothing like what I feel for Elphaba or for you…but I am not sure if what I feel for you is a great deal like what I feel for Elphaba and, as you said, 'there are as many kinds of love…'. So even though I am not _in_ love with Glinda I could not truthfully say that I do not _love_ her."

"Now that wasn't so difficult was it? And don't you feel better now that you're starting to work out some of that emotional conflict?"

"You always know the right things to say to make people feel better."

"I am _Kilahi ra das Aelj_," replied Kh'ya. "How could I do otherwise?"

Whatever reply Fiyero might have made was drowned out by the abrupt entry of another person into the tent - a young girl, probably eleven or twelve years old, with strawberry blonde hair.

"_Mera_!" exclaimed the girl. "I heard we had a visitor, is it _Dahnakilahi Fabala_?"

"If you would but stand still a moment, my little whirlwind, you would see that _Gahma _and _Dahna_ are **trying **to have a conversation."

"Shor'hi," said Fiyero, having finally connected the pieces of the puzzle, the words in Quadling and Arjiki resolved themselves to make sense. She had called Kh'ya 'Mother'; Kh'ya had called him the girl's Father.

"You sound funny, _Gahma_, are you unwell?"

"No," began Fiyero then cleared his throat to try and get rid of the tightness caused by him wanting to cry for joy. "No, _Dhani_, I am very well indeed and all the better for seeing you."

"Mama, may I go and visit Riake while you talk?"

"Of course," replied Kh'ya with a gentle smile. The child smiled back, an expression that made her look like a younger version of her mother, and then hugged Fiyero quickly.

"Goodbye _Fera_!"

"Goodbye, "whispered Fiyero as she left. "She's beautiful."

"I know," said Kh'ya proudly.

"Well don't look as though I had nothing to do with that fact," teased Fiyero, because jesting with her felt so natural.

"Well I certainly did most of the work!" protested Kh'ya.

"She didn't seem to notice that you look younger," he said, frowning slightly. "She didn't seem surprised to see me here…"

"For her, you have always been here and for us time is not a thing to be concerned about. I will not claim to know how any of this is what it is but I would _guess_ that perhaps sometime recently you have been thinking of how she would be eleven years old this year, yes? And so she is."

"That makes as much sense as any of this," agreed Fiyero, indicating the entire scene with a sweep of his hand. Looking slightly puzzled he asked another question. "And who is Aunt Fabala? I know you do not have any sisters."

"It is _Fabala_, the Quadling form of Elphaba."

"'Aunt' Elphaba?" repeated Fiyero. "Now that's a title I can't quite see her being comfortable with."

"No, being tolerant of it is about the most she manages in fact," agreed Kh'ya. "But we were talking about you."

"You're going to ask me how I feel aren't you?" said Fiyero with a resigned sigh.

"Whatever makes you think that?"

"Darling I lived with you just after you finished your training, remember? I know how it works."

"It's still a legitimate question. You _seem _less upset than you were when you got here but I don't know until I ask if you feel that way."

"You make it sound so reasonable…probably because it is," he admitted. "So how do I feel? How _did_ I feel? That's a good question as well I think."

"It is," she agreed. "Start with whichever you like."

"I was feeling guilty, so guilty I probably wouldn't have been able to sleep if I hadn't been so worn out – I don't know if you've heard..."

It amazed him that he could speak so casually of what she had told him about knowing Elphaba.

"But it's been a rough few days. Like I said it was fine until Anjeri lost his temper with me, accused me of replacing you, and even though I _know_ that's not true I couldn't help having doubts and then here you are, and you tell me I won't remember this so what good is it?"

"From what Elphaba tells me she remembers some things we talk about as thoughts she has had of her own accord, perhaps it will be the same. If not, well, you are not _entirely_ hopeless I'm sure you will work it out again for yourself. But you were saying 'here I am'…"

"Here you are and you're telling me it's fine and if it had just been someone saying to me that you would want me to be happy I wouldn't have believed them. I didn't even believe myself earlier when I was trying to say that but now that you've said it I think I really do believe it."

"And was that so difficult?" asked Kh'ya rather smugly.

"Exhausting!" declared Fiyero semi-seriously.

"Then sleep," suggested Kh'ya, more serious than he had been.

"I don't want to leave you," he whispered in anguish. "Not yet."

"We've never been apart," she assured him, lifting their linked hands (and he didn't even remember taking her hand!) as symbol of the fact. "And, as our revered Arjiki ancestors said:_ A rahn harc tal dhiya nyanya ezar arme dhi errata édaa geir ameski_."

"Are you telling me," began Fiyero, pushing back the emotional response to his own question until he finished it. "In your oh so convolutedly _Kilahi ra das Aelj_ way, that I could see you here again?"

"If you wished it," she replied, as calm as he was not.

"I don't know if that would be right…"

"Why ever not?"

"To be honest, it feels a lot like I would be being unfaithful and the truly wretched part is that I can't decide _who_ I'd be being unfaithful to."

"I would never ask you to do anything that would harm your spirit so, my dearest one. Now sleep, I promise you need not go yet."

"Well…if you promise…"

"Upon my honour."

"Perhaps I'll just rest my eyes for a moment," he agreed reluctantly. "It has been a long day."

"I have a gift for you, _Dhiquaral_," murmured Kh'ya, when he was nearly asleep.

"For me? What is it?"

"A dream within a dream, a gift of what might have been."

"I don't understand," he said, speech slurred by the fact he was two thirds asleep.

"You don't need to understand," she replied gently. "You just need to be here."

* * *

In the centre of the western grasslands was a semipermanent encampment of the Arjiki people inhabited by those, such as Elders and families with young children, who could not survive winters on the grasslands. It was home also to the Arjiki _Quaki_ and various members of his family including Prince Fiyero Tiggular the son of his wife's sister, Princess Kh'ya who was the daughter of his younger brother, and their daughter Shor'hi. The small family had come in from the plains to visit relatives before moving on to the City to spend the winter with Fiyero's parents, sisters, and assorted nieces and nephews.

"Mother, Father, wake up!" was the only warning Fiyero and Kh'ya had before their eleven year old daughter landed on the bed, luckily managing not to land on either of them.

"What?" grumbled Fiyero sleepily.

"What's wrong?" asked Kh'ya more urgently, being more of a morning person than her husband she was quicker to react.

"Nothing's _wrong_, silly!"

"Why are you all dressed, sweetheart?"

"Is it even dawn yet?" interjected Fiyero with a huge yawn.

Shor'hi's smile vanished at this seeming disinterest on the part of her parents.

"Don't you remember?"

Kh'ya pushed her hair out of the way with exaggerated casualness and, with a hint of amusement in her eyes, she tapped a finger against the bed thoughtfully.

"I don't know about your father but I certainly don't remember us promising you an outing to celebrate your birthday."

"_Mera_! You do remember don't you?"

"Remember things?" repeated Fiyero. "Who us?"

"Yes you, _Fera_!"

"Do you know," he said, with a disarming smile for both of them. "I simply adore the way the two of you sprinkle Quadling phrases into your Arjiki. It's very endearing."

"Father! Stop trying to distract me."

"Yes, Fiyero, _we _promised to take _our_ daughter out today so stop stalling."

Fiyero burrowed under the blankets and pulled them over his head.

"Before dawn," came his muffled voice. "She's _your_ daughter."

Kh'ya rolled her eyes with an air about her that suggested she hadn't expected anything less.

"Come along, _yu dama_, let's go and make some breakfast while your _Chetzu_ of a father goes back to sleep."

"Excuse me," interrupted Fiyero, still under the blankets. "But I _caught_ the breakfast!"

The only reply was laughter from the food preparation area.

By the time Fiyero woke up properly, around midmorning, Kh'ya and Shor'hi had not only made breakfast but also packed lunch and were both sitting on the floor next to the bed watching him.

"Good morning," he greeted them cheerfully as he climbed out of bed.

"That's not what you said at dawn," teased Kh'ya, smiling back at him. "Shor'hi, go and tell Riake that we will be ready soon now."

Riake was a member of the _Ziansa _Tribe, some of whom lived in the far West and some among the Arjiki, and a special friend of Shor'hi's.

"I will! He's been looking forward to it!"

"I'll go and get the presents from Father's Brother Nihran's tent while you get ready," offered Kh'ya.

"Thank you, my greetings to him and my Mother's Sister."

Their destination that day was an area known as the Dyhiran Hills (contrary to popular eastern belief the grasslands were **not** completely flat) named after an ancient tribal leader who once held off an army from the highest hill.

Fiyero and Kh'ya each rode one of the _Jhakerli_, with the day's meal and birthday gifts for Shor'hi shared between their saddlebags. Shor'hi, who seemed to be reacting to being a year older by acting younger, was sitting in front of her mother while Riake jogged along behind them.

Once they reached their chosen lunching spot the trip turned almost immediately into a game of 'chase me' between Riake and Shor'hi while Fiyero and Kh'ya sat on the ground and ducked every so often as flying leaps were made over them.

"She doesn't seem too interested in presents," remarked Fiyero lazily.

"Another reason for your mother to ask us questions about her health and upbringing no doubt," replied Kh'ya, pulling a face at the thought.

"As if my sister's children are so much different," agreed Fiyero. His mother (and father to a lesser degree) had a lot of opinions about how the girl whose brother or son would eventually rule the West should be raised, though if Fiyero had his way when he came to the Throne she would be next in line herself.

"Oh yes, dear heart, but their children don't have "dangerously wild Quadling blood" in them."

"Blessed Saint, did she actually say that?"

"If it's any consolation she did not realise I was listening, or perhaps she did realise I was listening and only did not realise that I understand Ozian quite well, despite the fact I greeted her in that language."

"Maybe we should go to Kiamo Ko for the winter instead," suggested Fiyero. "As opposed to spending four months in reach of my mother and father."

"That freezing dreary old castle? No, thank you, I would rather suffer your parents and let Shor'hi have her cousins' company. According to your sister Kalira's last letter, which you haven't read yet I might add, all of your sisters their husbands and children will be there."

"Are you sure?" said Fiyero. "Don't you remember what it was like last year?"

"Perhaps the freedom of the plains has dulled my memory," offered Kh'ya.

"Mother expected you to wear your dresses all the time."

In the Arjiki tribe all children wore trousers and long sleeved tunics but girls were given a ceremonial dress at a certain age and could wear them or not as they chose after that time.

"Oh mercy," muttered Kh'ya, who mostly chose not to wear her dresses despite the fact her mother in-law kept giving them to her as presents.

"And then it will be 'oh look how much dear little Shor'hi has grown'," added Fiyero, mimicking his mother's 'sincere but not' tone perfectly.

"Followed by 'what a shame she doesn't have a little sibling to care for'," continued Kh'ya with a groan. "And all those positively _charming_ personal questions about why she doesn't have such a sibling."

"On the bright side," said Fiyero in a mournful sounding tone (naturally it only sounded mournful as they were both outrageously making fun of his mother).

"This was an arranged pairing so she can't suggest that I put you aside for some wide hipped Gillikinese girl who could give me half a dozen sons in as many years without horribly offending your father and causing some kind of civil war that would leave the entire country in a state of disaster."

"Well thank the Mother and the Saint for that!"

"What's so funny?" demanded Shor'hi, a few minutes later, when she and Riake returned from their running to find the pair laughing hysterically.

"We were just anticipating the winter we are about to spend with Father's Father and Father's Mother," explained Kh'ya.

"Do we **have** to? Aunt Alika is always trying to make me dress up like cousin Elaine does, and Elaine is so…bouncy! And she always tries to make me try on her dresses and even though she's part Arjiki she won't listen when I try to tell her about not wearing dresses until you're old enough. She said only girl savages don't wear dresses! At least Jiana and Syarhi understand about dresses."

"Well," said Fiyero. "As it happens this winter will be a little bit different."

"Elaine won't be there?" guessed Shor'hi hopefully.

"Not quite that lucky," said her mother, laughing.

"But you can wear a dress if you want to."

"It's nice of you to give me permission but I wouldn't feel right about it."

"_This_ is more what your father had in mind, dear child."

The way Kh'ya said 'this' made Shor'hi turn to look at her mother then at the folded fabric her mother was holding in her hands.

"A joyous birthday to you, my daughter, from both of us," said Kh'ya formally.

Fiyero moved to stand next to Kh'ya and continued the ritual.

"As your parents, and in equal partnership, we have judged you ready to begin accepting the responsibilities of your future adulthood. We give you the clothing of womanhood so that all who see you may know this to be true."

"I'm not sure I'm ready."

Those words were so much always the answer that they had become part of the ritual by default.

"By this token," replied Kh'ya, hiding her pride behind the formality of the day, and handed Shor'hi the dress. "I confirm your status as a young adult of the Tribe as I will stand to confirm your status as an independent woman when the time comes."

"By this token," repeated Fiyero, taking a small wrapped object out of his saddlebag. "I, too, do confirm your status as a young adult of the Tribe as I will stand to confirm your status as an independent woman when the time comes."

"We would also tell you," added Kh'ya, the words she was about to say reminding her of her own eleventh birthday…except her mother's words were the opposite of what she was about to tell Shor'hi. "That we have arranged no marriage-pairing for you and so, with due consideration, you are free to make your own choice."

With that the formal section of the day was completed and all three members of the small family smiled at each happily.

"Can I open my present from Father now?" asked Shor'hi, holding the parcel carefully in her hands.

"Of course you can," her parents assured her simultaneously.

Shor'hi opened it with childlike exuberance and gasped softly when she saw what was inside. A delicate silver chain, the links shaped like leaves, with a ruby pendant in the shape of a rose attached to it.

"It's lovely, Father when did you ever have time to get this? It must have come from the south surely?"

"It did," confirmed Fiyero. "And I sent a request to a cousin of your mother's to have it made the day after your mother told me she was with child. I'm glad you like it."

"This is the most wonderful birthday ever! And I know I've said that every year," she added, noticing her parents' indulgent smiles. "But I really mean it, I don't think I could ever have a better birthday than this one and it isn't even over yet!"

Hours later the three of them stretched out on a blanket watching the sun drop beyond the horizon and the stars appear in its place.

"We should go back soon," murmured Kh'ya with no great urgency in her voice.

"I don't want this day to ever end," protested Shor'hi sleepily.

"Everything comes to end," said Fiyero philosophically. "Even birthdays."

"Yes," agreed Kh'ya sadly. "Everything must come to an end, even special days such as this one."

* * *

The only window in the tower room occupied by Fiyero and Elphaba faced South so the sun didn't enter the room at all as it passed from east to west and gave way to the rising of the nearly full moon the next night. 

Fiyero woke up feeling a lot better than he had when he went to sleep, as if sleeping had somehow washed away his fears and anxieties. He stretched his hand out to see where Elphaba was, she responded to his hand on her shoulder with a murmured greeting.

"Good evening."

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but don't let it worry you. This was the first time in years I've slept through a whole day and into the next night."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Better than you, from the sound of things."

Fiyero rolled onto his side to look at her, she was just visible in the moonlight.

"You were muttering in your sleep."

"Really? I must have been dreaming…I don't remember dreaming but I used to talk in my sleep as a young man," he stopped talking for a moment then asked curiously. "What did I say?"

"It was all Arjiki to me, I'm afraid, there was one word you said a lot though. It sounded like a name. Kh'ya."

"I said her name?"

"She's someone you love isn't she?"

Fiyero repeated her question in his mind, searching for the sound of jealousy ad finding only understanding and, hardly unexpected really, an undertone of curiousity. There was also something he couldn't quite decipher but it was similar to the day before when she had seen his tattoos and stated that she'd known he was more than he had been at Shiz.

_In another lifetime,_ he pondered thoughtfully. _She would have been one of those History Keepers who sought the answers to everything._

"She was fourteen when we met, it sounds so young when you're used to Eastern thinking, but she had been a woman for several years. She was my cousin Ciryan's cousin, no relation to me but a Princess of the Arjiki Tribe. Our parents arranged our engagement about, from what they told me, three months after she was born but they only informed me _after_ I completed the Arjiki Warrior Trials."

"I presume they considered such news too distracting to tell you _before_ you risked your life in the wilderness?" remarked Elphaba dryly. "My opinion of your parents does not improve, I must admit."

"I'm still not happy that they didn't tell me, I'm quite capable of handling distractions and I was almost expecting an arranged marriage since that's how most of my family has been paired off for generations…right up until Kalira turned twelve and told our parents that she would not have an arranged marriage no matter what I and the three oldest girls had done."

"I can imagine her being the one to stand up to them…not that I don't think you wouldn't have, of course, but you didn't."

"I was planning to, I thought I should at least meet the girl first though before risking a blood feud between her father and mine. I was completely unprepared for what happened when I met her, she wasn't at all what I had expected. The first thing I noticed was that she had the most brilliant red hair – when I had been expecting was a brunette you see? I learned later that her mother was from a Quadling family we Westerners have our own Border Landers much as Munchkinland and Gillikin do."

"I'm starting to feel a great deal of kinship with your Kh'ya," admitted Elphaba, and Fiyero could almost see her smile despite the lack of light. "My mother was also from a Quadling family, not a Border Lander though, the daughter of a mostly Gillikinese Missionary. It's not something my father ever advertised and obviously you couldn't tell from looking at her or her daughters."

Fiyero was surprised into silence but he almost felt like she was telling him something he already knew.

"Did you speak Quadling as a child?"

"I still do, on occasion," replied Elphaba. "I learned it from Mother."

"That's what it is!" he said, forgetting in his excitement that she wouldn't know what he was talking about.

"That's what _what_ is?"

"The first time you spoke to me, beyond muttering 'hello' when you and Galinda made friends at the party, there was something about the way you spoke that I couldn't quite place but it makes sense now. Kh'ya spoke Arjiki with a Quadling accent on some of the words but it didn't occur to me that was what you were reminding me of because you speak Ozian with a Quadling accent and that was the first time I've heard anyone from East or North with that accent."

"I'm so happy you've solved that little linguistic mystery," said Elphaba, not being sarcastic. "You were telling me about Kh'ya and her red hair."

"It made a very strong impression, that and she was one of the smallest women I'd ever seen, Galinda's height but so slender, and her eyes! She had the most stunning eyes, blue as the sky."

He stopped speaking again to reach over and stroke Elphaba's face with one hand.

"I've only met one woman since whose eyes entranced me as much as hers did," he admitted quietly.

"Really?" whispered Elphaba, plainly wanting to believe him but not sure if she could (despite their earlier conversation).

"Really," he agreed. "It doesn't surprise me, now, that you saw past my pretences. I remember, even then, seeing the shadows in your eyes and wondering what past heartache you were holding inside."

"I saw the same in you," replied Elphaba. "The shadows of grief hidden from the world. Now, I think, you are telling me the reason."

"So I am. Perhaps one day you will return the favour?"

"Perhaps."

That seemed to be all the answer he was going to get so Fiyero continued his story, wondering as he did so why it seemed so much less painful than he thought it would be.

"The most important thing that happened when I met Kh'ya was that I fell in love for the first time.

We both understood our duty and we didn't find each other's company excruciating so it seemed things would work out amiably enough. We were always surrounded people, which was very frustrating because I wanted to get to know her. One day we actually ended up alone together and after about fifteen minutes of small talk she turned to me and rather bluntly asked if I really wanted to marry her or if I was just doing it because it was my duty.

We'd only known each other for three days, and I said so, asking her how could I possibly know that yet?

She replied, "I knew from the moment we were introduced that I want to marry you for better reasons than my family's honour."

Well, what could I do after that but admit that my thoughts had been full only of her since the moment I saw her.

I suppose a lot of people would say it was impossible to fall in love in three days…"

"Sometimes it only takes one sentence," said Elphaba, automatically disagreeing with 'a lot of people'.

"Really? I suppose if it was a very meaningful sentence…"

"It was 'you don't have to do that, you know?'"

"And 'No, not _really_ stupid'," countered Fiyero, making Elphaba laugh quietly.

"I couldn't believe my luck in having my parents choose such a woman for me," he continued without being coerced into it. "I knew she would be as wonderful a Princess of the West as she was Princess of her own tribe. That was for later, of course, we weren't expected to take on formal responsibilities until we were at least eighteen or twenty. Children mature early in the Vinkus so we spend a lot of time being adults and learning responsibility.

The next day we disappeared in the Grasslands at dawn and didn't come back for three weeks. We went all the way to the Shrine of Saint Aelphaba on the edge of the Thursk Desert – the Shrine is at the same north point as the Pertha Hills in Gillikin but on the other side of the Great Kells – and said our vows before the High Priestess herself. That was very important to Kh'ya, being one of the _Aelja Kilahia _– that's the title given to Arjiki Priestess-Magicians – you uneducated Easterners call them 'Shamans' I think."

"If they are from 'savage' Western tribes they do," agreed Elphaba. "Otherwise one might be called anything from Magician to Wizard."

"We decided to live among the Arjiki for a few years, as I had planned myself, then I would enquire about Universities in Central Oz and she would come with me though she wasn't sure yet if she wanted to take classes or just 'keep house', as she put it, for me. As you may notice from that statement she was not an advocate of feminist as Eastern girls understand it but, as she tried to explain to me once, Arjiki women have enough choices no matter what outsiders think. She had a low opinion of the misconceptions of such outsiders I remember her response to one such comment from my mother…"

"Of course," muttered Elphaba."

"Kh'ya told my mother that she was far more free than any 'civilised' Queen."

"Naturally your mother was appalled."

"So shocked she actually apologised for speaking improperly and kept her comments to the weather and such trivialities for the rest of the visit. What followed was the happiest year of my life and its highest point came at midsummer, exactly a year after we'd said our vows together.

Kh'ya took me aside from the celebrations, we sat down under a full moon just like this one, and she said to me."

His voice trailed off hoarsely but Fiyero didn't realise he was crying until Elphaba lifted one hand and brushed it across his cheek.

"If it's too painful, Fiyero, you don't have to…"

"No, I want to, it's just…I've never talked to anyone about her, not for years but then I've never wanted to before."

He took a deep breath, noticing that Elphaba was holding his hand tightly and wondering when she'd done that, then continued his story.

"She said to me…

My love, I have something to tell you.

She said it quietly and calmly, she was always so quiet and calm, and in such a way that it took me a moment to understand what she meant.

She continued: The first days of Spring are going to bring us a wonderful gift, my Fiyero.

It was only when she took my hand and placed it over her stomach that I realised we were going to have a child."

That last statement brought a dozen questions to Elphaba's mind, she couldn't imagine Fiyero, even at his most 'genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow' being the sort of man to abandon his child. Fortunately she thought it through in the time it took him to take a breath and thought she had guessed how this might end.

"I was so solicitous of her health after that she frequently told me I was driving her to madness with my fussing but she didn't really mind. We were young, I was sixteen and she fifteen, but adult enough to be responsible for our child. We were so in love it seemed like nothing could spoil our happiness.

How wrong we were…

Everything was wonderful at first and all of our families were excited when we announced the incipient arrival of the newest member of the family."

Elphaba nearly made a joking comment about his mother but, having a fair idea of what he would say next, decided against levity.

"I teased Kh'ya, when she got bigger, told her she looked like a python who'd swallowed a sheep which she thought was hilarious, and true.

Of course I had no idea that anything could, and would, go wrong.

Arjiki tradition is that men are not allowed in the tent of a woman giving birth so all I could do was listen, from outside, as Kh'ya yelled curses and insults at the top of her lungs. When things got quieter I assumed it was a sign that it would be over soon.

The midwife came out of the tent and quietly told me that Kh'ya wanted to see me. Before she could finish I ran into the tent and came to an abrupt halt when I smelled blood.

She was on the bed, her eyes closed, breathing shallowly. I demanded to know what had happened and the midwife, oh so gently, explained that Kh'ya's hips had been too narrow for her to give birth. She'd started bleeding inside and they couldn't stop it.

I couldn't believe it, I knew what she was saying but it didn't seem real. My Kh'ya, my beautiful wife who was _only_ just sixteen years old could not possibly be dying. I just stood there staring as she told me that the _Yiraki_, an Arjiki Healer, had tried to cut the child out but it was too late.

Kh'ya was holding her, our small daughter who had never even drawn breath in this world. She had been awake but too exhausted to open her eyes until the midwife finished speaking. She called my name softly and I sat down next to her realising, despite the denial in my heart, that this would be our goodbye.

I whispered her name and she smiled at me despite the pain that clouded her eyes then she apologised to me, she _apologised_, because she was leaving me alone. I told her I loved her, I begged her not to leave me, and she said…she said 'goodbye isn't forever, my love, one day we'll be together again.'

She closed her eyes again and I thought it was for the last time until she spoke to me again, and that really was the last time."

He stopped speaking, unaware that he had been barely whispering, and pulled Elphaba almost painfully close to him.

"She gave me some wonderful advice which I have only recently had the opportunity to follow. She told me, so quietly I had to hold her even closer than this to me to hear her voice that I wasn't to do anything stupid and if I ever had the chance to love someone as we loved each other I shouldn't hesitate to take it. Then she was gone and I couldn't stay, not after they were buried – Kh'ya and the daughter we were going to name Shor'hi, it means Joy.

I made myself forget her but I realise now that I never really did, there was always a part of me thinking of her and how annoyed she would be with me for running away. I went on 'dancing through life', acting as shallow and self-absorbed as I believed I'd become and trying not to think about how disappointed in me Kh'ya would be.

Finally, after being expelled from nearly every other university in Oz, I went to Shiz University and I met two very special women. One of them was so completely _right_ for who I was pretending to be, though by then the pretence was nearly the truth, that I was immediately attracted to her and the other was so _perfect_ for who I really am that I was scared to admit, even to myself, how I felt about her."

"I never realised love could be so terrifying until I realised I loved my best, and only, friend's beau," whispered Elphaba.

"Me neither," replied Fiyero. "Not until that crazy day when I helped the most amazing woman I've ever met rescue a Lion cub from a classroom did I ever imagine that I could love someone again.

I could never say I love you more, or less, than I love Kh'ya. I love her now as much as I ever did but I've found that there is room in my heart to love another woman as well. The greatest irony is that before I met Kh'ya I never really believed that love was real, almost all of the married couples I had contact with were at best cordial to each other. So you see if I had never loved, and lost, her I would never have met _you_, the only other woman I can imagine myself being able to love."

She didn't reply and he wondered if his frank admissions had upset or offended her in some way then he realised she was crying.

"Elphaba?" he said her name anxiously. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Oh Fiyero, I wouldn't exchange what we have for everything in the world! But it just breaks my heart, it does, to think of what you must have gone through. I can barely imagine how I would feel if I lost you! And poor Kh'ya to lose you so soon as well as you losing her, and for both of you to never have the chance to know your little daughter."

Fiyero couldn't find the words to explain how her reaction made him feel, he hadn't exactly been expecting her to be upset but then he hadn't been surprised when she was.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. "More than anything in the world."

"I love you," she murmured back. "More than everything in the world."

* * *

**A note on Ozian names for magic users: **a Witch can only be female, there is no male version of Sorceress, Magicians and Wizards can be male or female. Generally Magician was a term used when there were many more magic users for those who had not completed their formal training 

**Translations:**

**Arjiki:**

_Quara_ love

_Kilahi ra das Aelj_ (literally) Sister of the Saint. It's the title given to Arjiki priestess-magicians. The plural is: _Aelja Kilahia_ (literally Saint's Sisters)

_Dahnakilahi_ Aunt or, more properly, Mother's sister

_Gahma_ Father

_Dahna_ Mother

_Dhani_ daughter

_A rahn harc tal dhiya nyanya ezar arme dhi erréza édaa geir ameski  
_  
A path that has been walked once can be followed again more easily.

_Dhiquaral_ beloved

_Quaki_ This word is misinterpreted by non-Arjiki people as 'king' but the literal meaning is more like 'Leader' or 'First among warriors'

_Ziansa _ not technically an Arjiki word but used only in the west. A race of intelligent creatures that take the form of horses. They are in fact refugees from a country beyond Oz who were fleeing the same shadow creatures now threatening Oz.

_Jhakerli_ the name given to Arjiki warhorses (as a breed) after they are retired (generally due to old age) from active service and put into a common herd. Arjiki warhorses before they retire are _Jhake_. It's a formal name, which is why I didn't translate it.

**Quadling: **

_Mera _ Mother

_Fabala_ Quadling form of Elphaba

_Fera_ Father

_Yu dama_ my child

_Chetzu_: an animal that lives in colonies in the Quadling swamps. It resembles a caterpillar but is the same size as a large rat. They are famous for living in the same patch of shrubs for their entire lives and spending all the time they aren't asleep eating.


	15. Journey to the Past

**AN: **apologies for the enormous song quote on this chapter, it's one I've had in mind for a while and this seemed like the place.

_I walk the maze of moments  
But everywhere I turn to  
Begins a new beginning  
But never finds a finish  
I walk to the horizon  
And there I find another  
It all seems so surprising  
And then I find that I know_

_You go there you're gone forever  
I go there I'll lose my way  
If we stay here we're not together  
Anywhere is_

_The moon upon the ocean  
Is swept around in motion  
But without ever knowing  
The reason for its flowing  
In motion on the ocean  
The moon still keeps on moving  
The waves still keep on waving  
And I still keep on going_

_I wonder if the stars sign  
The life that is to be mine  
And would they let their light shine  
Enough for me to follow  
I look up to the heavens  
But night has clouded over  
No spark of constellation  
No Vela no Orion_

_The shells upon the warm sands  
Have taken from their own lands  
The echo of their story  
But all I hear are low sounds  
As pillow words are weaving  
And willow waves are leaving  
But should I be believing  
That I am only dreaming_

_To leave the thread of all time  
And let it make a dark line  
In hopes that I can still find  
The way back to the moment  
I took the turn and turned to  
Begin a new beginning_

_Still looking for the answer  
I cannot find the finish  
It's either this or that way  
It's one way or the other  
It should be one direction  
It could be on reflection  
The turn I have just taken  
The turn that I was making  
I might be just beginning  
I might be near the end._

**Chapter 15 - Journey to the Past**

Despite his best intentions of staying awake to talk more to Elphaba about…well everything really, Fiyero fell asleep again leaving Elphaba awake on her own. Silently she slid out of the bed and went to sit on the little stool in front of the dusty old dressing table. There was a piece of brittle parchment laying on the table and a piece of charcoal both so covered in dust that they could have been there for years – obviously the sentries duties did not include cleaning. Gently blowing the dust away from both items she picked up the charcoal with the ease of someone familiar with it and began to sketch the picture that had been on her mind from the moment Fiyero told her his dead love's name.

"Kh'ya," whispered Elphaba, sending the name into the silence of the night. A moonbeam broke through the clouds, illuminating the picture.

"The moon will be full tomorrow night," observed Elphaba, speaking out loud but addressing herself – the habit of spending a lot of time alone.

"The _Aelja Kilahia _dance under the full moon every month, it's a very special ceremony for us," remarked Kh'ya.

Elphaba turned her head and felt dizzy for a moment. She was standing in an immense grassland, in full summer sunlight, staring in surprise at the slight red haired woman standing next to her but at the same time she _knew_ she was sitting in one of the Kiamo Ko towers watching the moonlight filter through heavy clouds.

"Kh'ya?"

Kh'ya nearly answered the question as she would if someone was about to ask her something but then it occurred to her that there was something a bit different about Elphaba today and her friend seemed surprised, and a little confused, to see her.

"You're awake!" she accused Elphaba, sounding harsher than she intended due to her shock.

"You're dead!" retorted Elphaba.

"I had noticed," replied Kh'ya dryly. "In this case the fact that you're here, all here, talking to me is much more sig…are you quite well?"

"No, _Ayére Sora_, I just remembered everything I know about you and how I know you and it's making my head spin just a little bit."

"You should sit down," said Kh'ya anxiously.

"I am!" protested Elphaba. "I think I am, but I'm not because sweet Oz you are tiny!"

"Oh here we go with the height jokes, you must be feeling better."

"I mock your height that one time and you hold a grudge for four years, you really need to get over that, my dear."

Elphaba blinked, several times, and realised that she could remember everything about Kh'ya that she had always known and it wasn't making her head ache. In fact not only was it not making her head ache but she felt more _complete_ without knowing she had been incomplete.

"You're awake," repeated Kh'ya, sensing the change.

"I'm awake," agreed Elphaba, not voicing the thought that wondered how many other parts of herself were hidden away like knowing Kh'ya had been. "I think I do need to sit down."

Elphaba dropped down to the ground and started taking deep breaths with her eyes closed. Kh'ya joined her there, a reasonable difference away because she understood the need for personal space, and waited until Elphaba was ready to talk again.

"Just when I think I've found a definition of 'impossible' that applies to me," was Elphaba's surprisingly calm remark after the long silence.

"I don't know that there is anything I can say to help you through this shock, _Ayére Sora_, I can't even begin to imagine what it would feel like to find out that some hidden part of myself was speaking with someone who has moved on. It is strange enough for me that you can do so at all."

"I have to tell Fiyero about this, of course, I couldn't possibly keep it from him."

"I'd be the first to say that keeping secrets does no relationship any good," began Kh'ya. "But don't you think all of this is a little…big for someone who doesn't understand magic to handle, even Fiyero?"

"He handled 'I remember being born' fairly well, not to mention those other things I told you about, oh and me levitating his sister after losing my temper with her."

"You never!"

"Oh I did, Princess Minna was quite rude to me and…well let's just say I wish I'd remembered this sooner it would have made his family easier to deal with! My point is he seems to have handled these things well so far and I promised myself that I would be honest with him."

"And have you told him about Emerald yet?" pointed out Kh'ya, knowing perfectly well that the answer was 'no'.

"Well no but…"

"There shouldn't be a 'but' there, _Sora,_ honesty means saying everything that needs to be said."

"Quadling honesty, Arjiki honesty," replied Elphaba. "But I'm not Quadling or Arjiki, at last not entirely and not as much as you are. I wasn't raised to be honest, I was raised to be _invisible_ and I learned to survive my family by taking advantage of that. By making sure they only saw who they wanted to see when they looked at me."

"I understand the difficulties you had…" Kh'ya tried to comfort her only to be cut off by Elphaba shaking her head violently.

"Oh my dearest sweetest _Ayére Sora_, despite all this time we've known each other I'm afraid you could never understand what it's like to be me. I'm a hypocrite and I know it; I claim to be honest and lie with every breath I take, I hide what I am and what I can do, even from myself in some cases as you well know. I tell myself I am stronger than Glinda for standing up for what I believe in when I know it was such a selfish thing to do, to leave her like that. I think myself better than people like Morrible, and the Wizard all the while knowing I could do worse than they have done if it would help my goals."

Elphaba could feel Kh'ya drawing back from her when she had been trying to comfort her just moments ago, but she couldn't tell if the other woman's shock was disgust or surprise.

"But all this deception makes a perfect case for the reasons I _should_ tell him, if it comes to be that he can't accept who I am that just makes it no different to nearly every other person in my life!"

She took another deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back."

And just like that the sense of being in two places at once was gone.

* * *

Fiyero wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but when he woke up the moon had risen higher and the clouds had cleared so that the room was bathed in moonlight. Elphaba wasn't lying next to him anymore he noticed almost straight away and sat up to see where she had gone. There she was, sitting at the old dressing table, he was surprised the rickety old stool hadn't collapsed. 

"Can't you sleep?"

Fiyero," her head shot up and she spun around to look at him. "I didn't think you would be awake so soon."

"You sound upset," joked Fiyero. "Aren't you cold, sitting over there in just your nightgown?"

"Not terribly cold and not upset precisely..."

"Precisely?"

"It's either incredibly complicated or the simplest thing in the world, I haven't quite decided which yet," replied Elphaba, shaking her head slowly.

He climbed out of bed and crossed the room to stand next to her with his hand on her shoulder.

"You've been _thinking_ again haven't you?" he teased her and was pleased when she actually laughed.

"I have," she agreed seriously. "I was thinking about the nature of honesty."

"A weighty topic for this time of the night."

"It can wait," she said instantly, almost too quickly.

"If that's what you want," replied Fiyero agreeably. He had enough experience in reading female moods to realise that this was a good time to be very agreeable and let her come to a decision at her own pace.

"What would it take for you to not love me?" she asked suddenly, in a very dispassionate tone.

"That's an unexpected question," he answered far more calmly than he felt. "Are you having second thoughts? Or is that the question you're trying to ask me?"

When she didn't answer he walked around and crouched in front of her, trying to see her face.

"No, don't," she protested, when he tried to brush her hair out of her face. "I hate for people to see me cry."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I don't know...I don't understand how _this _works..." she made a vague gesture encompassing both of them and he took 'this' to mean their relationship. "For the first time in my life I feel like I've found someone I feel like I can say _anything_ to but I don't know what the limits are, how much can I say before I frighten you or upset you?"

"Well I don't know, to be truly honest," replied Fiyero thoughtfully and in all seriousness. "I haven't run away yet, obviously."

"Even though I almost killed you?" she replied, referring he assumed to the incident when he'd come uncomfortably close to having a large rock hit him square in the face.

"Well that was a little bit terrifying but you didn't exactly do it on purpose and it was partly my own fault for not listening when the Animals tried to tell me not to go in there."

"'A little bit terrifying'?" Elphaba quoted his words quietly. "Maybe it affected me more than you then, my heart actually stopped for a moment, but it was quite interesting to find out how fast I can react – magically speaking – to a situation."

"Now that's just a little bit...not frightening or anything but the way you can just, I don't even know what it is. One minute you're talking about being scared the next you're being all...scientifical, it's unusual."

"Now that particular trick I learned from our dear Miss Galinda Upland – how to distract yourself from the deep and meaningful by thinking about something else or, in my case, how to stop yourself from having hysterics by engaging in logical analysis of things. If it bothers you I will _try_ to stop, it's just a habit of mine."

"You're quite good at getting away from conversation topics you want to avoid as well."

"Now that I can't deny, talking in circles is definitely another of my bad habits."

"A habit certainly, not necessarily bad or inexcusable, and it would probably be harder for you to do it if I didn't talk when you were trying to," he frowned slightly. "Like you're letting me do now."

"I was trying to decide where to start, at first I thought I could just tell you the one thing that's on my mind right now but…"

"But there's more?"

"By the time I answer _that_ question you'll be thinking that 'there's more' was the understatement of a lifetime. There's so **much **more that I hardly know where to begin. There's a rather charming cliché about beginning at the beginning but I'm not quite sure when that was or if it is necessary."

"Words can be terribly inconvenient things at times can't they?"

"Oh yes indeed, it can be so difficult to find the right words to start with."

"If only there was a way to say it all without words."

Had that comment been made during the day Elphaba would probably have laughed it off with a second 'if only' but in the middle of the night, barely able to see him through her hair she wondered:

_Well why not? I can talk to those who are gone, why not show him all I want him to know?_

"Do you trust me?" she said suddenly.

"Of course," he replied straight away, which surprised Elphaba who had at least expected him to ask why she was asking that first. "Does this mean you worked out what you want to tell me?"

"I suppose it does, only it is more 'show' than 'tell', if you'll let me..."

"Let you...?"

"Let me touch your mind so I can show you what I want you to know."

"You want to read my mind?" repeated Fiyero sceptically.

"Oh no just...it's too simple to explain."

"Don't you mean complicated?"

"For you, my dear, for me it's so easy to understand that I haven't the first idea how to explain it."

"That actually makes sense," replied Fiyero, after a moment.

"Delightful isn't it?"

"So what does this mind not-reading require?"

"Well I would _suggest_ that you get up from there so you don't lose the feeling in your toes."

"Very funny."

Fiyero took her advice and stood up then held out a hand to help her stand up. She hesitated then accepted and stood up. Fiyero smiled and brushed her hair back from her face, her eyes were slightly reddened but otherwise there was no sign that she had cried.

"Shall we sit down?" suggested Fiyero.

"That would work best."

Elphaba nodded and sat down on the bed with him.

"Do I need to do anything to help?

"Just relax and don't...don't be afraid."

Impulsively he kissed her then replied:

"I could _never _be afraid of you!"

Distracted already she smiled and held his hand tightly.

"Now close your eyes," she whispered, and he did wondering what it would feel like to see her life in his mind.

* * *

It was, Fiyero discovered in an abstract sort of way, like one of those dreams where you stand outside of the scene and watch yourself. Except it was Elphaba he was watching and he found he had a deeper understanding of her feelings than a mere observer would.

Elphaba was lying on a blanket, facedown and barely conscious; as if they were miles away instead of next to her she heard voices,

"I bandaged and splinted the arm but she's still bleeding everywhere else," said a tall blonde woman, around Fiyero's age, kneeling next to her and holding cloths against her back. The last thing Elphaba remembered was flying straight into a howling storm, still reeling from the shattering of her youthful illusions and her dramatic reaction.

"I think she's waking up," replied a deeper voice, growling, it belonged to a Lion. "Maybe now we can find out why she was climbing in this storm."

The first thing Elphaba did, after waking up in a strange, darkish, place and only realising that she was in pain and being held down, was to move. So quickly that even Fiyero, observing from the outside, barely saw her stand up. The next thing the Lion or the woman knew she had her back not quite flat against the wall and the hand of her unsplinted arm held up defensively.

"Get away from me!" she shouted at the woman, not even seeing the Lion. She was still dizzy from blood loss and jumping to her feet so quickly, the room was so dim she hadn't quite realised the person was a woman until she spoke.

"We're not going to hurt you," said the woman. Elphaba had no doubt she intended to be reassuring but she had the sort of cultured Gillikinese accent that instantly made Elphaba feel like a country cousin tramping mud on a carpet.

"Who are you?"

"Fine way to talk to the person trying to stop you form bleeding to death, my girl!"

For one of the few times in his life so far, Fiyero witnessed Elphaba stricken senseless.

"You're a...you're a Lion! But then you can't be, I thought you were...guards."

"In the Great Kells?" replied the Lion incredulously. "Try another one, human girl."

"The Kells?" repeated Elphaba, shaking her head in disbelief, and regretting it as it made her dizzier. "That's impossible, I was going ho...East."

"East from west is not an easy thing to confuse," remarked the woman, equally sceptical.

"Try it from several hundred feet up in a howling storm and see how easy it is," Elphaba snapped back at her.

"So now you claim to fly like a Bird?" said the Lion, clearly caught between amusement at her obvious lie and anger for the same reason.

"No," replied Elphaba, still snappish but not as forcefully.

"Then you _were _climbing?" said the woman, shaking her head in disbelief at the same time. "But that wouldn't explain you ending up here, unless you exceptionally stupid."

"I don't see why I should explain myself to you."

Fiyero shivered at the cold tone in her voice, it wasn't something he would have expected from the girl he didn't really know at Shiz and he hadn't realised she had changed so quickly

"A fine way to speak to those who saved your life," growled the Lion.

"An act you are quite likely to regret," replied Elphaba, the memory of her flight from the Emerald City still fresh in her mind.

"Is that a threat?" asked the Gillikinese woman in a tone that clearly showed her contempt for the notion of this ragged creature as a threat to her.

"What is it about Gillikinese girls and thinking themselves superior to everything?" retorted Elphaba, the pain of what she saw as Glinda's betrayal still fresh in her heart.

"I don't answer you to you, Miss Emerald, and my life is none of _your_ concern!"

Now the Gillikinese woman, to Fiyero's silent amusement, was surprised.

"How do you know my name?"

"The Lion must have said it," dissembled Elphaba. "While I was not quite awake."

"You're lying," said Emerald flatly.

"You can tell," stated Elphaba but Emerald took it as a question.

"I can always tell when people are lying to me."

"It wasn't a question."

"Why would you lie about knowing my name?"

"I didn't lie about knowing your name," protested Elphaba mildly. "The Lion did say it, I heard him."

"Then you did not tell me the whole truth," insisted Emerald.

"You don't even know me," retorted Elphaba, changing tack. "How dare you accuse me of lying?"

"Are you saying I should wait until I know you _then_ accuse you of lying?"

"I think she's a spy!" declared the Lion fiercely, saving Elphaba from bursting out with laughter at the ludicrous statement. "One who had the misfortune to fall into her enemies hands. We should kill her before she tries to escape!"

"Do that," replied Elphaba, sounding very calm for a young woman whose life was in danger. "And you will be doing a great favour for those responsible for Animals losing their ability to speak."

"You would say anything to save your own skin," accused the Lion.

"No," disagreed Emerald. "She's telling the truth. She really does know who did that to so many of our friends."

"And will she tell us?"

"I owe you at least that for rescuing me," Elphaba answered for herself before Emerald could think on the question. "Though I doubt you'll like the answer or even believe it for all I can know."

"You're a Munchkinlander by speech, if not by appearance," noted Emerald.

"And genuinely shocked that it took so long for my appearance to be mentioned!"

Fiyero wasn't very impressed by the woman and the Lion's attitude. In his mind, even if you had caught a possible spy, a bleeding woman with a broken arm wasn't a great threat.

"And such interesting taste in hats," remarked Emerald, the amusement in her tone infuriating Elphaba even as she unwillingly looked down to see her hat on the ground.

"It was a gift, from a _friend_," Elphaba made it clear that she didn't expect Emerald to understand that concept.

"A double sided gift indeed," replied Emerald, affecting to take no offence. "Tell us then, as proof of your word, who is it who would render the Animals of Oz speechless?"

"A woman who calls herself Morgana Morrible and the only person in Oz with the power to give her permission to do so – the Wizard of Oz himself."

"By the Blessed Saint!" exclaimed Emerald, referring to the Saint Glinda of legend and confirming herself as Gillikinese.

"We expected that the taint went high in the government," explained the Lion. "But we took him to be an oblivious bystander and more a puppet ruler than anything. You say it is otherwise?"

"I have **no** doubt that he is aware of everything that has happened to the Animals of Oz. He has new spies as well now, scouts as he would call them, to 'seek out subversive Animal activity' – flying Monkeys."

"There's no such thing," growled the Lion. "See how hopeless they are, sending a city child to spy for them!"

"But the Wizard does have Monkey servants, and the girl certainly believes that what she is saying is true."

Elphaba fumed silently at being referred to as a child when she was clearly not that much younger than Emerald.

"Perhaps the Wizard has found some magic to make his servants fly."

"And if the Wizard had any magic to his name that might even be true," remarked Elphaba. "He does have a book though, a very old very _magical _book."

"The Grimmerie?" exclaimed Emerald. "There have been rumours for years that he has it but surely if he could use it he would have before now, back when the 'troubles' first began?"

"Yes indeed he had the Grimmerie and it has been used, to make Monkeys fly, as I told you."

With that statement Fiyero was amazed anew by her ability to adapt, in this case she had figured out very quickly how to tell Emerald the truth without giving away a lot.

"But you believe he has no magic," said Emerald, picking up on the discrepancy straight away. "Who cast this spell then, this Morgana Morrible you spoke of who is in league with him?"

"She does have some skill at magic," agreed Elphaba.

"If the Wizard has founds someone who will use the book on his behalf then he is more danger than we imagined," said the Lion, starting to pace around the room.

"I can assure," said Elphaba confidently. "The person who has the Grimmerie has no desire to assist the Wizard in _any_ way."

"But you said this Morrible was his ally."

The Lion stopped pacing with the closest expression a Lion could manage to a frown.

"So she is," agreed Elphaba, wondering briefly if she would have been so brave (read: reckless) with these two if she wasn't half senseless with pain and altogether stunned by what she had done so far this day, or yesterday whenever it had happened.

_Probably so_, she decided, reasoning that if she had sense enough to realise what she was doing then she had enough to stop if she wished it.

The vision went dark and Fiyero thought for a moment that it was over then he heard Emerald's voice and realised that Elphaba had closed her eyes.

"Blessed Lady, I think she's fainted," said Emerald, as Elphaba slide back against the wall with a low moan. Barely conscious Elphaba was vaguely aware of the woman half carrying half leading her back to where she had been laying ad speaking to the Lion as she did so.

"I probably should have checked her for concussion before we started listening to anything she said. The girl was obviously babbling even if she did believe everything she was saying was true."

"Then you don't think the Wizard is responsible, as she claims?" queried the Lion.

"Oh I'm certain that much at least was true, it seems a more likely explanation than him being so blind to the government's actions that he did not know what they are doing to the Animals of Oz."

"But if she is a spy she might tell us that anyway if she suffered more injury than first we thought in her fall."

"When she wakes again we'll question her, _after_ making sure she has all her wits about her."

"If she does indeed," remarked the Lion. "And is not merely some puppet of the Wizard's sent to tell us that he is aware that humans help Animals against his will."

_So_, mused Elphaba sleepily._ They think me half-witted or a liar and plan to question me later. No doubt if I wasn't suffering from concussion, as she said, I might find that more upsetting._

With that she slipped all the way into unconsciousness and Fiyero found himself, briefly, in complete darkness.

* * *

After that brief moment of nothing Fiyero had a definite sense of being somewhere and an equally definite sense of Elphaba's presence, which was the only thing that stopped him from panicking.

"I wanted to explain something without waking you up," she explained quietly and Fiyero wondered if she was actually speaking or if he was just making himself think it was that way because it was a simpler explanation. He nodded, or gave an affirmative response at least, and she continued since he didn't seem inclined to speak.

"Ever since I was young I have seen…things, things that are going to happen or might happen, they don't always come true."

"What sort of things?" asked Fiyero curiously.

"That first night you were at Shiz Galinda and I went back to our room, she decided we should share secrets and hers was 'Fiyero and I are going to be married'."

"She didn't?" exclaimed Fiyero incredulously. "I only met her that afternoon!"

"Oh she did, and in the moments after she said it I saw, as clearly as though she wasn't standing in front of me in bright pink, her in a white wedding gown – she looked like a fairytale princess truly."

"But that didn't happen."

"No, it didn't, but other things have and sometimes it's not just what might be but what is and was."

"What is and was?" repeated Fiyero, confused. "I don't understand."

"What might be is the future," explained Elphaba. "What is and what was are the present and the past. It's quite maddening really, most of the time I don't even recognise the event until it's already happened."

"That must be more frustrating than not knowing what is going to happen to you," agreed Fiyero.

"Oh for certain, I still haven't decided entirely if my magic is a gift or a curse. It definitely seems like more of the latter most of the time, but anyway I wanted to tell you about something else. I had a bad fever after my little mountainside escapade and while I was unconscious there were...I don't know how many of those visions, dozens, maybe hundreds, I remember them all but the fever jumbled everything - it's all out of order and some of them are just split second fragments. What I _think_ happened is that the fever caused my magical barriers, some of which I've been holding unconsciously for years, to give way. Thanks to that I've spent the last four years meeting people I've never seen in my life and knowing things about them…but that's nothing compared to anything I want to tell you."

"Would you have taken the Grimmerie," wondered Fiyero. "If you had known how much power if would give you?"

After that question he had the sense that she was smiling and sighing at the same time.

"Further back than I thought, perhaps, because it is easier to believe what you are shown than what you are told but I will tell you what I am going to show you anyway – I had power before I set eyes or hands on the Grimmerie."

* * *

The first events of this new experience were somehow condensed, giving Fiyero a sens eof what happened without him actually watching it. Elphaba, aged not quite thirteen, ran away from home and eluded the men sent to find her by her father for days.

One day, as night was creeping closer, she found herself in an abandoned orchard – Fiyero recognised it, by the ramshackle hut, as the place where they had spent the night not so long ago. Elphaba's feelings here, because she was younger or because she was not in so much physical pain, were clearer here. She was so unbearably she even missed the company of the servants who disdained her and cosseted her sister.

She didn't want to go in the house, it looked empty but who knew who might turn up? So she curled up in her cloak at the base of one of the trees and after whispering thanks for the shelter, in Quadling as her mother had taught her when she was just a toddler, fell asleep.

He could feel the presence of the adult Elphaba softly pointing out the fact that she had done nothing **but** go to sleep here and wondered what it meant, certain that he was going to find out. A brief moment of darkness, the same feeling of time being compressed, and the dawn light was shining through the tree branches and waking Elphaba from a deep sleep in which she had dreamed of having friends to keep her company.

She sighed heavily as she woke up to find the world exactly as it had been before.

"Don't you be huffing all over my trunk, you'll dirty it up!" protested the tree she had slept under, the tree that had been no more than a tree when she went to sleep.

* * *

Elphaba felt his shock as he realised the full import of what she had shown him and pulled herself back out of the link with his mind, just like that they were sitting on a perfectly normal bed in a normal room and Fiyero was staring at her as though he had never seen her before.

He sensed, rather than saw, her trying to pull away from him but he was still holding her hand and tightened his grip so she couldn't move without dragging him along.

"No," he said, trying to pull her back. "It's fine, really, I mean unbelievable…but I **do** believe it but it's fine. I just need a moment to…I don't know…absorb, breathe, have I told you lately that you're amazing? Because you are so amazing, does that woman – Emerald – does she know how amazing you are? You must tell me how all of that turned out after the fever visions, but then you were and I went and made a stupid remark and of course you reacted to my stupid remark I mean who wouldn't? I didn't mean to interrupt though, it's just what you did, and you only a child it's just…"

"Amazing?" suggested Elphaba wryly, when he paused to breathe and think of a word.

"I'm sorry, I'm babbling at you again, aren't I?"

"Just a little," replied Elphaba. "And understandably."

"You're very understanding," agreed Fiyero cheerfully.

"Oh yes, an endless well of patience too, I'm sure," she agreed in a tone of voice that made Fiyero laugh.

"Well," he amended, since she seemed so insistent. "Very understanding of my flaws and foibles then."

"You're a very special exception, my very dearest one."

"You mean you're not this patient with everyone?"

"I've certainly not been this **honest** with anyone," she answered, without answering the question.

"Can the one called Emerald really tell when people are telling the truth?"

"She can tell when someone _believes_ what they are saying is true, as you heard, that is not always what is actually true."

"I also saw that it is possible to tell her things that are entirely true without telling her the whole truth."

"And she finds it infuriating, as you also saw."

"Did she find out later that it was you who made the Monkeys fly?"

"Oh yes, once I woke up I explained all of that…not straight away though."

"And the Lion was that Edest?" asked Fiyero, before she could explain that comment. " I couldn't quite tell."

"One of his brothers, between them they rule what remains of the Lion tribes of Oz."

"Why not straight away?" asked Fiyero belatedly. "Did they not ask?"

"It was more that I didn't give them a chance to ask. You see, while I was unconscious, I learned a **lot** more about Emerald – her foster parents called her that because they found her in the Emerald City. She was born in Gillikin though, as I thought. She was also the leader of the Resistance against the Wizard's government even before I met her."

Fiyero had a feeling that 'even before I met her' was going to be an important point.

"And has continued to be?" he asked, in case her point was that her arrival had somehow caused Emerald to no longer be the leader.

"Oh yes," said Elphaba fervently. "No one has more right to lead us than she does, I believe in that as strongly as I believe in what we are fighting for."

"And who is 'Emerald' of the Emerald City, to warrant such loyalty?" wondered Fiyero, not doubting her but intensely curious.

Elphaba's answer was stated in such a matter of fact tone that he stared at her in disbelief and asked her to repeat it, which she did.

"Ozma Tippetarius, the lost Princess and rightful Queen of Oz."


	16. Kiamo Ko: Part Three

**AN:** this chapter contains a random Narnia reference, see if you can pick it out before the end . Apologies for the amount of time it had taken to get this chapter I've been away on other stories. Self promo time: Flying Solo and Elphaba of Oz, I'd love it if some of the readers of this fic took a look and told me what they think.

* * *

_Let us cleanse this farce with fire_  
_Strike the fool who leads the liar_  
_Let it all come crumbling down_  
_Like the firebird from the ashes_  
_We will rise to lead the masses_  
_The strongest will emerge to wear the crown_

_Well, they say nothing grows_  
_'Til the oak has hit the ground_  
_So let's clear the way, my boys_  
_And let the giant come crashing down_

Crashing Down – Heather Dale

**Kiamo Ko:Part Three**

_Ozma Tippetarius, the lost Princess and rightful Queen of Oz_, repeated Fiyero silently, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't see how it's possible," protested Fiyero. "If she had survived the start of the Wizard's Reign surely someone would have come forward by now and told the world that she was alive?"

"I expect they probably would have _if_ Emerald had known who she was but she didn't."

"She didn't? Then how did you…one of your dreams?"

"I saw a child, the Princess, lost in the Emerald City. She was taken in by a middle class Gillikinese family who had no idea who she was, the woman who became her mother had wanted a child but never had any of her own so they took it as a sign and took her with them to Lower Gillikin. She lived a perfectly normal life there, aside from the fact she could not remember where she came from, until the new laws against Animals came into effect – Gillikin was the first place they passed the laws, after the City itself."

"So she joined the resistance?" guessed Fiyero.

"She _started _the formal resistance against the Wizard, before her they were far less organised and only small groups in different places. Now we have allies all over Oz, including those in the Vinkus who provide shelter for the Animal refugees especially those who can no longer speak and in the South where I have never been myself but where many Animals and those who do not wish to live in Oz proper live in more freedom than they would have otherwise."

"You really admire her don't you?" asked Fiyero, sounding very surprised but then his opinion was based on the brief glimpse he had had of their first meeting.

"Oh yes, and she..." Elphaba paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to describe their complex relationship. "She appreciates my unique abilities and what I can do for our cause."

"So I saw all of this while I was asleep," she continued. "Then, when I woke up, I saw her and even though I never saw her adult face in the visions I _knew_ it was her. I was trying to think of some way to say it and I met her eyes because she was being all irritatingly _Gillikinese _and I don't know what happened but somehow I showed or told her what I knew about her and she…well she fainted but when she woke up she remembered it."

"That is pretty big," said Fiyero slowly, after taking a long moment to absorb what she was saying. "Does it get any bigger than that?"

"Something else I saw during that time prompted me to trace the offshoots of the Ozma bloodline, some of the Ozmas have had younger sisters who married into to other families. Did you know that outside the direct line a person has to have magic to hold the Throne?"

"Glinda?" gasped Fiyero, making the connection almost immediately. "Is that why Madame Morrible has been so interested in her?"

"That's my best guess at this point, it doesn't say that you have to have a great amount of magic or actually use it," agreed Elphaba before returning to her original topic. "There was only one other person on the list whose name caught my attention, I felt like I should know who she was. The rest of them, mostly Gillikinese or Gillikin Borderlanders, I had accounted for. I couldn't find her anywhere and I thought I had given up, until today when you told me about Kh'ya. I dreamed about her tonight, a dream that was not a dream, like the one in which I spoke to my parents and the Quadling Sorceress."

"You talked to Kh'ya in a dream?" repeated Fiyero. "I don't understand, how is that even _**possible**_?"

"I don't claim to understand it myself, my best guess sounds very trite: it's magic. I've never heard of anyone being able to do it but then I've never heard of anyone being able to walk on air and water or understand the Grimmerie the first time they lay eyes on it or-"

Fiyero raised his hand to silence her rapid explanation.

"I understand the point you are making, is this what you've been building up to with everything you've been telling me? That you spoke to Kh'ya after I told you about her?"

"Actually," replied Elphaba, resisting the split second urge to answer 'yes, that was it.'. "Not quite."

"There's more?"

To Elphaba's relief he sounded curious and slightly awed which was a bit uncomfortable for her, rather than upset or afraid.

"Tonight I remembered what really happened after I thought I had given up on locating that last Scion of the Ozma line. I woke up in a dream and spoke to her, she told me how she had died along with her daughter, whom I also met later. We knew each other for a year, as we measure time in Oz, before your name was mentioned. She said it and was surprised by my shock. She told me who you were to her and I did the same. I know now that it was some part of me that I hid from myself – I do not know why."

"And who was I to you?"

His calm reaction surprised Elphaba who, in all of her conversations with Kh'ya the _Aelja Kilahi_, had never encountered the fact that among the Arjiki there were those who **could** speak with the spirits of the people who had passed on.

"My impossible dream," she replied quietly. "My heart's desire, the one thing in this world I thought less likely than us actually succeeding in our goals of restoring Ozma to the throne and winning back the rights of the Animals of Oz."

"And you have spoken to Kh'ya," he repeated, amazed, then his tone turned hesitant. "Does she know in the other world what has happened...how things have been?"

"Only what I've told her, she hasn't been lurking around following you for years or anything like that. It's more like she lives in another country and has to rely on a visitor from here to pass on news of what is happening in Oz."

"Some other country," repeated Fiyero. "That's one way of putting it I suppose."

"I was going to tell her about…us meeting again and…everything but we were…distracted, by a discussion of the nature of honesty. You see I wasn't going to tell you about Emerald just yet but then she just had to bring it up and make me feel like I'd be the worst kind of hypocrite if I _didn't_ tell you about her now. I hope you understand that I can't really tell you anymore than I have, about where she is and what our plans are that sort of thing. We all agreed it was best not to share that information outside the group without them first meeting Emerald. Oh and when you do, please don't let slip that I told you about her truth reading gift, it took me months to convince her that she shouldn't tell people."

"When," reiterated Fiyero. "Not if?"

"Of course, even if it happens to be that the Prince of the West is being introduced to the crowned Queen of Oz you _will_ meet her one day."

"You're **that** certain that she will be?"

"I wasn't, there was always the feeling of her having more than one possible fate but sometime since I saw her last the fork in that road has been passed and she is clearly on the path towards reclaiming her birthright though I have not any idea how it will be so."

"You can actually tell that, when a possible future is no longer…possible?"

"The dream I dreamed that night in the den, when I woke up screaming asking if you were dead, I'm almost completely certain that it was a vision of what might have been if you hadn't waited so long for me to come back to the forest."

"But it didn't happen?"

"I think that somewhere it did. There's a theory I read somewhere that every time someone makes a choice there's a place where a different choice was made. The simplest example is walking down a road and coming to a fork in it you choose to turn left, well according to this theory there is another (the writer called it) alternate universe where you turned right."

"And you can see what happened in these alternate universes?"

"Sometimes, not clearly, and mostly when they are based on my choices. I saw a lot of those in the fever dreams after Emerald and Mahar, the Lion, found me. I still don't know if I find it comforting or just unfair to know that there is a world where my mother lived and took me away to Quadling country to be raised by herself and my Grandfather, another where I was captured in the Emerald City and you rescued me but were later caught and tortured yourself, still another where we left the world to be ruled by Glinda the Good, I've even seen a world where the Wizard never came to Oz, and a world in which Kh'ya didn't die and you were both my closest, dearest, friends."

Elphaba sighed softly and leaned her head against Fiyero's shoulder.

"Sometimes I scare myself so much that I can't blame people for being afraid of me."

"But they're afraid of you because they believe lies," protested Fiyero. "I don't see how you can compare that, no one could possibly blame you for being scared of what you can do. I have no idea how you feel, I think the nearest thing I can think of is that when I first learned how to hunt and realised I had the power of life and death over the creatures I was hunting. It's not like in Gillikin, where they believe wild things are there for them to hunt, in the West we respect the fact that they die for us to live."

"Some of them are so depraved they kill Animals and think no more of it than they do an animal!"

"I know," admitted Fiyero. "Some people I knew at a school up there invited me to their lodge for a hunting party. The first night those who were already there provided the meal and _bragged_ about how the Deer had begged for her life. I've never hunted in any part of Oz since and I was relieved that he said those things before I ate, the idea of consuming another thinking being is just sickening!"

"I am regularly shocked by the depths people are capable of sinking to, it wasn't that long ago that Animals were considered equal citizens who simply required assistance with things they could not do themselves like writing."

Elphaba sighed again and slipped her hand out of Fiyero's so she could move behind him and lie down.

"Are you all right, Elphaba?" he asked, concerned, and moved so he was facing her,

"All this magic, all this talking and thinking, it was necessary but now I find that I really just want to just…"

"Just be?" suggested Fiyero, leaning over and kissing her softly.

"Yes," agreed Elphaba quietly as she pulled him closer to her for another kiss. "I want to just be me, here now, with you and let tomorrow worry about itself for awhile."

"Your wish," murmured Fiyero, as she pulled him even closer.

* * *

A nagging pain in her head woke Elphaba up the next day, Fiyero still sleeping peacefully next to her, she rubbed her temples and frowned. 

_This doesn't feel like a normal headache, _she thought with a slight sigh. Careful not to disturb Fiyero she climbed out of the bed, stepping over her discarded nightgown to pick up her cloak and wrap it tightly around her instead.

_Maybe I just need some fresh air,_ she decided. _We have been inside for a while and it should be safe enough to step outside for a few minutes._

She unbarred the door that led to the balcony, not realising at the time that it was joined to the wall patrolled by the sentries, and walked outside. That just made the pain in her head worse, and now she could almost hear voices or was it emotions?

_Fear, anxious, soldiers -must-hide-from, no must go to the one who Mad_e us.

Then there were voices, human voices, men's voices.

"Flying monsters, approaching the south tower! Ready your bows!"

The same instant the five men rounded the corner and stood face to face with her she recognised the mind sounds – the flying Monkeys!

Heedless of the fact that the sentries now had their bows aimed at her, all of them had only recently been transferred to Kiamo Ko and had heard the many descriptions from the Emerald City of the Wicked Witch but none of them had expected to encounter her in the remote mountain castle, Elphaba was looking over the mountains and trying to communicate with the Monkeys – sending feelings to them, telling them to go away find somewhere safe she would call them back when they were not in danger.

Most of the Monkeys fled but their leader, Chistery came closer and some of the men turned their bows towards him.

"Let so much as one arrow _touch_ that Monkey," hissed Elphaba, noticing their weapons aimed at her for the first time. "And I'll break every bone in every one of your bodies."

The sentries, all relatively new recruits in their twenties, had been close to terrified at the mere sight of her and being threatened did little to help their resolve. First one of them dropped his bow and backed away then the others followed suit, Elphaba heard the thudding of their boots on the stone walkway as they rounded the corner and broke into a run.

Chistery landed cautiously on the railing and looked at her expectantly.

"Chistery! You made it out of the palace, oh but how did you know I was here?"

The Monkey opened his mouth but no sound came out so he shrugged.

"Oh don't stop," she said urgently. "Please Chistery _try_ to speak!"

The Monkey pulled a face that clearly meant 'well I will but only because _you_ asked.'

"We fly, we find."

"Well so I see, but how did you find me?"

"Is magic," said the Monkey, stretching his wings out then folding them up and pointing at her. "Is magic."

"A link between the magic that…made you fly and the magic I haven't used yet, that does make sense."

She shook her head quickly, as fascinating as all of this was this was not the time to go all 'scientifical' as Fiyero had put it.

"Chistery you need to follow the others and hide from the men here so you don't get hurt."

"No hurt, stay."

"It's not safe!"

"Where is safe?"

"Out there," said Elphaba, trying to point without losing her cloak. "_Safer_ anyway."

"Stay," repeated Chistery. "Protect."

"Go, I'll be fine!"

"Stay!"

"Oh for the love of Oz! Chistery, I need to go back inside and you need to go to safety."

The Monkey ignored the glare that had most humans looking for any excuse to leave her presence and folded his arms.

"**Stay**."

"Stay then!" agreed Elphaba out of sheer exasperation.

"Stay," agreed the Monkey with a nod and a definite air of smugness about him as he hopped from the railing to the walkway. "Where?"

"You'd better come inside in case those guards come back."

She led the Monkey into the room and barred the door behind her, taking a moment to decide if she should wake Fiyero or get dressed first. She decided, given that Fiyero wasn't much of a morning person, she would wake him up then get dressed while he was waking up.

"Time to get up," she said, poking him in the ribs gently.

"Already?" mumbled Fiyero.

"Unless you want the Captain breaking our door down."

"What?" exclaimed Fiyero, trying jump out of bed and getting tangled up in the blankets.

"I went outside for some air," explained Elphaba calmly, as she pulled the trousers and shirt out of her bag and started putting them on. "Chistery and the others found me. Some of the sentries saw them and ran around the walkway to shoot at them then they saw me."

"They probably went running to get Anjeri," said Fiyero, struggling with his own clothes and wondering how Elphaba managed so much hand-eye coordination so early in the day.

"I certainly hope so."

"You…what?"

"He knows who I am, with the resistance I mean. Not everyone does but the inner circle I suppose one might call it the same ones who know who Emerald really is know that I'm the Witch. He wouldn't have recognised my name last night because we go by code but Emerald told me when one of ours became Commander of the Kiamo Ko sentries, I didn't know his name until last night. Don't you know why these men are assigned here?"

"I assumed they lost a draw or something like that," replied Fiyero.

"They're all assigned here because they have dangerous political opinions – thinking the Wizard shouldn't be ruling Oz for example."

"You mean they're all revolutionaries?" exclaimed Fiyero. "All of them?"

"Or sympathetic with the resistance and yes, all of them, except those who are assigned to whatever other middle of nowhere posts that exist in the West."

"Well, now I know why Anjeri volunteered to be posted here."

Whatever Elphaba's reply might have been a firm knocking on the door interrupted it.

"I'll go," said Fiyero. "In case it's not Anjeri."

"Yes?" said Fiyero in his best bored tone as he opened the door. "Captain, what can I do for you?"

"I would like to speak to your companion," said Anjeri politely, not saying too much in case Fiyero didn't know about his partner's resistance connections. "She requested a meeting when you arrived."

"Elphaba, the Captain is here to talk to you."

"Well then let him in," suggested Elphaba, after gesturing for Chistery to hide in the darkest corner of the room.

"It's true then," said Anjeri, taking in her unhidden green skin. "I half thought the troops were just seeing things in the early morning light."

"It wasn't exactly the way I _planned_ to make my presence here known but I couldn't let those ignorant young men hurt my friends."

"The 'flying monsters'," said Anjeri sceptically. "What were they? A flock of birds?"

"Monkeys, actually."

"Monkeys?" repeated Anjeri. "You mean it's _true_, you really did do that?"

"Did you think Emerald was not telling the truth when she spoke of it?"

She saw Anjeri shoot a look at Fiyero, who was leaning against the door looking nonchalant, and added:

"Fiyero knows who she is, _everything_ about who she is, and what our plans are."

"You **told** the Captain of the Wizard's Guards that the leader of the resistance is the Lost Princess?"

"And wouldn't we be in trouble right now if I didn't trust him and hadn't told him that! Did you really ask to be assigned here, _Captain_, or was it suggested as a way to keep our private plans private?"

"You accuse **me** of indiscretion when _your_ face is known all over oz?"

"It's hardly a comparable situation," protested Fiyero, not giving Elphaba a chance to do so herself. "I know Elphaba would very much prefer that she wasn't instantly recognised by every person who saw her skin."

"Leave it, Fiyero, please," said Elphaba. "Anjeri is clearly one of those who were, and are, of the opinion that I am too distinctive and _notorious _to be allowed to be involved in their Great Resistance against the Wizard. It seems that he, like most of them, cares nothing for what I have done since then not in the least providing a symbol for the people to focus their hatred against and so distracting them from the activities of others such as himself. My only concern at the moment is that he has managed to prevent his sentries from causing a panic."

"I explained to them that your...reputation was part of our plans to undermine the power of the Wizard, that was sufficient thought I would request that you come and speak with them so they can all see for themselves that you are no supernatural creature."

"How do you know that I am not?" replied Elphaba, treating them both to a mischievous smile that made her look years younger.

"My mother was Arjiki, my lady," said Anjeri, the first time he had addressed her politely. "I admit it has taken me a few moments, pray blame the earliness of the hour and the time spent calming down my young troops, but I do recognise one of the _Aelja Kilahia_ when I see her. I also apologise for what I said of you outside your hearing when you arrived, I should have known that no ordinary Eastern woman would cure my brother of his grief for Lady Kh'ya."

Elphaba looked over Anjeri's shoulder at Fiyero, her sceptical expression clearly asking him if this change of heart was genuine, the prince shrugged and mouthed words that looked like 'it's an Arjiki thing'.

"Very well then," said Elphaba graciously. "Are you certain all of your men are trustworthy, Captain?"

"My men could not leave even if they wanted to, without being seen, and the King has said in my presence – thinking I was loyal only to him and volunteering to seek proof of subversive activity in this place – that he had never sent a loyal man here until I asked for it."

Anjeri paused seeming, at the same time, to be finished and wanting to say something else. Elphaba read his body language correctly and waited patiently for him to speak his mind, Fiyero couldn't help noticing that a patient Elphaba was nearly as intimidating as an angry Elphaba, finally Anjeri couldn't take the silence and said what he had to say so quickly it was nearly unintelligible.

"If you could see you way to going downstairs and talking to them, it doesn't matter what about, just to prove - as I said – that you're..."

"Diplomatic language fails you, Captain?" suggested Elphaba as his voice trailed away, Fiyero had been feeling offended on her behalf but it seemed she wasn't really bothered...then he remembered something Galinda had said, years ago, 'of course she does, she just pretends not to' and he wondered if that was the case now.

"It does," agreed Anjeri, looking embarrassed for the first time Fiyero could recall.

"If I had realised you needed permission to speak bluntly, Captain, I would have granted it however the way you addressed me before suggested it was otherwise."

"I deserved that," admitted Anjeri, quite ungraciously, as Fiyero winced in sympathy (Anjeri did deserve it though)

"I will speak bluntly then. I would like you to come downstairs and, acting as normally as possible, apologise to those you terrified with violent death threats."

"Violent death threats?" repeated Fiyero.

"So they say," confirmed Anjeri.

"Now wasn't that much less painful than dancing around the subject?" replied Elphaba, quietly relieved that Fiyero sounded more disbelieving than upset by the mention of violent death threats. "I'm quite willing to speak to your men, Captain, I would have offered but I could not tell if you would want me to."

"Are you sure?"

To Elphaba's surprise the question came from Fiyero while Anjeri remained silent.

"Of course, we're all on the same side here."

"Very well then," said Anjeri formally. "I will w...inform the men that you and the Prince?

Fiyero nodded and Anjeri continued.

"...will be joining us shortly."

"I think that went quite well, don't you?" remarked Elphaba, when Anjeri had left the room.

"If somewhat nerve-wracking for this hour of the day," agreed Fiyero. He waited for over a minute without ay reply from her. "Elphaba? Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry," she said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I suppose I was waiting for a comment about getting into trouble so early on the day."

"I wasn't even thinking it," Fiyero assured her instantly. "It wasn't your fault."

"Oh it hardly ever is," replied Elphaba. "But somehow it always **is**. Come on, we'd better finish getting ready."

"Shall I comb your hair for you?" offered Fiyero with a smile, which Elphaba returned then shook her head.

"I'll do it the other way, we should probably hurry so the young men don't have to long to anticipate our arrival after Anjeri warns them."

"Other way?"

"Like this," replied Elphaba, thinking a demonstration would be quicker than an explanation. She ran her hands through her sleep-tangled hair and Fiyero heard a crackling noise, like static, then she separated it into three knot-free sections and plaited it quickly.

"And here I was thinking magic could only be used for **big** things, or maybe even medium size things. I'm sure if Glinda had any idea that was possible I would have heard about it."

"It's nothing Madame Morrible ever taught us, which us a pity really as I'm sure Glinda would find it more exciting than the mere convenience it is to me."

Before he went upstairs Anjeri had called al of his sentries into the main hall, even those who knew that the rebel called Onyx was the Witch, and explained in short sentences that the woman their Prince had arrived with was a senior member of the Resistance **and** the woman known as the Wicked Witch of the West. They handled it fairly well, though with a large dose of disbelief, so he told them to stay there while he went upstairs.

The men were still sitting, disturbingly quietly, in the hall when Anjeri returned.

"We're about to have company, men," he informed them in a no nonsense tone. "The Prince and his lady are coming downstairs to reassure you that she does not intend us any harm. If any of you were feeling doubtful at this time please keep in mind that attacking her would be counted as treason against your Prince, no matter what is said about her out in the world. As I have explained most of that is rumour and the rest was done in aid of the Great Resistance."

Elphaba and Fiyero, Fiyero in the lead at his insistence, arrived at the hall just after Anjeri finished his short speech. All eyes were on them but no one was leaping to his feet or anything distressing like that so Elphaba assumed Anjeri had convinced them somehow.

"Good morning, gentlemen," said Fiyero. The sentries, as if they had just remembered who he was, jumped to their feet and saluted him. "I would like to properly introduce my travelling companion to you, Miss Elphaba Thropp."

"And I," said Elphaba, jumping in before they could react to the introduction. "Would like to offer my sincerest apologies to those of you I…encountered this morning on the walkway. I hope you will all allow me to explain why I stopped you from attacking."

"Yes, tell us why you stopped us from killing those…well whatever they were they were attacking us!"

Anjeri moved forward to reprimand the young man but stopped when Elphaba held up a hand.

"No, Captain, it is a perfectly valid question, which I am happy to answer. I realise now I should have told the Captain who I was when we arrived but I was rather tired and chose to wait."

She paused for a moment but none of the men seemed inclined to interrupt and she sensed the same sort of grudging acceptance that other members of the resistance felt in her presence, they didn't like her or particularly want to know her but they weren't chasing her away either.

"The creatures you saw were Flying Monkeys, some of you may have heard that I…created them, they were recently released from the Wizard's Palace where he was holding them prisoner and they came here looking for me. They are intelligent beings and I am sure they are also sorry for the misunderstanding."

It would surprise Fiyero when he realised that it was possible for Elphaba to run out of things to say but at this point she had so she stopped talking and looked around the room without making any actual eye contact for more than a few seconds.

"Does that clear up all of your questions men?" asked Anjeri, tacitly giving them permission to ask questions if they wanted to.

"Would you really have broken all our bones if we'd shot one of those Flying Monkeys?" asked one of the men who had encountered her on the wall. Anjeri winced imperceptibly because he had a feeling her answer would an unequivocal 'yes'.

"Just as I would do to anyone who put an arrow through one of you," replied Elphaba, establishing two important points – that she considered the Monkeys intelligent, as she had said, and that she would defend a fellow resistance member as well.

"Is it true…" piped up a young man who had been in the army for less than a year. "That you're hundred of years old and you used dark misty-kal powers to stay young?"

"Actually," replied Elphaba, hiding a smile. "I was born in the first year of the Wizard's Reign of Oz, it makes it easy to keep track. May I ask where you heard that rumor? I'm interested to know if it's one of ours or one of theirs."

"Ours?" repeated one of the older sentries, Elphaba noticed that most of the older ones relaxed a little when she told them how old she was.

"The Resistance has its own way of spreading rumors and rumor can be a useful tool," explained Elphaba. "Though our attempts to discredit the Wizard and Morrible have been less successful so far."

"If there are no more questions we three have strategy to discuss," said Anjeri, deliberately giving the impression that Elphaba and Fiyero were there on resistance business.

"I did have one more thing to bring up," said Elphaba, to Anjeri's well-hidden dismay. "I would like to offer the Monkeys shelter in Kiamo Ko if that is acceptable to Prince Fiyero. I thought it best to bring up the topic while you are all here so we can avoid any _misunderstandings_ later."

"The south tower hasn't been inhabited by people for quite some time," said Fiyero, he didn't quite see why the Monkeys couldn't stay out in the mountain caves but supposed she had a good reason for making the request. "They could stay there."

"As you say Your Highness," said Anjeri formally. "You heard him, the Monkeys will be staying in the south tower with permission. Now are there any other questions?"

There were no questions so Anjeri told the men to return to their duties. Following his lead Elphaba and Fiyero said nothing and walked into the Captain's office with him. Anjeri closed the door behind them and sat down.

"That could have been worse," said Elphaba since neither of the men seemed inclined to speak.

"You were very calm considering how badly it could have gone," remarked Anjeri.

"I didn't see anything to get emotional about," replied Elphaba. "Now that we've sorted that out let's talk about what you're going to do next."

"I hadn't decided."

"I don't think it was a question," Fiyero, being better versed in the different tones of Elphaba's voice, informed his brother.

"Fiyero," protested Elphaba. "I would never presume to tell Captain Anjeri what to do, I was only going to make a suggestion."

"And what is your 'suggestion'?" asked Anjeri sceptically.

"Only that you, and your men, could do more good for Ozma and the resistance if you were to go out into the world and join the others."

"As I explained to you, Miss Elphaba, the only way out of these mountains is guarded by the King's loyal men. So I am afraid, unless you have some way of making us _invisible_, you are stuck with our company."

"Now that you mention…" began Elphaba, smiling just a little bit smugly and deliberately letting her voice trail away.

"You can't!" protested Anjeri. "That's not possible, even for a sorceress!"

"Since when are you an expert?" muttered Fiyero, even though he had never heard of such a thing either.

"Actually I'm quite certain that I can but I would appreciate it if you didn't mention the idea to your men until I'm **sure** I can do it. The alternative is that I can create some kind of distraction to draw them out while you go past but that's less foolproof. None of this matters, of course, if you think you and your men should stay here – you didn't actually answer that part of the question."

"Of course I don't want to be cooped up in here if I could be out there doing something useful and I know everyone here feels the same. If you can find a safe way to get us all out of here then we'll take it."

"After breakfast," interrupted Fiyero.

"Pardon?"

Fiyero noticed, not for the first time, that Elphaba tilted her head slightly to left when she didn't understand what someone was saying.

"I think you should eat something before you go haring off upstairs to seek out invisibility spells in that big old book of yours."

"I think you'll find the meal would be more accurately named 'lunch'," corrected Anjeri. "And you are, naturally, welcome to help yourselves form the kitchen. I believe one of the Privates has prepared a stew for the others, I should avoid it unless you wish to court severe indigestion."

"Thanks for the warning."

Fiyero decided not to point out that as a younger man he had eaten his own cooking, out in the wilderness, for an entire season – a fact that Anjeri was well aware of. Elphaba didn't make any comment, it couldn't be as bad as some things she'd eaten and at least these men could be trusted to only obtain their meat from an _animal _source.

* * *

**AN:** the Narnia reference I mentioned is the men bragging about the Deer begging for her life, it was inspired by a scene in The Silver Chair by C.S. Lewis. 

Also the alternate realities Elphie talks about are all my ideas (so no touchee/stealing) except for the one where she says, "I was captured in the Emerald City and you rescued me but were later caught and tortured yourself."

That is from **Lost and Found by Fae2135** and if you haven't read it yet go forth and do so because she is amazing.


	17. Spells and Memories

**AN: **Look out for a movie quote/paraphrase, I'll tell you at the bottom what it is. Incidentally these quotes are almost always accidental.

* * *

_Kinda lose your sense of time  
'Cause the days don't matter no more  
All the feelings that you hide  
Gonna tear you up inside  
You hope she knows you tried_

_Follows you around all day  
And you wake up soaking wet  
'Cause between this world and eternity  
There is a face you hope to see_

_You've been walking around in tears  
No answers are there to get  
You won't ever be the same  
Someone cries and you're to blame_

Unforgivable Sinner – Lene Marlin

**Chapter 17 – Spells and Memories**

The meal prepared by the young sentry was no where near as bad as Anjeri had implied and Fiyero remarked to Elphaba that his brother had probably been spoilt in some easy post before he volunteered to come here.

"And the food they gave the Captain of the wizard's guard was dreadful I'm sure," Elphaba had retorted half-heartedly, Fiyero could tell from her abstract manner that her mind was already miles away – upstairs with her magic book probably.

"Do you need to be alone to find your spell?" he asked her when they were upstairs in their room again. Despite being married to an Arjiki Sorceress Fiyero didn't know a lot about non-Arjiki magic, Glinda had never talked to him about what she was learning with Morrible.

"I don't," replied Elphaba, smiling at his nervousness. "But you might find it dull to watch."

"The _romantic_ thing to say would be that I could never get bored wen I'm with you but to be honest there are other things I could do."

"For my part I'd rather be alone then worrying about your mood," replied Elphaba, equally honest and distantly pleased that they could be honest with each other.

"That settles it then. I shall go and find out if there are any keys around for the south tower, no one has been on there in decades and I want to make sure it's stable enough for your friends."

"Thank you, Fiyero, I know they'll appreciate that. I'll call them back later would you come and tell me when it's an hour before sunset? If I'm not out by then, sometimes I get caught up in my reading and lose track of the time."

Elphaba didn't want to worry him so she didn't mention the Grimmerie was the only book that had ever had so much of an effect on her.

"Of course," agreed Fiyero, not thinking for a moment that it was any more than she said, after all what harm ever came from reading a book? He kissed her, quite unhurriedly, then left the room closing the door behind him.

Elphaba felt a shiver of unease as she lifted the Grimmerie out of her bag, she couldn't help remembering the last time it had been used…

* * *

There had been a lot of discussion amongst the senior figures of the Resistance, Elphaba included despite the fact she had come late to it, and it had been decided that more overt actions must be taken. To that end emissaries had been sent West, to the tribes but not the King, and South. Elphaba volunteered to go East feeling that if she couldn't convince the Governor to stand with them against the Wizard no one could. Of course, when she left, she had no idea how things had changed in Munchkinland.

It was easy enough to get into Nessa's room, the same ground floor apartments Nessa had lived in since she was born, then hide away in the enormous wardrobe like she used to when they were younger and she used to sneak into Nessa's room to sing Quadling lullabies to her like their mother had done for Elphaba.

She stood in the dark, shifting her weight every so often to stop her feet from aching, and eventually she heard muffled voices.

"Will there be anything else, Madame?" asked a male servant, leading Elphaba to wonder why he was calling her that instead of "Miss Nessarose" like they did before Shiz.

"I've asked you to call me Nessarose, remember?"

Elphaba frowned, Nessarose had never encouraged any of her servants to address her by her name without any title, it seemed strange that she would do this with a new servant.

"Yes, Madame."

_Whoever it is obviously has a better sense of appropriate protocol than she does,_ mused Elphaba, entertained by the fact that she was thinking of protocol in her position.

"Boq!"

_Boq?_ _Boq came back here with her? I wonder why he didn't go to his home when all of the Munchkins were called back from the rest of Oz. Ah well, time to make my presence known, there's not likely to be any good time to do this. _

"Well," she remarked out loud, her voice echoing strangely in the confines of the wardrobe. "It seems the beautiful get more beautiful, while the green just get…greener."

She heard Nessa gasp and quickly pushed the door open, wondering how Nessa could have not recognised her voice – or maybe that was the reason she had sounded scared.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you? I seem to have that effect on people…it's **good **to see you!"

She hadn't expected to be happy to see her sister and Nessa's reply reminded her of the reason for that.

"Elphaba, **what** are you doing _here_?"

"Well there's no place like home!" she retorted defensively, realising that was not a good approach she dropped to her knees next to Nessa's chair and grasped her sister's hands.

"I **never **thought I'd hear myself say this but I need Father's help, I need him to stand with me."

"That's impossible!" snapped Nessa.

"No it's not! Not if **you** ask him, he'd do it for **you**, Nessa!"

"He's **dead**!"

"What?" said Elphaba in quiet disbelief.

"He's dead," repeated Nessa, pushing Elphaba's hands away. "**I **am the Governor now."

Elphaba stood up and walked away from her sister, dazed by the news. Their father was dead? How could that be possible? He had never liked her, she knew that, one of her first memories was of him rejecting her but dead? It seemed so unreal, Father had always seemed so young, now frail delicate Nessarose was the Governor?

"Well what did you expect?" snapped Nessa. "After he learned what you'd done, how you **disgraced** us, he died of shame! Embarrassed to death."

That confused Elphaba, she couldn't imagine Frex caring enough about **her** actions to die of them…but then Nessa had said "us" so maybe he was ashamed of her because of how her actions would affect the rest of the family, yes, that sounded much more like him. But surely if he was dead Nessa would have no reason to be publicly uninvolved with her.

"Good," she said and the word echoed around the room. "I'm _glad_. It's better this way."

"That's a wicked thing to say!" gasped Nessa but her tone suggested she hadn't really expected Elphaba to be _wicked_ and that gave her hope that Nessa **would** help.

"No. It's true," Elphaba denied Nessa's statement firmly then dropped to her knees again and grasped Nessa's hands to try and make her understand. "Because now it's just _us_. You can help me and together we can…"

"Elphaba! Shut up! First of all I can't harbour a fugitive I am an _unelected_ official," Nessa seemed to realise that she was holding onto Elphaba's hands and dropped them so abruptly that her older sister leaned away from her. "And **why** should I help you?"

Any thoughts that her sister might have grown up in the last four years, as she had been forced to do, were dispelled from Elphaba's mind. Nessarose might be the Governor of Munchkinland now but she was still the same spoiled, selfish, child she had always been and there was nothing to do when she was in one of these moods but let her rant until she had gotten everything off her mind.

_Considering when we last spoke, _pondered Elphaba. _This may take awhile. _

"You fly around Oz trying to rescue Animals you've never even met, and never once did you think to use your powers to rescue **me**. Do you have any idea how it felt for me, to have to depend on **you** for everything? You and this…this hideous chair with wheels! Forced to put up with the pity of everyone I met and longing to be like everyone else! Of course I have power now and people spend far less time feeling sorry for me but that doesn't mean I don't still want to be **normal**!"

"Nessa," protested Elphaba, taking the risk that she was finished for the moment. "There isn't a spell for _everything_!"

And how true that was!

"The power is mysterious it's…"

A glint of light on silver as Nessa turned caught her eye.

"It's not like cobbling up a pair of…" then inspiration struck. "Wait!"

Elphaba dropped to the floor and pulled the Grimmerie out of her bag.

_I need a spell,_ she thought, flipping through the pages frantically and willing it to show her what she wanted. _A spell to cast on her shoes, so she can walk, because I owe her this it's my fault so it's mine to fix! There!_

Triumphantly she started chanting the spell she had found, ignoring Nessa's protests.

"What are you doing? What does that **mean**? Elphaba answer me! I demand that you tell me…ahhh my shoes! It feels like they're on fire! Elphaba, what have you done to my shoes?"

Elphaba heard the demands and questions but ignored them and kept chanting, if her spell worked the way it was supposed to Nessa would soon know exactly what had been done to her shoes. She heard Nessa draw breath for another yell but it turned into a gasp as first one of her feet then the other moved to the floor pulling her upright for a moment. It was only when Nessa tumbled to the ground that Elphaba moved, completely forgetting (to her later regret) to pick up the Grimmerie.

"No, don't help me," insisted Nessa and Elphaba stopped, suppressing the ingrained instinct to take of her sister, and watched as Nessa pulled herself up and stood on her own two feet. Elphaba was only a heartbeat behind in standing up herself as she watched Nessa smiling.

"Oh Nessa, I should have done this so long ago. I keep talking about wanting to use my powers for good and now I finally have!"

She hadn't expected Nessa to start thanking her profusely or anything, after all she owed this to her, but some kind of reaction would have been nice – it seemed like Nessa didn't even know she was there. Suddenly Nessa rang a handbell on the desk and called out for Boq to "come quickly" then sat down in her chair.

"Boq?" repeated Elphaba. What was she doing calling him? Not that it mattered of course she couldn't let anyone else see her here!

"Boq, come here at once," repeated Nessa loudly, ignoring Elphaba.

"No, no, Nessa!" protested Elphaba, running to get back to the wardrobe. "No one can know I'm here!"

"What is it, Madame Governor?"

Evidently Boq had not been far away from the room and Elphaba was surprised he hadn't heard them shouting but he didn't seem to have seen her yet so she tried to ease the wardrobe open. Unfortunately that did get his attention and she could hardly be mistaken for anyone else.

"You!" he gasped.

"Boq…" she said his name and hesitantly took a step towards him. He grabbed something sharp from the desk, a letter opener it looked like, and yelled for her to stay back.

"Boq, it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're lying! That's all you ever do! You and your sister! She's as wicked as you are!"

"Boq!" protested Nessa, sounding shocked.

"What are you talking about?" replied Elphaba, confused, surely their father was the person he should be referring to after all it had been Frex who brought in all of those new laws…hadn't it? A nasty suspicion, to shortly be confirmed by his reply and Nessa's, started to build in her mind.

"I'm talking about my life. The little that's left of it! I'm not free to leave Munchkinland anymore; none of us are. Ever since she took power, she's been stripping the Munchkins of our rights -- and we didn't have that many to begin with! And do you know why?"

"To keep _you_ here with me," replied Nessa. "But none of that matters anymore! Look!"

Once Nessa had Boq's attention Elphaba breathed a little easier and watched as Nessa smiled brightly and stood up.

"**You** did this fro _her_?" said Boq, turning to stare at Elphaba.

"For both of us!" Nessa corrected him and Boq turned back to look at her with a smile on his face.

"Nessa…this changes _everything_!"

"I know," replied Nessa, clapping her hands together in delight. Elphaba was just hoping that the seeming newfound happiness of the pair would allow her to get away.

"Nessa," said Boq, obviously trying to think of the right words.

"Yes," replied Nessa and Elphaba wondered if it was a question or an answer.

"Nessa, I can't tell you how happy I am for you, this is wonderful news and I hope it means you won't be needing my company so much because I was coming here to tell you that I'm leaving tonight."

"Leaving?" exclaimed Nessa in disbelief.

_Leaving,_ repeated Elphaba silently. _What in Oz for? To see his parents or something I suppose, maybe he thinks she'll be so happy she'll lift the travel restrictions._

"Yes," confirmed Boq. "I've been thinking about it all day, ever since we heard that Glinda and Fiyero were engaged, I have to go to the Emerald City."

"Glinda?" repeated Nessa, as though he were telling her something that she was unaware of, she ran across the room unsteadily and half collapsed against the desk. Elphaba stroked her sister's shoulder sympathetically, this was obviously not what Nessa expected him to say in response to her revelation.

"Yes, Nessa, that's right," replied Boq, not seeming to hear the pain and outrage in her voice that Elphaba recognised. "I lost my heart to Glinda from the moment I first saw her, you know that, and this may be my last chance to tell her how I feel!"

"Lost your heart?" repeated Nessa her voice full of more venom than she had ever directed at anyone, **including** Elphaba, as she stood up straight and glared at him. "Well we'll see about t**hat**!"

"Nessa! Just let him **go**," protested Elphaba, even though she felt like her own heart had been ripped to pieces at the news of Glinda's engagement.

"Did you think I'd let you leave me here alone?" asked Nessa, ignoring Elphaba and stumbling closer to Boq.

"Don't come any closer!" Boq warned her, driving her back by threatening her with the letter opener.

"You're going to lose your heart to **me**," shouted Nessa, using the fact that Boq didn't really seem to want to hurt her to force him back. "Even if I have to…"

Too late Elphaba realised where her sister's gaze had fallen.

"I **have** to…cast a spell on you!"

Nessa dropped to her knees in front of the Grimmerie and turned the pages hastily, looking fro a spell to do what she wanted. Elphaba knew her sister and the Grimmerie well enough to know that she would find the spell and ran over, as Nessa started chanting clumsily, to try and stop her.

"Ah… Tum… Ta… Tay…"

"Nessa, don't! It's dangerous!" shouted Elphaba, trying to pull her sister away from the book.

"What is she doing?" yelled Boq, as though it wasn't obvious.

"You're pronouncing the words all wrong!" insisted Elphaba desperately, it didn't matter what the spell was supposed to do if it wasn't spoken properly.

"I'm warning you," it wasn't clear which 'you' he was speaking to. "Don't try to stop me!"

Nessa kept chanting but Elphaba looked up and saw Boq double in pain.

"Oh no," she gasped, her voice unheeded as Boq screamed her sister's name.

"Boq, what is it?" panted Nessa, her face turning paler than usual as she looked up and saw Boq collapse into her chair.

"My heart! It feels like it's shrinking!"

"Elphaba!" Nessa grabbed the Grimmerie and shoved it into her sister's hands. "Do **something**!"

"I **can't**!" Elphaba yelled back at her. "That's why I was tyring to stop you in the first place. You can't reverse a spell once it's been cast!"

"What will we do?" asked Nessa frantically. "Please Elphaba, there must be something, you can't just let him die? This is all your fault, if you hadn't shown me that horrendible book!"

It was impossible to think with Nessa shouting so shrilly.

"Hush will you! I've got to find another spell it's the only thing that might work!"

Elphaba didn't even take the time to wait for an answer or (though she was sorely tempted) to point out that her sister wouldn't be walking if she hadn't shown her the book, she grabbed the book and the chair and pushed Boq to the other side of the room.

Boq was still and silent now, as Elphaba focussed her attention on the Grimmerie, she could hear Nessa's voice faintly in the background but not make out the words. Elphaba didn't know how long a person could live without a heart, she doubted the question had ever come up, but she knew she had to work quickly and sent a silent plea to anyone that might be listening that the Grimmerie would be cooperative. All she could think of was that she must **not** let him die she would **not** have his blood on her hands. It was enough to find her the spell and keep her concentrating while she cast it.

Elphaba didn't dare look up until she was finished she really had no idea what the result would be. She took a deep breath, closed the Grimmerie, and looked. What she saw made her gasp, it seemed her determination not to have his blood on her hands had been taken literally – now he didn't have any for her to spill. Another deep breath, at least he was not dead, she stood up with the Grimmerie cradled carefully in her arms and walked back to Nessa.

"He's asleep," she managed to speak without her voice cracking too much.

"What about his heart?"

"It's all right," replied Elphaba, and this time she could barely hold back the guilty tears and was sure it showed in her voice as she answered the question. "He won't need one now."

"I have to go," Elphaba finished brusquely. "I have unfinished business in the Emerald City."

"Please don't leave me!" begged Nessa, halting Elphaba as she moved towards the window.

"Nessa," she said her sister's name with a soft sigh. "I have done **everything** I could for you and it hasn't been enough. And I've finally realised that nothing ever will be."

She ignored her sister's pleading voice and vanished into the garden where she'd hidden the broom away. There was no way she could have known that it would be the last time she saw her sister alive.

* * *

She hadn't given any thought to what would happen to Nessarose after that. She had been angry, feeling that Nessa deserved to suffer the results of her actions for once, but now she felt a twinge of guilt and wondered if there was something more she could have **done** for her sister? Someway she could have changed her sister's fate?

_Focus on the present, Elphaba! _She scolded herself sternly. _You __**know**__ you need to fusca to use the Grimmerie and thinking about...Nessa won't help you to help Anjeri and the others. They shouldn't be cooped up in this place that doesn't even need to be guarding, locked away form their families and friends, everyone deserves a chance to be free!_

Her attention sufficiently focused on the here and now she opened the Grimmerie to the first page. Sometime sit had a table of contents or and index. **Sometimes** those pages even gave accurate information about the location of spells in the book.

* * *

**AN**: the movie reference is the part where Fiyero thinks "after all what harm ever came from reading a book?" That phrase is from the movie The Mummy. 


	18. Once Upon a Midnight Dreary

**AN: **With this chapter Witches reaches the word count milestone of 80,000 and passes its one year posting anniversary.

The song/quote, not foreshadowing at all, no…not at all ::smiles innocently:: And see now you don't know if I'm really foreshadowing or just messing with you

_I can see_

_when you stay low nothing happens. _

_Does it feel right? _

_Late at night _

_things I thought I put behind me _

_haunt my mind. _

_I just know there's no escape now _

_once it sets its eyes on you. _

_But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye. _

_Stand my ground, I won't give in. _

_No more denying, I've got to face it. _

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside. _

_If I don't make it, _

_someone else will stand my ground. _

_It's all around, getting stronger, _

_coming closer into my world. _

_I can feel that it's time for me to face it, _

_can I take it? _

_Though this might just be the ending _

_of the life I held so dear. _

_But I won't run, _

_there's no turning back from here. _

**Chapter 18 - Once Upon a Midnight Dreary**

Fiyero found Elphaba, hours later, asleep with her head resting on a blank page of the book. It didn't strike him as odd that she had fallen asleep reading, it used to happen to him all the time. Still it didn't look like a very comfortable position and he wondered if moving her would wake her up, be shrugged, better to be woken up then to have a sore neck later. Besides he'd rather liked the shocked but pleased expression on her face when he lifted her up earlier. The feeling of being moved caused Elphaba to half wake up and mutter something.

"I'm sorry," apologised Fiyero. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said: what in Oz are you doing?"

"I thought a pillow would make a better pillow than your book," he replied, laying her down on the bed. "Being much softer and conducive to not causing neck injuries."

"Of course," Elphaba agreed because it was that or burst into laughter at his complete seriousness.

"Did you find a spell in the book?"

"I found a spell to get them past the other guards," she replied, the simple answer. "We can tell Anjeri to get them to start preparing to leave, I'm sure he'll be able to organise the specifics. I'll tell him where Emerald will be in a few days so he can make plans to meet with her."

Elphaba yawned and rubbed her eyes then tried to sit up only to be stopped by Fiyero putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I have an idea!" he said in a self-mocking tone, as if such a thing could not be possible. "Why don't **I **go tell Anjeri that you found the spell and **you** stay here and go back to sleep? You can tell him where Emerald is tomorrow."

Elphaba was too exhausted to explain that she hadn't actually been asleep but more in a sort of trance state trying to get sense from the Grimmerie so she just nodded and relaxed back onto the bed. She got up briefly, before Fiyero came back, and changed into her nightgown.

_Galinda Upland was walking through a hallway at Shiz, carrying Elphaba's black hat, trying to find the green girl._

"_Elphie!" she said her roommate's name happily when she finally found Elphaba in the library._

"_Galinda?" exclaimed Elphaba in surprise and confusion. "You're carrying my hat, in public." _

"_You left it on my dressing table…I hope that's not because you don't want it anymore?"_

"_Of course I want it," said Elphaba sincerely, she was very fond of the hat. "Madame sent me an invitation to afternoon tea, I needed to finish some work for her so I came down here and forgot about it. I hope no one saw it on your dressing table?"_

"_Goodness me, no! Wouldn't that be embarrassing to explain! Well here, put it on."_

"_Isn't it rude to wear hats to tea?"_

"_Oh don't worry about it. I'll see you there, Madame invited me as well!"_

_Galinda was obviously in a hurry to get out of the library so Elphaba, smiling, took the hat and put it on._

"_Thank you Galinda."_

"It looks good on you," replied the blonde, disappearing back towards the door. Elphaba smiled again and went back to her books.

Back at Kiamo Ko Fiyero was woken up in the middle of the night by Elphaba frantically nudging him.

"Fiyero wake up."

"I am, I am," he protested sleepily.

"You said that _three times_ already," retorted Elphaba.

"I really am this time," said Fiyero even though he didn't recall 'the last three times' "What's wrong?"

"I had an odd dream," explained Elphaba then hastened to assure him. "But not like the other one. Look, would you do me a favour? Just light the lamp and tell me what I'm wearing."

"That's an odd request but certainly," replied Fiyero, doing as she asked. When the lamp was lit he could see that she was seating on the side of the bed wearing her nightgown and her…hat?

"I thought you said Glinda had your hat?"

"She does."

"How did it get to be on your head then?"

"She gave it back to me in that dream I just had…but it was a memory of a day at Shiz when I left it in our room and she came all the way to the library to give it back."

"I remember that…I saw her in the hallway with it, she said something about 'Elphie was going to wear this today but she left it on her bed' then she asked me not to tell anyone."

"Of course," said Elphaba smiling and taking the hat off slowly as of it was going to disappear. "I remember her saying 'you left it on the bed' but in this dream or whatever it was she said I left it on her dressing table and that's where I saw it in her room at the Wizard's palace."

"Let me get this straight- you had a dream about Glinda giving back your hat at Shiz and when you woke up the hat was here."

"That's how it looks," agreed Elphaba thoughtfully.

"How did you do that?"

"Well it wasn't just me, Glinda had to be there as well, giving me the hat."

"But she doesn't have any magic power, she told me that she failed completely at sorcery class, I remember because she cried…a lot…for quite some time…all over one of my best shirts."

"That's because she didn't think she could do it. Nessa told me what Madame Morrible said to her at that party, when she gave her the training wand, that her personal opinion was that Glinda didn't have what it takes - she does, of course. She just buried it under her need to be popular and fit in with the world."

"Wait. You're saying that Glinda has magic, like you?"

"Not like me, no, but she does have it. If she developed it she would probably be at least the equal of Madame Morrible."

"You never told her this?"

"At the time it was because I thought Madame Morrible was just saying that to her to make her work harder. It's only now that I realise she was doing it to suppress her abilities. I also thought Madame would know more about the subject than I did."

"You 'did', as in past tense?" he asked curiously. "I mean you know more now than you did then?"

"Of course, why did you think I was sneaking into archives? I've been reading books on the subject from every obscure little library I could find - most of the archivists are so lost in their world of books that I could tell them I was a witch and they would just blink and say 'That's nice, my dear, now which books did you want to read?'

I know because I tried it once. I told him I was a witch and I wanted some books about magic in Oz and he said those very words."

"Do you really think of yourself as a witch? I mean there are nicer words for it."

"I'm not nice, or _conventionally_ beautiful, enough to be an Ozian sorceress, and there's no way I'm going to refer to myself as a Wizard, so yes I think of myself as a witch. I've never been bothered by the term, just the addition of the word 'wicked'."

"How do you know that Glinda has this power if you've never seen her use it?" asked Fiyero changing the subject as the new thought occurred to him.

"The first time she stood close to me when I didn't have my glasses on I saw it…it's hard to describe; when I stand in front of the mirror with my glasses off, you know I can't see things that are close to me without them, I can see my magic around me sort of like an aura. Glinda has the same thing but it's much more subdued and very quiet, it's not trying to do anything but be very still so she won't realise that it's still there."

"So you see what you showed me downstairs the other night, whenever you look in the mirror?"

"Something like that, yes."

"The way you talk about magic, you make it sound like it is alive."

"Not in the Animal or human sense but it does need to 'live' in its way and it can be killed - repressed for so long that it disappears without a trace…almost without a trace anyway, sometimes I see people who have the faintest glimmer around them - Nessa had it, so did our mother, but I doubt either of them were aware of it."

"What about Madame Morrible?"

Elphaba shuddered and it took a moment for her to reply.

"I only ever saw her once _properly_ without my glasses, that day in the Wizard's throne room, it was…grotesque. A black oily cloud with grasping tentacles, when you can see it you can feel it stretching towards you, wanting to possess any power you might give it."

"Rather like her personality then."

"That's it exactly!" exclaimed Elphaba reaching across the bed and kissing him wildly. "Fiyero you're brilliant! I've been trying to work that out for months!"

"Are you being serious? I mean I don't know anything about magic…"

"That's why you understood it, the answer is so simple!"

"Thanks," replied Fiyero blandly

"Oh I'm sorry," exclaimed Elphaba, immediately contrite over the slip of her tongue.

"That's not what I meant at all! I only meant that I've been looking for a complicated magical explanation of it."

"I know…can I go back to sleep now?"

"Certainly. Here give me the lamp, I want to go and make some notes."

"Elphaba, it's the middle of the night."

"I'll be quiet, and it won't take long, I promise!"

Fiyero smiled as he handed her the lamp and went back to sleep. Elphaba smiled, put on her glasses, and went to the room's dusty dressing table; it had a wobbly stool in front of it and would do as a makeshift desk. In her bag, where the Grimmerie had been, was another book, her journal - full of her notes about different things, pens and ink, and…Nessa's shoes. This was the first time she had looked at them since shoving them into the bag after the girl from Kansas had given them to her, she'd managed to avoid even touching them when she got the Grimmerie out earlier that day.

The jewels twinkled silver in the lamplight, Nessa had worn them whenever she could at Shiz - usually in a group of other girls her age all wearing their finery and fawning over the beautiful Governor's daughter. Hesitantly Elphaba lifted one bare green foot and crossed it over her knee, she and Nessa had worn the same size shoes since Nessa was thirteen, she smiled softly as she remembered one particular day.

_Eighteen-year-old Elphaba was in her room when Nessa burst through the door in her wheeled chair, she had little concept of personal privacy because Elphaba always left her door open for her sister, waving a box with one hand once she was in._

"_Look at this Elphaba!"_

_Elphaba sighed inaudibly and set aside her book._

"_What am I looking at Nessa?"_

"_My new shoes!"_

_For a girl who couldn't walk Nessa was extremely fond of shoes…and clothes for that matter whereas her older sister mainly wore grey or black and didn't really mind anyway. Nessa held out a box and opened it to reveal a pair of heeled shoes covered in dark blue velvet._

"_They're for me to wear to the party Father's taking me to tomorrow night! Aren't they lovely?"_

"_Beautiful," agreed Elphaba, making an attempt at enthusiasm for her sister's sake. _

_Naturally their father hadn't even mentioned the party to her except to tell her that she would need to help Nessa get ready. She took the shoes reluctantly, because Nessa shoved them into her hands, and looked at them perfunctorily. To her surprise she actually looked again and stroked the soft velvety fabric that covered the tops of the shoes. _

"_They are quite nice."_

"_You actually like them?" Nessarose was startled; this was the first time her sister had ever shown genuine interest in clothing of any kind._

"_The fabric is soft," said Elphaba with an exaggerated shrug. "Could I…could I try them on? Just for a minute?"_

_Nessa looked stunned then nodded enthusiastically._

"_Of course you can!"_

_Elphaba smiled and pulled off her thick socks then replaced them with the blue shoes._

"_Stand up __**properly**__," ordered Nessa. Elphaba complied, there was no mirror in her room but she could see her feet. The shoes felt strange compared to the boots she normally wore, she felt tilted and wobbled when she tried to take a step forward._

"_They feel funny," exclaimed Elphaba wobbling her way around the room, "I feel very tall too!"_

"_They make your feet look positively tiny compared to those…boots you wear all the time," complimented Nessa. _

"_Thank you…I think."_

"_Miss Nessarose? Where are you?"_

"_In Elphaba's room, Miss Jhana."_

_Elphaba shot a quick look at her sister then tried to hurry back to her chair to pull the shoes off just as the governess entered the room._

"_What on earth are you doing, Miss Elphaba?"_

"_Taking Nessa's shoes off."_

"_I can see that, __**why**__ were you wearing them in the first place?"_

"I wanted to see how they looked on her," answered Nessa imperiously; one of the few times she ever stood up for Elphaba to anyone

"_I see," said the woman though she obviously didn't. Blushing furiously Elphaba finally managed to wrench off the shoes and drop them back onto Nessa's lap._

"_I'll be back later." She muttered and disappeared out of the room._

Wearily Elphaba lifted up her glasses and rubbed her eyes, a flash of light on the shoes caught her attention and she looked at them without replacing her glasses, to her surprise they glowed ruby red with magic.

How odd, she thought. I didn't expect the spell to last after…

She dropped her foot back to the floor; suddenly she was no longer interested in trying on the shoes. Who knew what the spell would do to someone who could already walk?

She pushed the shoes away across the dressing table, with far less reluctance now, then picked up a pen and the book she called her journal. With the clarity that came of being awake and alone in the middle of the night she recognised the book for what it really was, an attempt at doing something that was "normal". Until she told Fiyero about remembering her own birth she had been quite successful in pretending that she needed, like anyone else might, to write things down to remember them.

_And it's not as though I ever expected anyone else to read what I've written so I don't even have __**that**__ excuse. So I'll stop writing in it right now, it's not necessary and I have other things to think about. Like how Chistery was able to find me today and how the magic stayed in the shoes._

Elphaba laid her pen down on the book and looked thoughtfully at the innocent seeming silver shoes.

_I wonder what magic you still hold…_She took off her glasses and studied the, now red, shoes. _I wonder if I can make you tell me?_

She took the Grimmerie out of her bag and laid an open hand on the cover.

"I need a spell for defining the effects of magic already cast." She spoke quietly, so as not to wake Fiyero up, the book obliged by flipping itself open to a blank page.

"Oh I love you too." She muttered sarcastically. "Rotten book, a lot of use you've been lately anyway!"

She carefully put the book down and picked up the shoes again. Some instinct told her that there was a reason she couldn't put them on, if only she could see what it was!

_I thought I was enchanting the shoes just for Nessa, to make her walk, but what if the spell did something else? That's why the magic is still there…because they'll work for anyone…no not anyone, but someone…well I'm glad I managed to establish the fact that they'll do something for someone! There must be some clue about this!_

She looked at the shoes again and sighed, the problem would nag at her until she found the solution but it seemed the answer wasn't going to be found tonight

Glinda - The Emerald City 

Glinda awoke with a start, fully expecting to find herself standing in a hallway at Shiz, and sighed with relief when she realised she'd been dreaming.

_But what a strange dream to have! _She mused as she fell asleep again. It wasn't until the next morning that she realised the hat was gone...

A loud scream of shock had the guards using their emergency key and running down the hallway to Lady Glinda's room. Glinda, trembling in her frilly blue nightgown and taking deep gasping breaths, met them halfway.

"Someone has been in my room!"

The guards, well trained, sprang into action. Two of them accompanied Glinda to a sitting room near her apartments while the other two drew their weapons and went to search for the intruder. While they were searching Glinda's attendants were summoned to the sitting room bringing with them a shawl (for modesty as well as to ward off the chill in the air) and hot tea.

"There's nobody there, Lady Glinda," reported the guard. "Can you tell me if anything was taken?"

"A worthless item from my dressing table," replied Glinda in a surprisingly stern tone. "I am more concerned by the fact that the thief was able to enter my private chambers when the only unlocked entrance was my balcony window, which has previously been declared unreachable. In fact one might say the only way to get in there would be to **fly**.

"If anyone was in there they are gone now but I will, of course, report this to the Deputy Captain who will, I am certain, speak very firmly with the sentries assigned to the roof."

"That will do nicely, thank you, I will return to my room now ladies. Miss Rané I would be most grateful if you would speak to Madame Morrible's assistant and arrange for me to see her as soon as possible. Miss Hanna if you would bring my schedule for the day after I am dressed please. Miss Adriana please bring this morning's dress to my bathing room."

Several public appearances later Glinda was relaxing in her room for a little while before a formal lunch with an Ambassador when Madame Morrible's personal servant came to tell her that an appointment had been cancelled and she could speak to Madame now if it was convenient otherwise Madame was busy until the day after tomorrow. Glinda calculated quickly and decided she had just enough time to speak to the Press Secretary before luncheon.

"What can I do for you, Glinda my dear?" asked Morrible, her tone so convincing that Glinda believed she was actually pleased to see her. In a way she was, if only because it might help her find out what the magical surge she had felt the night before was.

"I need to tell you about something that happened last night," confided Glinda, very relieved to drop her mask of confidence and let someone she trusted know that something was wrong. "When I encountered Elphaba in Munchkinland she left her hat behind and I kept it. To be honest I don't even know why it I did, stupid sentimentality I suppose since I did give it to her in the first place. Anyway I've been keeping it on my dressing table and when I woke up this morning it was gone but that isn't all that happened. Last night I dreamed about something that happened at Shiz: Elphaba had left the hat on her bed and I took it to her. Only, in the dream, I said 'you left it on my dressing table' and that's where it was in my room until last night! Do you think Elphaba cast a spell on me?"

It certainly sounds that way," agreed Madame Morrible, after listening in careful silence to Glinda's explanation. "I detected magic last night that was not mine and I do not know of any other magic users in the vicinity of this City. But never fear, my dear, if all she wanted was the hat then I don't think she will be coming back **again** especially now that we know she has been here."

"Thank you, Madame, I feel so much better now. Would you excuse me? The Wizard has asked me to take lunch with the Gillikinese Ambassador; he's my cousin you know."

"Of course. Thank you for bringing last night's events to my attention. If anything else like this happens you must tell me immediately. I will leave instructions with my assistant and servants so you only need tell them that it is urgent and you will be allowed to see me."

"I sincerely hope it never becomes necessary but if it does I shall do as you ask."

Madame Morgana Morrible, as she had been known for a number of years, sat impatiently through the rest of her unfortunately necessary appointments then informed her assistant she would be unavailable until the next morning unless it was a dire emergency. Returning to her private apartments, a set of rooms easily as luxurious as those inhabited by Glinda, she dismissed her maids for the night and locked the door – adding magical wards for extra security.

No one could be allowed to see the near magical transformation that was about to take place.

First she removed the heavy makeup, a middle class Gillikinese fashion she had started herself some years ago. Next she removed her elaborate gown - she also chose clothes that she could unlace without assistance. Finally she used just a pinch of magic to straighten out her hair to its proper length and return it to its proper 'Gillikinese Golden' (as it was called) colour. She put a dressing gown over her undergarments and took a moment to stand in front of the full-length mirror. It was so rare that she had time to appreciate her inner self.

Belhara, a Gillikinese woman in her thirties with the attractiveness that came (if one was lucky) after that short-lived beauty of the teens and early twenties.

_Time to see what my dear little Miss Elphaba was up to last night_, she decided, after taking a reasonable amount of time to reacquaint herself with Belhara's features. She opened a door so heavily spell warded that no one who had been invited to her apartments could **see** it much less think about opening it to see what was inside.

The room behind the door was the place where she kept her most personal possessions and items of magical value including every spellbook she had been able to buy or steal as part of her plan to make sure that no one could gain as much magical power and knowledge as she possessed – a plan that hadn't worked out quite as she had hoped when it came to the Grimmerie. She also kept her own notes on different types of magic as well as her personal journals in the room, it was the only way she could be sure they would never be read by anyone else.

The final item worth mentioning in the room was on a large flat table and had taken her years (not to mention the power of half a dozen potential Sorceresses) to create. It was a scale map of Oz but it didn't show towns or cities or even geological features such as mountains and rivers, this very special map showed - to those who could see it – all of the magic being used in Oz. Despite having a goal in mind she followed her usual procedure of checking for changes in the low level background magic that had permeated Oz for not even she knew how long.

Quadling country was soaked in the reddish-greenish glow of Quadling magic. Early in her studies she had looked into the possibility of using it as an energy source for herself but found that their plant-growing and dream-making magics were too specific to be of use to her, and she suspected the 'dreams' more likely to have been induced by eating plants they shouldn't than the use of any magic.

She didn't bother looking North, the only person with any power that had come out of there in decades was Glinda and she had been incredibly easy to convince that she had no talent for sorcery.

West were the same sparks that represented the tribal shamans and so called sorceresses who were no more than shamans themselves and had no real power outside their outmoded rituals.

East there was only that odd patch that had appeared some thirteen years ago and a fading patch of Quadling reddish-green that had first appeared when the Governor's son took a half Quadling girl for his wife, she theorised that the mother had grown a garden there and it had stayed alive until the death of the youngest daughter.

Finally she made a small gesture, there was nothing magical about that it was just a visualisation technique, and removed a filtering spell she'd put over her map on the very first day that Elphaba Thropp had come to Shiz University. It seemed a sensible precaution after she had used a variation of a scrying spell to 'see' the girl's power after the event and nearly been blinded by the sudden flare of magic.

It was nothing short of miraculous that the girl had lived to her twenties without killing herself or someone else with her uncontrolled powers.

It was even more surprising that Elphaba, being too powerful even for someone with Morrible's vast magical experience to control, had survived Madame Morrible's "training" long enough to become the irritation she had. It simply amazed her that someone could be so intelligent and yet so naïve, though she supposed it had to do with the girl's sheltered upbringing.

_Enough of this prevarication, I want to see where the girl has been and what she has done. _

Though she had little talent for scrying into the future seeing what had happened in the recent past and what was happening at present was another of her 'special talents', one that had come in very useful for keeping track of Elphaba Thropp over the last four years. She would like, if she had the opportunity, to see the look on the girl's face when she realised that Morrible could have captured her at any time and that her freedom was purely the whim of the older sorceress.

Concentrating her attention on the map of the present she quickly found the steady glow of Elphaba's magic in the Western mountains, though somewhat farther north than usual. Frowning slightly she unrolled her normal map of Oz, drawn to the same scale as the magical map, to find the exact location.

"Well, well," she said, with a small laugh when she found it. "Kiamo Ko, the Prince's castle, not the first place I'd think to look for Miss Elphaba Thropp of Munchkinland. I must find out what sort of spell she used on him, it would certainly come in handy to have a spell that would make people go completely against their own nature – much quicker than changing public opinion by rumour and misinformation."

It didn't occur to her for a moment that Fiyero had left Glinda of his own free will, she hadn't only been so sympathetic to keep on Glinda's good side, she genuinely believed what she had told the blonde girl about Fiyero being bewitched by Elphaba – though she was surprised that the friendship between the two women hadn't been as strong as she thought it to be.

_Still_, she thought on that subject. _Better to have overestimated the strength of their friendship and planned accordingly than to have underestimated it. _

"So there is Miss Elphaba in the mountains with her stolen Prince, now let me see what she was doing last night."

The result was not at all what she expected. Elphaba didn't move from the castle but had reached out magically in response to a similar reaching out from Glinda?

"That should not be possible!" she muttered angrily and cursed. The spells she was using on Glinda should have stopped any magic use, conscious or unconscious, on Glinda's part.

"Of course," she mused, smiling slightly as she calmed down and thought things through. "Such a connection might lend itself to being exploited…if one could find some way to initiate or intercept such a connection. The fact that Glinda doesn't know what she did last night, that is a mystery…or is it?"

As she thought about it she remembered there had been times, very few, when she had seen Glinda watching her and it seemed like it was a different person looking out of the eyes of the familiar blonde girl. That definitely pointed towards subconscious magic use and the need to shield the city after she had put her new plan into motion, it simply wouldn't do to have anyone _else_ influencing the peoples beloved Glinda the Good.

Checking the time she saw that it was not even sunset yet, plenty of time for her to prepare a spell for that night.


	19. Kiamo Ko: Part Four

**Timeline Note:** this chapter starts back on the morning after the dream, now from Elphaba and Fiyero's point of view.

**Song note:** While in the process of writing this chapter my Muse put the idea of Arjiki love poetry into my head, I'm not a poet so I borrowed and translated someone else's work :)

_Cee mai er ya aiha kee dhishari  
__Arme zai hei ceri vay ra ard whari  
__Aré Ei allat Ei arme zai waie dey cee mai  
__Das mai harc raey da ve bilaai  
__Das yezaa ce rhyk nihye ard rache  
__Whira crah de ialkizele Ei vor cee mai_

Your Eyes – Rent  
(First verse translated into my version of Arjiki)

**Chapter 19 – Kiamo Ko: Part Four**

Preparations for the sentries' departure were well underway by the time Elphaba woke up the next day, she had been sleeping so deeply that she didn't wake up even when Fiyero was stumbling around the room trying to find one of his bags and tripped over in the process.

She woke up with her heart pounding and her breath catching in her throat as an overwhelming sense of dread washed over her. The first time that had happened she'd come close to a full-scale panic attack but this was not the first time and she knew enough to force herself to keep breathing and not think too much until she could do that without having to think about it.

Once she was calm it was easier to analyse the feeling and realise the danger she had only recently discovered was getting closer, it also reminded her of her promise to go and speak to the Quadling Sorceress – a trip that now felt even more urgent. She sighed and wondered how she was going to break the news to Fiyero.

"Good morning," Fiyero greeted her with a smile, and a kiss, appearing in the room as though her thoughts had summoned him. "Anjeri wanted me to inform you that the men will be ready to leave any time after noon, he wants to know if day or night makes a difference to the spell."

"Any time will be fine, I'll need about an hour to prepare to cast it and I can guarantee it will last a day. Perhaps you could tell him that and ask him when he would prefer the spell to wear off?"

"I certainly can," agreed Fiyero. Noticing how tired she looked he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you getting up now? You look like you need to sleep for a bit longer…about a week maybe."

"Yes I am getting up, thank you," replied Elphaba shaking her head at his attempt to make her laugh.

"Made you smile," he informed her triumphantly.

"Just by being here," agreed Elphaba as she stood up. "I'm going to have a bath while you talk to Anjeri."

"Is that part of the hour of preparation you need?" teased Fiyero.

"Well of course," replied Elphaba with a nod. "Absolutely necessary."

"I'll see you when you're done then," said Fiyero, putting his arms around her from behind. "Don't be too long now."

"Fiyero, before I go downstairs…" Elphaba turned around and looked at him, trying to push guilt to one side. "I have to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Once I've cast the spell I have to go away for a few days, to Quadling country, like I promised I would."

"There's nothing to keep us here once Anjeri and the others leave," answered Fiyero, he couldn't see why that was a problem at least not until he caught an expression on her face that she didn't quite hide in time.

"You weren't thinking of leaving me here all on my own were you?" he asked, taking care to make his tone teasing rather than seriously questioning so as to make her less uneasy. "Imagine the trouble I might get myself into!"

Elphaba suppressed a momentary shiver of misapprehension, blaming on what had woken her up rather than his prediction of getting in trouble if left alone, and replied in a somewhat flustered manner that Fiyero found a little bit amusing.

"No I…well actually yes but…the thing is, you see," her voice trailed off as she tried to frame her thoughts coherently. "I'm just _so_ used to telling people I'm going somewhere and going there alone that it never occurred to me that I didn't need to do that now."

"So it's not that you don't want me to come with you," clarified Fiyero, relaxing a little when he realised she wasn't deliberately trying to leave him. "It's that you don't expect me to want to?"

Elphaba nodded silently, amazed by the fact that there was someone in the world who actually understood her so well.

"For a minute there I was worried we were going to argue," remarked Fiyero. "Not that I have a problem with a little healthy conflict sometimes but not when there are important things to do and what you're trying to do is important."

"Not so important that I should disregard your feelings!" Elphaba raised her voice in denial of what he was saying. "Not so important that I should not even think of asking you what you wanted!"

"You stopped to find out what I wanted though," pointed out Fiyero reasonably. "When you realised the mistake you'd made, that counts."

"I suppose but…"

"I saw how nervous you looked when you said you had something to tell me," interrupted Fiyero. "You didn't have your mind entirely on what you were saying and you sounded more like you were asking for my permission than telling me."

"When did you get so damned perceptive?" muttered Elphaba crossing her arms irritably. Fiyero was, as had already been established, not as 'brainless' as he had pretended and recognised a gesture of self-protection when he saw one though he wasn't really sure what she was trying to protect herself _from_.

"What can I say, I've been making a point of trying to understand you," he replied matter-of-factly. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong or go back to what we were doing, which was – I believe - you preparing to cast your spell while I ask Anjeri when he wants to leave."

"It was fine when it was just us and even when we were staying with the Animals but now there are _people_ around us with their different rules and I don't understand how things should be when we're around them!"

Elphaba had to smile, despite her frustration, as she watched Fiyero's face and could literally see him thinking his way through the sentence.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head apologetically. "I don't quite understand what's wrong."

"I don't like being around people without understanding what they expect of me," summarised Elphaba with a dismissive shrug.

It made much more sense to Fiyero when she put it like that and he understood that she was anxious because she was worried about doing the wrong thing, it was almost an amusing attitude for a wanted criminal to have - even one who hadn't actually committed a crime.

"I've always known what people expect of me," he replied. "It actually doesn't help very much."

"I'm really not sure if that is reassuring or not," remarked Elphaba with a slight frown. "I'll have to think on it."

"While you have your bath," suggested Fiyero.

"I do remember," she replied tartly. "And you were going to go and talk to Anjeri."

"I do remember," answered Fiyero trying, and failing horribly, to mimic her accent.

"Be off with you then, my Fiyero, and hurry back."

"You're not planning a long bath then?" teased Fiyero.

"As a matter of fact, no," replied Elphaba. "Just in case the good Captain decides he wants to leave tonight."

"He'd delay it if you weren't ready," protested Fiyero, not wanting her to feel pressured.

"But if I wasn't ready he'd be doubtful and the last thing I need when trying to cast a spell is people doubting that it will work."

There didn't seem to be anything he could say to that, not when he knew she was right, so he kissed her goodbye-for-now and went downstairs to talk to Anjeri.

* * *

Fiyero knocked on the door of the room he was sharing with Elphaba and said: "it's me."

"Well come in then," suggested Elphaba, raising his voice as she had done so the sound carried through the sturdy wooden door.

It was nearly sunset, it had taken that long for Anjeri and his men to make their decision, and Elphaba had been ready to cast the spell for several hours – she'd had a strong feeling Anjeri would decide to have her cast it tonight and had prepared accordingly.

"Anjeri and his men are waiting in the courtyard," said Fiyero, closing the door behind him and peering around the room to find Elphaba. "I tried to... mmm _suggest_ that it was impolite to give you only ten minutes notice but he insisted that if you were 'truly as powerful as your reputation claims' that would be sufficient warning."

Reaching the end of his highly distasteful explanation he looked around the room again.

"Elphaba, where are you?"

"I'm here," she said, standing up from the dressing table, a shadow among shadow in her black dress cloak and hat with her hair falling loose over her shoulders. In the dim light she looked so fiercely magnificent that he couldn't speak until she asked him a question.

"Why do you sound so upset about Anjeri?"

"I suppose because he's my brother and I feel he isn't behaving properly."

"Will his disappointment at the fact ten minutes **was** sufficient make you feel better about his behaviour?" offered Elphaba with a smile that was just a little bit smug.

"You're ready?"

"You sound surprised."

"It's only been a few hours, I don't know I always thought of magic as something that took a lot of time to prepare."

"Madame Morrible used to say that magic takes as long as it takes – though she was referring to my deficiencies rather than how long it should take to prepare for a spell. I've decided that a spell is prepared when I feel ready to cast it. I don't know of that is the 'right' way, it's just mine and it seems to be more effective than anything she taught me. Now would you do me the favour of going all the way downstairs and telling Anjeri that I am ready?"

"Of course," agreed Fiyero, finally catching on to the fact she was planning a dramatic entrance – not that it would be difficult at the moment, he'd only had to enter a room with her to be overwhelmed by her presence, but then he was rather biased. "I'll go first shall I?"

"You read my mind," agreed Elphaba. "Anjeri and all of the men are in the courtyard so I'll follow you down most of the way."

They went downstairs together and parted, at Fiyero's insistence, with a kiss for good luck.

* * *

Fiyero had only just told Anjeri that Elphaba was ready and on her way when some of the men gasped as she appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, to stand in the doorway. The bright torchlight combined with her trademark hat to shroud her face in darkness and make her look more like a spirit than a witch. Many of the men looked terrified but all Fiyero could think was that she looked beautiful, and stern, and somehow more than human.

" Good evening, gentlemen, are you all prepared to leave?"

"We are ready when you are, my Lady," replied Anjeri, he was nearly as affected by her sudden appearance as the men but hid it well. Elphaba nodded silently and while the silence in the courtyard grew heavily she sent a silent magical call to Chistery. The flying Monkey dropped out of the sky carrying the Grimmerie.

"The spell can not begin until the last ray of sunlight has passed beneath the horizon," she announced in a lower tone than her normal speaking voice. Fiyero had to appreciate her sense of dramatic timing; it looked as though none of the men doubted her power _now_, not even Anjeri.

Elphaba, watching the horizon, took the Grimmerie from Chistery and set it floating in the air. She opened it to the page she 'required' secure in the knowledge that no one there would know the difference between a spell of concealment, which the Grimmerie had refused to give her even though she was certain it contained one, and the one she was going to read out loud - a spell of harmony between companions. It seemed to her that harmony as they travelled could only be a good thing, considering the tense situation, and it wasn't really manipulation just enough to make them think before taking or giving offence to each other.

"_Tas Aubera En Sutten Li Abar Din Est. Dihari Sut Ben Afar Ki. Bah Heless De Schen Dala Ent Nece Keerat Nai Esh Nee Sah._"

As she chanted the words of, and cast, the harmony spell Elphaba wove, for lack of a better description, a cloak of magic over all of the sentries in the courtyard. It was not so much an invisibility spell the way it was in stories as an encouragement for anyone within a certain distance of them (close enough to see who they were) to disregard them. Anyone who happened to see the men would see people, or something else, that was a normal sight in the place they happened to be in. Finishing the spell she lowered her arms from the dramatic gesture they had been raised in and made a short announcement of sorts.

"The spell is cast," she told the men, who felt no different than they had before but took this for a sign of skilled magic use. "Go into Oz and serve your Queen faithfully."

"Long live Ozma," cheered the men, collecting their packs and shuffling around into proper marching formation.

"Be sure to have them somewhere safe by sunset tomorrow, Captain," Elphaba reminded Anjeri when he approached her. "And give my greetings to my Lady Emerald if you should see her again before I do. She and some of the others are hiding in the Emerald City at the moment."

"Any message for those of us we might meet along the way?" asked Anjeri reluctantly, he didn't enjoy the fact she was at least his equal in the resistance.

"Tell them that change is coming."

"I had not heard that we had any plans in motion."

"No plans, Captain, only...let us call it a premonition, which you may believe in or not as you will. Perhaps when you and your men pass the King's sentries unseen you will be more willing to believe me."

There was no diplomatic way to respond to her statement so Anjeri nodded curtly to Elphaba, bowed to Fiyero, and directed his men to follow him from the castle. Chistery plucked the book out of the air and handed it to Elphaba then took off to fly back to the tower the Monkeys were living in.

"You were amazing," said Fiyero in a low voice, a few minutes later, when the lights from the sentries' torches had vanished into the surrounding mountains. In the light of the remaining torches he saw Elphaba smile uncertainly, the same way she had smile years ago when Galinda had told her she looked beautiful – not that Fiyero could know that he simply realised that she needed reassurance.

"You _are_ amazing," he repeated, tilting her hat up so he could kiss her without bumping into it. "And beautiful."

"Fiyero!" protested Elphaba. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of their argument about his perception of beauty but at the same time she couldn't let the compliment pass without comment.

"You've said my name in that tone before," observed Fiyero, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Only that time I was running away not trying to get closer."

"I didn't realise you'd heard," muttered Elphaba, dropping her chin so the hat brim cast a shadow over her face.

"I was trying to apologise, that day at the train station. I nearly asked if you remembered but of course you would."

"You gave me silk flowers, red roses," replied Elphaba quietly, seeming more at ease with her face hidden.

"I keep them in my bag and whenever I feel...whenever I felt lonely, or sad, or like I had imagined everything I would take them out and remember that there was_ something_ there. Though I did wonder..." she shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"You wondered if..." repeated Fiyero encouragingly. There was that tone again, that emption that came into her voice when she realised what she was saying might be upsetting.

"If it would have gone better for you and Glinda, if not for me."

"Elphaba!" Fiyero was shocked that she could even think such a thing. "I love **you**."

"I know you do, I **know**! But it's just…I can't help wondering. You have to understand that this, us, for me, is…like living in my own Land of What Might Have Been. I know you love me but I can't help being afraid sometimes that I'm going to wake up back in the real world. The real world where the Prince marries the beautiful Princess after doing away with the villain. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm no Princess!"

"You're no villain either!" replied Fiyero firmly, repressing the urge to say she could be a Princess – this was hardly the time, and that was hardly the way, to propose. He took her hand in his and tried not to wince when she squeezed it hard enough to hurt.

"Though you do still have that habit of not letting anyone else get a word in. I just want to say that if the place you described is the real world then I have no desire to go back there. I'm afraid you're stuck with me in your, what did you call it? Your Land of What Might Have Been."

"Oh yes," murmured Elphaba softly. "It is such a terrible hardship, to be loved by someone who sees my faults and doesn't seem to care about them. However will I stand it?"

"One day at a time," suggested Fiyero, taking her last question a little literally. "We'll go upstairs and pack then we won't even _think_ about tomorrow until it arrives. Naturally by 'arrives' I mean 'until at least midmorning because I don't think well at dawn' – and there I go assuming that we're travelling by day. I should ask the designated driver, or flyer as it may be, before I go around assuming things."

"We'd have to go up higher and fly faster," explained Elphaba, after considering the question. "But I see no reason why we can't travel during the day. I'll tell Chistery our plans before we leave and make sure they all know to say near the castle."

"It goes higher?" repeated Fiyero nervously, completely missing what she'd said about the Monkeys.

"It does," agreed Elphaba, she hadn't realised the broom rides had affected him so badly. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all, I can handle it," Fiyero assured her. In fact he felt queasy at the mere thought but he didn't want her to have any excuse to leave him behind let alone something as ridiculous as a fear of falling. "It's getting cool out here, why don't we go back upstairs?"

Bemused at the sudden change of topic Elphaba nodded and held her out her hand to him. She was very quiet on the way so Fiyero decided to try and fill the silence with some simple conversation.

"Do you like it here?"

"I adore Kiamo Ko," said Elphaba as they climbed up the stairs. "You didn't seem to like it much, when you spoke about it, would you mind coming back here later?"

"If you're happy here," replied Fiyero. "I'm happy with you. In fact right now there is one room in this castle I particularly adore: it has a handy chair for draping dresses over, as I understand women like to do, a wonderfully big window that let's in the light of the moon so there's no need for any lamps to spoil the mood and…"

He paused to open the door and kiss her softly before finishing his description in a low husky tone.

"A neatly made bed that is just asking to have its sheets rumpled…"


	20. My Enemy, My Friend

**Chapter 20 – My Enemy, My Friend**

**AN:** and now we're back to where chapter 18 left off, more or less. Considering how long it's been since I updated, if anyone is still reading this you may want to go back and reread said chapter 18

_There's no time for us  
__There's no place for us  
__What is this thing that builds our dreams  
__Yet slips away from us_

_There's no chance for us  
__It's all decided for us  
__This world has only one sweet moment  
set aside for us_

_Who wants to live forever  
__Who dares to love forever  
__Oh, when love must die!_

_But touch my tears with your lips  
__Touch my world with your fingertips  
__And we can have forever  
__And we can love forever  
__Forever is ours today_

Who Wants to Live Forever? – We Will Rock You

* * *

In the end it was nearly midnight by the time Morrible's spell began to work, it was set to begin working when both of the witches she had targeted were asleep...

* * *

It was immediately obvious to both of them that something wasn't quite right with the situation. Glinda and Elphaba, who was wearing her pointed black hat, were sitting in Madame Morrible's drawing room around a small table with cups of tea in front of them.

"This tea is excellent, Madame," said Glinda anxious to please the headmistress now that she was included in the sorcery class. Elphaba remembered the day now; it was before she'd been invited to the Emerald City when Madame Morrible had invited both of them for afternoon tea before class.

"Thank you Miss Galinda. I have always been fond of this type of tea. Perhaps you recognise it Miss Elphaba?"

"Yes," replied Elphaba politely. "It's a Munchkinland blend, they grow it out in the far Eastern hills."

"It's quite delicious," said Galinda, or was it Glinda? Elphaba looked at her surreptitiously as she took a sip of the tea but she couldn't tell if Glinda was really here again or if it was just part of the dream.

Glinda was wondering the same thing about Elphaba, she couldn't tell if the girl wearing the hat that had disappeared from her dressing table was really there or if this was just another bizarre dream brought on by recent stress.

"Well, young ladies how are you today?"

"Tolerably well, thank you Madame," replied Elphaba easily while Glinda struggled to remember what she had said that day. Did it even matter if it was the same? It was only a dream after all.

"Delightfully well as always, thank you." It wasn't exactly the same but it would do she thought.

As soon as Glinda answered Elphaba knew that she was not just a part of the dream, Glinda's original answer was different to what she just said and if this was only Elphaba's dream it would have been the same.

"It's nice to see that the two of you have made up your differences."

Was that a hint of a smirk on Morrible's face or was Elphaba just imagining things?

"Yes, Madame, Elphie and I are just the best of friends now, right Elphie?" said Glinda, hoping her voice wouldn't reveal the lie in that statement, she knew the other part of herself would quite cheerfully have tipped her hot tea all over Elphaba and that would have just been the start.

"We have certainly resolved our differences," replied Elphaba in the same restrained tone she had used on the actual day. "Galinda has been very…nice."

"She's such a good young woman."

"Oh Madame you are too kind," gushed Glinda while Elphaba made a pardon-me-while-I'm-violently-ill face behind Morrible's back. Glinda giggled for no apparent reason, Elphaba was perfectly straight faced when Madame looked at her.

"Is the tea not to your liking Miss Elphaba? Miss Galinda is nearly finished and you've barely touched yours!"

"I've never cared much for tea, Madame," replied Elphaba, thankful that she was telling the truth and therefore sticking to the unspoken script of the event.

"It's good for your skin Elphie!" said Glinda enthusiastically. "As long as you don't put too much milk in it!"

"I doubt tea would do much for my skin problem, dear Galinda, and other than that it is entirely in one piece and without flaws."

"Well there's no need to be so catty about it," sniffed Glinda.

That definitely wasn't what she'd said the first time around, thought Elphaba, not daring do anything outside the 'script' of the dream. She suspected that Madame Morrible was more than just a memory; there was a hint of familiar yet unfamiliar about the scene.

"Now, now, young ladies, we're all friends here. There is no need to argue about silly little things."

"That's right, Galinda, we shouldn't argue…at least not while there are people around. You know all those things about airing one's dirty laundry in public so to speak."

"May we be excused, Madame?"

"Of course. Make sure you get to sorcery class on time."

"Of course," replied Elphaba. "Shall we go back to our room for awhile Galinda?"

"Certainly," agreed Galinda.

It was a dream so as soon as the women decided that they wanted to be in their old room they were there.

"Do we have anything further to say to one another?" asked Elphaba, not wanting to say too much when she knew Morrible was watching, she deliberately used Glinda's own words to try and provoke a reaction.

"I'm not exactly the same person you've been talking to when you're awake," admitted Glinda, knowing Elphaba was too perceptive to believe she had forgiven her or didn't hold a grudge in the dream. "In fact I've been trying to argue with her on your behalf because I _know_ you didn't do what Morrible accused you off but Glinda won't even listen to **herself**!"

Elphaba just stared at her for several minutes, though she had always suspected that Galinda/Glinda had hidden depths she never thought for a minute that those depths were a separate entity.

"You're what's keeping Glinda's magic alive inside her aren't you?" she blurted the words out without thinking and clapped her hand over her mouth in disgust at her own stupidity even as Glinda nodded once. "Listen carefully, Morrible is watching us, she knows you're there now. Try and keep both of you safe."

"Elphaba what...?"

"Wake up, Glinda."

Elphaba put a touch of magic behind the words and Glinda vanished along with the facsimile of their old room, leaving Elphaba standing in a sort of featureless landscape with one person for company.

"That was well done," remarked Madame Morrible, as one witch to another. "I didn't know you were good enough to do that."

"You know less about me than you think."

"But more than _you_ think, dearie," retorted Morrible. "You've learnt a lot since your decision to leave…you would have learned much more if you stayed."

"Would you have really tolerated the competition?"

"You consider yourself my equal?

"On the contrary…I consider myself your better."

"How very arrogant of you Miss Elphaba."

"Perhaps. I think we'll soon find out."

"Right now if you wish…"

"Right now? No, I think right now Madame it's time for you to…wake up!"

* * *

Morrible had just opened her mouth to scoff at Elphaba's presumption that she could be removed as easily as the empty-headed Glinda when she did wake up.

"She is more powerful than I thought but no matter she is not powerful enough!"

Taking a deep breath she climbed out of the bed and went into her spell casting room. Taking a bag down from one of the shelves she went onto the open area in the middle. From the bag she poured the oddly coloured sand, which came from the deserts beyond Oz, into a circle and used her power to call forth a figure literally cloaked in shadows.

"You summon me while the borders yet keep me out, Belhara, why?"

"I am not reneging on our bargain," stated Morrible firmly. "You will be able to enter Oz soon, and destroy what you will, but there are some complications with which I require your assistance."

"Let us speak in our thoughts," said the figure. "There may be watchers."

"No one could watch me here," said Morrible confidently.

"So you say but you also said that the green witch was no threat to our plans for the rulership of this land."

"May I remind you that you have failed to kill her."

"Because she was stronger than you led me to believe, and it is by your request that I did not try again."

"We will do it your way then," agreed Morrible, with extreme distaste. Being covered in his magic, as this form of communication required, was unpleasant to say the least though not as bad as being around the wretched girl who had caused these problems in the first place.

The creature dissolved into a cloud of inky mist and surrounded Morrible then both of them shimmering, like a heat reflection, and vanished leaving two previously unseen observers.

Elphaba and Glinda, both still in the dream that Elphaba had just released Morrible from.

"She won't remember waking up twice and I don't see any point continuing to watch, I think you get the idea."

"That...that _thing_ she was talking to, that's what attacked you!"

"How do you know I was attacked?"

"I was there, all of me, she thought it was a bad dream but I was so frightened, Elphie, I thought you'd died!"

"I did," explained Elphaba shortly. "I felt my heart stop and I was lost, somewhere, I think between living and death. Fiyero called me back, no spell, no magic, with just his voice and the fact he was there."

"I don't think I'll remember this when I wake up," said Glinda, ignoring the reference to Fiyero because she wasn't entirely sure how she felt. "Is there any way you can help me remember?"

Elphaba frowned slightly, considering the problem, and Glinda couldn't help noticing it was the same expression she used to have back at Shiz when she was considering a particularly tricky homework assignment.

"I think I can...but I'd have to be touching or within touching distance to make it work."

"Well then you'd better come and visit soon, Elphaba Thropp!"

"I've things to do first, my dear, but I promise the Emerald City will be the very next place I visit. Try to stop Glinda from screaming at me when I come through her window hmm?"

"I'm a subconscious embodiment of repressed magic and feelings, not a miracle worker," muttered Glinda. "But I'll do my best. How long will you need to make the spell work?"

"What I've done," said Elphaba, having created the spell while she was talking to Glinda. "Is embedded the spell in a phrase. When I say to Glinda: do you remember the dream? She'll remember everything we heard tonight."

"You've done it already?" exclaimed Glinda. "But you don't have the Grimmerie with you or anything! I mean, I thought you only did magic like that when you were…emotional."

"You also think that you require a wand to use magic," pointed out Elphaba. "Or at least you did at Shiz. Is that the point of the sparkly monstrosity you carry around now or is it just for the look of the thing?"

"Madame Morrible gave it to me when I was offered my position by the Wizard. She said that there was no wand in Oz that would help me use magic but I should look the part. Obviously part of me believed her or this part of me wouldn't be here. As to your question of what I believe about using magic; yes I do require a wand to use as a focus for my spells. The fact that you don't, I think, means that you have more focus than I do, which wouldn't surprise me."

"Really?"

"You're the most intensely focused person I've ever met," agreed Glinda. "And I _would_ like to discuss magic with you but this probably isn't the time."

"No, of course, you're right," agreed Elphaba. "One last question about the wand, though. Do you carry it with you everywhere?"

"Only for public appearances, the rest of the time I keep it in my room, why?"

"And Morrible gave it to you?"

"You think she did something to it?"

"I couldn't tell without looking at it. Try to keep Glinda away from it as much as possible until I get there."

"I'll certainly do my best. You may not have noticed since you didn't know I was here but she doesn't exactly listen to what I have to say. Still maybe if we can get her out of Morrible's influence…that is what you intend to do isn't it? Remove Morrible's influence from Glinda…from all of Oz."

"I always knew that Glinda had a mind of her own buried somewhere inside her, it's good to finally meet you. I can't tell you all of my plans, just in case Glinda sees some of this memory at any point, but yes removing Morrible from power is definitely high up on my list of priorities."

"Good!" replied Glinda vehemently. "I'm sure once I realise what she's doing I'll help you stop her even though that part of me…well she really does hate you at the moment but she doesn't recognise yet the fact that most of it is self pity and self loathing."

She saw a stricken guilty look on Elphaba's face before her friend could school her expression back to neutrality.

"I'm sorry, Elphie! Please don't upset yourself about it, you just need to have a nice long talk with her and sort it all out then I'm sure everything will be fine! And Elphie?"

"Yes, Glinda?"

"Be careful won't you? I can _manage_ without you but I'd rather not have to."


	21. Family: Part Three

AN: yes I can totally write 2 chapters in a week…I wish, this one was pratically done when I posted 20 reviews don't make me write faster but it would be nice to know how many of the hundreds of hits are actually reading…

_In a perfect world, in another time,  
In a far off place, we wouldn't need to justify.  
Everything we are, and all that we believe.  
We could finally be whoever we both want to be._

_And when I lose my faith and don't know what to do,  
You lift me to a place that makes me feel so beautiful.  
As long as you're right here by my side,  
We will be gorgeous, you and I._

**Gorgeous – Idina Menzel**

**Chapter 21 – Family: Part Three**

Elphaba, when she wasn't exhausted by out of the ordinary events, had been waking up at dawn for as long as she could remember – a useful habit when she was in the west because dawn came later and it was still dark. She pushed the blankets on her side of the bed away and started to slide out of the bed only to have Fiyero protest that it was too early to get up.

"The sooner we're up the sooner we'll get there," countered Elphaba.

"Or we could just stay here until this time tomorrow," suggested Fiyero.

"As good as that sounds," replied Elphaba. "I think it will have to wait until a day when we don't have anywhere urgent to be, don't you?"

"Promise?"

"Promise what?"

"That we'll spend a day together when we have nothing urgent to do," clarified Fiyero.

"I promise," agreed Elphaba, shaking her head slightly. "But only if you get up right now."

"Contrary to popular rumour I am capable of being up before the sun," grumbled Fiyero. "I just don't like doing it if I can avoid it."

"That explains a lot," said Elphaba. Even though it was pitch black Fiyero had a strong feeling like he could _see_ her raising her eyebrows sceptically.

While Fiyero was waking up Elphaba got up and lit the lamps so they could see what they were doing. She put on her most practical clothes, a second set of trousers and shirt, and as an afterthought decided to put her spare dress in the bag just in case. The decision reminded her that she was going to repack her bag and leave some of the nonessential items in Kiamo Ko.

Fiyero watched her with interest as she took an eclectic array of items out of her bag. First the Grimmerie was carefully set down on the dressing table, followed by a pair of silvery coloured jewel covered shoes that he recognised as belonging to Nessarose, then the artificial flowers he'd given her at the train station so long ago, a pair of the green tinted glasses they used to give out to tourists in the Emerald City, a small green bottle, a wooden comb, and finally a pink flower on a clip that he remembered her wearing the day he said she had been 'Galindafied'.

"What are all these things?" he asked curiously as Elphaba packed a dress and spare socks into the bag.

"The important memories," replied Elphaba in a wistful tone that turned sharper as she added. "Are you ready yet?"

"Nearly!" Fiyero assured her with a grin. "I just have to get something out of my bag before I get dressed properly."

Elphaba nodded and picked up the comb to fix her hair while she waited for him.

"I don't know if you know about Gillikinese customs but they have one that involves giving the girl, or woman as it may be, who is the object of your affections a stuffed animal – often in an unnaturally bright colour – to decorate her room with. While I was in my old room at the other castle I saw something that reminded me of that custom and made me think of you."

He held out a nondescript item, made of material that was possibly grey, that might have been an animal if one squinted and held it sideways.

"I think it used to be a horse but it's been in our family for years. From what you've said, and not said, about your family I figured you'd never had anything like this and…are you crying?"

If it had been anyone else Elphaba would have been offended by the fact that a stuffed blob of grey fabric reminded them of her. She was just about to tell Fiyero so when she offered it to her with the explanation that he didn't think she'd ever had anything like that (which she hadn't) and the thoughtfulness of the gesture made her start crying silently. She tipped her head forward so her hair would cover her face and shook her head in response to Fiyero's question.

"You are!" he said, not believing her denial. "I'm sorry."

To his surprise she chuckled through the tears and shook her head again.

"You don't need to apologise," she told him, wiping her eyes with the side of her hand. "And I certainly don't mean to sound ungrateful! I was just surprised. Presents aren't exactly something I've had a lot of experience with, except for my hat they're all on that dressing table - my mother gave me the bottle and the comb, the glasses are from the day Glinda and I spent in the Emerald City a lifetime or so ago."

"Tell me when your birthday is and I'll give you a dozen presents," promised Fiyero. "Only give me a hint about what they should be so I don't make you cry again!"

"You don't need to give me presents, Fiyero!" protested Elphaba, with a sniffling laugh. "Just being with you and knowing how you feel is the greatest gift I can imagine. Now stop stalling and finish packing!"

With a laugh of his own at her sudden switch from emotion to briskness Fiyero nodded and did as he was told while Elphaba finished tying up her hair then picked up her bag and the broom.

"Ready?" she asked him quietly.

"As I'll ever be," replied Fiyero, trying not to betray his nervousness at the impending broom ride and hoping that he wouldn't disgrace himself by getting airsick.

As they left the room to go to the roof neither of them noticed that Elphaba had left the Grimmerie on the dressing table.

* * *

"We'll land at the border," Elphaba informed Fiyero some time later, he had no idea how close they were because he'd closed his eyes on the first turbulence they hit and refused to look again. "I'll tell you when to open your eyes."

"Why not in the forest?" queried Fiyero. "Wouldn't that be safer?"

"I've read about the Quadling forest, there's a sort of canopy of vines and branches just below treetop level, it would take longer to find a way through than it would to just land on some deserted section of the border between the forest and the rest of Oz," explained Elphaba.

"Should have known better than to question the expert," replied Fiyero cheerfully. He felt a sudden dropping sensation in his stomach and heard Elphaba tell him to open his eyes, which he did – just in time to see the ground rushing towards him at a speed that made it seem impossible that they would slow down in time. He was about say...well yell...something to that effect when suddenly they h_ad_ landed, and in one piece too!

"Still in one piece, love?" asked Elphaba, entirely too cheerfully for Fiyero's liking. "That was exhilarating wasn't it?"

"Nauseating is the word I'd choose," muttered Fiyero, stumbling slightly as he straightened up. "Flying should be left to birds and Witches in my opinion!"

"You're quite welcome to _walk _home when we're done here," suggested Elphaba with just a _hint_ of acidity in her tone.

"And be deprived of your company, what an idea!" declared Fiyero, instinctively diffusing a possible argument with humour. "Where do we go now?"

"I saw a house near the border as we came down," replied Elphaba, ignoring his other comment. "I thought we could ask for directions."

"Aren't you worried about being...I mean you are rather..."

"Green?" offered Elphaba acerbically.

"Well I was going to say 'recognisable' but it amounts to the same thing."

"We're in Quadling country now and too far from what passes for civilisation here to come across anyone who cares enough for the Wizard's laws to care who I am."

Thinking back to the not too distant days when he was one of the Wizard's Guards Fiyero remembered that the Quadlings did show a great disinterest in anything that happened beyond their borders. Correctly presuming the conversation to be finished Elphaba set off in the direction of the house she had seen.

It was a rather rundown shack with an old man sitting on a bench in front of it.

"Good day to you, sir," said Elphaba, in the widely used Ozian language as the man was very obviously not a Quadling – he had more of the look of a Gillikinese about him.

"Melena Hadar?" exclaimed the man, standing up to peer at her and widening his eyes as if it would clear them of the blindness that kept him from seeing more than shadows. "Is that you?"

"I am not Melena Hadar, sir, but I did know her. May I ask how you knew her?"

"Everyone around here knows about my Melena," grumbled the old man irritably.

"I am not from around here, sir," replied Elphaba, anxiously reaching out for Fiyero's hand and squeezing it tightly. "And I do wish, very much, to know how you were acquainted with her."

"Acquainted she calls it? Ha! Young woman, I do not know who you _think_ I am but I was 'acquainted' with her some forty seven _years _ago when my wife, her _mother_, put her in my arms on the day she was born!"

"Oh!" gasped Elphaba, a single syllable of pure shock, as she stared at the relative she never dreamed was still alive. Fiyero was certain for a moment that she was going to faint, he'd never seen her look so pale before, that he moved behind her to support her.

_Her mother's father,_ he realised, catching the connection at last. _She obviously did not expect to meet him here._

"Well what are you staring at girly?" snapped Kerrin Hadar, misinterpreting her shock. "Never seen a man who married a Quadling before?"

"No... I...well yes I have actually...but that's not...I mean..."

"By the Unnamed God and the Blessed Ancestors girl! If you cannot speak a straight sentence kindly spare my ears your babble and remain silent!"

"Babble!" repeated Elphaba angrily. "I'll have you know, Kerrin Hadar, I have never 'babbled' at **anyone** in my life and you are hardly imposing enough to make me start!"

"Who are you, girl, to speak to your elders that way?" demanded Kerrin, the thought of how she knew his name without being introduced not occurring to him. "Did your mother not teach you respect?"

"As much as she was able considering she died when I was five years old, sir," snapped Elphaba, keeping her voice lower than her previous response only by a great effort. "I apologise for intruding on your time, I only wished to seek directions. I am invited here by the Sorceress of the South."

"Why would Lady Kynahna want to see a hot-tempered girl such as yourself?" wondered Kerrin loudly. "All the manners of a Munchkin you've got, and that's a precious few!"

"I beg your pardon for intruding on your time, Kerrin Hadar, though the meeting has been most enlightening. I will trouble you no longer but leave you to your solitude."

"Your name before you go, girl," he took a breath and attempted to moderate his tone. "If you would forgive the brusqueness of an old man who has been too long alone and before that too used to being around those who understand his nature."

"I have scarcely been polite myself," conceded Elphaba. "My mother did teach me better before she died and she would be ashamed to hear me speak so impolitely to you. Melena Hadar was my mother."

"You're one of Melena's girls?" repeated the old man, looking so overwhelmed that Elphaba pulled away from Fiyero (who found the way they spoke to each other in a near identical tone quite amusing, easy to see which side of the family her temper came from) and hurried to give Kerrin her arm to help him stay upright.

"Which one?" asked Kerrin, trying to see her clearly and cursing the weakness of age that kept him from doing so.

"Her eldest," she replied quietly. "Named Elphaba Liana, for your mother and hers."

"And who is your friend?" asked the old man, seeing Fiyero for the first time.

"Fiyero Tiggular of the Arjiki, honoured sir," answered Fiyero.

"A name is all very well but who is he to my granddaughter?"

"We're acquainted for all of ten minutes and you're using a possessive tone?" remarked Elphaba. "As usual I've made an impression very quickly. The answer to you question is..."

Here Elphaba paused hesitantly, not sure of the exact phrasing demanded by Ozian propriety, then she smiled and replied in Quadling.

"_Yu adére_."

Fiyero's heart skipped a beat as he recognised a Quadling phrase that Kh'ya had also used, years ago, it meant 'My love'.

"Good," said Kerrin simply, clearly the girl knew the exact connotation of the phrase she used and wouldn't have said it unless she meant it. "Will you stay for a meal, _Fabala_, or is your business with the Sorceress too urgent?"

"_Fabala_?" repeated Fiyero curiously.

"Apologies, I forget which language I'm speaking sometimes," said Kerrin. "I used to teach them to speak Northern but nowadays I find it easier to speak Southern than to teach."

When no further explanation of the word was forthcoming Fiyero turned slightly and looked questioningly at Elphaba.

"_Fabala_ is the Quadling variant of my name, as _Aelphaba_ is the western variant."

"That was my mother's name," interjected Kerrin._ "Aelphaba. _She was a princess of a Western tribe before she married my Gillikinese father, and part Gillikinese herself. But listen to me babble when I've offered you a meal."

"I seeyour _querthi _tree has plenty of ripe fruit," remarked Fiyero. "Why don't I pick some while you and your grandfather talk?"

"Thank you," said Elphaba gratefully, Fiyero grinned and set off back along the path while Elphaba and Kerrin went inside.

"Typical Northerner attitude," muttered Kerrin."M_y _tree indeed, as if a man can own a tree! Still I suppose you had better tell me whatever it was he thought you might not want him here for."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, now I see, haven't been paired up long enough to notice these things? Well you'll learn and so will he. Now, how are your sister and that Munchkin fellow your mother married?"

"That's...a complicated story."

"We've time," remarked Kerrin with a shrug. "It's a tall tree."

"They're both dead," said Elphaba, speaking quickly because the pain of Nessa's death was still an open wound.

"Well that wasn't too complicated, must be the reasons for it that are the problem hmm?"

"The Governor, well the former Governor, Frex...my sister told me he died of the shame of having such a daughter as me."

"What?" exclaimed Kerrin. "A clever pretty thing like you? I don't believe it!"

Elphaba opened her mouth to question his visual acuity then, recalling that he actually was nearly blind or would never have mistaken her for Melena in the first place, asked a question instead.

"Didn't Mother ever write and tell you about...me?"

"What that you weren't the Governor's daughter?"

"No," replied Elphaba, and if Fiyero had been there he would have been surprised at her lack of response since no one knew that she knew Frex wasn't her father. "That I'm...she told you that?"

"Well of course, it's nothing to be ashamed of here whatever they think up there. What else was there that she might have told me?"

"I'm not what one would call normal," explained Elphaba, at first she was trying not to startle him but then she decided the direct approach was quicker. "My skin has been green since the day I was born and I'm a Witch, but she didn't know that then obviously."

"Green you say? What like apples or leaves or moss?"

"Like no other colour I've ever seen," replied Elphaba, not offended by his curiosity because she knew he was trying to visualise what she had described. "And I looked at them all to compare at one time or another."

"I did wonder what Melena was talking about when she referred to him she married not liking you because of your looks. Here I was thinking all this time that you took after your father."

"No," replied Elphaba firmly. "I can assure you I am _nothing_ like my father."

"Now tell me about your sister, what happened to her?"

"She ruled the Munchkins after Frex died..."

"I say, she wasn't killed off by that Wicked Witch of East I heard tell of a little while back was she?"

"As a matter of fact I suppose you could say that the Wicked Witch killed Nessarose but the literal fact is something I still find hard to believe myself and I _saw_ it. A house, caught in a twister, landed right where she was standing."

"A _house_?" repeated Kerrin incredulously. "You're pulling my leg, girly."

"I most certainly am not!" snapped Elphaba. "I've never forgotten anything in my life and I'm hardly about to start with my sister's death!"

"And you would have me believe that your sister just happened to be standing outside on the very day when a twister just happened to pick up a house and drop it on her head."

"Grandfather or not, you just wait and see what happens if you continue to patronise me! Since you're making such a point of disbelieving me I'll have you know that that house did not 'just happen' to fall on my sister, she was _murdered!_"

"Blessed Unnamed God! Who goes around murdering girls with houses?"

"A rather wicked Witch," replied Elphaba, quite aware of the irony of that statement. "She goes by the name of Madame Morrible, currently Press Secretary to the Wizard. She's already tried to kill me several times, first by pretending to teach me how to control my magic then with some more direct approaches."

"Not like in the old days when people knew the government was corrupt but it functioned without all of this Animal hating nonsense that goes on now. Mind you opinions about Quadlings haven't changed, so far as any of us can tell, but some things never do."

Kerrin stopped speaking and yawned loudly.

"Pardon my bad manners, I'm getting too old to sleep all night so I make up by sleeping during the day. Every time I wake up I'm hoping that I'll see my Liana but at the same time I know I won't. I made a promise to her, you see, before she went. I promised I'd wait and help Melena's girl, I guess that means you since your poor sister is past mortal help. Don't rightly know what sort of help she thought I could give you mind but it helps me put off facing the unknown. As I get older I get less sure that there will be anything there after I'm...gone. I was so full of my belief in the Unnamed God when I was younger, I was a missionary when I came here, and then I discovered Quadling ways and they made sense as well – if I think back far enough I can almost remember Liana showing me their ways were just as real as my God was to me but now I wonder if I didn't just imagine it, maybe everyone was right about it just being an effect of the 'funny fungus' they eat down here."

"It's real enough," Elphaba assured him, when the old man paused to take a breath and yawn loudly again. "I spoke to my mother, who died when I was five, barely a week ago."

In that simple statement, made so simply but with such conviction, Kerrin Hadar realised why his dying wife had bid him wait – perhaps even then she had stood on the threshold of the place beyond and seen the woman their just born granddaughter would become.

"You're looking at me so strangely," remarked Elphaba. "Most people do that straight away...but not exactly like that, if I think about it."

"I just realised the power you must have, such power for such a little bit of a girl, and I realised why I've had so many years – so I could tell you something you need to know. _Freith Undahla_ – that's all it is, two words, but I can't tell you what it means because I don't know exactly myself. You'll have to ask a Quadling, any of them could tell you to some degree. Ancestors and Unnamed One! I am tired. I'm just going to lay my old bones down for a minute, you get some dishes out like a good girl won't you?"

"You can't just..." Elphaba tried to protest his enigmatic hints about power and mysterious words but the old man was true to his word and fell asleep before she even finished the sentence.

"Get some plates out, indeed," muttered Elphaba. "Typical Gillikinese male attitude for all that he's lived here for nearly fifty years!"

"He knew better, once," remarked a woman, in the Quadling language. "But you can't trust them to remember _anything_ if you leave them alone for too long."

Elphaba turned around to see a Quadling woman standing in the doorway – a woman whose hair was a red so dark it was nearly black instead of the brighter red that was common to Quadlings. A woman who, when she moved, seemed strangely familiar yet unfamiliar. Then there was a feeling of certainty; she knew exactly who the woman was and why she was there.

"He's been waiting for you, Liana, you'd best not keep him waiting any longer."

"You are perceptive, for one so young and untrained."

"What did it mean? What he said to me, what you made him wait so long to say to me?"

"I can't tell you, I would but there isn't time, there are rules for some of us and I can only be here until..."

"Liana?"

Kerrin, no longer an old man but the young missionary who had first fallen in love with the Quadling and her country, stood up and crossed the room.

"Am I dreaming again or is that you?"

"It is I," replied Liana. "Come say _balhan shu déhe tardell _to our granddaughter and let us be away."

"We will meet again then?" said Elphaba quietly.

"Everyone does, one way or another," replied Liana cryptically. "When you see Kynahna she will explain and you will understand more than you do now."

"There's a map, in my kitchen cupboard," added Kerrin, his voice seeming to come from a great distance to be drowned out by another voice calling her name and someone shaking her shoulder.

"Elphaba?" repeated Fiyero urgently. "Are you hurt? Can you hear me?"

"I'm surprised half the forest can't hear you," muttered Elphaba. She blinked and the vision of her mother's parents faded away to be replaced by Fiyero who was looking at her from a strange angle. She blinked again and realised she was kneeling on the floor and he was crouching next to her.

"You were sitting so still, I thought you were asleep but your eyes were wide open."

"Kerrin, he's..."

"Yes, I saw. Should we tell..."

"Someone brings him food, they'll find out soon enough, it can hardly be unexpected. And I think, I think we have to hurry."

"Weren't we in a hurry before?"

"Well yes, but now I'm sure of it. He said there was a map..."

Elphaba stood up and started rummaged through all of the cupboards, huffed with frustration when she didn't find what she was looking for, then started on the drawers.

What she saw when she finally found and unfolded the map caused her to frown noticeably.

"Is something the matter?" asked Fiyero when he saw her expression.

"Not exactly..." replied Elphaba slowly. "It's only that we're much, much, closer to the road leading to Qhoyre than I expected us to be – even with the strong wind from the west that hit about halfway here – and I can't help wondering if it was the doing of nature or if Oz's resident weather Witch has somehow found out where we are going."

"Isn't that just a little bit paranoid?" said Fiyero gently. "Bad weather can just happen."

"Yes," agreed Elphaba, after taking a deep breath and reminding herself that Fiyero meant nothing hurtful by the remark. "It can, but in this case I think it's best to err on the side of paranoia and keep our eyes open for trouble."

"It is strange that we ended up right near where we want to go," agreed Fiyero, though he still thought she was overreacting, she knew Morrible far better than he did after all.

"It's convenient for now though," remarked Elphaba, rolling up the map and putting it into her bag.

Following her lead Fiyero left the house without a backward glance and the pair set off towards the nearby, red paved, road, which led into Quadling country.

* * *

Re variants of Elphie's name: you'll just have to trust me when I tell you Aelphaba and Elphaba are pronounced differently.

Quadling translations:

_Querthi: _a type of fruit that only grows in Quadling country. To compare it to Ozian fruits: it looks like an orange and tastes like a cross between a plum and a pear.

_Balhan shu déhe tardell: _literally "farewell for this moment". Closest Ozian equivalent: "Goodbye for now"

_Yu adére: _The literal translation is_ '_My love', the connotation is a lifelong partner – basically the Quadling equivalent of a husband or wife (incidentally Fiyero has never heard this explanation so his personal translation is 'the person I am in love with'...who can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out that Elphaba basically considers them already married? :D)


	22. The Sorceress of the South

_I knew all the time I was taking a chance  
When I stand there at the edge of a cliff and no one was holding my hand.  
Well, the wind blew strong and the clouds rolled in and I felt us lift off the ground.  
Yes, I bared my soul, and I dared to go, knowing one day you might let me down._

Better to have loved than never loved at all,  
Better to have dreamed than never taken the fall,  
Better to have held you and let you in  
Than never to have touched your skin.  
Better to have hurt and screamed and cried,  
Fallen to the Earth for a trip to the sky.  
Better to have loved...you.

**Better to Have Loved – Idina Menzel**

* * *

The only road in the south of the Land of Oz had fallen into disrepair many years ago, around the same time the ruby mines had run dry and the northern miners returned to their homes leaving the Quadlings to tend their ruined lands as best they could.

In the time when Elphaba and Fiyero followed the road it was the only sign that civilisation, such as it was, had ever visited the wild southern jungles and the jungle had nearly reclaimed even that with tree roots tunnelling under and cracking the bricks so that it was impossible to talk while walking along the road unless a person fancied breaking an ankle on the uneven ground.

Halfway to the city, according to Kerrin's map anyway – the wilderness all looked the same to those who had never been there, it occurred to Fiyero that the Wizard's government had an embassy in Qhoyre and that the embassy had a contingent of the Wizard's Guards attached to it, all of whom were well aware of what the most wanted woman in Oz looked like. The thought brought him to a complete halt that caught Elphaba's attention and she stopped as well.

"Something wrong?" she asked, sounding concerned. "Did you fall?"

"No," replied Fiyero, shaking his head for added emphasis. "I was just thinking."

"Well no wonder you had to stop," teased Elphaba, because she couldn't possibly let such a remark pass with no comment. "May I ask what about? Something deep and meaningful from your expression."

"It's just..."

"Yes?"

Fiyero hesitated because he didn't want Elphaba to feel like he was questioning her decision but he did feel he had a valid point and maybe if he spoke up she would actually share her plans with him.

"Well are we really going to just walk into a city that houses two dozen of the Wizard's Guards, not to mention the staff of the Wizard's Embassy, who all know what you look like?"

"Well of course not! Whatever gave you such a ludicrous idea?"

"Maybe the fact you haven't told me what we are doing?" replied Fiyero mildly.

He couldn't help smiling at Elphaba's reaction, she didn't say anything but the expressions on her face were easy enough to read: mild confusion followed by the realisation that he was right and then she looked down and shook her head slowly.

"I didn't and I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I'm so used to working alone or, if I am with someone else, to having them already been told to follow me and do as I say. I truly wasn't thinking when we set out, that you might want more explanation than 'we're going to Qhoyre'. Can you forgive me for being so thoughtless?"

"You being thoughtless, that is an interesting turnaround."

Fiyero made a joke of his answer to show that he wasn't upset about not being told what was going on and hoped she could tell he just wanted to know now what was happening.

"It happens more often than you'd think," murmured Elphaba, so softly he could barely hear her. "But this is hardly the place to start a discussion like that."

"Not at all," agreed Fiyero. "You were starting to tell me how we're getting into see the Sorceress without getting caught?"

"My mother used to tell me stories about home when I was small, more to keep it real for herself I think. She told me about the _MarhnaTherin_, that's what they call this road, and the _KhinanaTherin_, which was built by the _Kitherin_ who came here to mine the rubies. Now only the Sorceress, if there is one, lives in Qhoyre along with such people as wish to spend a season or some as her attendants and the representatives of the central government, I hear they change quite frequently and it's considered one of the worst places an official can be assigned to. Anyway, my mother told me about the entrance most of the _Therin_ use when they go to attend the Sorceress. They don't like entering the city so they use a gate in the south wall that leads directly into the palace gardens; the palace wasn't built by foreigners you see so it's not like really being in the city and outsiders are only allowed in the building not the garden."

"Aren't we outsiders though?" pointed out Fiyero, even though he was slightly overwhelmed by the information.

"We are invited," replied Elphaba. "Well I was anyway. Besides, my mother was _Therin_ for all that she was only half Quadling and she told me that even if I never came here at all in my life I would still be _Therinquhar_ and that means I'm welcome here."

"You used that word before, the first one, but I've never heard it."

"_Therin_? It means…well it sort of means Quadlings, it's their name for themselves but it doesn't really have a direct translation – maybe 'the people' would be the closest."

"I understand that," said Fiyero with a nod. "We have a word like that ourselves, which outsiders translate as the people, _Alhyrenedtshadar_. It actually means something like 'heart of the land' and it's to do with the concept that a nation does not require the literal land to stay alive. What about those other words you used?"

"_Kitherin_ is 'not-people', to give it the most basic meaning, and _Therinquhar _is someone who is _Therin_ but not born and raised here."

"So you're saying they will think of you as a Quadling even though you weren't born here?" asked Fiyero, to make sure he understood the explanation properly.

"Precisely," agreed Elphaba. "And of course only someone who was _Therin_ or_ Therinquhar_ would know about the back door of the palace."

"So how do we find this back door? If it's well hidden enough that the Guards can't find it."

"With all due respect to you, Fiyero, most of the Wizard's Guards are so incompetent they couldn't find...well me for a start and I'm not exactly easy to mistake for someone else. But should someone possessing average intelligence hear of a secret path they wouldn't be able to find it because it's marked by a certain kind of tree."

"There are different kinds?" repeated Fiyero, realising as soon as he said it that he was proving Elphaba's point for her, the trees all looked the same to him – he'd only recognised the fruit tree because it was one that also grew on the Arjiki/Quadling border.

"Yes," replied Elphaba, smiling. "I'll tell you when I see it, my mother had one in her garden in Munchkinland."

* * *

Even after Elphaba pointed them out to him the trees still looked all the same to Fiyero and he happily let Elphaba lead the way since she seemed confident of where she was going. Sure enough they reached a gate, which opened soundlessly when Elphaba pushed it, and entered a garden.

"This is a garden?" asked Fiyero, who was used to the Gillikinese style of formal gardens, to him this looked like another part of the jungle.

"It is here," replied Elphaba, equally surprised then amused with herself for expecting a Gillikinese garden. "Come on, let's see if we can find someone to give us directions."

It turned out that the directions were not necessary as the very first person they came across, a woman sitting cross-legged on the ground and apparently speaking quietly to a nearby tree, was none other than the Sorceress herself. She heard their footsteps and stood up, thinking they were fellow residents of the palace. Kynahna turned around and her face went as pale as a Quadling's could when she saw the green witch of her dream standing before her after she had decided that the woman was one of the illusions that were a hazard of the waking dreams.

"You!" she exclaimed in Ozian. "Here, in this place? When a dream I thought you to be!"

"Well if you want us to leave..." said Elphaba, hastily moving back towards the door.

"No, no, stay. A person welcome be where a dream is not."

"Perhaps," suggested Elphaba, speaking in Quadling to the further shock of the Quadling Sorceress. "It would be easier for us to converse in this language, even though it is somewhat impolite to my companion."

The Sorceress recovered her composure somewhat and inclined her head slightly.

"Perhaps," she replied in the same language. "You would introduce your companion to me that I may see if he truly does not object."

"Prince Fiyero Tiggular, this is Lady Kynahna, the Sorceress of the South, and unless the name is common here I believe the two of you are already acquainted."

" We are so, at that," said Kynahna with a smile at the memory of her young self daring the Prince to kiss her. "And now by marriage cousins, the cousin of my mother was Kh'ya's grandmother. The sorrow of her loss is shared by all as is the sorrow of all."

"Thank you," said Fiyero quietly. "Would you mind if I waited over there while the two of you talk?"

"If impolite you do not find us to be when we speak in a language not spoken by yourself."

"Not at all," said Fiyero cheerfully. "Magic is a bit beyond my understanding in any case."

"A very understanding companion you have brought with you," remarked Kynahna, switching back to Quadling.

"He is," agreed Elphaba.

"And is that all he is, a companion?"

"We walk life's path together for now," answered Elphaba, somewhat irritated by the other woman's curiosity. "Who can say what tomorrow will bring?"

"The future is indeed a land undiscovered for all that there are those who can glimpse it."

"For all the good it does them," muttered Elphaba, thinking bitterly of her own vision of the future back at Shiz.

"To the matter at hand then," suggested Kynahna, picking up Elphaba's mood. "You know of this evil that approaches the land from two sides?"

"I have learned more since last we spoke. It is allied with the witch who calls herself Madame Morrible, a supposed servant of the Wizard of Oz. I do not know what she will gain from it but she spoke of it being soon able to enter Oz and destroy what it would. I think it somehow needs her to let it into Oz, it can't enter on its own except through the...what was it you called it? Waking dream?"

"So this Morrible must be stopped, but how? For all that I am fully trained in my powers they are the powers of a Quadling and of little use against the power I have felt in the north. For all that you have the power of the waking dream and the northern magic I think you are not trained so what chance do you have against one who is?"

"For one thing," said Elphaba, speaking calmly despite the fact she felt extremely offended by Kynahna's lack of confidence in her abilities when there was no evidence either way. "I don't exactly intend to challenge her to a magical duel. You know, of course, of the rebellion against the Wizard's rule? I can't tell you their exact plan but they have a way to remove the Wizard from power that they will be putting into effect very soon. In the meantime I will do something magically noisy to get Morrible's attention and I can certainly assure you that the balance of power in Oz is going to change very soon."

There was something, a certain confidence, in Elphaba's voice as she offered that assurance that made Kynahna look closely at her for a moment.

"You are certain of this. Very well, what can I do to protect my people?"

"Call them home, if there are any away from here. Be very wary of any kind of offer from the Wizard. Do as you have been doing and offer safe haven to the Animals of Oz, it may be some time before it's safe for them in the North."

"Do you have long to stay here?" enquired Kynahna, for Quadlings lack of argument with a statement was the same as an agreement.

" Perhaps a day or two at the most," replied Elphaba. "May I ask why you wish to know?"

"First because the Wizard has sent extra "representatives" with the request that they be allowed to set up a "telescope" on the roof of the tallest building in Qhoyre to keep watch for the 'witch of the west' as they referred to you. Second because if you have time I will teach you the very basics of the other kind of Quadling magic, that is if you have _time_ to learn control."

"There is always time to learn control," replied Elphaba, stiffly formal, control of her magic (and her temper) had always been a sore point for her. "I am grateful that you would take the time to share your wisdom."

"To teach is to learn," Kynahna quoted a Quadling proverb. "And one should always be willing to learn."

"But do you have time to teach me anything? There is only an hour or less until the sun sets."

"I will show you, today, only the most basic magic, which every Quadling child of ten or more can do. How to make a plant bloom out of its season. When we are older we can all do this for many plants, that is why there is only one season here."

Despite her irritation Elphaba found herself fascinated as Kynahna explained how the Quadlings shared their life force with the plants for the benefit of everything living in the jungle.

"You say every Quadling has this power, what makes you special then? I don't intend to insult you," she added, realising how brusque she sounded. "I am genuinely curious to know my mother's people choose their ruler."

"I was not 'chosen' I have known, for as long as I can remember, that I was the one who would be _Kinhara Dhiyalinma._"

"I'm sorry," said Elphaba, shaking her head. "I do not know those words you just used."

"I am the one who guides the people, who speaks on their behalf to the outsiders, who protects them – as best I can. As for what makes me different from everyone else…there are things I have the capabilities to do that they do not but I can not tell you what these things are because I have never been called upon to use that power."

Something about her words sent a familiar shiver down Elphaba's spine and she swayed slightly as a short vision overwhelmed her.

"You will be called, Sorceress," she informed Kynahna, who stared at the blank eyed Elphaba. "You will be called to defend your people with all of your power and theirs."

"I will answer that call," promised Kynahna solemnly, despite the fact she suspected Elphaba was in some kind of trance state. "I do swear it, on behalf of all of our people."

Elphaba shuddered and blinked several times before making eye contact with Kynahna.

"I hear your promise," she said slowly, indicating that she remembered at least part of what had happened. "Though I could not tell you what you have committed yourself to, if anything at all. The paths are…diverse."

"Paths?" repeated Kynahna, obviously puzzled.

"The directions the future might take, the most common analogy I have heard for it is that it is like looking down a road and seeing the possible forks and pitfalls along the way. We may one day stand together to protect Oz or we may never meet again after this day. All I see is fragments, like trying to look through fog to continue the road analogy, I don't see how to get there or how to avoid going and, as far as I know, there are no others who share this 'gift' of foresight whose advice I might ask. I suppose it's too much to ask that you know of anyone?"

"To see the future is, as far as my knowledge extends, not a power the Quadling people are cursed with – though we do hold it to be a curse because the 'fog' of which you spoke is mentioned in our histories of magic in this land. The power of seeing what has past is one that does occur in our people, perhaps once a century on average, but the last one to hold such power died many years ago during a time of plague."

"I believe I know the time you speak of, my mother's sister died of it and later my mother's mother."

"Indeed, many of the Northerners who lived here at that time were lost to the illness. Is that how you come to speak our language so well?"

"Well," replied Elphaba, speaking slowly as if she were considering the question carefully. "Being that my mother's mother was one of the People may have helped. Did you not wonder how we knew of the gate from outside?"

"I did not see where you entered from and I was startled by the fact you were not a creation of my waking dream – it did not occur to me to think of it until you spoke of it. May I know the names of your family?"

"Mother's mother was Liana, daughter of Sikhara. Her husband, in the Northern fashion, was a rather grumpy missionary whom I did not even know was alive until these very days that have just passed. My mother was Melena, daughter of Liana, whose husband was called Frex."

"Yes, I do recall that you are daughter and sister of the Governors of Munchkinland."

"Nessarose and I were both the daughters of Melena, beyond that I make no claims," retorted Elphaba, regretting the words the instant she said them. "But no one knows that Frex was not my father so it would be much appreciated if you did not share it with anyone."

"As you wish, of course," agreed Kynahna, being a Quadling she did not put much stock in the notion of fathers, as far as her people were concerned a child was the child of its mother. "May I ask, did your mother not tell you who he was, if not the man she married in their strange fashion?"

"She didn't tell me at all," replied Elphaba. "I…I saw it…in my head. Frex left her alone somewhere then a man, a stranger came in from a storm and gave her something very…_green_ to drink. I don't know who he was but you can see for yourself the results of his potion."

"No doubt neither of them could guess what they had wrought when they passed a stormy night together," remarked Kynahna. "Such an event is one that has a hint of destiny about it."

"I don't believe in destiny," was Elphaba's instant reply. "And if I was so inclined I could only believe that it was some grand cosmic jest that brought my parents together. Now are you going to teach me Quadling magic or not?"

The abrupt response and sudden rudeness made Kynahna raise her eyebrows slightly then she shrugged and nodded slightly.

"As I offered, I shall. The theory is simple, one must simply want the plants to be well and let that will flow through you as magic. Come and I will demonstrate with the roses."

Kynahna led the way across the garden and paused for a moment to invite Fiyero to join them for the demonstration, which Elphaba felt was rather highhanded of her.

"How's it going?" he murmured as he took Elphaba's hand in his to follow the Quadling sorceress.

"I lost my temper a little," admitted Elphaba, obviously embarrassed. "But she doesn't seem too offended. She still wants to show me Quadling magic."

"It didn't sound like you were yelling," joked Fiyero.

"I don't always yell when I lose my temper," replied Elphaba. "Do you think…would you mind, when she asks me to do whatever she shows me, could you _not_ watch me?"

"You let me watch at Kiamo Ko," said Fiyero, not refusing but curious.

"Yes, but I knew what I was doing _there_," she explained quietly. "I've never done this before."

"You're shy?" exclaimed Fiyero. "Really?"

"Yes!" she replied on the heels of his exclamation. "I don't like it when people look at me and prefer to avoid it wherever possible. It's bad enough that Kynahna, who is an expert at this, is going to be watching me!"

"I knew you didn't like…I just thought…don't worry about it, it's not important."

With that he pulled away and went to stand next to Kynahna, who seemed unaware of their quiet albeit intense conversation.

_Oh!_ _He thinks I meant I think of him like everyone else!_ realised Elphaba as she followed him to where Kynahna was getting ready for her demonstration. _For the love of- why can't I think before I speak?_

Now that she had realised what the problem was there was no opportunity to rectify it because Kynahna had already started her explanation.

"See," she said in Quadling, trusting that it would be enough for Fiyero to see the results and better for her to explain in her native language. "The plant is in its winter slumber, its life energy is low and barely visible to the second sight. Even in full bloom the energy it needs to live is a mere fraction of what a human has – no more than you would lose by scratching your hand on a thorn. So all one has to do to make the plant bloom is separate a drop of their life force from their Self and give it to the plant. I should have asked, you do have the second sight?"

"If, by that, you mean the ability to see magic then yes I do."

"Good, watch what I do using that sight."

What she did looked straightforward enough to Elphaba, though it obviously required a degree of finesse that Elphaba just wasn't sure she possessed. Kynahna simply separated that tiny piece of magic/life force from herself and offered it to the plant then the plant's life force, formerly a faint glow at the base of its stem, burst into light and spread through the entire plant.

To Fiyero, who couldn't see the magic, it looked as though Kynahna just reached out and touched the rose bush, which promptly burst into full bloom and filled the air with the perfume of roses.

"That's amazing," he said to Kynahna. "I had no idea your people could do this."

"For your people such magic would be not useful," replied Kynahna. "Your grasslands, too tenacious to need such assistance as the power of my people."

Fiyero chuckled and nodded in agreement; his people had been known to refer to their home as 'the unkillable grasslands' particularly when trying to clear land for temporary settlements.

"Shall I demonstrate again?" offered Kynahna in Quadling.

"I saw how you did it," replied Elphaba sharply, somewhat distracted by the fact that she found herself feeling bitterly jealous of the fact that Fiyero had shared a simple joke with Kynahna!

"Very well," agreed Kynahna. She pointed to a clinging vine hanging from a nearby tree. "This is the _Yessyma _vine, which grows all through the South. Show me what you have learned."

Elphaba took a deep breath and looked carefully at the vine before closing her eyes to visualise the magic process. Less than a moment later she opened her eyes again and nervously asked Kynahna what would happen if she got it wrong.

"No harm can be done with _Quadling_ magic," replied the Sorceress, reassuring and a little scathing at the same time.

"Well that does make me feel better," muttered Elphaba, closing her eyes again and missing the slight frown on Kynahna's face.

She recalled exactly where the plant was and it was easier to visualise a magical pinprick releasing a single drop of life/magic if she couldn't see everything around her. Concentrating as hard as she could on getting this right so she wouldn't make a fool of herself, and repeating the words 'make the _Yessyma_ vine bloom', Elphaba reached out with her magic until she felt the gentle life energy of the plant and then released the energy she had been holding onto. All at once the perfume of the flower overwhelmed her and Elphaba felt inexplicably weakened by something that was supposed to be _so_ simple – the only explanation she could think of was that she had somehow gotten it wrong.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked Kynahna, sighing as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Wrong is not the exact word I would use," replied Kynahna, her voice flat with shock.

"You sound like I did some- oh!"

Halfway through her snappy response Elphaba realised that every _Yessyma_ vine in the garden had bloomed. Hearing her exclamation Fiyero tore his attention away from the flowers and, forgetting to be annoyed, spoke to her.

"Is this not what you were supposed to do?"

"Not exactly," replied Elphaba with a weak smile. "It was supposed to be one plant not the whole garden."

"Not just the garden," said Kynahna quietly in Quadling.

"What do you mean?" asked Elphaba, switching languages easily.

"It shouldn't be possible, I don't understand how you even did it!"

"Did what?"

"What's going on?" interjected Fiyero.

"I think I surprised Kynahna, by making all of the flowers bloom here."

"Not just here," repeated Kynahna, this time in Ozian. "Everywhere, all of them."

"What do you mean all of them?" said Elphaba sceptically. "That's not possible, I mean as far as I can tell from what you told me."

"Until now the same would be said, by anyone. Not possible but you did it."

"You'd be surprised how often that happens to me," replied Elphaba in a tone far more causal than her mood. "_Benati kiha jihankito vena benati jhes_."

"I do not these words," said Kynahna, and frowned slightly because she had though she knew all of the primary languages of Oz – those being Quadling, Arjiki, and Ozian.

"It's a Ziansa proverb," said Fiyero, correctly interpreting Kynahna's confusion despite his complete inability to understand Quadling. "They live in the farthest west of the Vinkus and have hardly any contact with anyone. I understand it to mean something like 'everything is possible until proven otherwise' - where did you learn it?"

"One of my fellow revolutionaries is of their people," explained Elphaba simply. "Sometimes there was nothing to do but wait for things to happen, or not happen, so we would talk about philosophy and that sort of thing. He taught me some of their language, told me some of their legends and histories – it passed the time."

"I see," replied Fiyero in an oddly tense tone, making Elphaba wonder what she had done (now) to upset him.

"Tell me _exactly_ what you did?" requested Kynahna, ruining any chance Elphaba had of talking to Fiyero _now_.

"I did _exactly_ what you told me to, so kindly do not take that interrogatory tone with me!" she answered the Quadling woman in a cold, almost, clinical tone that didn't alter in pitch despite the fact she was angry. "If you had bothered to **ask** I could have told that I have already worked out the technicality of how this happened, even though I do not know how I was able to do something that is supposed to be impossible."

"If you know then by all means tell."

"It's quite simple really," replied Elphaba smugly. "When you instructed me you said 'make **the **_Yessyma _vine bloom' and while I knew you meant this vine right in front of us when I actually used the magic I had the phrase you used in my mind and was thinking literally those words. Magic has no mind of its own, you know, so really it was just doing what I told it to."

"What did you say to her?" demanded Fiyero when he saw Kynahna turn as pale as a Quadling could. He didn't mean to imply that Elphaba had deliberately hurt the other woman but somehow it sounded that way.

"Surprised is all," replied Kynahna carefully, giving Elphaba time to repress the urge to start yelling at him. "Something unexpected was said, no harm is done."

Fate seemed to be smiling on Fiyero for a moment – just as Elphaba made up her mind that she would say something, no matter who was there, someone else entered the garden. A Quadling man who took no notice of the strangers beyond a polite nod before he addressed Kynahna.

"The Northern men have arrived to put their equipment upon the roof, as requested and allowed."

"The Wizard's men are here," translated Elphaba quickly for Fiyero's benefit. "Time to leave."

"Of course," said Fiyero, looking a little puzzled because it almost sounded like a question.

"Admit the Northerners and offer them refreshment," instructed Kynahna before turning to Elphaba and switching to Ozian so they would both understand her. "North and west from here, for three hours walk, is the house of Johren who will give to you food and shelter for this night coming. Half of an hour it takes for hospitality, half of an hour takes you beyond sight of this place."

"Thank you," said Elphaba with a nod, understanding that the Quadling woman meant to actively protect them from being seen by the soldiers in the only way she could.

Elphaba made her way to the gate, resisting the urge to look behind and see if Fiyero really was following, just as it closed behind the two of them Kynahna called something out in Quadling that made Elphaba chuckle slightly.

"What did she say?" asked Fiyero curiously.

"That she would come when she was called but that wasn't what made me laugh, she used a word that means something like sister – given my relationship with my only sibling I found it slightly ironic."

"Elphaba…" began Fiyero, trying to think of an original way to say 'we need to talk'.

"I know," she replied, meaning 'I know what you're trying to say'. "Do you really think this is the time?"

"No, probably not," he agreed reluctantly.

* * *

Two hours later they were deep in the jungle and only Elphaba's brief assurance that yes she really** did** know where they were going had broken the silence so far. By some unspoken but mutual decision they stopped walking to look at each other.

"Fiyero…" began Elphaba just as he said "Elphaba…"

"You first," they insisted at the same time and both smiled slightly. There was another awkward silence, clearly neither of them really wanted to speak first, then Elphaba spoke – about half a second before Fiyero, who had just come to the same decision to speak first.

" I'm really too…oh Oz I don't know, tired? Worn out? Whatever it is, to argue with you so I'm just going to come straight to the point. I didn't mean to imply that you were like everyone else when I asked you not to watch me learning magic and I'm truly sorry that I hurt your feelings by doing that. It's just…I suppose I'm just so used to giving the appearance that I know what I'm doing to and maybe I didn't want you to realise that a lot of the time I'm just making it up as I go along, which is really all a person can do in some events."

Elphaba took a deep breath and continued before Fiyero could reply.

"And I would very much like you to know that I did **not** deliberately insult Kynahna, when you asked me what I said to her, all I did was explain why the spell I cast went wrong. Fortunately for you two hours of trekking through this…muck have cooled my temper considerably and I choose to assume now that you spoke without thinking rather than shouting at you first."

Those same two hours of trekking through the swamp had given Fiyero plenty of time to think about the events of the afternoon and frankly he was quite grateful that they weren't going to argue.

"I only said it like that because I was angry," explained Fiyero. "But not about you not wanting me to watch you being taught. No, I was madly jealous thinking about how that cursed handsome – they all are, you know – Ziansa fellow has had so much more of your company than I have and wondering…well wondering what sort of relationship the two of you had."

"I don't know what you…oh…"

The nearly horrified expression on Elphaba's' face answered his question far better than any words could have.

"Not at all what you're thinking," she insisted, shaking her head. "That's just…no. The only reason he's even in Oz is because he's looking for a girl. The girl of his dreams in a rather literal fashion, he calls her 'the captive princess', and the tribe's…Dreamspeaker told him that to free her he would have to help free Oz. It makes me feel better about being jealous of Kynahna though."

That last sentence, almost an afterthought on Elphaba's part, was the one that caught Fiyero's attention far more completely than the revelation that she wasn't in love with someone else.

"Sorry. Did you just say you were jealous of _Kynahna_?Why in Oz would you be jealous of her?"

"Well," replied Elphaba, who had been pondering the question herself. "At first I thought it was just because you were so comfortable when you were joking with her, maybe because you could predict how she would react to things unlike me, but then I realised it was even simpler and frankly much more embarrassing than that. She was the first girl you ever kissed and I, for who knows what irrational reason, wish that I'd been that girl."

"Elphaba," he said her name and stopped, not sure how to express himself properly. Quickly he decided, took a step forward, and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed up then relaxed against him and buried her face in his chest.

"All that matters," he whispered, lifting her chin gently so she had to look him in the eyes. "Is that **you** will be the last girl I ever kiss."

* * *

Earlier that day Madame Morrible had, quite abruptly, excused herself from an important meeting due to 'a sudden indisposition'. In fact she had felt the flare of magic in Quadling country as Elphaba cast the spell that went wrong and wanted to scry immediately for the girl's location.

In a very short time she had her special map set up next to a bowl of water. The map was little help, it only showed her that the magic of Quadling country had been temporarily mingled with Elphaba's and recently enough that the girl was probably still in Quadling country. More importantly it showed her that the dull blotch that represented the Grimmerie was still in Kiamo Ko.

"Right where I want you, irksome Miss Elphaba, and now let the games begin. You'll soon see how a real expert plays."

Morrible's time since Elphaba surprised her in the shared dream had been well spent; she now had a definite plan (though it relied a little too much on other people for her liking) of how to rid herself and all of Oz of the woman called the Wicked Witch of the West.

First she took up the scrying bowl and used it to locate Elphaba, all of the Quadling forest looked the same but that didn't matter for now she just wanted to watch.

Elphaba and Fiyero were walking through the forest, Elphaba was dripping wet and covered in mud. Morrible had just missed what happened but it seemed obvious that the girl had fallen into one of the numerous large puddles dotted through the country. Shortly after the pair reached a broken-down shack that Morrible thought was abandoned until a Quadling man came out to greet them and offer them shelter then, most peculiarly, the bowl went black until she redirected it from following Elphaba to looking at the house – it seemed Quadlings had some kind of charm against scrying that she had until now been unaware of. No matter she would wait for a few hours and see if they were stopping for a meal or the night.

Shortly after arriving Elphaba came out, now wearing a dress, to hang her wet clothes over the railing of the cabin's veranda then went back inside. After that there was no movement for several hours and Morrible decided it was safe enough to begin.

Weather magic was her specialty and, given her complete disregard for the effect on the rest of Oz, it was simplicity itself to create a fog bank large enough to cover a good half of Quadling country.

The next step required a lot more delicacy and was made a little more delicate by the fact that she couldn't see the intended victims of the spells she was about to cast but it was by no means impossible, particularly when she was so determined to succeed.

The first spell was something she was particularly proud of, a sleeping potion transferred by means of her scrying bowl into the fog she had created and cast upon anyone within a day's travel of the place where Elphaba was staying, insidious enough to insinuate itself through the smallest cracks. By observing the nearest Quadlings, sleeping outside and so unprotected from her scrying, she saw the spell take effect and knew the time had come to cast the second spell – after checking the area around the cabin for signs that Elphaba had unconsciously reacted with magic, better to certain despite the fact she was sure the fog would provide adequate camouflage.

For the second spell she used pure magic - a spell memorised long ago from an old spellbook, which she then destroyed. She reached out, deliberately avoiding Elphaba, to touch the sleeping mind of Fiyero Tiggular. Once she found him it was a simple enough matter to overwhelm his mind with magic and plant the notion in it that he must go north to the Emerald City, right now.

Shortly after she saw him exit the cabin and, for the finishing touch, pulled the mist back towards her so it covered Oz from where Elphaba was to the Emerald City and cloaked Fiyero in a spell that would reflect his surroundings – there was now no possible way for Elphaba to scry him out with magic or to see him, even if she was standing right next to him.

Leaving the secret room she sent a message to one of the guards who served her personally, their loyalty ensured by various spells, with instructions for some of them to go to the Quadling border and discreetly collect Prince Fiyero then bring him back to the Palace to be hidden from **everyone**.

* * *

Quadling words:

_MarhnaTherin__ – _path/road of blood

_KhinanaTherin - _city of blood


	23. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**AN: **no song-quote for this chapter, I just listened to _No Good Deed_ literally dozens of times.

**Chapter 23 – No Good Deed Goes Unpunished**

Daybreak came slowly in Quadling country, the sunlight having to reach midmorning strength before the light could truly break through the canopy of the forest, so when Elphaba woke at Munchkinland dawn it was almost completely dark in the small cabin. She reached out carefully, intending to find Fiyero so she could step around him without waking him up, and was surprised to find that Fiyero was no longer on the mattress they'd shared the night before. This struck her as peculiar but not particularly worrisome, there were reasons for one to get out of bed early in the morning after all and she assumed he would return shortly.

"Good morrow to you," said their Quadling host as she stepped from the sleeping area to the eating area.

"And to you," replied Elphaba. "Have you seen the one who arrived with me?"

"I arose but moments before you and have not seen him. Perhaps he went outside?"

"Yes, I think he must have."

"Would you like to break your fast with me? I have fresh fruit, though it is not as fresh as I would expect it to be when I picked it but yesterday shortly before you arrived."

"Thank you," said Elphaba, taking one of the offered pieces of fruit. She knew from her mother that Quadlings in general tended to be vegetarian though those who lived on the eastern, and presumably western, borders were known to eat meat and fish as well.

"I wonder, can you tell me, what lies south of Quadling country?" she asked, suddenly curious thanks to her thought about borders.

"All the land is the land of my people until one comes to the desert upon which nothing can live. Once I lived near there but I could not stay, not when I could see the sand creeping closer every day. I told this to Kynahna and she has watched it but there is nothing Quadlings can do against it. I went then to the borders and found that the lands of the West also were gradually vanishing under this sand, that the people of the East had built a wall against it that will not hold much longer. One cannot help but think that the North is also afflicted so but those who come here from there will not deign to speak to such as me."

"I have felt the presence that dwells beyond our rapidly shrinking borders," admitted Elphaba, knowing that this would not seem odd to him though she wasn't quite sure how she knew this. "I have also met one who belongs to a race that fled before the creeping sands of which you spoke and I have read some of the oldest books in Oz, those which tell of the wonders that once existed beyond the Oz we now live in. I have spoken, as I said, to one whose race is so recently come to Oz that they have legends of these wonders and the way they were _eaten_ by the malevolent force that now sends the sand to smother our lands and destroy such wonders as may be found here."

"If it cannot be stopped at least we will all rest with our ancestors," replied the Quadling man philosophically, it occurred to Elphaba that she hadn't yet found out his name.

"Those of our ancestors who wish to keep company with us anyway."

"And with whom _we_ wish to keep company," agreed the Quadling. "Ah but there are many I would wish to see again, those who I became used to seeing in my dreams, when the Speaker was still among us."

Elphaba nodded absently in response to his comment without really hearing it, she had just wondered consciously where Fiyero was and felt a chill that had nothing to do with the predawn air.

"I think I'll go and look for him, in case he's gotten lost."

"How far from this place do you think he went?" asked the Quadling, clearly amused by what seemed to him unnecessary concern.

"I don't think he'd need to go far, he doesn't have much direction-sense here, he can't even tell a _Whuqyri_ bush from a _Ghyhana_ tree!"

"I will help you look for him," offered the Quadling. "If he cannot tell _Whuqyri _from _Ghyhana_ he may not be able to avoid those which are poisonous. I have cleared most of them but if he wanders far enough there are many unsettled areas nearby."

"Thank you," said Elphaba simply. She walked out to the veranda and looked at her wet boots, debating whether to wear them or walk barefoot and deciding it was better to wear them as she wasn't used to walking barefoot. To her surprise the boots were only slightly damp when she picked them up despite having been soaking wet when she left them out the night before.

"How very odd," she murmured to herself.

"Something is wrong?" asked the Quadling, standing close enough to hear her.

"Not exactly…" replied Elphaba, at a loss as to how to explain her misgivings. She used a quick touch of magic, nothing that would show up particularly after yesterday's events, to finish the drying process and quickly pulled on her boots.

"Come see these," called the Quadling, he didn't wear shoes and so had gone ahead to look around the clearing.

"I have found some footprints that I would think were his but they are too old, they have been here for at least one day and you have only been here for one night."

Elphaba crouched down, not too close because she didn't have her glasses, and examined the prints heading north.

"They're definitely his," said Elphaba, swaying as she tried to stand, suddenly overcome by the feeling of vertigo as a number of clues fell into place. The fruit that was supposed to be freshly picked, her nearly dry shoes, the day old footprints, and a flower near the door that only bloomed in daylight and had been a bud when they arrived.

"I have you," said the Quadling, putting a comforting though rather impersonal arm around her waist for support. "What is wrong?"

"I'm not sure but I think somehow we have been asleep for not only a night but a day and another night as well. You said yourself the fruit was not as fresh as you expected, my boots were nearly dry when I put them on but drenched when we got here along with the rest of me. Again you said these boot prints must be at least one day old and I know they were made by his boots – if we look over there we will see the tracks we made together when we came into this clearing and there is a_ Hyraniea_ flower near your cabin that was only a bud when I saw it as I arrived and it is true, is it not, that they can only bloom after being exposed to the midday sun correct?"

"The flowering happens as you say and I did say myself that the fruit was less fresh than could be. It is true also that you and he are the only visitors I have had with their feet clad in the Northern fashion but I can not see how we could be made to sleep for so many hours without being made to do so and by our own thoughts the one who came with you is the only other one who was here. Unless one came upon us during the night and poisoned us in some way but clearly, by these prints, the other one did walk away under his own power and in my short observations I cannot see why he would leave you for any long period of time without giving good reason. The only conclusion is that he was made to go but there was no one here to coerce him to do so and surely if there was some disturbance we would awaken."

"But we didn't wake up," Elphaba pointed out quietly. "We've slept right from that night to this day but with no evidence of how we were made to do so and in my experience when there is no evidence of something there are only two explanations. Either it did not happen or it was done in a way that leaves no evidence to be found afterwards."

"How to make two people sleep and one who has no experience in forest craft to walk so quietly as to not be heard?"

"Magic, of course," replied Elphaba. "Northern magic, not the kind you use here. Still there must be someone living nearby you who might have seen him surely. I don't think even a spell could have him travelling so quietly that Quadlings could not hear him even if they haven't seen him."

"My nearest neighbours are some hours north and slightly west of here, if we follow the tracks they may have seen or heard him."

"I'll just get my things," said Elphaba, meaning her bag and broomstick.

"Do you really think your neighbours will have seen him?" she asked when she returned, not realising how anxious she sounded.

"If they have not then there are others, further away, near the border. I am sure someone will have seen them."

As they set off into the surrounding forest, following Fiyero's undisguised boot prints, Elphaba wondered if he was really certain or just trying to make her feel better then she reassured herself that he couldn't possibly have gotten far on foot even with a day's head start.

* * *

Elphaba's misgivings only increased as they followed the footprints that headed due north with no variation except when faced by immovable objects such as trees, everything else showed obvious signs of being pushed out of the way even when it would have been easier to take a slight detour.

She hovered anxiously in the background while the Quadling spoke to his neighbours and established that they had not seen Fiyero, despite the fact his footprints crossed straight through the cleared area around their home.

"The footprints were not there when the last of us re-entered the house yesterday evening and we heard no sounds during the night," insisted the one adult inhabitant, a woman.

"Could it be that you have slept longer than you thought?" suggested Elphaba's companion, drawing on his own recent experience. "So it was for me, I woke thinking but one night had passed when in fact it was two nights and one day between them. I picked fruit the afternoon before last and it was not fresh when I awoke, this is how I was able to tell that something was amiss."

"I have not yet eaten this morning but one of my young ones did protest that his breakfast was 'too soft'. I thought it a childish complaint, as one does, but I will check now."

"These footprints are the same as those we are following?"

"Yes," replied Elphaba, unaware that she had been standing completely motionless since they arrived. "It looks like that spell affected more than just us. You said there were more neighbours, closer to the border?"

"Yes, this is so. Do you wish to travel to where they are and ask if they too have lost a day of time?"

"No," Elphaba shook her head sharply, causing her hair to whip around her face briefly before she shoved it out of the way. "It's enough proof that the people here didn't see him."

"Proof that there is strange northern magic afoot here?"

"Just so," agreed Elphaba. "But have no fear, the one who cast the spell followed me here and will pay no more attention to your people after I leave – at least not for some time, perhaps never."

"What will you do now?"

"I will search in another way," she replied then turned to speak to the Quadling woman waiting nearby. "Good mistress, would you loan me a large bowl or bucket such as you carry water in and point me to the nearest stream?"

Bemused but not seeing the harm in granting the stranger's request the Quadling woman fetched a bowl from inside her house and pointed out the path to the stream. Elphaba quickly filled up the bowl and concentrated on an image of Fiyero in her mind, using her magic and the water to scry for him. She was concerned, but not overly so, when she couldn't find him – water scrying was an inexact art and what she really needed was the Grimmerie, which contained a more powerful scrying spell.

"Thank you for your assistance," she spoke rather abruptly to the Quadlings. "I must go now."

"Your companion is in danger?" guessed the Quadling man.

"Great danger," agreed Elphaba. "And I can't help him from here."

She collected her few possessions quickly then the Quadlings watched in awe as the seeming ordinary broomstick lifted her up through the trees to vanish into the rapidly darkening sky.

Elphaba saw the storm forming behind her but knew that she could outrun an ordinary storm on the broom – she didn't count on it not being an 'ordinary' storm. Before she knew it the clouds had swept over her, she was tossed back and forth by the wind, but even as distracted a she was by trying to hang on and keep the broom pointed towards Kiamo Ko she recognised the magic in the storm, which made her realise that Morrible had anticipated her actions – perhaps even manipulated her into reacting as she had.

She fought the storm for hours but it eventually pushed her to the ground, somewhere in the Grasslands. Too anxious to wait it out she focused on finding the Grimmerie and managed to get a general sense of its location, despite being surrounded by the dark clouds of Morrible's magic, and started walking towards Kiamo Ko with the intention of taking off as soon as the storm cleared. She knew that no matter how much power Morrible out into it the storm had to blow itself out _eventually_.

It was dark by the time it finally sopped raining and the clouds lingered making it less than safe to fly but Elphaba couldn't stand to just plod through the grass any longer so she forced the broom into the air and used magic to push it faster through the still night air. After all the only obstacles between her and Kiamo Ko were the Kells and even with no moon a mountain looming out of the darkness would be easy enough to avoid.

* * *

"Chistery!"

Elphaba shouted for the leader of the Flying Monkeys as soon as her feet hit the balcony of the room she and Fiyero had so recently slept in.

"Miss?"

The Monkey had sensed her arrival and was waiting in the room for her.

"I need your help, Fiyero…Morrible has taken him, and my magic can't find him. I'm going to try the Grimmerie but I want all of you to look for him as well."

"We look," agreed the Monkey, patting her arm awkwardly. "Where?"

"Start at the border of Quadling Country and all along the Red Road up until the Emerald City. Listen for people talking about the Prince returning. Look for Wizard's Guards with a prisoner."

"We go, we find," the Monkey assured her.

"Oh I hope so!"

Elphaba took a deep shuddering breath and tried to calm down. The first thing she needed to do was find the Grimmerie, it should be in this room but if Morrible had been here while she was gone…

"No good ever came from borrowing trouble, Elphaba Thropp!" she scolded herself fiercely. "First try to find the damned book then worry about what Morrible's done!"

To her relief the book was exactly where she didn't remember leaving it, on the dressing table of the bedroom.

"All right book," she muttered, opening the cover to see if it had a contents page today. "You'd better not be in one of your contrary moods because I will throw you out the damned window if you don't do what I want!"

It seemed that magic books cared very little for the bad temper of angry witches because the Grimmerie had no contents page or index on this particular day and Elphaba was forced to turn every page while concentrating on finding the scrying spell she was sure was in there but hadn't memorised.

After going through the book twice, with a different spell on every page the second time, she considered trying to make up her own spell as she'd done with the shielding of the soldiers but was forced to admit to herself that she just didn't know enough – beyond the basic water scrying – to make her magic work that way for her. So she began reading the book for a third time and concentrated as hard as she was able to on finding a spell to find someone who was lost.

In the end the Grimmerie was no match for Elphaba's formidable powers of concentration, exhausted as she was from fighting the storm and being awake nearly a full day already, in her fifth read through she found a scrying spell in the middle of the book. By squinting slightly and shifted her vision slightly out of focus she was able to read that the spell required a mirror and cleaned the dust from the one on the dressing table with the sleeve of her dress.

"_Ahshky ebanon alerkis dhiyinar absetia corannhin ehlenkha shiyamas ahsky ebanon sharidahn jariqki abaadon dhiyinar_ Oz."

According to the writing in the book this first part of the spell focused the spell through the mirror and over the land that was to be searched, Elphaba was fairly sure that Morrible hadn't had time to take Fiyero outside of the borders of Oz so she'd imagined a map of all four countries and the Emerald City as she cast the spell. The mirror fogged up then cleared in the centre to show Oz as it looked from above.

"_Abekha sheria tefe_…" she cursed softly as the words started to blur in front of her eyes and redoubled her efforts to read the foreign words. "_Teferina azidah miyhera herada geranis callidah abekha zherines shayan debatis_ Fiyero! _Abekha sheria teferina azidah miyhera herada geranis callidah abekha zherines shayan debatis_ Fiyero!"

The mirror remained stubbornly fixed on a view of the entire country, instead of narrowing the focus down to where the object of her search was, she angrily slammed her hand against the open book and cursed at it for several minutes.

"**Think**, Elphaba!" she shouted at herself. "There must be some way of making this spell work the way it's supposed to!"

Pacing up and down the room, heedless of the fact she was still dripping water all over the floor, she tried to think of another way of looking at the spell – while glaring at the book every so often to make sure the spell stayed on the page.

"Of course!" she realised that if she combined the scrying spell with her own ability to sometimes see the past (as well as the future) she would be able to see where Fiyero had gone. Maybe with a narrower focus like the directions she'd given the Monkeys would help the spell find him.

"_Abekha sheria teferina azidah miyhera herada geranis callidah abekha zherines shayan debatis_ Fiyero!"

It seemed to be working, she could clearly see Fiyero emerging from the Quadling's hut with a slightly glazed expression, proof enough for he that he was under some kind of spell, and start walking North with great determination – events she'd already guessed from following his trail but it proved the spell was working.

"Now show me where he is," she demanded as the vision faded into mist, the same mist that had been in Quadling Country that morning. But here the spell baulked and would only show the same view of all of Oz.

"He **must **be somewhere!" she insisted, refusing to acknowledge the insistent little voice in the back of her mind suggesting the real reason why she couldn't find him. She summoned all of the power she could manage and threw it into the spell with no regard for the possible effects it might have – in the far away Emerald City Morrible sensed the blast and smirked to herself, the spell she was using to hide Fiyero was designed to repulse magic in such a way that it seemed not to exist. The older sorceress smiled again as she realised Elphaba had also activated the trap-spell set on the Grimmerie.

Despite the power behind the spell the mirror remained stubbornly unmoving. Furiously Elphaba picked up the Grimmerie and threw it at the mirror, cursing loudly in several languages when the shards of glass scratched her face lightly before falling to the floor alongside the Grimmerie. Helplessly she dropped to her knees on the floor, heedlessly of the pieces of glass digging into her legs through the thin dress she was wearing.

"Fiyero…" she whispered hopelessly, trying to tell herself that maybe the Monkeys would find him, maybe she'd just cast the spell wrong, maybe he was fine…but she knew he wasn't as surely as she knew the spell **had** worked exactly as it was supposed to!

Elphaba didn't realise it but very subtle, and completely undetectable, spell placed on the Grimmerie was amplifying her feelings of hopelessness and reinforcing her certainty that Fiyero must be dead.

She didn't know how long she knelt there before she heard the wing beats of the returning Monkeys but her knees were as stiff as an old woman's when she stood up. Only Chistery entered the tower room and all he could do was shake his head sadly. It was enough to tell her that the Monkeys had searched everywhere she'd told them to while she'd been lost in her spell casting and found no sign of Fiyero.

"You and the others must be hungry, after your journey," she said in a tone that was almost normal except for the undertone of brittleness. "Come downstairs, I'll find you something to eat."

"We go, Miss," replied Chistery. "Miss must rest, make magic again?"

"I broke the mirror."

"Big palace, many mirrors, yes?"

"I suppose so I haven't looked yet."

After getting food for the Monkeys and enlisting their help Elphaba spent hours searching every room of the castle for an unbroken mirror – it seemed they'd all been broken by the final burst of power she threw into the scrying spell.

She ended up back on the main staircase of the castle, slumped against the banister, where Chistery found her shortly after.

"Miss?"

"Chistery," replied Elphaba, pulling herself out of the state of not-quite-sleep she'd drifted into. "Did you find one?"

"No mirror but found magic."

"Magic?"

"Show you?"

"Please do."

Chistery led her to one of the rooms she'd already searched for a mirror and pointed under the bed. Elphaba knelt down but couldn't see anything until a sudden glimmer of light amid the decades of dust underneath the bed caught her attention. She stretched full length on the floor and reached under the bed, at first it seemed as though the object was out of reach then it shimmered for a moment and she found herself with her hands around a smooth ball like object. Drawing it into the light she saw it was an enormous ball, carved entirely from a single crystal then smoothed into a symmetrical round shape.

"A crystal ball," she muttered, knowing the phrase was one she had seen before. Speaking the phrase brought the memory to her conscious mind, she'd seen reference to the use of a crystal ball on a scrap of faded paper inside an otherwise unremarkable journal.

"_The farmers of Oz are most grateful to the Witches of the Castle in the Kells, whose use of the great Crystal Ball does allow them to see all changes of weather before they reach us,_" she quoted the passage softly to herself. "Well this is a castle in the Kells, you are a ball made of crystal, and so I do wonder if you are **the** Crystal Ball that grateful farmer wrote of?"

"Not a mirror," remarked Chistery.

"No it isn't," agreed Elphaba. "But…"

"But?"

"The word I read only means 'mirror' – it means 'something to look into'."

"Witches see in ball, Miss see in ball?"

"I'm certainly going to give it a try," replied Elphaba, carefully picking up the crystal and standing up. "Now is there something around here I can put it on?"

A flash of a vision, a stand being knocked over near the window, the crystal rolling under the bed to lie forgotten for centuries.

Elphaba looked across the room and sure enough, lying on its side, under the window was a dusty shape. With a flick of her hand, and a corresponding dash of magic, she removed the dust and saw that it was a stand made of Rockwood, which explained why it was still in one piece.

"That will do very nicely."

Using magic to make the stand lighter, the only way one person and one Monkey could carry a piece of solid Rockwood and the crystal ball, the pair went back to the room with the Grimmerie in it then Elphaba sent Chistery away to join the rest of the Monkeys and get some sleep ignoring his polite suggestion that she do the same.

Elphaba retrieved the Grimmerie and opened it to the spell she'd used before, to make sure she was recalling the words correctly, and cast it on the crystal ball.

"_Ahshky ebanon alerkis dhiyinar absetia corannhin ehlenkha shiyamas ahsky ebanon sharidahn jariqki abaadon dhiyinar_ Oz."

Once again there was the bird's eye view of Oz, slightly distorted by the shape of the crystal, this time she decided to use a different approach for the second part of the spell.

"_Abekha sheria teferina azidah miyhera herada geranis callidah abekha zherines shayan debatis_ Morrible!"

It didn't occur to her, as an image began to form inside the crystal, that Madame Morrible had anticipated the action.

_Madame Morrible sat at her desk in the Emerald City, addressing a man in a Gale Force uniform._

_"Have you carried out your mission, Captain Alberis?"_

_"Exactly as ordered, Madame. The fugitive traitor was captured and executed at the border of Quadling Country."_

_"And you were certain of the prisoner's identity before the execution was carried out?"_

_"Yes, Madame, the fugitive we apprehended was without any doubt Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus."_

_"Thank you, Captain. That will be all."_

The words finally sank in and the vision on the crystal went dark as Elphaba backed away, shaking her head in denial.

"No, it can't be true! He can't just be gone! Oh why did I let him come with me?"

She should do something, she knew she shouldn't let her life and her work stop just because…but she couldn't bring herself to even move from the spot where she sat on the floor with her mind full of 'if only's.

If only she'd made him stay behind in the Emerald City.

If only he hadn't loved her.

If only **every** good thing she tried to do didn't turn out badly.

If only she could imagine a way to live without him

If only...

* * *

In the Emerald City Dorothy Gale received a message that the Wizard was ready to meet her and another great storm formed around Kiamo Ko – Madame Morrible's way of making sure the Wicked Witch would stay where she could be found, not that the older sorceress thought Elphaba would be inclined to do anything now but it didn't hurt to be sure.

**

* * *

**

Another AN

: I just have to comment on how I find it interesting that the twists and turns of an alternate universe can lead back to almost the same places the story originally went.

No lynch mobs please?


	24. March of the Witch Hunters

**AN:** not much to say for this chapter, no song quote once again just listened to March of the Witch Hunters a lot. _Hopefully_ there won't be such a long gap between this and chapter 25 (which has existed in 1st draft form for about 2 years and "only" requires editing)

**Chapter 24 - March of the Witch Hunters**

It seemed like such a long time since Dorothy had been brought to the Emerald City that she had genuinely begun to believe that she would never meet the Wizard or get back to Kansas. She spent a lot of time talking to Boq about life in Oz and Kansas but found herself unable to avoid retreating when he began to brood on his misfortunes. Finally she received the news she thought she'd never get, Miss Rané came to tell her that the Wizard would see her the next day, and she rushed to share it with Boq.

"I'm happy for you," he said, not sounding particularly so but he rarely did when he claimed an emotion.

"You haven't heard anything yet?" asked Dorothy sympathetically.

"I'm afraid not," sighed Boq. "I'm beginning to feel like I'll be trapped this way forever."

"I know," exclaimed Dorothy, struck by a sudden idea. "Why don't you come with me? I'm sure it can't hurt to try and you need to see him more than I do!"

"Oh I couldn't possibly," protested Boq. "What if it makes the Wizard too angry to help you?"

"Then I hardly think he's worth asking for help," countered Dorothy, not realising what blasphemy such a statement was in Oz.

"Don't say such things, Miss Dorothy, or people are likely to think you're some kind of spy for her!"

Sufficiently startled by his statement Dorothy apologetically promised not to say anything of the sort again but insisted that Boq join her in meeting the Wizard.

"If you insist then, Miss Dorothy," agreed Boq.

* * *

The next day Rané insisted on helping Dorothy put on her new dress and fix her hair. By the time she was done the young girl from Kansas looked closer to sixteen than twelve.

"You do clean up nicely," declared Rané.

"Thank you."

"I'm so glad I was able to help you look your best for this, so few people are allowed to meet the Wizard! The last time must have been about four years ago when Lady Glinda had her audience with him."

"I'm greatly honoured that he has found time to see me," replied Dorothy dutifully, because it seemed like the required response. "I do want to go home so very much!"

"Now, don't cry, I'm sure the Wizard will be glad to help you get home. He is the Great and Powerful Oz after all!"

"Of course he is," agreed Dorothy. "And I do hope he will."

Dorothy managed to convince the guard outside the room where she was to wait to be summoned that Boq was allowed to come and keep her company until her meeting with the Wizard. Neither of them felt much like talking, though, and by the time someone appeared and announced 'The Wizard will see you now' her opinion of the Great and Benevolent Ruler of Oz had lowered somewhat. Of course she realised his time was precious but if he was going to make them wait for three hours to see him why didn't he make the appointment three hours later? All of these thoughts were driven out of her mind as she and Boq entered the Throne Room and the giant head resting on the throne spoke in a deep, booming, voice.

"I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE, WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU SEEK ME?"

"I am Dorothy, Your Mightiness, and my friend is Boq of Munchkinland," she shot a glance at Boq, hoping he would say something to support her but he seemed frozen in awe. "We've come to ask, most humbly, for your help."

"IF I AM TO HELP YOU," interrupted the Wizard. "YOU MUST FIRST DO SOMETHING FOR ME. BRING ME THE BROOMSTICK OF THE WITCH OF THE WEST!"

"The Witch?" repeated Dorothy. "But…"

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION THE GREAT AND POWERFUL WIZARD OF OZ?"

"I'm sorry, Your Greatness, please forgive my impertinences. It's just that I do not understand how you expect me to take something from someone as wicked as the Witch of the West!"

"YOU MAY TAKE THE TIN MAN, AND ONE OTHER, ALONG TO HELP YOU. THIS WILL BE HIS SERVICE AS WELL. NO ONE ELSE IS TO GO WITH YOU OR THE SERVICE WILL NOT COUNT."

"I would be honoured to accompany Dorothy and help her perform this service for you, Your Greatness," said Boq, snapped out of his awed silence at last.

"If I may, Your Greatness, I would like the Lion who came here with me to continue the journey by my side."

"YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION. NOW GO AND DO NOT SPEAK TO ME AGAIN UNTIL YOUR TASK IS COMPLETE!"

Dorothy curtseyed as deeply as she could then fled back down the long hallway.

"May I beg a short, private, audience with Your Greatness before I go?" requested Boq.

"SPEAK QUICKLY, I AM GROWING TIRED OF YOUR PRESENCE."

"I only wish to make sure, Your Terribleness, that you know the only way to separate the Witch from her broomstick is to kill her and to make sure also that such is your intention in sending us on this quest because it will be the result if I am to come face to face with that vile creature."

"I WILL NOT ASK YOU TO FORFEIT YOUR PLACE ON THIS QUEST I HAVE GIVEN THE GIRL," replied the Wizard, which answered Boq's question well enough.

"Thank you, Your Benevolence, I look forward to seeing you again very soon."

The Great Oz said nothing else as the Tin Man left the Throne Room. From a shadowy corner Madame Morrible, who hadn't trusted the Wizard to speak to Dorothy unsupervised, emerged with an expression of undisguised triumph on her face.

"I think that went very well," she remarked as the Wizard emerged from his seat within the Head.

"All according to your plan then?" he replied wearily. "I suppose after all this time I shouldn't expect you to baulk at the idea of using a little girl as a pawn to get rid of an enemy."

"Her arrival was most fortuitous," continued Morrible as if she hadn't heard the censure in his voice. "Of course Boq will be the one to do the job, he probably won't even tell the girl the method he plans to use to get the broomstick, despite his lack of heart he seems sensitive to her feelings."

"I suppose you have some kind of announcement to make to the common people of the Emerald City?"

"Of course," she agreed, having been writing the speech in her mind for several days and just now tweaking it to fit the way things had turned out. "First I want to make sure the girl will be asleep for the duration of the announcement then I'll ask Master Boq to say a few words to the people. Oh and Glinda should be there too, I'm sure she'll be _most_ pleased."

"You're not concerned that she'll have a sudden change of heart?"

"I have considered that eventuality and prepared for it," replied Morrible smugly. "There's no possible way she could get to Elphaba before the girl and her friends do, even if she was inclined to do so and I highly doubt that she is."

"Very well then, I shall leave all of the arrangements in your most capable hands."

"Of course, Your Ozness, that is why I am here after all."

Both of them ignored the sarcasm in Morrible's tone, they both knew - or at least the Wizard thought he did – her true reason for being there.

* * *

Madame Morrible sent out messengers with the news that there would be an important announcement from the Palace later that day then, carrying a carefully mixed drink with her, sought out the girl named Dorothy.

After her terrifying audience with the Wizard Dorothy had changed out of the formal gown and into a nightgown, despite the fact it was only late afternoon, her mind was racing with too many thoughts for her to fall asleep even though she was exhausted.

"Come in," she answered a knock on the door, expecting it to be Miss Rané who had promised to bring her back some dinner.

"Good evening, my dear."

"Madame Morrible!"

Dorothy scrambled to her feet to curtsey respectfully to the older woman.

"No need for that, dearie," said Madame Morrible, her attempt at niceness making Dorothy more nervous than her severe formality did. "I just came to see how you were, after your audience with the Wizard. I know meeting His Ozness can be most overwhelming so I brought you a little something to help you sleep."

"That was very kind of you, Madame," said Dorothy, taking the proffered cup and taking a sip of the drink that looked like tea but smelt almost like the poppies that she had seen on the way to the Emerald City.

"Not at all, my dear, the Wizard has set a great challenge for you and your friends, so we want you to be well rested for the journey don't we?"

"You know what he asked of me? I simply don't know how I am going to do as he asked!"

"Don't fret about it, my dear, Master Boq has told me that he has a plan and you may certainly trust him to look after you."

"Oh I do!" agreed Dorothy immediately. "He is such a good friend to me, I don't know how I should have managed without him!"

"Yes he certainly is a helpful person to have around isn't he?" agreed Madame Morrible with a very odd sort of smile. There was no way Dorothy could know that one of the few things Morrible's limited talent of future seeing had shown her was the Tinman's shining silver body splattered with the blood of a Witch.

"Now you get some rest, my dear Miss Dorothy, and I will make all of the arrangements for your journey with Master Boq."

Dorothy was asleep before Morrible reached the door and the Sorceress smiled to herself as she went to make sure that the Lion would also be out of the way for her upcoming speech.

* * *

Despite the relatively short notice there were hundreds of people gathered in the square outside the palace, ready to hear the Press Secretary's latest announcement. There were two balconies used for such announcements; Boq stood quietly on one of them while Glinda, under the impression Morrible was making an unnecessarily large production of the fact that Dorothy had met the Wizard, stood on the other with the Press Secretary.

"Good evening to you all," said Morrible. "And thank you for coming out on such short notice. I am sure you will all find this announcement most thrillifying. First the Wizard has discovered where the Witch has made her vile lair! Second, as you know, we have as our guests in the Palace two unfortunate victims of the Wicked Witch of the West – Master Boq of Munchkinland, who will address you shortly, and Miss Dorothy Gale of Kansas. This very day they met with the Great and Powerful Oz who has used his great Power to discover how our Wonderful Land of Oz can be rid of that which menaces it. Yes, rejoice with me, fellow Ozians, for soon the Wicked Witch who plagues us will be no more!"

As the crowd burst into cheers and shouts Morrible risked a sideways glance at Glinda and saw that the younger woman was showing no sign of being upset by the news but then the younger woman had plenty of practice in concealing her feeling – she was Gillikinese after all.

"As you all know," Morrible continued once the crowd quieted and looked at her expectantly. "It has been said that no human of this world has the power to destroy the Witch, even as we stand valiantly against her, but in his magnificent Wisdom the Wizard has realised that she _can_ be destroyed by those he has chosen to undertake the quest for one of them is no longer human and the other is not born of Oz. Truly our Mighty Leader is the Wisest and most Magnificent we have ever had!"

The crowd broke out into more cheers and shouts of encouragement for the newly named Witch Hunters to kill the Witch as soon as possible.

"Master Boq will now address you," Morrible raised her voice above the crowd.

"I am so very pleased to be able to stand before you today and declare that I will do everything in my power to destroy our Enemy!" Boq spoke confidently, raising more cheers from the crowd. "This is more than just a service to the Wizard and to Oz, I have a personal score to settle with the Witch! It is due to her I'm made of tin, her wicked spell on behalf of her evil sister is to blame! She stole my human heart and my human life but she didn't realise she was creating her own doom as she did so, I will feel no more pain in killing her than I would in destroying a rabid beast! And though he can't be with us tonight my good friend, the Lion who rescued Dorothy, has his own grievance to repay. I'm sure you have all heard of how he was just a little cub and she cubnapped him – if she'd let him fight his own battles when he was young, he wouldn't be a coward today!"

The crowd's bloodthirsty shouts of "Kill her! Kill the Witch!", following Boq's shockingly incorrect interpretation of the events of that day at Shiz, shook Glinda out of the stunned reverie she'd descended into as she realised Madame Morrible fully intended to let Boq go and murder Elphaba. Much as she was angry with, and had been hurt by, her former friend she didn't want her _dead_!

"No!" she protested, fortunately only loud enough for Morrible to hear her. "That's not the way it happened. Madame, you've _got_ to stop this, it's gone too far!"

Unspoken in the plea was the acknowledgement that Morrible was the real ruling power of Oz.

"Oh I think Elphaba can take care of herself," Morrible smirked, she knew that even if Glinda had a sudden change of heart there was nothing the younger Gillikinese woman could do about it. "And you need not pretend concern to me, missy, you may have fooled the rest of Oz with this "aren't I _good_" routine, but I know better. You've wanted this since the beginning... and now you're getting what you wanted. So _smile _and _wave_.... and **shut up!**"

Stunned by the harsh words from her mentor and sort-of-friend Glinda stared at Morrible in shock then fled back into the palace, the last thing she heard was more cheers of "Good fortune Witch Hunters!" from the crowd.

Morrible smiled to herself as she continued waving to the cheering crowd, everything was turning out according to her plans.

Meanwhile Glinda, claiming that she'd been suddenly overcome with illness, allowed her ladies to fuss over her for a little while and even went so far as to get into bed while waiting anxiously for the moment they would leave her in peace.

One of the young women went to draw the curtains and exclaimed as she looked out.

"What was that, dear?" asked one of the others.

"Would you look at that storm!" she repeated, loudly enough to be heard by everyone in the room. "Poor little Dorothy's going to be soaked, going after that Witch in this weather! Still the Wizard has his reasons and it's not for the likes of me to question it, I'm sure."

"A storm?" repeated Glinda sickly – the bedroom window faced northwest and her bubble only worked in fine weather, it'd nearly crashed in the strong winds that were the aftermath of the weather that brought Dorothy to Oz!

"Biggest storm I ever saw, milady," agreed the young woman.

"It looks as though it stretches all the way from here to Gillikin and the Vinkus!" added another of them in an awed tone.

"Well," said Glinda, in what could be interpreted as a smug/pleased tone. "I believe that means that Witch won't be going anywhere anytime soon hmm?"

With that she closed her eyes and the ladies correctly interpreted the action as an indication that even if she wasn't quite asleep yet it was time for them to leave her alone. They finished drawing the curtains and hanging up the dress Glinda had been wearing then left the room quietly.

* * *

In a manner Morrible found most helpful for her plans the citizens of the Emerald City celebrated long into the night and the city was almost completely silent when, very early the next morning, a maid came to wake Dorothy up and inform her that the Wizard's orders were for her to leave today. Sleepily the young girl got dressed in her old clothes plus a waterproof cloak and slightly too big but, the maid promised, better for walking in than her shoes would be. The maid mentioned that it was raining and looked like it would be for quite some time so Dorothy asked her if she would mind looking after Toto until she came back, which the maid was happy to do, being a former farm girl herself and missing the family pets terribly despite the exalted position (for a girl of her background) she now found herself in.

The girl from Kansas didn't question Boq's assertion that they were leaving so early to avoid anyone breaking the Wizard's decree and following them, despite the truly vile weather. it was raining so hard she could barely see two steps in front of her and at the end of the first day Boq confided that the only reason he wasn't rusted into immobility was that Madame Morrible had the Wizard place a waterproofing spell on him – he refrained from mentioning that it was also a _magic_ proofing spell, designed to block the Witch's less powerful spells.

By the end of the second day they were, Boq said, about three quarters of the way to the mountains where the Witch's Castle was located. At Dorothy's nervous question regarding the Witch spotting the intruder's he assured the girl that there was no way the Witch could travel or spy them out in this weather – he hoped Madame Morrible had been right about that.

The third day saw them at the base of the Great Kells; it was still raining and Dorothy was freezing despite the cloak she'd been given.

"There should be a path around here somewhere," said Boq. "It used to be used by those who had reasons for not following the main entrance into the Vinkus. It will be a bit of a climb but I'm sure we can all handle it."

"I will look," volunteered the Lion. "I know how well humans can climb so I will know if Miss Dorothy can manage it."

"Off you go then," agreed Boq. "I'll see if I can find somewhere drier for you to stand while we wait."

As he walked towards the foothills, looking for some sign of a cave, he heard Dorothy exclaim behind him.

"What in the world is that?"

He looked at her, saw her pointed upwards, then looked up ad gasped.

"Dorothy! Run!" he shouted as he realised the dark shapes dropping towards them were the Witch's Minions. She ran, he turned and ran after her, but it was too late.

"What's all the shouting about?" asked the Lion, coming back down at full speed and skidding to a halt beside Boq.

"The Witch's Monkeys took Dorothy!"


	25. No One Mourns the Wicked

**AN: **warning for this chapter, contains some graphic violence and mentions of suicide. (beats ffnet with a stick for not centering the lyrics).

_Standing still here for a moment  
__Breath held tightly in my body  
__A world that's growing darker  
__Not worth a longer stay_

_All the wisdom that I earned  
__Can't make a change to this state  
__As I lay down my spirit's arms  
__On my knees to seal my fate_

_Collapsing pride and fading joy  
__Are marking my capitulation  
__To a world that cries in pain  
__And slowly dies in misery_

_Come the demons of my soul  
__To carry my sane mind away  
__I'm just a noble soul of honour  
__Who has left its way_

_Cast my hopes into the water  
__Awaiting judgement from the sea  
__And someday the tide will rise  
__Up so high to swallow me_

**Judgement - L'âme Immortelle**

**Chapter 25 – No One Mourns the Wicked**

Elphaba had, of course, seen the enormous storm and she knew that Morrible had sent it but she simply couldn't bring herself to _care_ what the older sorceress was up to. She had spent the last three days curled up on the bed, alternately weeping and going over and over the past events in her mind trying to think of something she could have done better, some way she could have changed things. That Fiyero was dead and that it was her fault, she did not doubt in the slightest. Chistery, keeping the other Monkeys away from her, did his best to encourage her to eat but the most she would do was sip a little water whenever he pressed it on her and the Monkey wisely chose not to force the issue lest she forbid him from coming in the room at all.f

Of his own accord Chistery ordered his fellow Flying Monkeys to make regular patrol flights around the castle and surrounding mountains. On this particular day they returned to report that there were some people approaching the mountains and Chistery immediately passed on the report to Elphaba who, responding to his urgent prodding very reluctantly made the effort to drag herself across to the Crystal Ball and see who the people were.

"That's Cub," she noted in mild surprise as the picture focused first on the Lion. "And Dorothy Gale from Kansas, and _Boq_? Well that is an odd combination to be coming this way to be sure."

She frowned and looked closer as Boq gestured towards the mountains, she hadn't bothered with the more complicated spell this time so there was no sound but it was clear that he intended to lead the group over the Great Kells.

Several thoughts passed quickly through her mind. Boq was coming here, bringing Dorothy for Oz knew what reason, Boq who undoubtedly wished her dead for her part in his transformation…

At that moment she decided it was time to surrender, but on her own terms. First she used a touch of magic to open the heavy main gates, just a little, so they looked as if they had been carelessly left unlocked but were not deliberately open then she addressed one of the Monkeys.

"Chistery, could you and one of the others carry a small human woman from there to here?" she surprised the Monkey by addressing him with a complete sentence for the first time in days.

"Will ask others," he decided, leaving the room for a few minutes.

"Seris says two can carry girl."

"Even though that storm is still raging out there?"

"Yes, no problem that."

"Very good, bring her here if you please."

"Yes, Miss, will bring."

_

* * *

_  
It hadn't occurred to Dorothy that she was in danger until Boq yelled for her to run then, before she realised what was happened, two creatures that looked like nearly man-sized monkeys with wings were carrying her through the storm and all she could do was scrunch her eyes shut and pray that they weren't going to drop her.

She kept her eyes shut until she felt her feet hit something solid and the monkeys gently set her down. She opened them to see that she was standing on a balcony attached to what could only be the Witch's Castle. Obviously tired of standing in the rain one of the monkeys pushed her inside while the other took off and disappeared around the tower. The one escorting her closed the door behind it while Dorothy looked around.

The room was well lit, by torches and whatever sunlight managed to penetrate the clouds, but many of the corners had deep shadows in them. Her immediate impression was that it did not look like a witch's room, it looked like a _woman's_ room. There was a pink nightgown folded on the end of the bed, a black gown with a small pile of petticoats spread out over a chair, and a comb on the bed with a few strands of dark hair still caught in it. Finally her eyes reached the end of the room where the Witch sat, wearing a simple gown that was probably once black but now looked dark grey, and Dorothy was treated to a sight so incongruous that she blinked and looked again. The Witch was hunched in a chair with her long dark hair falling in a tangled curtain over her face and cuddling a stuffed animal of some kind to her chest.

"Girl," said the monkey, no it must be a Monkey, quite clearly.

"Thank you Chistery," said the Witch in a hoarse tone as she unfolded herself from the chair.

"Hello again Dorothy Gale from Kansas," said Elphaba Thropp, brushing back her hair so the girl could see her green face. Dorothy was so startled that she couldn't speak for at least a whole minute.

"_You're _the Wicked Witch everyone has been telling me about?" exclaimed Dorothy. "No! You can't be! We were alone long enough for you to kill me at…the house. I never thought for a moment it was you. I just assumed that you had another sister!"

"They told you I wanted you dead?" repeated Elphaba emotionlessly. "I suppose that's how they got you here is it? Suggesting you strike first so to speak."

"Not at all, I only came to…" Dorothy's voice trailed off in shame and she finished very quietly. "To steal your broomstick, Miss Elphaba. You see I met the Wizard and he said he would only help me if I first brought him the broomstick of the Witch of the West. Master Boq offered to come with me, and the Lion who helped me in the forest…but, Miss Elphaba, if you don't want to…hurt me why did you have me brought here?"

"I've seen the path Boq was planning to use to bring you here and I didn't want you to get hurt trying to climb it."

"Boq," exclaimed Dorothy, suddenly thinking about her companions now that the initial shock of the wicked witch's identity had passed. "He…he said so many horrible things about you!"

"If he told I transformed him, it's true," replied Elphaba. "Though I couldn't say how close any circumstances he related to you would be to the reality of the situation."

"I think he's planning to hurt you," confided Dorothy anxiously. "He's so bitter and angry. All the way here he kept talking about how I was not to worry and he would take any steps necessary to make sure I got home. I have to admit that even though he's been my friend he does scare me sometimes, when he talks like that."

"Don't fret about that, dear, I can handle Boq well enough and you'll be safe up here until it's all over. I'll leave you the broomstick to take back with you, though I don't quite see how the Wizard is going to be able to send you home."

Dorothy shivered at that statement, partly because the thought of living in Oz permanently scared her and partly because she was still soaked through.

"How terribly unhospitable of me not to notice you were drenched," exclaimed Elphaba, an attitude that seemed bizarrely unconnected to the current situation. She picked up a towel and wrapped it around the girl, who was bewildered by the abrupt subject change.

"Use that while I get the fireplace going."

Elphaba took one of the torches out of its wall bracket and used it to light a fire in the fireplace that Dorothy hadn't even seen. In a very matter of fact manner Elphaba had Dorothy undressed and wrapped in the towel and a blanket, seated in front of the fire, with her clothes draped over a chair to dry.

"Thank you."

"They won't need long to dry though they'll be wrinkled something terrible."

"Thank you," said Dorothy again, wishing she could find something more meaningful to say but feeling that the situation was so far beyond her experience that there wasn't any _right_ thing to say.

The silence that followed as Elphaba returned to her chair in the corner and intent study of the window was an unexpectedly comfortable one. It was obvious, even to a young girl as inexperienced at life as Dorothy, that the Witch was in some great emotional pain but – unlike, for example, Boq – she did not seem to _expect_ any sympathy or indeed attention of any kind from the girl. So they sat in silence for some unfathomable amount of time, probably no more than a few hours, until one of the Flying Monkeys returned to the room.

"Silver Man. Lion. Nearly here," the Monkey informed Elphaba anxiously, he had no notion of her plans and was concerned for the grief-stricken Witch's safety.

"Thank you, Chistery. Please take yourself and the others to the tower and stay there until the Silver Man leaves."

"Will do. Miss, be careful?"

"Of course," she assured him affectionately, assuring herself that it wasn't _technically_ a lie – just a different interpretation. After the Monkey left she turned to Dorothy and spoke.

"I think it would be best if you stay in this room until someone comes to fetch you," she told the girl in a soft tone that nonetheless allowed no argument or compromise.

"Of course, Miss Elphaba," agreed the girl. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I have something I need to do, away from here. You probably won't see me again – I hope you won't think too poorly of me, despite the fact it is basically my fault you are here."

"I could never think badly of you, Miss Elphaba, if anything meeting you has given me a different perspective on…someone I know back home."

"A home you _will_ see again," promised Elphaba. Struck by a sudden certainty she picked up her bag and took out Nessarose's shoes.

"Ruby slippers!" exclaimed Dorothy. "How very beautiful they are."

"Actually they are silver…" Elphaba corrected her in a puzzled tone. "You've seen them before, they were my sister's."

"They definitely look red now," replied Dorothy. "But I can see they are the same shoes in every other respect."

"Regardless of the colour, I would like you to have them."

"But they're all you have left of your sister!" protested Dorothy vehemently. "I couldn't possibly…"

"Of course you can," disagreed Elphaba firmly, forcing the girl to take the shoes. "I don't need a pair of shoes to remember Nessarose, I want you to have them – to remember both of the women who have been all but lost under the title of 'Wicked Witch'. Neither of us have been terribly _good_ people but we're only human, like anyone else. You don't have to speak for us, just know yourself that it's true. Would you do that, for me?"

"Of course," agreed Dorothy and solemnly put on the shoes.

"They are more than a memento of your visit to Oz," Elphaba went on to say. "I've cast a powerful spell cast on them, if the Wizard fails to help you that spell might be enough to get you home."

"You have that much power?" asked Dorothy in awe, Kansas was a very long way from Oz after all.

"Yes," replied Elphaba simply.

Dorothy watched as Elphaba gave her stuffed animal one more squeeze then set it carefully on top of the bag Nessarose's shoes had been in.

"Where are you going?" She asked when she realised Elphaba was about to leave the room.

"To talk to Cub, the Lion, then to see Boq."

"He'll kill you!" gasped Dorothy.

"Don't worry, dear, I told you I can handle Boq and even if he does kill me…well, as they say, no one mourns the wicked," replied Elphaba in a resigned tone. She raised a hand to forestall further objections. "Get out of Oz as soon as you can, Dorothy Gale, and whatever you do don't let anyone take those shoes from you."

Seeing that it was useless to protest Dorothy bid the Witch a quiet farewell then curled up in front of the fire and dozed off, not realising that Elphaba had used a little magic on her to make her do so.

She woke up to the sound of the door opening and Elphaba telling the Lion, Cub, to watch over her. The girl leapt to her feet but by the time she got to the door Elphaba had disappeared. With the briefest greeting to the Lion she grabbed her dry clothes and pulled them on determined to find Elphaba and, hopefully, prevent Boq from hurting her (or the Witch from hurting Boq for that matter as she would undoubtedly be forced to if he attacked her).

_

* * *

_  
Boq and Cub's climb over the mountains went much faster without the feebler human to slow them down and they reached the castle in good time, hopefully soon enough to save Dorothy from the Witch's revenge. As they travelled it was decided that once they reached the castle they would split up so as to cover the large building more quickly. At no point in the journey had Cub mentioned that he knew very well who the Witch was and had no intention of helping Boq harm her. In fact splitting up had been his idea and he had suggested it precisely because he hoped to find, and warn, Elphaba before Boq did.

Following this plan it ended up that Cub found Elphaba, shortly after she instructed Chistery to wait until Boq was in an empty room and lock the door behind him, and was promptly taken upstairs to watch over Dorothy while Elphaba vanished back into the depths of the castle.

Boq leaned against the wall furthest from the door of the room he had been locked in, his posture was deceptively casual, he didn't _look_ like someone prepared to attack the next person who came through the door but he had his woodcutter's axe ready – picked up on his journey to the Emerald city in case one of the Witches came after him – and he knew he would not hesitate to use it on any of the Witch's Minions either.

He certainly was not prepared for the next creature to enter the room to be the Witch herself but he recovered quickly and, while she was locking the door behind her, flung the axe at her unguarded back. For a moment it seemed as though his mission would be completed now but at the last moment she spun around and caught the axe in her hands, sustaining no injury except a slash to one palm as evidenced by the thin line of blood that trickled down her arm.

"Not just yet, Boq," she said in a voice that sounded utterly unlike the Elphaba of Shiz. She placed the axe on a table, seeming unaware that it was well within his reach. "First I _will_ speak."

"There is nothing you can say to change my mind about killing you, _**Witch**_!" snarled the Tinman.

"I didn't intend to try and talk you out of it," she replied, by which he assumed she meant she could see his resolve to make the attempt. "I only wanted to tell you that I cast this spell to save your life, if you would rather have died than live as you are then I am doubly sorry. Believe me or not as you choose."

"I don't believe a word you have ever said!" he shouted belatedly, it was as if some spell had held him frozen in place until she finished speaking.

"As you like," she reiterated the sentiment of her last words then slowly lifted her hands.

Boq leapt forward and grabbed the axe from the table in case she was preparing to cast some spell to finish her attempt at destroying him but she was only removing the pointed black hat she wore and placing it on the table.

"I suppose that means you have no questions to ask me? No, I thought not."

She had thought, as she made this plan, she might have some qualms when the moment came or that some buried survival instinct might inconveniently reveal itself and was surprised to find – as she shocked Boq by dropping to her knees in front of him – that she felt calm and _relieved_. After all it meant that the nightmare her life had become would shortly end and she of all people knew that peace lay beyond death.

"What are you doing?" demanded Boq as she knelt patiently before him with her tangled black hair swept away from her neck and her hands folded neatly on her knees.

"I surrender myself to your justice," she informed him quietly. It was not precisely what she was doing but she thought it would be an action he understood. "Do what you must."

Boq certainly did not believe that she was serous, he stared at her suspiciously for a moment and very quickly decided that if it was her plan to make him hesitate by acting as if she felt guilty he would foil her by taking _immediate_ action.

"Second thoughts Master Boq?" she spoke with a hint of mockery in her voice that suggested to him that she thought he was too weak to act - he couldn't have known that it was not directed at him but at the implicit irony of the situation if it turned out to be true.

"Never!" he shouted as he tightened his grip on the axe and stepped forward.

"Good."

Boq didn't consciously register her whispered last word as he swung the axe blade towards her bare neck.

He halted the momentum of the weapon abruptly so that it only just broke the skin on the back of her neck. Such a quick death was more than she deserved and would not satisfy his desire for _revenge_! He'd been raised not to hit women, but she…she wasn't a woman, he justified the actions he was planning as his rage grew, she was an abomination, a despicable creature unloved by anyone and he would be doing the world a favour by punishing her wickedness!

He tossed the axe out of reach; it hit the table and knocked her hat to the floor. Elphaba lifted her head to see what the noise was, Boq noticed angrily that her eyes were just like her sister's, a moment later she felt a hand grab her hair and Boq's tin fist slam into her stomach completely knocking the wind out of her. The next blow was an open-handed slap that sliced her cheek open, made her ears ring, and her vision blur more than usual. She chuckled as she realised the tin man had a silver aura around him from the spell she'd cast, for some reason it struck her as enormously funny.

Naturally Boq assumed that she was mocking him, which made him angrier and took away the last of his doubts about his intention to hurt her as much as he could before he killed her. He channelled all his hatred for both sisters into raining blows on the most vulnerable parts of her body, his metal hands and feet doing considerable damage with each hit.

Elphaba embraced the physical pain as it momentarily dulled the emotional agony she was feeling. After awhile she drifted into unconsciousness and was no longer aware of the damage being done by the enraged Tinman.

Finally Boq became aware of a pounding on the door and the fact that the witch, who had whimpered and cried a little at the start, hadn't made a sound for quite some time – looking down at his handiwork and the blood splattered on his tin body he could see why she had been silent. He opened the door and Dorothy rushed in before he could stop her from seeing the unpleasant sight on the floor of the room.

"Oh no! Boq…is she…? Oh!"

"You shouldn't be here, Miss Dorothy," said the Tinman, gently leading her back out of the room. "It's all over now."

The girl was too stunned, too hysterical, to say anything as Boq picked up his axe and the witch's hat then led her out of the room and eventually down to the gates of the castle. He suggested they make camp for the night as far away as they could and leave the remains of the witch for her Animal-servants to do with what they liked. Numb with grief for a woman she hardly knew but was certain did not deserve to die the girl silently acquiesced.

By one of those ironic twists of fate that seemed to plague the Witch Boq had _not _succeeded in killing Elphaba though she was close enough to it that she would undoubtedly be dead before the next morning.

Chistery, once the intruders had left, barred the gates and went in search of the witch, following the scent of blood. A human would have taken one look at the damage done by the heartless tin man and presumed her dead but the Monkey was much more patient. He sat, he watched, he listened, then finally he saw the briefest hint of a pulse in her neck and heard the faintest breath of air pass her lungs. Even an Animal could tell that there was no hope but he could not leave her, she who had given him and his companions a new form and freedom from the Wizard, to die on cold stone. He called the others and together they carried her to her room and sat a silent vigil, along with the poor Lion, waiting and hoping for an impossible miracle.

* * *

**AN:** the author respectfully reminds her readers that if they lynch her now they'll never know what happens next (then the author runs away to hide from said readers in case they decide they don't care about this fact ^^)


	26. Whatever Way Our Stories End

AN: I tried to resist posting so soon but I just couldn't lol. This is a relatively short one. The song quote is for Glinda. For Good has been heavily plagiarised.

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid, but it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid, 'cause it's my turn to be brave._

**Brave – Idina Menzel**

**Chapter 26 – Whatever Way Our Stories End**

Glinda knew she'd woken up in another of those odd dreams, because she remembered having the dreams and she knew the Glinda standing in this…room was that deeply buried inner part of herself.

"This must be the castle!" she realised suddenly. "I have to warn Elphaba!"

Picking up the skirt of her elaborate gown, it didn't seem strange to her that she was wearing even though the physical part of her was asleep in the Emerald Palace, she looked frantically around what appeared to be a bedroom – she recognised the bag Elphaba had taken with her from Shiz and the Grimmerie too – but there was no sign of her friend.

"Elphie!" she called urgently, throwing open the door and shouting down the stairs. "Elphie, where are you?"

She entered the main hall, obviously such because it was huge with a ceiling that reached three stories up, and called out again.

"No need to shout, Glinda, nothing wrong with my hearing!" protested the green Witch, sitting at the bottom of the stairs, as Glinda nearly fell over her. She stood up and held out her arms to the younger woman, who promptly hugged her enthusiastically.

"Elphie, you have to get out of here, you're in terrible danger!"

Elphaba didn't reply immediately but took a few moments to relish the feeling of holding her best, her only, friend for the last time – at least until Glinda died as well.

"Hush, my sweet, there's nothing to worry about."

"How can you say that?" shrieked Glinda. "Boq is coming to kill you! He said he was going to help the girl steal your broom but I've heard the way he talks about you!"

"Glinda, listen to me please," said Elphaba quietly. "You don't know…you don't know what's happened, you have to listen."

"No I don't!" contradicted the blonde woman. "Whatever you have to say, it can wait until you wake up and get out of here!"

"Fiyero is dead!"

Elphaba blurted out the news, not sure how much time she had left in this place between life and death before she had to move on, she wanted Glinda to hear it from her first even though it was unlikely she'd remember the dream

"I'm so sorry, Glinda, it's my fault. I should never have let him come with me but I was selfish! Now he's gone and you have to go on alone. Oh Glinda I'm so sorry!"

"Fiyero…" repeated Glinda slowly, collapsing against Elphaba and bursting into heartrending sobs. "No, no, he can't be!"

They stood that way for a few minutes then the rest of Elphaba's words slowly made their way into Glinda's conscious mind.

"Wait, what do you mean 'alone'?" she demanded with a rising edge of hysteria in her voice. "Elphie, you'll be with me won't you? You'll come to the Emerald City and help me defeat Morrible and the Wizard and make everything better won't you?"

"I'm sorry, Glinda, I'm so sorry but it's all up to you now."

"Elphaba! What are you saying?"

"You know this is a dream, yes? Well Boq has already been here and done what he came to do."

"No!"

Glinda's immediate shout of denial echoed through the cavernous room.

"No," she repeated more softly, her voice drowned out by sobs. "Oh Elphie, you can't be…I was going to warn you, I was! But the storm!"

"Hush," said Elphaba soothingly. "I don't blame you. Thank you for trying."

"Oh Elphie!"

"Glinda," she stroked her friend's elaborately curled and styled hair. "You're the only _friend_ I have ever had."

"And I've had so many friends!" sobbed Glinda, causing Elphaba to chuckle softly, she looked up with tear-filled eyes. "But only one that _mattered_!"

"You're one of the only people who have ever mattered to me too," Elphaba told her friend gently as the blonde clung to her fiercely. "And we_ will_ see each other again, believe me, I know. Death is not the end of everything, the soul goes on to another place – I don't know if it's what Unionists call Heaven but it's close enough to make no difference. I hope you won't take it the wrong way when I say that, this being the case, I do **not** want to see you again for a very long time."

"Elphaba! How can you joke at a time like this?"

"Insufficient development of my sense of humour I expect, sorry Glinda."

Something as simple as one of Elphaba's classic double-edged apologies was enough to set Glinda weeping again and it was several minutes before she could pull herself together and speak coherently.

"There's a saying in Gillikin, I forget exactly how it goes, but what it means is we sometimes seem to meet people by coincidence when actually we've been brought together for a reason because there's something we have to learn from each other so we can grow as people.  
I've never really believed it, you met enough of my so-called friends at Shiz to see why, but I really believe that I am who I am now because I knew you. I expect it seems to you like I haven't changed at all, I couldn't blame you for thinking so, you're the (I admit frequently ignored) voice in my head telling me I can be better than I am and I think you always will be."

"Oh Glinda."

This time it was a sobbing Elphaba who pulled her friend close and clung tightly to her for a few minutes before she could make any kind of coherent reply.

"I don't know how much time I have left so I want to tell you that so much of who I am now came from what I learned from you. I _know_ my life would have been so much different, so much **worse**, if I had never been your friend. I couldn't forget you if I wanted to and I certainly don't intend to try!"

"I will never forget you, Elphie, and I…I'll tell everyone the truth!"

"No!" protested Elphaba immediately. "You mustn't do that, Glinda, promise me you won't try to clear my name!"

"But Elphie…"

"Promise!" demanded Elphaba so fiercely that Glinda backed away a little and looked up at her with hurt in her eyes.

"I promise," she said meekly. "But I don't **understand**!"

"You're going to be the only person left that the Ozians can trust, if you tell them the truth they'll only turn against you and that will land them in more trouble than they can get out of."

"Well what do I care about _them_?" declared Glinda in an almost sulky tone.

"Don't say that," scolded Elphaba. "You can make everyone else believe whatever you want them to but I know you too well for that to work!"

"Fine," Glinda grumbled half-heartedly then crying again. "So I do care about the people of Oz, even though they want my best friend in the world dead, what exactly does that say about me?"

"Much more about the people than it does about you, dearest Glinda. This is your chance to make the title 'Glinda the Good' more than just a publicity stunt."

"Do you really believe I could do that?"

"I always have and there's no reason to stop believing it now."

"Oh…"

"Your low self-esteem is showing," teased Elphaba, gently hugging her friend who buried her face in Elphaba's dress and replied softly.

"Shh, no one else has realised yet."

"As I said…"

"I know, I can't fool you about anything," interjected the blonde tolerantly.

They stood there, silently holding each other, for awhile – neither of them could say exactly how long it was because time seemed, in their limited experience, to run differently in these dreams.

"It's nearly dawn," said Elphaba finally, reluctant to break the peace of the moment but knowing they had only a little time left together.

"The dream will finish when the sun comes up won't it?" stated Glinda, it wasn't really the question it sounded like.

"Yes," confirmed Elphaba, taking a small step away and holding Glinda's hands in hers. "Glinda, before I go I have to ask…can you ever forgive me for all that I've put you through? Fiyero and…everything?"

"Elphaba…of course. After all just about anything I could blame you for, including…Fiyero, is at least partly my fault. There are so many 'if only's…so much left unsaid."

"Don't let the 'if only's rule your life, Glinda," cautioned Elphaba, obviously speaking from some past experience.

"I won't," promised Glinda. "I'll try not to."

"Now there's only one thing left to say isn't there?"

"Elphie…I can't be the first one to say it. Couldn't you stay until I wake up?"

"That will be any moment now, we've spent the whole night here, but if it will make this easier for you…"

Elphaba gave her friend one last embrace then, still holding one of Glinda's hands in both of hers, she stepped backwards and looked at Glinda for a moment as if she were committing her friend's image to memory while the blonde woman did the same.

"Goodbye, Glinda," she whispered her farewell as she sensed that their time in the dream was nearly over.

The last words either of them heard spoken in the dream was Glinda's heartbroken reply.

"Goodbye, Elphaba."


	27. Chapter 27

AN: apparently one of my reviewers was confused by the last chapter so just to clarify: Glinda has not been dead at any point. The scene in the last chapter takes place in the same kind of shared dream as they had earlier in the story.

* * *

_All we've been, all we see was born so long ago  
In times of joy and of tears, we carried on  
The winds were still, did no harm to our shores  
But the seed's already sown, now the storm will come_

_Built on sand by our hands were all of our homes  
Turn around, realize this world is not our own  
So we have to succumb to the call of fate  
Hear it now, it leads us down to future's open gate_

_Do you know we reached somehow the end of every story  
Welcome to the final show it's here in all its glory  
You can run but all you flee is a life of sorrow  
Time will tell what kind of fate will be waiting for us now_

**The End of Every Story - Xandria**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Kh'ya was stretched out on her back, eyes closed, listening to Shor'hi babbling to Riake, when she became aware that the three of them were no longer alone. Opening her eyes she saw Elphaba standing hesitantly a few feet away from her. The part Quadling woman frowned slightly, Elphaba didn't normally visit in what she referred to as her 'Witch dress' and there was something different about her.

"You needn't look quite so happy to see me, _Ayére Sora_," joked Elphaba, without smiling.

"I'm sorry," apologised Kh'ya, realising she was still frowning. "I'm just surprised to see you here, so soon after our last visit."

"A lot has happened since then," replied Elphaba seriously. "But I suppose Fiyero told you most of it already."

"I haven't seen Fiyero since he found his way here through one of your dr…Elphaba, what's wrong?"

Kh'ya stopped what she was saying and gasped in shock as Elphaba turned nearly white with shock (quite some feat all things considered). Elphaba dropped to her knees and seemed not to hear what her mutually adopted sister was saying. The green woman was muttering incoherently to herself and it was all Kh'ya could do to force herself to wait until Elphaba had worked her way through whatever it was she as talking to herself about. While she waited she noticed again that something seemed different about her friend and set her mind to working out what it was. When she did her gasp of horrified shock was the [thing] that snapped Elphaba out of her reverie.

"Kh'ya? What's wrong?" asked the Witch, seeming unaware that she had been effectively absent for the past ten minutes.

"Elphaba. You're…"

"Dead," finished Elphaba, when it seemed that Kh'ya couldn't bring herself to say the word. "Or dying at least, I expect I shall be finished shortly."

"And you thought Fiyero was dead?" questioned Kh'ya, shying away from adding a 'too' to the end of the sentence.

"Yes but…it all seems almost blurred now. I don't quite know _why_ I believed that, except I couldn't find him with my scrying spell."

"Elphaba, that doesn't make any sense," said Kh'ya in the tone of one pointing out the obvious. "Surely you of all people know that there is such a thing as spells and magical shields that can keep people from being scried out."

"Of course I know that," retired Elphaba, frowning in concentration. "Except I didn't and it was as though I couldn't make myself think, or believe anything but that he was…that vile witch!"

Elphaba's vituperative exclamation was the precursor to at least ten minutes spent cursing Morrible in all of the language she knew, leaving Kh'ya staring in shock that her friend knew such words and phrases.

"You must keep interesting company, to learn such language from," remarked Kh'ya calmly, when it seemed like Elphaba had finished. "Would you care to tell me what it is that has you so overwrought?"

"I am not _over_wrought, thank you," said Elphaba stiffly. "I am exactly the right amount of 'wrought' considering I am referring to someone who has played me for a complete fool, and I **am** a fool for leaping so eagerly into her traps!"

"Morrible?" said Kh'ya, her tone cold as she spoke of her friend's enemy - Elphaba had told her all about the Sorceress.

"Morrible!" hissed Elphaba with an expression of almost inhuman rage. Suddenly the mood passed and she visibly wilted. "But I can't exactly do anything about it now."

"That might depend," said Kh'ya as an audacious idea occurred to her. "There's always the magical healing I taught you – I assume her spell kept you from thinking to use it before?"

"Something like that," murmured Elphaba, not wanting to admit the suicidal impulse that now seemed utterly ridiculous and unlike her, then spoke a bit louder. "But I'm not sure it will work. The…damage, though I stopped paying close attention after I lost consciousness, appears to be quite significant. Not mention the fact that it would have to be done in stages and once the magical storm Morrible created to keep Glinda away from Kiamo Ko dissipates she would be able to sense my presence if I used any magic."

Glancing around automatically to check on her daughter Kh'ya made sure Shor'hi and Riake were out of earshot then leaned closer to Elphaba.

"What I am about to tell you is one of the strictest secrets of the _Aelja Kilahia_," she cautioned Elphaba, who responded with a serious nod and gestured for Kh'ya to go on. "There is a way to use that spell all at once. It takes two kilahi to work and is only taught to the most senior of us. Obviously I have learned it since I came here."

Kh'ya fell silent and her face lost the triumphant look she had been wearing.

"it would have worked perfectly except you need a second Sorceress with Arjiki magic for it to work and I don't know how you could get one to where you are before it is too late, I'm sorry."

But for some reason Elphaba did not look perturbed by the revelation that Kh'ya's idea wouldn't work after all.

"Kh'ya, what does _Freith Undahla_ mean?"

"Literally?" replied the other woman absentmindedly. "Something like Shadow Walker or Dream Speaker but the cultural connotation is much more complic…who told you those words? I didn't even hear them until I met full blood Quadlings here."

Startled by her friend's accusatory tone Elphaba took a deep breath to forestall her automatic defensive retort then answered the question.

"When I went to Quadling Country, to see the Sorceress of the South, I met my mother's father. I mentioned having spoken to Mother and he said there was something he had to tell me, that I needed to know, and it was those two words."

It was lucky for Kh'ya that they were both already sitting down because she felt distinctly faint and wondered if she was going to fall over from the shock of what she'd just realised.

"Kh'ya, you look about to faint, won't you tell me what's wrong?" said Elphaba urgently but gently shaking her friend's shoulders. "Take some deep breaths, come on now, there we go."

"I'm fine," said Kh'ya, obviously exaggerating. "I'm just startled."

"I seem to have that effect on people," remarked Elphaba. "You should have seen Kynahna trying to teach me Quadling magic!"

"I can't imagine," said Kh'ya, chuckling a little at the tone of exasperation then taking a deep breath. "Now I'm fine. _Freith Undahla _is a person, and a power, and one of the most secret parts of Quadling culture – they don't even tell those of us who aren't born and raised there about it!"

"You're prevaricating, Kh'ya."

"You've heard people talk about how Quadlings 'claim' they can speak to their Ancestors? Well _Freith Undahla _is what makes that possible. The last one died before either of us were born – it's not supposed to happen that way – and our people haven't been able to spend their dreaming time with their families, as they used to do."

"I think I would know if I was enabling thousands of people to speak to their Ancestors in their sleep," remarked Elphaba uncomfortably.

"Well you aren't," confirmed Kh'ya. "Not yet, anyway, because the _Freith Undahla_ has to be passed on from the one before to the one they choose as their successor. I remember when I talked to her she said that because she died before her time her successor would have to be someone who could already cross between worlds under their own power."

"Then I will come back and talk to her," replied Elphaba, bringing Kh'ya's mind back to another point.

"Why were you asking about it at a time like this anyway?"

"As I understand it being _Freith Undahla_ means being able to touch both worlds at the same time, yes?"

"That is so."

"Your power exists here and so does mine so what reason is there for you not to be the second in this spell you're telling me about?"

"Oh," gasped Kh'ya. "No one's ever done it like that before!"

"I suspect no one has tried it in this rather unique set of circumstances before," replied Elphaba, embarrassed that her friend actually seemed awed by her solution.

"You recall how the well known spell works?" asked Kh'ya, thankfully catching on to Elphaba's discomfort.

"Of course. A small amount of magic is applied to an equivalent area of damage and restores the flesh and bone to its original state, which is why we can't use that spell to cure problems people are born with."

"This one is different, because we're forcing the body to heal all at once, you need to separate the power from yourself as normal then pass it through my power – which will be grounded in one spot – and back into yourself. Elphaba, it's going to hurt and even with this spell there's a limit to how much can be healed at once."

"You know I don't care about either of those things," replied Elphaba, almost before Kh'ya had finished cautioning her. "I have to get back and this is the only way."

"So be it then."

The spell was as simple as Kh'ya had made it sound but the pain, felt through the connection with her body, was excruciating. It hurt more than the original beating had because Elphaba didn't have the escape of losing consciousness until the spell was finished and her spirit reconnected with her body.

Everything went black as they ended the spell but when Elphaba realised she was awake again she was in her body. She drew in a deep, gasping, breath and heard voices around her.

"Miss!" – Chistery, echoed by the other Monkeys.

"Miss Elphaba!" – And Cub, who must have stayed after Boq and Dorothy left.

"Chistery," she said weakly, her voice hoarse from lack of use. "Cub."

"Miss Elphaba," said Cub again, as if making sure he wasn't imaging things. "You're alive!"

"It certainly seems that way," agreed Elphaba as she drifted off into a normal sleep.

* * *

Translations:

_Ayére Sora – _Quadling, literally 'Heart-Sister'

_Aelja Kilahia_ - Arjiki, literally Saint's Sisters, the title given to Arjiki priestess-magicians.

_Kilahi_ – Arjiki, sister.


	28. No Place Like Home

AN: just a short update this time but I came across this chapter already finished.

I couldn't think of a good way to fit this fact into the actual story so just for reference, when she is awake Glinda does not remember the dream in chapter 26.

* * *

_There's been a change in me  
__A kind of moving on  
__Though what I used to be  
__I still depend on_

_For now I realize  
__That good can come from bad  
__That may not make me wise  
__But oh it makes me glad_

_And I- I never thought I'd leave behind  
__My childhood dreams but I don't mind  
__I'm where and who I want to be_

_No change of heart  
__A change in me _

**A Change in Me – Beauty and the Beast.**

**Chapter 28 – No Place Like Home: Dorothy's Epilogue**

It had been two days since the Witch Hunters' return to the Emerald City, bringing the official news of the death of the Wicked Witch of the West. Glinda had fled to her room pleading a headache, unable to stand listening to the raucous celebrations any longer. With all of the doors and windows closed she couldn't hear any of the noise outside and she lay down on her bed trying not to think about Elphaba or Fiyero, who was still missing. Boq hadn't seen him and Glinda hadn't been able to get near Dorothy to ask her. Someone knocked on the door and Glinda, in a highly uncharacteristic tone of anger, told them to 'go away!'

"It's me, Lady Glinda, Dorothy Gale."

"Oh! Come in, please, Dorothy," said Glinda apologetically. She stood up and straightened out the dressing gown she was wearing over her nightdress.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were resting."

"That's quite fine, dear, I thought you were one of my maids coming to annoy me again. What can I do for you?"

The brown haired girl was dressed in a green gown and looked very pretty but her voice made her sound as unhappy as Glinda felt.

"I have just been allowed out of bed, Lady Glinda, and I wanted to talk to someone about…what happened. You seem to be less…excitable about the Witch than everyone else."

Glinda drew herself up straight, ready to deny any allegation of sympathy for the witch, when she realised that Dorothy sounded more hopeful than accusatory.

"Anything you tell me will be kept in the strictest confidence, of course," she reassured the young girl, gesturing for her to sit at the small tea table.

"I'm not sure exactly what Master Boq has said about…what happened. I wanted to share my version with someone who would listen first, before they reacted. I suppose it started when I came to Oz. When my house landed on poor Miss Nessarose…please don't interrupt, I will explain. I was horrified and then her sister turned up."

"Elphaba?" exclaimed Glinda. "She was there that long?"

"She told me it wasn't my fault," said Dorothy all in a rush. "So when everyone kept telling me the wicked witch would be after me I thought there was a third sister! No one mentioned the witch being _green_ you see? If I had realised they meant her I would have stayed in Oz forever rather than taking Boq anywhere near her!"

"You met her…_before_ you met me?" said Glinda slowly.

"She said not to tell anyone, and she didn't _act _like a wicked witch – I mean my house had just fallen on her _**sister**_ and she said it wasn't my fault! And I tried to stop him from hurting her but I got there too late! I banged on the door for ages; she must have locked it behind her or something! And Boq didn't open the door until…there was nothing I could do!"

"Wait…Elphaba locked herself in with Boq?" exclaimed Glinda incredulously. "Where was Fiyero? Why in Oz name wasn't he stopping her from doing something so insane? Why wasn't he protecting her?"

"I don't know," said Dorothy sympathetically. "I met him too but he wasn't anywhere around and she seemed so sad and defeated when she was talking to me."

"You talked to her before…?"

"Only a little. She gave me her sister's magic shoes, no one seems to have noticed I'm wearing them. She said that if the Wizard couldn't help me they had enough power to get me home. I do want so much to go home! I miss them all so much, my aunt and my uncle, and even that horrible Miss Gulch!

Glinda held out her arms and the pair of them cried together, though Dorothy had not quite worked out why Glinda was crying too before the Good Witch addressed her again.

"I'm not very good at magic," admitted Glinda when they finished crying. "But I _think all_ you need to do is concentrate **very **hard on what you want the magic to do and if it is strong enough it will do it."

"Oh wouldn't it be wonderful if it worked and I do believe Elphaba was that powerful!"

"Belief is a good part of any kind of magic," agreed Glinda. "Give it a try."

"Now?"

"Why not?"

Dorothy nodded and picked up Toto, who'd followed her into the room.

"Close your eyes and describe your home to me." Glinda instructed her using a vague recollection of one of her sorcery classes as a basis for the suggestion.

"It's a big old farmhouse, it was built by Aunt Em's great-grandfather. My room is on the ground floor and it has the loveliest view! You know Aunty Em always used to say 'there's no place like home' whenever I'd complain about it."

"I think that's it!" said Glinda excited despite herself. "The shoes started to glow when you said that, try again."

"There's no place like home," repeated Dorothy concentrating on all of her happy memories of the farm. "There's no place like home."

A sleepy feeling washed over her as she said, one last time.

"There's no place like home…"

Glinda drew back in shock, as her arms were suddenly empty.

"Oh Elphaba!" she whispered. "Such power, imagine what you could have done!"

Naturally the magic spell activated by the shoes caught Morrible's attention and, despite the fact she was certain her enemy was dead, the Press Secretary hurried to Glinda's room.

"Glinda, dear, has something happened?"

"Madame Morrible!"

The blonde woman looked pale with shock and, though she stood up to greet Morrible, had to sit down again very quickly.

"Dorothy Gale came to talk to me, she wanted to know if I had any idea when the Wizard might see her, and she started telling me about her home then suddenly the shoes she was wearing turned bright red. There was a flash of light and when I could see again she was gone!"

"Well perhaps she was a witch after all then," mused Morrible. "I sensed a great deal of magic being released, which is why I hurried to check on you."

"I was only surprised," Glinda assured her. "We will need to make some sort of announcement to the people so they don't expect to see their heroine again?"

Morrible had declared the actual events to be too unpalatable for the common public and the story given was that Dorothy had melted the Witch with a bucket of water. Boq had agreed without any convincing, now that she was dead he didn't care _what_ the people thought had happened.

The next morning Glinda, surprising Morrible by still seeming unaffected by Elphaba's death, made the announcement that the Wizard had sent Dorothy home the night before.

The celebrations continued.

**

* * *

**

"There's no…place…like home," murmured Dorothy. They were the first words she'd uttered on the two days since the cyclone when her aunt and uncle had found her unconscious with Toto and a large chunk of wood, the obvious culprit, on the floor next to her.

"Dorothy! Henry, she's awake!"

Dorothy opened her eyes slowly and saw a blurred image of her aunt.

"Aunt Em! What...what happened?"

"You hit your head in the cyclone, Dorothy dear, you've been asleep for two days. We were so worried we thought…well all that matters is that you're better _now_!"

"I had the strangest dream," said Dorothy, bemused by the fact her house was in one piece in Kansas.

"There's my girl!" said Henry as he entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel…fine," Dorothy replied slowly. "I was just telling Aunt Em about my funny dream. I dreamt that the house flew to a whole other _world_! And it landed on a witch, that's how I know it was a dream, of course, there's no such thing as witches or houses flying through the sky!"

"It does sound very strange indeed," agreed her uncle. "But that sort of thing happens when you get a nasty bump on the head like that."

"Now you get some rest, Dorothy, and we'll talk some more when you're feeling better," said Aunt Em.

A few days later Dorothy was allowed out of bed. Ever since she woke up she'd been thinking about her dream and decided that, even if it was not real, she should not disregard what she'd learned in her imaginary land.

She put Toto on his walking lead, something she did rarely, and set off with great determination to the house of Miss Gulch, who lived all alone on the edge of town. Swallowing hard and trying to convince herself that there were worse things in the world than her grumpy but not so witchlike neighbour she knocked on the door and waited.

"Yes?" said the woman shortly, followed by a harsh "What do you want?" when she realised who it was.

Dorothy swallowed again, her throat was suddenly dry, she opened her mouth to answer only to find herself saying something completely different to what she had planned.

"If you please, Miss Gulch, I just came to see if you were all right after the cyclone. I see that your lovely garden is ruined, perhaps, perhaps I could help you replant it?"

"Is this to stop me from having the sheriff destroy your wretched little animal?" she snapped harshly, "I still have the orders even if it did get away the first time."

"No, ma'am," said Dorothy more bravely than she felt. "That isn't the reason and well…" She held out the lead to the woman. "Here, take him, if you must, if it will make you feel better. I'm sorry he upset your cat."

"Well…I…" Elmira Gulch, baffled by the girl's suddenly more grown up manners, shoved the lead back into the girl's hand. "I'll give him one more chance but _you _must keep him on that lead and out of my garden!"

"Oh thank you, Miss Gulch! I will, I will!"

"Did your aunt send you here?" said Elmira suspiciously.

"Oh no ma'am! I only told her I was bringing Toto out for a walk. I wanted to apologise to you for all the trouble Toto and I have caused you. I really would like to help with your garden."

"Just see that you keep that mutt out of my garden," repeated the old woman, starting to close the door. "And don't bring it back with you when you come to help with the garden this Saturday morning!"

So the entire town looked on in bemusement as the young farm girl and the rich old spinster became good friends. In private Dorothy was allowed to use Miss Gulch's Christian name and Elmira was the first person Dorothy went to for comfort when, some years after the cyclone, Toto passed away peacefully in his sleep.

**

* * *

**_**Six years later…**_

"You're distracted, Miss Gale," remarked Miss Gulch, after the pair of them had worked together in the latter's garden for about an hour. "Come inside, we'll have some tea and a chat away from nosy ears."

"Aunt Em and Uncle Henry are talking about me going to stay with our cousins in the City," confided Dorothy, once the tea-making ritual was complete. "To introduce me to society, Aunt Em says."

"They think you need a husband already?" translated Elmira.

"Aunt Em doesn't say so but I know she thought I was being too particular when I refused William Laurence's proposal," sighed Dorothy. "She was quite sarcastic when she suggested some friend of our cousins' might suit me better."

"Have you some thought of your own as to what you want to do with your life? Perhaps you'll consider my offer?"

Several years ago Elmira had offered the girl a paid position as her companion but Dorothy had refused to leave her relatives.

"I'm still very grateful to you for that offer and this is going to sound childish but I feel like there's _something_ I have to do. I'm just waiting to find out what it is."

Dorothy had confided this to Elmira before and the older woman was unsurprised.

"Then you should decide if you want to go to the city or stay here. If you want to stay in town you may stay with me."

"Thank you, I appreciate the offer very much," said Dorothy who had, ever since her aunt told her the plan, had a strong feeling that there was some reason she must stay here.

The decision was followed by a painful conversation with her aunt and uncle, in which she repeated assured them she as grateful for everything they had sone, and shortly thereafter Dorothy moved into the spare bedroom of Elmira's home. Many of the townswomen disapproved of a young girl disregarding her guardians' wishes in such a fashion but most of them kept their opinions to themselves.

Several weeks later Elmira came down to breakfast one day to find Dorothy sitting at the kitchen table looking like she had barely slept.

"Dorothy, are you ill?" she exclaimed in concern.

"No, not at all," the young woman assured her benefactress. "I just slept very poorly last night. I had the strangest dream and when it ended I simply couldn't get back to sleep."

"I don't put much stock in all this 'meaning of dreams' nonsense that some people go in for, but perhaps it would help to talk about it?"

"I think it was set off by what Mister Graham said yesterday, when he delivered the groceries, about there being some 'fierce weather on the way'. It put my mind back to that cyclone and last night I dreamed the same dream I had while I was unconscious. I'd almost completely forgotten about it until now.

"Well it seems you have worked that one out on your own," remarked Elmira and nothing more was said about the dream.

Every night after that, though she managed to get some sleep, Dorothy dreamed about Oz and what had happened there after she left. Of course she still thought it was all in her imagination.

Another couple of weeks later she was running errands for Elmira when she saw a man walking down the street. She recognised him and dropped to a fortunately empty chair in front of the General Store.

"Here now, Miss Gale, are you ill?" asked the old man who had been sitting outside the store every day for as long as she could remember. Everyone called him 'uncle' and his real name was gone from memory.

"Uncle," she said urgently, pointing to the stranger walking down the street. "Has that man ever been to this town in the last eighteen years?"

"I met him just this morning, Oscar something, he's a Kansas man but he's never been to this part of the state before."

"Thank you," she whispered and, forgetting her errands, bicycled back to Elmira's house as fast as she could with only one thought in her mind.

It had all been real.

The man she had seen was the man she knew from her dreams. The so-called Wizard of Oz banished back to the world he had come from.

It had all been real.

_That's ridiculous._ She told herself firmly. _If it was all real why did you wake up in bed, in your own clothes, with the house all in one piece, and no magic shoes in sight?_

Her introspection was interrupted by a knock on the door, she heard Elmira answer it curtly then call for her.

"Yes?" she said, walking into the parlour and turning pale as she saw who was waiting there.

"Miss Gale, this…gentleman…tells me that he knows you and would like a few minutes of your time."

"If you don't mind, Miss Gulch?"

"Not at all, I shall be in the garden."

"Miss Dorothy Gale," he said, when the older woman had left. "I don't know if you know who I am but I had to come when the man everyone calls "uncle" asked if I knew you because you seemed upset by my presence."

"I think I know who you are but I don't want to say it, in case I am wrong and you think me foolish."

"Perhaps if I name some mutual acquaintances?" he suggested, doing so without waiting for affirmation. "Boq of Munchkinland, Lady Glinda Upland, and a rather cowardly Lion…need I go on?"

"You are him! It was real!"

"I am and it is," he confirmed then looked startled by the sudden anger in her face.

"_You_, you, sent me to that castle with him and he **murdered** her!"

"It was not entirely my idea but I don't blame you for being angry."

"I don't believe we have anything further to discuss, sir."

"Very well, I am glad you got home safely, Miss Gale. I shall see myself out."

"That was a quick visit," remarked Elmira, coming in from the garden when the man left.

"I'm feeling dreadfully unwell," replied Dorothy, looking very pale. "I think I shall go upstairs and lie down for awhile."

When she got to her room another shock awaited her; sitting on the bed, glittering innocent, were two ruby coloured shoes.

She realised the red must mean that the spell was still on the shoes and that whatever had changed to allow her to see it was still part of her.

She also realised what the purpose she couldn't find in Kansas was.

She had to go back to Oz.


	29. The Emerald City: Part Two

_You must be getting pretty tired_  
_Of the man who once inspired you_  
_Going back on what he asked you to believe_  
_All the promises of power_  
_From his glittering ivory tower_  
_Where's the height he once told you'd achieve?_

_Well, they say nothing grows_  
_'Til the oak has hit the ground_  
_So let's clear the way, my boys_  
_And let the giant come crashing down_

Crashing Down – Heather Dale

**Chapter 29 (1) - The Emerald City: Part Two**

* * *

The gates of the Emerald City were thrown wide open and unguarded, as they hadn't been since the last Ozma had died. The news of the demise of the Wicked Witch of the West had spread throughout Oz and people came from all over to join the celebrations. In all the hustle and bustle no one noticed a small group of men, dressed in the clothing of lower class labourers, entering through the gates and making their way to an unremarkable hotel in one of the poorer quarters of the city.

"No vacancies," said the desk clerk, not looking up from her copy of the most recent Ozmopolitan magazinfe.

"We have a reservation."

"Names?"

"Grey, Miller, Baker, Black."

The clerk made a show of examining her reservations book then handed them the keys to two rooms.

"I've had to downgrade you to shared rooms, we've had a lot of business recently what with current events."

"You three go ahead," instructed Mr Grey, otherwise known as Anjeri.

"Can I help you with anything else?"

"Is Miss Emerald here at present?"

"She is upstairs, still waiting for the rest of her guests before the conference can begin."

"Of course. Would you be so good as to tell her I am here, next time you speak with her?"

"She did say that any messages from you were to be taken to her immediately so I suppose I could take you up to her."

"That would be even better, thank you."

The young woman shrugged and put a 'back in five minutes' sign on the desk then led him upstairs.

"Who is it?" asked the room's current sole occupant.

"Miss Abiran. Message for you, Miss."

"Please come in."

"Perhaps Miss Abiran should have said 'messenger'," corrected Anjeri as he followed the clerk into the small living room of the hotel's only suite.

"A-Mr Grey!" exclaimed the leader of the Resistance. "How in Oz did you get here?"

"I'd be happy to tell you all about it," said Anjeri, with a pointed glance at the clerk form downstairs. "I'm sure Miss Abiran has other things to do though?"

"Of course, good day sir, Miss."

He waited until he heard the girl's footsteps on the wooden stairs then held out his hands to the woman known as Emerald.

"Tariah," he whispered her birth name, the one not many people knew because she'd been known as Ozma Tippetarius for so long.

"Anjeri," she replied, grasping his hands tightly. "How did you get out of Kiamo Ko? I was so worried when I heard they were going after Elphaba there!"

"We were able to leave several days before they left here, we came the long way around to be sure no one would realise who we were. She helped us, Elphaba I mean, some kind of invisibility spell. Tariah, is it true that she died? I thought it must be some kind of trick but everyone seems so sure!"

"Our source in the palace confirmed it. I cannot imagine how that abominable Tin Man managed to get so close but I'm afraid it is true."

"The Tin Man? We heard it was the little girl from 'Kansas' - that's why I thought it must be some kind of trick. All that nonsense about water melting her, it was absurd."

"Our source did not hear any details but they did hear that the Tin Man was covered in blood when he returned. The official was much more sanitary, of course."

"What does this mean for our plans?"

"We have to be very careful, they'll be looking for other 'rebels' now. I have called the other leaders here for a meeting to discuss our contingency plans. We'd hoped Elphaba would be able to keep their attention for longer than this so we could have everything in place. Now we'll have to risk being discovered or we'll have to act sooner than we planned - either of those options has its own dangers as you can imagine."

"If we act too soon we may lose our only chance but if we don't act soon enough they could discover us," concluded Anjeri. "I don't envy you the responsibility of that decision, my Queen."

"Such formality is unnecessary when we are alone, Anjeri, please. Everyone else treats me like the Queen when I am with them."

"You are the Queen, Tariah, neither of us can deny that."

"How well I know it! But can we not have even a little time for ourselves?"

"You know I would do anything my Queen commands of me, even if it is not the wise thing to do."

"Then may I command you to forget that I am your Queen, just for a few hours?"

"That doesn't make sense, if you are not my Queen you cannot command."

"That is true but a woman might ask, mightn't she?"

"I would also do anything you ask of me, Tariah."

"My first meeting is not until after sunset. Stay with me?"

"As you wish."

* * *

Several unproductive (for the resistance) days later the storm that had formed over Kiamo Ko reached the Emerald City. The first day the clouds were so low that the streets were shrouded with fog and the celebrations, those taking place outside at least, came to a momentary pause. There was no one outside to see a thin figure with a bag over one shoulder sliding down a drainpipe at the side of one of the taller buildings in the poor quarter of the city.

Elphaba was drenched by the time she reached the small hotel on the next block to where she had, hidden by Morrible's storm, landed her broom. The broom itself she had dropped to the ground and now carried with her, certain that no one would be out in this weather to see her with it.

"No vacancies," said the clerk, who was now reading the Gillikinese Fashion Quarterly, she didn't blink an eye at the fact the current customer was wearing a hooded cloak and carrying a broomstick.

"I have a reservation. Name of Raven."

"Oh, of course," said the young woman, handing over a key. "Single room, second floor from the top. I think there are still some clothes in there from your last stay."

"You're a gem, Syra."

"That's why they pay me the good money," said the other woman in a cheerfully deprecating tone (she was a resistance volunteer, working for food and board). "If you need to speak to any of the bosses you can take your pick, all of them are here."

"Emerald too?"

"And that Winkie fellow, Grey, got here a couple of days ago. Your last trip was out that way wasn't it? I'm surprised you were able to get through the roads with all this rain!"

The clerk couldn't imagine why the visitor laughed softly at her last comment before she went upstairs.

The first thing Elphaba did when she entered the room was throw her dripping cloak over the mirror, without looking into it, she couldn't imagine her appearance had improved much since she left Kiamo Ko and in any case she still found it more disturbing than anything to see herself wearing the magical disguise of 'normal' skin colouring despite the fact she had discovered the trick nearly two years earlier. Emerald was the only member of the resistance who knew that Raven and Onyx-Elphaba were the same person, the rest did not even suspect though whoever was there now would soon know. First though Elphaba decided to dry off and find some clean clothes.

Half an hour later, dressed in a loose, plain brown, dress she made her way upstairs and knocked on Emerald's door - using the toe of her boot rather than risking scraping the delicate skin on her hands.

Anjeri, Emerald, and the rest of the leaders of the resistance, including the Lion Leader Edest, were still arguing the merits of various plans to overthrow the Wizard. Anjeri opened the door and looked suspiciously at the woman he almost recognised. From what he could see, her face and hands, she was unhealthily thin with dark hair pinned into a bun and dark brown eyes. Her face was covered in bruises and half healed cuts but that was hardly an unusual sight for members of the resistance.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to see Miss Emerald."

"Your name?"

"Raven."

He wondered why she sounded so amused then turned to the room full of people, who had continued their discussion quietly.

"Miss Raven to see you, Ma'am," he said, speaking formally for the benefit of anyone who might be listening downstairs.

"What?" exclaimed Emerald, he had never heard her show so much surprise before. "Let her in, quickly!"

Puzzled he did as asked then took his seat while Emerald approached the new arrival as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Raven and I need to speak privately," said Emerald in a tone that told all present it was not a request. "We'll go into the other room. She may have information that affects our plans."

* * *

"Do you need to sit down?"

They spoke at the same time as the door closed behind them.

"Yes, please," said Elphaba, sitting down at the small dressing table with a sigh of relief.

"I hardly know where to start. Was it all a trick? And if so, why in Oz name didn't you warn me!"

"No trick, Emerald, Morrible outsmarted me and the only reason I'm still here is that I was lucky - for a certain value of 'luck' anyway. I'd rather not discuss the details so if it will suffice to say that I survived?"

"I'm glad that you did," said Emerald sincerely. "I know we do not always agree but I would never wish you dead."

"Considering how many people do wish me dead, I appreciate the sentiment. On a similar note, I think it would be best if they continued to think so - the persona of the 'Wicked Witch of the West' has outlived its usefulness to us. Anyway Anjeri is the only one here who has actually met me as Elphaba - at Kiamo Ko, before the Witch Hunters."

"Yes, he told me about it and you and the Prince."

"Did he indeed? Well I shall continue not to comment upon your relationship with a certain Arjiki gentleman if you'll grant me the same."

"As long as personal lives don't interfere they're no one's business, that's what we in the resistance have always said."

"Now that we have that settled, I have new information for you and, if you approve it, a plan to achieve our goals."

"Just like that?"

"I've had a lot of time to think recently."

"Tell me."

Elphaba quickly told Emerald the important points of what she had learned about Morrible and her allies, and concluded by telling her she had discovered a spell that would allow her to trap Morrible.

"But I have to act quickly," she finished. "Because if I use magic after this storm clears Morrible will realise I'm alive."

"I understand. How certain are you that it will work?"

"Not completely, but if it doesn't she'll have no way of linking me with any of you. As far as she knows I'm working alone or with some Animals."

"How long do you need?"

"Two days, three at the most, to put the spell in place."

"You have it, is there anything we can do to help?"

"I'll need someone to come with me, to keep watch. I'm sorry, Emerald, but it'll have to be Anjeri - I can't risk anyone else knowing who I was."

"Very well. Anything else?"

"Morrible had Fiyero arrested, by Guards loyal to her, she used magic to hide him from me. If we could try to find out where he is?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"I'll call Anjeri in."

"What can I do for, my lady?" said Anjeri politely. Emerald waited while he closed the door behind him then pointed to Elphaba, who had changed back to her usual, green skinned, self.

"Elphaba!"

"I'd be offended that you didn't recognise me, but that is the whole point of a disguise," she said with thinly veiled amusement. "To save time, yes I am alive but you and Emerald are the only ones who know."

"The only ones who _can_ know," added Emerald. "As far as everyone else is concerned she is dead. Time is of the essence here so we'll keep it brief. Madame Morrible is a greater enemy than the Wizard. Elphaba has a spell that can stop her but she needs to go out into the City to cast it, I need you to go with her and keep watch. While I doubt you need the incentive to do as I command I also want to tell you that Morrible has Fiyero captive. As soon as we finish here I am going to assign some of our people to find out where he is."

"And where were you while this was happening?" accused Anjeri, glaring at Elphaba.

"I underestimated Morrible," she said simply, not trying to defend her actions. "It is not a mistake I am going to make again."

"There's no time for recriminations," said Emerald, in a tone that brooked no opposition. "You will help Elphaba while some of the rest of us look for the Prince."

"As you wish," said Anjeri, bowing to her. "When do you wish to start?"

"Now," said Elphaba. "I have to be at the Western-most point of the City before sunset."

"Very well then, when you are ready."

He watched as Elphaba's skin changed from green to normal between one breath and the next then followed her out of the room.

* * *

Elphaba made a brief stop in her room, to collect her bag and half dry cloak, then led the way through the winding backstreets of the Emerald City. She stopped every so often to check her direction and finally they reached a point in the Western Wall that was, to Anjeri's eyes, completely indistinguishable from the rest.

"Stay here," instructed Elphaba. "If anyone comes along, try to stall them for a minute so I can finish."

From his sentry position Anjeri could hear her chanting softly, in the same unintelligible language she had used to make him and his men invisible, he noticed that it seemed to be taking a lot longer but guessed this was because trapping another witch - one who had already managed to trick her once - was a much more complex process.

In response to the spell the rain, falling from a magically induced storm, grew heavier until Anjeri - huddled in a nearby doorway - couldn't see two steps in front of him never mind watching for anyone who might see them. He reasoned quickly that it would hardly be a problem, if he couldn't see him then they were unlikely to be able to see him or Elphaba unless they fell over each other.

He hadn't been able to hear Elphaba's chanting for at least fifteen minutes when she walked into him.

"Sorry," she muttered, barely audible above the storm. "I didn't see you."

"You're shivering," he observed, somewhat stupidly he realised almost immediately.

"I had noticed," she replied dryly. "This rain isn't going to let up anytime soon, do you want to wait it out or go back now?"

"Where, and when, do you need to cast your next spell?" asked Anjeri, on the way to this spot she had explained that it was a four part spell.

"Same point on the East Wall at dawn," she replied, breathing heavily. "Then North at Midday and South at Midnight."

"Are you quite well?"

"Not quite, no. Strictly speaking I shouldn't be using magic just now but there isn't any choice."

"There's always a choice," protested Anjeri.

"Let us say there is not a choice that I prefer then," conceded Elphaba. "Now, going or staying?"

"Going," decided Anjeri. "We're not getting any drier standing here and we can at least get some sleep if we go back."

"Going it is," agreed Elphaba, setting off somewhat unsteadily.

"Maybe you shouldn't be walking yet," suggested Anjeri, still having to walk faster to catch up with her.

"I'm a big girl, Anjeri, I can tie my own boots and everything. I'll be fine."

"Fine is it?"

"Enough to do the job anyway."

Anjeri was quite sure that it was only pure stubbornness that got Elphaba back to the hotel, especially when she didn't protest him putting an arm around her waist to help her up the stairs to her room.

"I'm going to get something from the kitchen," he said as he waited for Elphaba to open her door. "You should eat something too."

"No," disagreed Elphaba. "I really shouldn't, but thank you for asking."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"Then I'll see you an hour before dawn."

* * *

By the next morning the rain had slackened to a light drizzle and Anjeri managed to scrounge up an umbrella so he and Elphaba remained relatively dry on their trip to the East Wall. This time Anjeri stood just inside an alleyway and watched the nearby street while Elphaba went to other end of it to cast the spell. Fortunately there were no people around so early in the morning in this part of the city but he did wonder how they would manage when she had to cast a spell at Midday in the North Quarter, which was where most of the rich Gillikinese lived.

He happened to glance back, checking to see if she was done, at the exact moment a glowing symbol appeared in the air then melted into the wall. He also saw Elphaba half collapse against the wall for a several minutes, during which time he continued to check the street, then make her way slowly back towards him.

"It's done," she said quietly. "Let's go."

They were halfway back to the hotel when Elphaba grabbed Anjeri's sleeve and pulled him into an alleyway.

"Guards coming," she muttered.

"We're not doing anything suspicious," protested Anjeri.

"It's all I can do to hold my disguise in place," replied Elphaba. "If they get a look at these bruises you'll be arrested for wife beating before you can blink and that would be decidedly inconvenient, don't you think?"

"Do you ever get tired of being right?"

"I keep telling people it doesn't happen as often as it might seem to them."

"And how do you intend to keep the guards from seeing your bruises, they aren't going to miss seeing us here."

"Pretend we're a couple," said Elphaba, thinking quickly. "On the way home from a night out and we slipped into the alley. If they approach us I'll play shy and hide my face."

"But you're…I mean Fiyero…"

"I'm sure he would understand, and I'm not proposing you actually kiss me for Oz sake, believe me you'll know all about it if you try!"

"Fine, but you get to be the one to tell him about this," muttered Anjeri as Elphaba leaned against the wall and put her arms around his neck.

"Don't squeeze," she warned him as Anjeri put his arms around her waist then put his face close to hers.

"I wasn't planning to, but why?"

"Tell you later, I hear the guards."

The guards were not strangers to the sight of couples in alleyways and spared the pair only a cursory glance as one of them smacked his baton against the wall near them and told them to get on home. They didn't see anything strange in the girl hiding her face from them, no doubt she was some rich man's daughter out for a night of illicit fun and did not want to be identified.

"Start walking away from them," muttered Elphaba. "They'll come back if we don't move along like they said."

"I'm not sure I want to know how you know this," remarked Anjeri, offering her his arm as the type of person he was impersonating would be expected to.

"Usually Qhyrelin, Ochre that is, is my partner when we're working in the city. He's much less jumpy than you are."

"I'm not 'jumpy'," protested Anjeri, between clenched teeth. "I am being _cautious_. Are you always this irritating?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was being irritating, I don't mean to be – it just happens."

"Quite often, I shouldn't wonder," muttered Anjeri.

"Quite often," agreed Elphaba, not taking offence. "When I'm in disguise that is, when I'm not the reaction tended to be more of the run/scream/faint varieties – and that started long before the 'Wicked Witch of the West' business."

Thankfully, in his opinion, Anjeri was saved from answering by the fact they had reached the hotel.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get some breakfast, coming?"

"No, thank you," replied Elphaba, looking slightly ill.

"Are you sure? When was the last time you ate?"

"Quite sure," said Elphaba emphatically then pointedly ignored his second question. "I'm going to get some rest, I'll see you an hour before Midday – wear something Gillikinese and colourful, ask Miss Abiran for the key to the storeroom. It's not going to be raining so much today and we'll need to blend in with the celebrations if we're going to get through the Northern Quarter in the middle of the day."

"What about that marvellous collection of bruises you have?" asked Anjeri, they were now in the foyer and alone so he felt it was safe to ask.

"I'll be able to hide them again once I've gotten some rest."

"Very well then, I shall see you at the Eleventh hour."

* * *

After sleeping for a short few hours Elphaba contacted Kh'ya, a feat requiring more effort than it usually did thanks to the spells she'd been casting, and the pair of them cast the healing spell again. Kh'ya had serious misgivings about the idea but she had already lost one argument on the topic and didn't care to repeat it.

The Eleventh hour found her, safely disguised and bruises hidden, waiting in the lobby of the hotel.

"What's the occasion?" asked the desk clerk, looking up from her magazine when Elphaba entered the room and noticing that the normally soberly dressed woman was wearing a bright green dress, slightly old-fashioned by Gillikinese standards.

"A short trip into the North Quarter, I'm given to understand that the weather has let up a little and the celebrations have resumed in full force."

"I heard them as I was shopping this morning," said the clerk, who was also responsible for stocking the kitchen. "I guess that Mr Grey is going with you again, I helped him out with a key to the storeroom this morning."

"That's right, he should be meeting me here presently."

Anjeri came downstairs at ten minutes past the hour, looking decidedly unimpressed in his very Gillikinese clothing.

"Good day," said Elphaba, hiding a smile – no doubt she looked just as unlike herself to him. "Ready to go?"

"I can hardly believe I am going outside dressed like this," he said irritably. "But I am hardly likely to be seen, or indeed recognised, by anyone who knows me so yes I am ready."

"Let's go then," said Elphaba, leading the way out of the hotel.

"You look better today," observed Anjeri, as they strolled towards the North Quarter of the City. "How much of that is an illusion?"

"Quite a lot," she admitted casually. "But it's nothing you need to concern yourself about."

"I won't then. Which part of the Northern Quarter are we going towards?"

"As far North as we can, I'll know the spot when I see it – I just hope it isn't anywhere awkward."

"I didn't realise you were going to specific places, apart from North and West and so on."

"Yes, it's a very old spell," replied Elphaba distractedly, she was trying to locate the place she had just mentioned and was only half paying attention to Anjeri's questions.

"I don't understand. how could a _Kilahi ra das Aelj,_ or whatever they call a magic user here - the titles confuse me, back then know that someone in our time would need to trap another of their kind?"

"We're not a 'kind', for a start," muttered Elphaba as she considered how much to tell him. "The spell is designed to be used in a particular set of circumstances, which happen to have come about thus proving that the spell was necessary."

"What particular circumstances are those?" asked Anjeri curiously, he didn't think she meant only the fact Morrible was trying to take over Oz (so Tariah had told him) or surely someone would have used it when the Wizard first appeared.

Elphaba looked around, obviously checking to see if anyone nearby might hear her, then decided to explain.

"Someone else _should_ know," she said in a decisive tone. "But you must promise not to tell Emerald until it's all over."

"You're keeping secrets from her?"

"I'm helping her by not burdening her with unnecessary details," corrected Elphaba. "I've never actually lied to her, you know she'd know if I had, but there are things she doesn't need to know – things that might change her feelings about this situation with Morrible.""

"What could possibly change her mind about dealing with someone who is trying to destroy her country? You can trust me not to tell her," he added, when she looked at him thoughtfully but didn't speak.

"Do you know much about the history of Oz, the line of Ozma to be specific?"

"Only what Tariah has had time to tell me, when we had nothing urgent to talk of, and she does not recall much herself. The Vinkus complied with the new Laws banning History books written before the time of the Wizard so we only learned the official story there."

"The Throne usually passes from mother to oldest daughter, no Ozma in the history of Oz has borne a son, but it is not unknown for the ruling Ozma to choose a younger daughter as heir – that is why all of them have a name before the title of Ozma, Tariah Ozma being the most recent of the family line. Ozma the Warrior has three daughters; Alhanna Ozma who became Ozma the Scarcely Beloved and Great-Grandmother of Tariah Ozma, Glinda Ozma who married into the Upland family, and Belhara Ozma – the oldest daughter - who vanished after the Queen named Alhanna the Heir to the Throne. The spell I am casting was put in place when the first Ozma came to rule Oz, in case any of the family should turn against the Queens of the future."

"A fascinating history lesson but what does it all have to do with Morrible?"

Elphaba was used to other people not being able to follow her more complex explanations and replied patiently.

"Madame Morrible is Belhara Ozma."

"That's impossible," protested Anjeri, a predictable reaction he realised and not a terribly clever one considering the proof he'd seen of things he would have thought impossible before. "She'd have to be over ninety years old, which Morrible certainly is not, even that makeup she wears in her public appearances could not hide such an advanced age!"

"She's about a century old, but the makeup isn't to hide that," explained Elphaba. "It's to hide the fact she's physically only in her thirties. As nearly as I've been able to tell she's been stealing the power of other Sorceresses and using that to keep her appearance the same – among other things."

"I can see why you don't want Emerald to know that Morrible is a relative, she might let that sway her into being merciful and if Morrible is as ruthless as she seems to be…"

"She'd see mercy as weakness and giving her any kind of freedom would be like inviting a venomous snake to share your house," concluded Elphaba. "I'm glad you see I'm not keeping things from her for the sake of having a secret."

"She won't like it if she finds out we were keeping this from her," he cautioned Elphaba.

"There's no way she could possibly know, as far as I am aware I'm the only person in Oz who knew before I told you. Morrible covered her tracks very well, I wouldn't have known if I only had mundane resources at my disposal."

"If it comes to a trial though…" began Anjeri, referring to the Ozma Tippetarius's often stated intention to offer fair trials to the Wizard's current allies if she should manage to win the Throne back.

"I fully _intend_ to make sure that Morrible is well and truly dealt with **before** Emerald resumes her rightful place but if, for any reason, I can't then I'm afraid I must leave it to you to convince her that there is no defence for what Morrible has done."

Glancing around unobtrusively Anjeri casually led Elphaba into a nearby side street, closer to being an alleyway but cleaner, in such a way that they appeared to be a couple seeking a few moments alone.

"What?" said Elphaba curiously, tilting her head slightly to one side as she spoke.

"Tell me, _honestly_, how likely is it that you aren't going to be there to do the convincing you just mentioned?"

"How likely is it that any of us will there?" countered Elphaba.

"Don't evade the question," snapped Anjeri. "If I have to be the one to tell my brother you've died, and I wouldn't let anyone else do it, I at least want to be able to tell him **why**!"

"This spell is the only chance we all have of standing against Morrible, at least without many more people dying in the process, and I am sure of my ability to finish the casting of it but it is difficult. The spell is designed to be activated by a Queen or Princess of Oz trained to use it, not a half trained Witch descended from one of the secondary lines. Using any kind of magic is as much a physical process as a magical one so being in less than the best of health doesn't make it any easier. Casting the spell itself, what I've done twice so far, is like trying to manipulate lightning with your bare hands. Was that a sufficient degree of honesty for you?"

"Yes, quite sufficient," replied Anjeri in a slightly stunned tone. "I'm not sure I understood all of it but I'll think about it while we walk, I can certainly see how it is important for us to be where we're going at the right time."

"Excellent," said Elphaba, taking Anjeri's arm again and allowing him to lead her back onto the busier main street.

"We're getting close," she continued about ten minutes later. "Can you see any alleys or side streets that look like they lead to the old Wall?"

"It's harder to tell with the North Wall, the City extends past it," replied Anjeri, unobtrusively looking around while the pair of them smiled congenially at the other couples around them, all celebrating the demise of the Wicked Witch despite the light drizzle and low clouds that obscured the taller buildings. "Can you give me a more specific direction to look in?"

"North and close is the best I can do, it's not an exact art."

"Let's go this way," decided Anjeri, steering her towards a side street and away from the crowd. "If it isn't close we can try again."

"Only if we're quick about it," said Elphaba who, thanks mainly to the fact she had started activating the Four Outer Seals (as the individual parts of the spell were properly called), could tell there was not much more than a quarter of an hour until Midday.

"If we walk any faster people are going to notice."

"I am aware of that. We need to go more to the left now," she added as they approached the alleyway he'd pointed out. "But let's go through here, it's the right direction and we can hurry a bit once we're out of sight of the crowds."

"Not that they are much interested in anything going on around them," observed Anjeri acerbically.

"Tell me about it," muttered Elphaba, not really intending for him to hear her. "I'm near to breaking out in hives from the irony."

"Irony?"

"A celebration throughout Oz, that's all to do with me," she replied, giving him the impression she was quoting something. "Something I dreamed about once, this isn't exactly what I had in mind. We're getting close now, I need to concentrate, keep an eye out for anyone nearby – I may not see them."

"What do I tell them if I do see someone?" wondered Anjeri as Elphaba started running her hands over the stonework of the Wall.

"Tell them I'm studying the architecture," suggested Elphaba in a completely serious tone. "While making it obvious that I'm just in off a farm in Munchkinland, the Gillikinese love to take any opportunity they can to be condescending."

"Ah ha, found it!" declared Elphaba, just as Anjeri cleared his throat to warn her they were no longer the only couple in the alley, thinking quickly she improvised: "I _told_ you there were still sections of the wall that dated back before the Emerald City was built on the ruins of the old Capital City!"

"Hmm," Anjeri replied and thoughtfully examined the section of wall she was pointing at. "Very well then, it looks like I owe you lunch again."

"You should know by now I only bet on a sure thing," said Elphaba in a teasing tone then giggled and playfully tapped him on the arm, something she had seen Galinda do back at Shiz. One of the interlopers muttered something about 'wretched tourists' getting everywhere then led her companion back towards the main street.

"That was…don't ever do that again, please."

"I'll promise not to if you promise never to mention that I did it once," agreed Elphaba immediately.

"It's a bargain. Is this the place?"

"It is. Will you stand watch again?"

"Of course, let me know when you are ready to leave."

"You should stand back a little way, just in case."

Anjeri briefly considered asking 'just in case of what?' but decided he really did **not** want to know anyway.

Several times he glanced behind to see what Elphaba was doing that could be compared to handling lightning (needless to say he thought she was exaggerating somewhat) but all he could see was her staring at the particular spot in the wall she had pointed out to him with an expression of intense concentration and murmuring words he wouldn't understand even if he could hear them – the kind of magic he was used to seeing involved much more ceremony though he supposed it was a good thing she was being unobtrusive.

"Done," said Elphaba at last, though only a few minutes had passed and the Seal had been set exactly at Midday, it felt as though she had been struggling with it for far longer. Anjeri walked back to join her, hurrying a little when he saw how exhausted she looked, and awkwardly putting his arm around her waist when she swayed slightly.

"You look like you've just come in from a dawn to dusk patrol," he remarked, surprised when she let him hold her negligible weight while she regained her footing.

"Better than I feel then," she quipped feebly. "You can let go now, I'm fine."

"'Fine', compared to what precisely?" he wondered sceptically. "And I could probably pick you up with one hand just now, it's no trouble to keep you upright awhile longer."

"Alive and mobile," replied Elphaba in response to his question. "Or I would be, in the latter case, if you'd let go of me."

"The fact you aren't making me suggests that you cannot just now," observed Anjeri thoughtfully. "Perhaps because anything physical you tried would hurt you more than I hurt me?"

"You are so _annoying_!" snapped Elphaba irritably.

"Most women would be thrilled to have a tall, handsome – if I say so myself, man trying to look after them," observed Anjeri teasingly.

"If you've mistaken me for 'most women' I'm going to suspect someone has hit you across the head with a large rock," said Elphaba scathingly. "If you keep this up I shall tell Emerald you think women like us need looking after then stand back and watch the show."

"Have it your way," said Anjeri, quickly releasing her and taking a step back. "If you faint I am not catching you."

"I'm not fainting unless I can work out a method of seeing the look on your face when I did something that feminine at the same time," retorted Elphaba. "Come on, let's go and _celebrate_! Shall we?"

"I presume you mean it would look odd for us to leave so soon?" replied Anjeri, referring to the fact that the Northern (Gillikinese) Quarter of the Emerald City was walled off from the poorer areas and all visitors were required to sign in and out.

"Of course," said Elphaba, deciding it was far too complicated to try and explain that she was also genuinely happy that 'the Wicked Witch of the West' no longer existed in the minds of the people of Oz. "Who ever heard of tourists leaving the marvellous Northern Quarter after less than an hour after all?"

"Just remember the promise you made just now," said Anjeri, half joking.

"I am not likely to forget, believe me it disturbed me to hear it nearly as much as it disturbed you!"

They spent nearly three hours in amongst the celebrating crowds, with a short stop at a café for lunch - Elphaba ate soup and drank water while Anjeri had something more substantial and, in keeping with his persona, teased her gently about her diet. Anjeri found himself surprised by the way she was able to fit herself in with the people around them, he could see the pure Gillikinese in the crowd looking at her with the disdain they'd feel for any farmer's daughter in the big city but she managed to ingratiate both of them into several groups of similar types and no one seemed to notice anything unusual about her – he found it most perplexing and resolved to ask her about it when they had a moment alone.

"Come in for a minute," said Elphaba, standing in the doorway of her room at the hotel. It was the Fifth hour after Midday and they had just returned from the Northern Quarter. Shrugging Anjeri assented and followed her in, waiting politely while she threw her damp cloak over the mirror and sat down on the bed, she gestured for him to take the room's only chair.

"What time do we need to leave tonight?" he asked, presuming she had asked him to stay to discuss the last part of her spell casting.

"We had best make it the Tenth hour after Midday," she replied. "The South Wall was completely demolished decades ago so it will take longer to find the place where the spell has to be cast."

"Very well. I'll go and report to Emerald, if there is nothing else?"

"Why did you keep looking at me so oddly today?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"When we were in the Gillikinese Quarter, you kept looking at me in the most peculiar fashion – it was quite distracting, I might add."

"I wanted to talk to you about that as well," remembered Anjeri, reminded of his resolution. "I'm afraid I may offend you though."

"If you are it's the first time since we met," observed Elphaba dryly.

"True enough. I'm not completely sure how to ask this but here goes: you were so charming with those complete strangers today, you were all practically friends by the time we left, and I…well I had no idea you could get along so well with people. I mean why don't you always do that?"

"What, get along with people?"

"Well for a start, yes."

"By acting like someone I'm not?"

"Not exactly what I was saying but surely you agree that you could try to be a bit more personable all the time."

She looked at him with an undefinable expression on her face for a few moments then, very pointedly, said:

"Don't you need to go and speak with Emerald?"

"Yes. I shall see you later tonight."


	30. The Emerald City: Part Three

AN: chapter 29 was originally one chapter but it got to 13,000 words so I decided to split it into two parts ^ ^ Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favourited and I hope you like the update.

_Let us cleanse this farce with fire  
Strike the fool who leads the liar  
Let it all come crumbling down  
Like the firebird from the ashes  
We will rise to lead the masses  
The strongest will emerge to wear the crown_

_Well, they say nothifng growsf  
'Til the oak has hit the ground  
So let's clear the way, my boys  
And let the giant come crashing down_

**Crashing Down – Heather Dale**

**Chapter 29 (2) – The Emerald City: Part Three**

Once Anjeri had left Elphaba leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She was not sleeping but seeking inspiration for the next part of the spell, which needed to be cast in the Throne Room of the Emerald Palace. The casting itself would be easy enough, she knew a dozen ways into the palace, but how to get Morrible into the room so she could activate the spell?

A knock on the door interrupted just when she had almost worked out the solution to her problem. She sighed, assuming it was Anjeri or Emerald, and called out for whoever it was to come in.

The man who entered was tall and muscular, with long chestnut coloured hair and liquid brown eyes. He was, as Fiyero had guessed when Elphaba mentioned her Ziansa friend in Quadling country, very handsome though that was something Elphaba had never particularly noticed. He wore the traditional clothing of his people with no hint of self-consciousness at the fact he would stand out among the crowds.

"Qhyrelin!" she exclaimed in a delighted tone when she realised who her visitor was and, remembering her fragile state just in time, slowly stood up to greet him.

"Elphaba," he said, taking her hands gently in his (after pushing the door shut with one foot). ""_Illia T'hara_, you look awful."

Qhyrelin was a member of the Ziansa tribe and it was part of what he was that he could see through her illusions.

"Thank you, Qhyrelin, I know I can always count on you to boost my self-esteem," replied Elphaba, rolling her eyes at him.

"Is it safe to embrace you, dear one?"

"As long as you don't squeeze," she cautioned him, leaning against him with a soft sigh. "I have missed you, _Illia K'shara_."

"There are no words for the joy I felt when I realised you had not died," he spoke softly as he put his arms around her carefully. "There have been times since last we met when I thought…well it matters not, you are here and alive."

"I am indeed."

"But not well?"

"Well enough."

"Tell me who did this," he said fiercely. "I would have _yhiranis iha uja y'lia ys sa Illia T'hara_."

"No," said Elphaba sharply, effectively ending the discussion. "I claim no right to vengeance from one and from the other I must be the one to claim retribution."

"So be it," he took a step back and bowed to her, signalling his acquiescence to her wishes. "Will you tell me all that has come to pass since last we spoke?"

"Perhaps not _all_," she demurred. "But most."

"First you must sit down," he insisted, giving her a very gentle push towards the bed.

"Bossy today, aren't we?"

"Call it payment for emotional trauma," he suggested wryly.

"Fair point," she conceded. "But you had better sit down as well, you must be tired from your journey."

"Indeed the distance between my people's new home and the city does not grow shorter with the years," he agreed, draping himself across the foot of the bed while she sat cross-legged at the top.

Pausing only to sip from a cup of water on the bedside table Elphaba told him about everything that had happened since she left to go and speak to her sister in Munchkinland, skipping only the most intimate details of he relationship with Fiyero then glossing over the extent of her injuries at Boq's hands, she finished by explaining the ancient spell she was putting in place to contain Madame Morrible.

"You have been busy," observed Qhyrelin, making Elphaba chuckle at the understatement. "And you should be resting, if I had realised what you were in the middle of I would have waited until tomorrow to hear about it."

"Would you come with us tonight? I may need someone to help me and Anjeri asks too many questions."

"More than I do?" wondered Qhyrelin in a disbelieving tone.

"More irritating questions. Besides which I feel like I may need someone with me who believes I can achieve what I'm trying to do with this spell and I know your confidence in me has never wavered, even when I do not believe in myself."

"I can see you still do not believe my confidence is justified, nonetheless it is my honour to assist you – but only if you go to sleep now."

"Bully," muttered Elphaba, wriggling under the blanket and making him promise to wake her up on time if she wasn't already.

* * *

Anjeri woke up in plfenty of time and went to Elphaba's room, waiting for his knock to be acknowledged before he entered. He was surprised to see a tall man he'd never met in the room with her, lounging on the bed while Elphaba sat in the chair and combed her hair.

"I can hear you jumping to conclusions from here, Anjeri," she observed from behind the curtain of her dark hair. "Qhyrelin, introduce yourself before he embarrasses us all by calling me names."

In a single elegant movement the stranger, a man of the Ziansa from his clothing, stood up and looked down at Anjeri.

"I am Qhyrelin, Prince of the Ziansa," said Qhyrelin coolly. "Elphaba tells me that you may feel the nature of our relationship should concern you in some way, because you are the brother of her lover, so I will tell you she is not my lover but my _Illia T'hara _– my adopted sister in this clumsy language you call Ozian."

"Well done, Qhyrelin," said Elphaba dryly, as she pulled her hair back into a plait. "That was very nearly subtle by your usual standards. He'll be coming with us, Anjeri, to help me while you keep watch."

"Of course," agreed Anjeri, still somewhat stunned by the stranger's bluntness, despite his part Arjiki heritage he had not had much to do with the Ziansa Tribe who inhabited the Far West of the Vinkus. "I'm ready to leave whenever you are. You'll want your cloak, it's still raining."

"Thank you," said Elphaba. "Mine is still wet, I'm going to go downstairs and find another – try to be nice to each other."

"I thought I was being nice," remarked Qhyrelin as Elphaba, safely disguised by her spell, left the room.

"Not particularly," said Anjeri honestly.

"Well I am not very good at it," admitted Qhyrelin. "I should practice more often – would you like to sit down for a few minutes?"

"No, thank you, I prefer to stand."

"As you like then."

"Is she really your adopted sister?" said Anjeri, his disbelief in the story obvious. "I admit I don't know much more than the average Vinkun about your people but I've never heard of you adopting outsiders into the tribe just for a start and if it was just some attempt at lying about your relationship because she's trying to hide something from my brother…"

"Enough, I will explain," said Qhyrelin calmly. "As much as I can within the limits of this language anyway. You know, I expect, that my tribe originally came from outside the borders of Oz. The place we call _yhi Zian théi ati kéi tyirl jhda krhe ka yarva _- the Land which is no more but will be again."

"That is one of the few things I do know," agreed Anjeri, silently noting that the jokes about the Ziansa being incapable of giving a short, fast, answer to any question was also proving true.

Several times Qhyrelin started to speak in Ozian only to stop and shake his head because the words still weren't quite right.

"These people," he muttered, gesturing vaguely to indicate the inhabitants of the North and East of Oz. "They have no understanding of the deeper Mysteries, let alone the words to describe them! But perhaps, do you speak the language of the tribe called Arjiki?"

"Of course," said Anjeri, looking insulted for a moment before reminding himself that Qhyrelin couldn't possibly know from looking at him that his mother had been Arjiki.

"Then I will try to explain in this language," said Qhyrelin, switching to speaking Arjiki. "When I spoke before I said that Elphaba was my 'adopted' sister, the wording was not quite correct though it was the best I could do within the limits of the language, as in most cases there are no family ties between adopted siblings. It is more like the way, your people believe, that when one warrior saves another's life they share part of each other's spirit.

Among my people, we believe, all of us share the Divine Spirit of Zia the Heavenly Mother. We believe She divided her Spirit into a finite number of individual pieces - it is different, of course, to the soul because that belongs to one alone. Each mother's children share the same piece of the Divine Spirit and we are as close as only those born together are among the people of Oz, even if we are born years apart. I can see you are wondering when I will get to the point, well I am almost finished now. Sometimes, we don't know why, a piece of the sibling-spirit is born within one who is not a child of the Ziansa and, if they chance to meet, the spirit pieces recognise each other. That is why Elphaba is my sister."

Anjeri had never been the kind of man who was comfortable with the spiritual nature of the Arjiki, let alone a race he was not even related too, but he respected their beliefs nonetheless. He nodded to show his understanding of Qhyrelin's words then cleared his throat awkwardly before responding.

"I apologise for jumping to conclusions about the two of you," he said formally.

"I apologise for not being 'nice'," replied Qhyrelin. "After all we have never met and I have not told many people my reason for helping our Lady Emerald, beyond a wish that my people remain free, so how could you know that my heart was given long before I met my sister – though I love her dearly and wish she would let me claim vengeance on her behalf."

"I wager that suggestion did not go well," observed Anjeri, obviously referring to the comment about vengeance. "May I ask what the resistance has to do with your own love?"

"My captive princess," said Qhyrelin with a sigh. "Many years have I known she existed but never know where to find her then our people's…I do not know the word in either of your languages…the reader of Omens, the speaker of Dreams, did tell me that to find my beloved I must help free Oz. There were other words as well but even the Speaker did not know what they would mean."

"So you don't know who she is?"

"I know her in my very soul and see her in my dreams but in this world? No, I do not know what name she bears though I am certain I will know her once we meet. But there will be plenty of time for that once our work is done. I believe my sister is waiting for us downstairs."

"Very well then, thank you for explaining things to me," said Anjeri politely.

"You are most welcome."

"How did the two of you manage to meet? I know you have been a member of the Resistance but most of us don't know who the other people are or spend much time with them."

"That story is not mine alone to tell," said Qhyrelin firmly. "You may certainly ask Elphaba and if she wishes for you to know then one of us will tell it to you. Now we should be away if we are to be where we need to be at the right time."

The pair of them walked downstairs in silence and met Elphaba who was standing just outside the door but sheltered by the overhanging roof.

"This nasty magic rain makes my skin crawl," observed Qhyrelin, wrinkling his nose. "Still it was a boon for our cause."

"It borders on a miracle, if you believe in that sort of thing," agreed Elphaba.

"A fortuitous convergence of events certainly," remarked Qhyrelin, who had learned most of his Ozian from reading textbooks.

"Must you be pretentious at this time of night?" retorted Elphaba, leading the way out into the streets. "Come on."

* * *

By mutual consent none of them spoke as they walked through the darkened streets of the Emerald City. Until relatively recently the Southern Quarter had been mainly inhabited by Animals and, under the Wizard's harsh new Laws, it was now mainly inhabited by humans who did not want anyone looking too closely at their activities.

"We need to go that way," said Elphaba, pointing unobtrusively, when they reached the approximate centre of the Quarter.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that," sighed Anjeri, the direction she had indicated being that of a section of the City that most people were afraid to enter during the day.

"I have not spent much time here," said Qhyrelin in a questioning tone.

"Miss Raven is about to lead us into a section of the city mainly inhabited by murderers and thugs," explained Anjeri. "Keep a sharp eye out, none of us look to be carrying anything worth stealing but that may not deter them if they think we're too close to something they'd rather no one saw."

"You're welcome to turn back, both of you," replied Elphaba, rolling her eyes as the two men exchanged doubtful glances over the top of her head.

"You do not even have a weapon," pointed out Qhyrelin, who hadn't removed his hand from the hilt of his knife since they left the hotel.

"Do you know what Fiyero would do to me if he found out I left you alone in the Southern Quarter in the middle of the night?" added Anjeri. "I'd rather take my chances here, thanks all the same."

"Qhyrelin, we've had this conversation. Anjeri, you could just tell him it was my idea. Both of you, please decide quickly because I'm going now."

"Has she always been like this?" muttered Anjeri as Elphaba strode away and both of the men, despite being taller, had to hurry to catch up.

"Always!" agreed Qhyrelin as they drew closer.

It seemed their concerns were unfounded, or perhaps the weather was keeping the unsavoury locals inside, in any case they went unmolested as they walked through the dimly lit streets.

"Damn," muttered Elphaba, surprising them with the mild profanity as she halted in the alleyway they were passing through. "The place I need to go to is right out in the middle of that square there and I think there are people in all of the houses facing it."

"What about if we pretend you are ill and you fall down where you need to be?" suggested Qhyrelin.

"That will have to do," agreed Elphaba quickly, it had taken them awhile to get to where they needed to be because a number of the streets had been barricading several years past. "I'll need you both to keep watch. I don't expect anything to happen but if it does just try to hold them off until I finish and then I can help you."

"Nearly there," announced Qhyrelin as the three of them walked across the square. "Are you going to make it?"

"I'm not sure," replied Elphaba, adding a convincing moan and clutching her stomach with one hand. As they came to the spot where she could sense the Fourth Seal she groaned again, declared she felt terribly dizzy, and dropped to her knees – wincing at the impact and taking Qhyrelin with her.

"We don't have time for this," grumbled Anjeri, taking on the role of the person in charge of the trio – his performance was also for the benefit of any unseen witnesses. "Our meeting is at Midnight, we'll be late!"

"She just needs to rest for a few minutes," snapped Qhyrelin, as Elphaba huddled on the wet ground with her hands pressed against the uneven pavement and her eyes shut.

"I told you!" said Anjeri in an accusatory tone as the nearest clock tower (that was still in working order) struck the Midnight Hour.

"You go on ahead then," suggested Qhyrelin contemptuously. "You can explain to _him_ why you don't have her with you."

The idea of this dialogue was to convince the watchers that the trio were on their way to a meeting with someone important and make them think twice about interfering.

"And let you take the credit for finding her? I don't think so!"

At this point Anjeri had to yell to make himself heard over the thunder that had suddenly gotten closer. Leaning closer to Qhyrelin, as if thinking about starting a fight with him, he spoke a little quieter.

"I don't like how close that lightning is getting, keep one eye on the sky."

"Even if it's right above us we can't leave until she's done."

"I wasn't suggesting it," said Anjeri, waving his arms to give the impression they were arguing at the top of their voices and just couldn't be heard over the storm.

"The spell is affecting the weather," Elphaba half shouted to make herself heard over the thunder. "It's drawing the lightning closer, you should get back!"

"I do not believe that was a suggestion," remarked Qhyrelin, when Anjeri looked torn about whether he should move. Qhyrelin grabbed Anjeri's arm, moving his mouth as though he were saying something about not worrying about leaving the woman in the square alone, then led the other man back to the sheltered alleyway.

Elphaba, apparently oblivious to the thunder and lightning, was still huddled in the square. All of her attention was now on closing the circle formed by the Four Outer Seals and, while she was aware of the effect it was having on the weather, she disregarded the possible danger once she sent her companions out of the way.

As she fought to complete the spell she didn't notice even when the lightning started striking the pavement around her or hear Anjeri trying to call her to take shelter with them. The rain then got so heavy that Anjeri and Qhyrelin couldn't see her, even with the lightning flashing every few seconds. There was another flash of lightning, right over the centre of the square where Elphaba had been, and suddenly they saw her half sprinting, half stumbling, out of the rain in front and then right past them. No words were needed they both guessed that if she was running they should be too and hurried after her.

They caught up with Elphaba, who was leaning against the wall of one of the ruined buildings breathing heavily, she was as drenched as they were but otherwise looked unharmed.

"Is it done?" asked Anjeri quietly, not trusting that the empty street really was that empty.

Elphaba nodded but didn't speak straight away, she shook her head when Qhyrelin murmured a query about whether she was hurt.

"I'm not hurt," she managed to assure them. "Just very tired but it is finished, for the moment."

"The storm's clearing again," said Anjeri. "At least we'll be able to see where we're going."

"We'll have to go around," added Qhyrelin, realising belatedly that they may still have people watching them. "I swear that lightning was shattering the paving stones!"

"And we don't want anyone breaking an ankle," agreed Anjeri, with a supposedly significant glance at Elphaba.

"It's only a sprain," she protested automatically, still fuzzy minded from the spell casting.

"You sprained your ankle?" repeated Qhyrelin. "Shall I carry you?"

"It's nothing," she insisted. "I just managed to run, I can certainly walk!"

Rolling his eyes at her stubbornness Qhyrelin ended the argument by the simple expedient of (carefully) sweeping her feet out from under her then stooping to catch her as she fell over.

"Put me down!"

"I nearly threw you over my shoulder," he teased her as she struggled for a few moments then gave up and glared at him. "Have you considered eating more?"

"It hasn't been high on my list of priorities," she snapped at him but continued to make no more movements to get free.

"Older brother's privilege," explained Qhyrelin when he saw the still startled expression on Anjeri's face. "If you tried something like this she'd probably break your arm."

"Ha! The only reason you're safe just now is that I don't fancy being dropped five feet onto the pavement," she grumbled at Qhyrelin who snickered and started walking, motioning with a head movement for Anjeri to follow him.

* * *

Halfway back to the hotel Elphaba, who seemed to have fallen into a light sleep, opened her eyes and nudged Qhyrelin with her elbow to get his attention.

"We're being followed," she muttered, just loud enough for the two men to hear her. "We should head for one of the safe houses."

Anjeri paused to read a street sign, as casually as if that was the only reason he had stopped, while Qhyrelin carefully put Elphaba down so she could stand next to them.

"How close are they?" murmured Anjeri as he peered intently at the sign, which really was quite hard to read in the rain.

"Three blocks behind us but they're definitely following."

"Five West is the closest, can you make it on that ankle?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him confidently. "Come along, if we can get to the house before they catch us they'll never get in."

They continued walking at the same casual 'somewhere to be but it isn't urgent' pace for several more minutes, until Elphaba warned them that the followers were getting closer.

"Into the alleyway," said Anjeri. The street they were in was far too wide to fight in, if the people following them turned out to be hostile.

"Stay towards the middle," suggested Qhyrelin. "In case some of them circle around or there are more."

As they entered the dark alley Elphaba stooped to pick something up.

"What is that?" queried Anjeri.

"At a guess it used to be a rake," she replied quickly. "A lot of people have large gardens on the roofs around here. What it is now is four and a half feet of solid wood, not quite a quarterstaff but if our less than friendly company are spoiling for a fight it'll do the job."

"Do you have a weapon?" interrupted Qhyrelin.

"My sword," replied Anjeri, pushing back the long jacket he'd worn that night and drawing the weapon. "If they have guns we're well out of luck."

In response Qhyrelin glanced at Elphaba who nodded slightly then turned to face the opposite end of the alleyway – leaving Anjeri and Qhyrelin to cover the way they had come in.

"Do not be too surprised if their aim seems extraordinarily bad," he replied confidently, just as the openings at both ends of the alley darkened with shadowy figures.

"You're surrounded," a rough, male, voice called out from one end. "Might as well come on out, nice and peaceful like."

"Who are you and what business do you have with us?" demanded Qhyrelin.

"None of your business who we are. Our business with you - well the Palace is offering a pretty reward for anyone who can provide information about the whereabouts of rebels so we reckoned we could get a bit more for bringing some to them."

"You are mistaken," said Elphaba calmly, without turning to face the man. "There is no profit for you here."

"Really now, missy? We know for a fact that the tall scrawny fellow you're with is a known associate so fair bet you other two are in it up to your ears as well. Now be reasonable, why don't you, you're well outnumbered and we'd so much prefer to hand you over alive and in one piece."

"A wise man would see he should choose his fights more carefully," observed Qhyrelin.

"I don't believe that our friend here qualifies for that title," said Anjeri derisively.

It was now more than clear that the three in the alley had no intention of surrendering themselves so the man leading the would be rebel catchers gave a prearranged signal, indicating that they should try to capture them by whatever means they could.

The three members of the resistance had all had the same training, Elphaba had in fact been taught to fight by Qhyrelin, so they needed to exchange no words as they each quickly assessed the situation.

The first wave of attackers appeared to be armed only – for a certain value of the word – with long knives and clubs, no guns in sight.

Elphaba's focus narrowed down to the men rushing down the alley towards her, she was now only peripherally aware of Qhyrelin and Anjeri behind her – trusting them to warn her if it looked like she might be attacked from behind as she would do for them.

She counted six people facing her but ignored all of them except the one who was coming towards her, this end of the alley was only wide enough for one person at a time to pass through. He had a club but he didn't get close enough to use it, she waited until he was about three feet away then swung the makeshift staff. He gave a strangled yelp as it impacted on his knuckles and dropped the weapon. While he was distracted Elphaba swung the staff again, this time hitting his unprotected skull with a carefully calculated degree of force – the man dropped like a stone but was only unconscious.

She knew the same trick wouldn't work twice so when the next club bearing attacker, more cautiously, came towards her she let him get well past the point where she could have struck him. Thanks to her talent of foresight (much more reliable in circumstances like this) she knew exactly what he was going to do and was ready to counter him.

To the attacker it looked as though she was hesitant, despite her easy success with his predecessor (whom this one had to step around to get closer), so he rushed forward to make his move. He reasoned that she would expect him to try to hit high and incapacitate her so instead he struck towards her hands, hoping to knock the staff away, she dropped to her knees and tangled the staff in his feet. The man fell forwards, dropping his club on the way, Elphaba quickly straightened up and sidestepped to avoid colliding with him – hissing slightly at the stabbing pain in her sprained ankle – and managed to get the staff free, giving him the same treatment as his compatriot had received.

Behind her she heard the leader of the group yell out something to the effect of 'never mind trying to capture them alive!' and spared the briefest of moments to guess that Anjeri and Qhyrelin had matters well in hand on the other side before her magical instincts warned her that some of the attackers had throwing knives. She quickly dropped her staff and reached out to where she _knew_ the knives aimed at her would be at that precise moment. Between the rain and the speed of her actions the knife throwers didn't see what happened, they only knew that just as they launched their second attack the knives from the first attack came flying back at them.

As soon as she threw the knives Elphaba knew they would strike home and paid no further attention to them or those who threw them, she caught one of the second knives and ducked the other then threw the one she'd caught.

The last attacker on her side of the alley was coming at her with a sword and Elphaba hurriedly picked up the staff again, stepping back so she had a clear space while the swordsman had to pick his way around his fallen comrades.

She quickly discovered that this opponent was no half trained amateur, as the others had clearly been, he immediately put her on the defensive – it was all she could do to block his attacks and maintain the magical shield she had been holding over Anjeri and Qhyrelin since it became obvious that a fight was inevitable. Almost without her realising it he managed to get her turned around and Elphaba fell backwards over one of the unconscious men, only just managing to block a downwards slash from the sword.

The next attack combined a downwards stab with a heavy boot stomping down on the ankle she'd been favouring as Elphaba tried to scramble away. She was aware of blacking out for just a second and knew it was only instinct that allowed her to block his sword again.

Desperate now she tried to hit him with the staff while he was preparing his next attack but the swordsman easily changed his attack to a block and she was, once again, barely in time to block the sword.

There was no way she could get back on her feet while he was pressing his attack, she was still blocking every move almost automatically, but she knew it was now down to a question of stamina and whether she could keep up her defence long enough for Qhyrelin or Anjeri to finish off their other opponents and come to her aid – hopefully before her grip on the magical shield became too tenuous for it to hold.

An idea occurred to Elphaba and she allowed her blocking of the swordsman's strikes to become weaker. He did exactly as she knew he would and stepped forward to press the attack closer. As he swung down Elphaba tilted her staff so that his sword was temporarily stuck halfway into the solid wood and rammed the heel of her boot into one of his kneecaps.

He lost his balance and instinctively threw himself forwards and down, intending to injure the enemy before she could strike again. He saw her drop the staff and made the mistake of assuming that it was only for the purpose of rolling to one side, which he had expected her to do. He saw one of her hands move but she wasn't attacking so he ignored it and shifted his aim, she caught the sword stroke on one arm and he had the briefest moment to wonder **how** she had not lost a limb before she raised the knife she'd taken from his belt and drove it home between his ribs.

Elphaba scrambled out of the way of the falling body and regained her feet, somewhat unsteadily, with the knife still clasped in one hand. Through the rain she saw someone coming towards her - too quickly, or so it seemed to her, to have friendly intentions – she instantly backed away and shifted her grip on the knife to throw it.

"Raven! Stand down!"

Everything seemed to come rushing back into focus as she heard Qhyrelin's urgent shout, realised it was Anjeri coming towards her, saw that all of those who had attacked them were on the ground, and let the knife slip from suddenly nerveless fingers.

"And you were worried about having to tell Fiyero I was killed," she quipped, fighting mild hysteria as Anjeri – favouring his right leg – came towards her. "Imagine how I'd feel having to tell him I mistook you for an enemy!"

"Are you injured?" asked Anjeri, to cover the fact he'd been startled (to say the least) by the easy way she had looked ready to kill him – he knew she had mistaken him for an enemy but still!

"It's not my blood," she replied, assuming he had somehow seen the darker stain on her already wet dress though in fact he hadn't. "I'll manage. You?"

"I took a sword hit to the knee, I presume I have you to thank for the fact I have only the mother of all bruises to show for it?"

"You're welcome. Ochre?"

"A glancing blow to the shoulder, I won't be able to lift my left arm soon but apart from that I am in one piece. I suggest we depart before someone comes to see what has become of their associates. Have you the strength to conceal our retreat?"

"As there is little point in going to a safe house when people are watching you, I shall find the strength for it," replied Elphaba, to Anjeri she added a short explanation of: "Somewhat similar to your recent departure from Kiamo Ko."

* * *

Even invisible and moving at the fastest pace they could manage the journey to the nearby safe house, in actuality one room in a derelict hotel, seemed to take hours though it was still dark when they arrived there. The windows had heavy, lightproof, shutters designed to keep those outside from realising anyone was living there, which was to say anyone with business other than getting out of the rain because the rest of the hotel was always inhabited by those who had nowhere else to go but they knew better to tell anyone about anything they might see.

Anjeri barred the door behind them while Qhyrelin lit the single lamp and placed it back on the rickety table and Elphaba released the spells she had been holding, including the one that hid her green skin.

"Dry clothes, thank Oz," said Elphaba quietly, having found her way to a (now unlocked) cupboard at the other end of the room. "And blankets too."

Without talking about it they each turned to face a different corner of the room to change out of their wet clothes and in Elphaba's case use some very creative language while trying to take off a wet boot over a swollen ankle. Qhyrelin spread his clothes out in the vague hope they might dry a little before morning while Elphaba and Anjeri, whose clothes for the trip to the Southern Quarter had been barely wearable in any case, simply threw their wet things into a corner though Elphaba did hang her cloak and Anjeri was much more careful in leaning his sword against a wall.

It was a testament to how hurt and fatigued they all were that there was also no discussion of the fact that there was only one bed in the room, the two blankets were spread over the mattress and the three of them burrowed under them then fell almost immediately into an exhausted sleep.

Anjeri felt much less sanguine about the matter when he woke up, some hours later, to find that the three of them had gotten various limbs tangled together while they slept and he didn't dare move until the others woke up because he knew they were injured as well and didn't want to make things worse. To his later surprise he drifted back into a light doze and was woken up when he heard someone speaking.

"Time to get up, gentlemen," said Elphaba, apparently unfazed by finding she was sleeping between two men.

"What time do you make it?" asked Qhyrelin, it was impossible to tell in the lightproof room but he knew Elphaba had an excellent sense of time.

"Midmorning," she replied, as they disentangled themselves and Qhyrelin went to light the lamp again. "About the Ninth hour."

"_O tah kyri éth eh ery eto quiyel sa zha ben. Tiahre! Tiahre! Tiahre ka sa yhi hyaranisteh Zia!_" declared Qhyrelin, reverently thanking the goddess of the Ziansa that they had survived the night's fighting.

"_Tiahre ka sa yhi hyaranisteh Zia_," murmured Elphaba and Anjeri with due respect, surprising each other by knowing the expected response.

"Now how are we going to get back to Emerald without getting caught by those men from last night?" wondered Anjeri, sitting up on the edge of the bed and flinching as he tried to put weight on his injured knee.

"Yes, doubtless those that were likely to have woken by now," agreed Qhyrelin. He turned to Elphaba who was sitting on the other side of the bed and flexing her hands, wincing every so often as she did so.

"I can get us back unseen," she said, answering Qhyrelin's unspoken question. "And in one piece, with permission."

"Your assistance is always appreciated," said Qhyrelin. "But I guess you were meaning Anjeri?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Anjeri, still too tired and sore to be genuinely irritated.

"I can heal your injuries," replied Elphaba. "It's not something I do often for other people, simply because it is an unpleasant process, but there isn't much choice – unless you wish to stay here until we are able to send help back. You won't be walking on that leg today without help and it may not heal properly if you leave to its own devices, so to speak. I don't know if it makes you feel any better to know this but it's an Arjiki spell that I learned from one of the _Aelja Kilahia._"

"Very well," agreed Anjeri, who had experienced that particular healing spell before. "I know what that one is like and won't hold it against you, not when you're doing it to help me."

"It's my pleasure," replied Elphaba mildly. "Let me just sort myself out first."

"What did you do?" asked Qhyrelin, more curious than concerned, as he sat down next to her and saw the dark bruises on the palms of her hands.

"Double knife catch," she replied succinctly. "Glikkun, I think, hence the bruises."

"You _caught_ two knives?" repeated Anjeri incredulously.

"I've had the same basic training as everyone in the resistance," replied Elphaba irritably. "Be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate."

Properly rebuked Anjeri stayed quiet until Elphaba, still favouring the ankle she had sprained slightly, walked around the bed and sat down next to him.

The healing was a familiar procedure; she placed her hands on the injury and chanting a spell in the ancient language of the Arjiki sorceresses. Anjeri didn't understand the words, they were not in the everyday language of his people, but he recognised that she was indeed using the same spell and was able to relax slightly despite the fact it hurt like receiving the injury all over again and in slow motion at that.

"My thanks," he said in a subdued tone. He waited for her to stand up then tested the healing by putting his weight on his leg and found that it was now fully healed.

"Your turn, Qhyrelin."

"Only if you can spare the magic," he said firmly. "There is nothing wrong with my feet, to keep us from travelling through the city today."

"Sit down before I make you," suggested Elphaba in a pleasant, almost sweet, tone entirely at odds with the content of her statement.

"I'm so glad you are feeling well enough," said Qhyrelin drily as he obeyed her demand. Anjeri was interested to note that although she was, presumably, using the same spell on all three of them he was the only one she had spoken it for. He considered asking why that was but considered her mood and decided against it.

Once Elphaba had cast the invisibility spell, a title she used because it was simpler than explaining the mechanics, the three of them slipped out into the rainy streets of the Emerald City to return to the hotel.

* * *

Translations:

All the language of the Ziansa.

_Illia T'hara – _Spirit Sister

_Illia K'shara_ – Sprit Brother

_yhiranis iha uja y'lia ys sa Illia K'shara_ - vengeance for the blood of my Spirit Sister

"_O tah kyri éth eh ery eto quiyel sa zha ben. Tiahre! Tiahre! Tiahre ka sa yhi hyaranisteh Zia!_" - A new day and we are all alive to see it. Praise! Praise! Praise be to the Goddess Zia

_Tiahre ka sa yhi hyaranisteh Zia - _Praise be to the Goddess Zia


	31. Just For This Moment

_Every moment of my life from now until I die  
I will think or dream of you and fail to understand  
How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand_

_You are all I'll ever want, but this I am denied  
Sometimes in my darkest thoughts, I wish I'd never learned  
What it is to be in love and have that love returned_

_Is it written in the stars?  
Are we paying for some crime?  
Is that all that we are good for?  
Just a stretch of mortal time_

_Or some God's experiment  
In which we have no say  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day_

**Written in the Stars – Aida**

**Chapter 30 – Just For This Moment**

It was the Tenth hour by the time Elphaba, Anjeri, and Qhyrelin made their roundabout way back to the hotel, with a short stop in a nearby alleyway for Elphaba to check her disguise was in place then drop the invisibility spell.

The rundown lobby of the hotel was, as usual, empty except for the clerk behind her desk with her ever-present copy of Ozmopolitan magazine.

"Miss Raven," she called out a greeting to Elphaba as the group entered. "Miss Emerald left a message for you, she wanted to see you privately just as soon as you got in."

"I'll go up immediately then," said Elphaba, even though she'd hoped for the small luxury of changing into drier clothes (it was still raining though less heavily) before speaking to the leader of the resistance.

"Gentleman, thank you for your help last night. Mr Gray, my thanks as well for your help over the past few days."

Emerald was in her room with only Edest the Lion for company, Edest of course recognised Elphaba no matter what disguise she wore but all of the Animals who knew her knew that her true identity was to be kept a secret.

"Good day, Raven," he greeted her politely then slipped out of the room, Elphaba presumed he was going to one of the rooms set aside for Animals that had windows leading onto the roof.

"Good morning," said Emerald in an almost awkward tone that confused Elphaba. "We heard rumour of some trouble in the South Quarter last night, is that why you were not back until now?"

"Someone recognised Ochre as a known associate of the resistance," Elphaba explained quickly then added: "But I think if you wanted to know about that you have asked to see all three of us as soon as we returned, wouldn't you?"

"Sometimes I think you know me far too well. Yes, there was a matter I wanted to speak privately to you on but first I need to know how much time you might spare from your plan today and how it progressed last night for that matter."

"I activated the Fourth Outer Seal and completed the First Circle," said Elphaba, she had previously explained the spell and its origin though she had only said that it was designed to capture a Sorceress who bore ill will against the line of Ozma – a statement that was true enough not to seem like a lie to Emerald.

"Then you now need to activate the Inner Circle, do you have a plan?"

"I do, and I have several contingency plans as well, I am going to do everything I can to make sure it works. To answer your first question it is a bit past Tenth hour and I was planning to visit our friend in the Palace Guard – as you know I have a disguise in which I am known as his younger sister. I was going to take him lunch so I suppose I have a little over two hours but if you need my assistance with something urgently it can easily be a present of some treat baked by 'our mother' – as long as I am there no later than the Third Hour after Midday, I can't tell you why I just know that is the time I _must_ be there by."

"I'll be quick then, so you may have as much time as possible before you have to go again," decided Emerald.

"You look decidedly smug," observed Elphaba. "May I know what is so entertaining?"

"Not entertaining precisely. I owe you so much, Elphaba, and I have the opportunity to repay some of my debt – no you needn't protest, I know very well you don't expect any payment for your assistance but nonetheless I do not think you will be upset by this. But here it is unworthy of me to tease you so, let me be blunt: when you returned to the Emerald City you asked a favour of me, I am pleased to tell you I was able to do this favour for you."

"You have found out where Fiyero is?" asked Elphaba, realising that it was true even as she finished the question.

"More than that even. Our friend was able to find out where he was being held in the Palace and free him, without anyone realising that he had escaped of course or we wouldn't have risked it – even for you. He is here, in the hotel, now."

Most of Emerald's words were wasted on Elphaba who, once she grasped the main point of the reply, simply stared at the blonde woman in stunned disbelief. Abruptly she took Emerald's hand in both of hers and dropped to one knee in front of the startled woman then bowed her head. Emerald was shocked because most of the time Elphaba seemed not to remember to acknowledge the rank of Ozma Tippetarius and the rest of the time all she gave was a slight bow.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you for this but I thank you from the bottom of my heart," said Elphaba, sounding close to tears in her gratitude – another surprise to Emerald who was used to Elphaba being passionate about their cause without such open displays of emotion.

"Continuing to do as you have done in helping our cause is all the payment I would ever ask," Emerald assured her. "On that I have one final question and then I will give you leave to go. How will we know if your spell has succeeded?"

Elphaba considered the question as she released Emerald's hand and slowly stood up.

"You at least will know when or if the spell is completed and it will certainly be obvious if I fail."

"So be it then, the Prince is resting in your room on the next floor."

"If my mission succeeds I will return when I can," said Elphaba, by way of farewell. "If it does not then I wish you all the luck in the world in carrying on the fight."

* * *

Though Elphaba had hurried as much as she could, without breaking into a flat-out run, to get downstairs she now hesitated outside the door to the room that was hers when she stayed in the hotel. She listened at the door for a moment, trying to hear movement inside, then shook her head at her nervousness and pushed the door open – dropping her disguise spell after a quick check to make sure the hallway was empty.

Fiyero had been, unintentionally, asleep but when the door opened the noise woke him and he sat up slowly then looked towards the door. He moved a lot faster when he saw that it wasn't someone coming to tell him when Elphaba would be back but Elphaba herself, standing hesitantly in front of the closed door.

"Elphaba," he started to walk towards her but stopped after a step – he'd imagined her so many times since he realised they had been separated and couldn't quite believe she was really here. He took another step then hesitated again; even if it was really her, what made him think she wanted to be anywhere near him when it was his fault she'd been in Kiamo Ko for Boq to find?

"Fiyero," she whispered his name and started to hold one hand out then froze in obvious doubt of whether she was welcome in the room with him. She wanted to speak, to say anything at all, but she felt so tangled up with guilt and nervousness that she couldn't think of a single word let alone begin to express her feelings. She closed her eyes then pulled her hands back and wrapped both of her arms around herself without really noticing what she was doing.

It was that simple, almost frightened, gesture that overcame Fiyero's worries about how his presence might be received. He wanted so desperately to hold her and comfort her, after all the worst she could do would be to demand that he leave and at least he would know that she was alive.

Elphaba's eyes snapped open as she felt Fiyero put his arms around her shoulders and pull her against his chest. For a moment she held her closed posture and Fiyero was afraid that his touch was unwelcome but then she relaxed against him, sliding her arms hesitantly around his waist.

"I thought I'd never see you again," whispered Fiyero, holding her as tightly as he dared, his voice hoarse with unshed tears.

"I wasn't sure you'd want to," confided Elphaba, turning her head slightly so her voice was audible.

"Elphaba! How could you think that? No, wait, don't tell me…surely you don't blame yourself for us being parted?"

"If you hadn't come with me…"

"Elphaba, no!" he used one hand to tilt her head a little, so she was forced to meet his eyes. "Listen to me; the **only** person to blame here is Madame Morrible."

Elphaba flinched slightly at the venom in his voice when he named her former teacher.

"She took great delight in telling me **every** detail of how well her plan worked," explained Fiyero, brushing his hand carefully over her bruised cheek – up until that moment Elphaba had nearly forgotten about how dreadful she must look.

"If anything," he continued, "I blame myself for taking you to Kiamo Ko in the first place! If I hadn't insisted on coming with you none of this would have happened!"

"Fiyero, she would have found some other way to trick me," protested Elphaba, shaking her head in emphatic denial of his words. "If I'm not allowed to blame myself for this then you certainly aren't!"

"But you aren't going to stop blaming yourself just because I said so are you?"

"Well probably not, but you shouldn't blame yourself!"

"But I **do**," protested Fiyero then, with a visible effort, continued. "Let's not waste out precious time on who feels guilty about what. The Lady Emerald told me you have another mission and wouldn't be back for long."

"If I could I'd **never** let you out of my sight again," promised Elphaba. "But I'm the only one who can do this and…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Elphaba," he assured her. "I know how you feel about me, at least I did and I hope it hasn't changed, and I know you will do what you feel you have to – I truly don't mind. I did, a bit before, but I've had a lot of time to think about things recently – especially after I thought I had lost you."

"Oh Fiyero, I truly don't deserve to be loved by someone like you."

"I was just thinking the exact opposite, wondering what you could possibly see in **me**."

"Would you like a list?"

"Maybe some other time. See I'd feel the need to reciprocate and I don't think we have time for all of that arguing about my definitions of beauty and so on."

"Ha," said Elphaba softly and turned her face away. "We certainly wouldn't want you making a liar of yourself, now would we?"

"It breaks my heart to see what's happened to you," he said, gently tilting her face towards him again. "But how you look has so little to do with what I love about you, Elphaba."

"You can't deny that I look terrible," she challenged him, pulling away from his embrace.

"Absolutely not," he shocked her by agreeing and with a smile on his face too! "You look dreadful, especially in those old clothes – rather like an under-stuffed scarecrow."

At first she looked affronted that he was making fun of her then a smile spread slowly across her face and she burst out laughing.

"Your honesty is appreciated," she said, once she was able to speak, with a mock-haughty toss of her head then chuckled again. "Even though the quality of your insults hasn't much improved since you arrived at Shiz."

Fiyero frowned in confusion for a moment before he realised she was talking about the phrase 'Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go.'

"Yes," he agreed a little awkwardly. "That was definitely **not** one of my finer moments…but let's not talk about the past just now, please?"

"Or the future," added Elphaba and Fiyero nodded in agreement.

"Here," he said, holding out his hand. "Let's sit down, shall we? I don't know about you but I haven't had much rest lately."

"Yes, let's," agreed Elphaba, holding out her hand for him to hold.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, once they were siting side by side on the bed. They were still holding hands and Elphaba had her head resting on his shoulder. "I could get you something from the kitchen – it's the only place I'm allowed to go to, or so I'm told."

"Yes, it would rather give something away if anyone saw you here," teased Elphaba. "No, thank you, I…well food doesn't really agree with me just now. There's plenty of water in the jug here, I'll drink some later. But if you want something you go ahead, of course."

"I had breakfast, I'm fine."

"What are you thinking about?" asked Fiyero, after they had managed to sit in a mostly comfortable silence for a little while.

"I was thinking this is as close to a perfect moment I've ever experienced. I wish it could last forever but I suppose if every moment was perfect it wouldn't be anything special."

"That's very philosophical," said Fiyero, gently teasing.

"I'm given to understand it's a side effect of being part Quadling – much like being shallow is a danger for anyone with Gillikinese blood, hmm?"

"I should know better than to start any kind of verbal sparring with you, shouldn't I?"

"Try to remember it this time."

"I'll do my very best."

They lapsed into comfortable silence again, this time for so long that Fiyero felt it necessary to ask Elphaba if she was still awake.

"I am," she replied. "I'd be too afraid to sleep for fear of waking up to find that I'd only dreamed you were here."

"You are tired though?"

"Very, but not enough to waste a moment of this time on sleeping."

"Resting then," compromised Fiyero, chuckling when she looked puzzled, he let go of her hand and silently urged her to lie down on the bed then stretched out next to her. Almost automatically Elphaba turned onto her side with her back to Fiyero, even after the short time they had really known each other he recognised that this was simply how she liked to position herself to sleep. He echoed her position, sliding one arm under her neck and running the other hand over her ribs.

"What are you _doing_?" said Elphaba, squirming slightly at the tickling sensation of his fingers pressing on her skin through the shirt.

"Counting," he said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Fiyero!" she protested, swatting at his hand. Chuckling he moved his hand away, and switched to running his fingers gently down her spine where she couldn't reach his hand. Elphaba solved that little conundrum by the simple expedient of rolling over so his hand was trapped underneath her.

"Now that's cheating!" protested Fiyero, wriggling his hands free.

"Well it serves you right," Elphaba informed him, rolling again so they were face to face. "Next time you want to tickle me ask first."

"So you can say no?"

"Look at that," said Elphaba in a tone of mock surprise. "He can be taught."

"And you accuse me of cheating?"

"If you _really_ wanted to know how many bones there are in the human body you should have paid more attention to the Biology components of your Science lessons. Or you could have asked and I would have told you that it's typically two hundred and six."

"I don't believe it, really two hundred and six?"

"Well if you consider that there are over a hundred in the hands and feet alone…"

"Speaking of hands," interrupted Fiyero, taking her hand in his and kissing her palm. "You have lovely hands."

"Am I boring you?" said Elphaba, raising her eyebrows at him but allowing him to keep hold of her hand.

"Not at all," he assured her. "I'm just easily distracted and I got to thinking…well never mind."

"What?" prompted Elphaba.

"I got to thinking; I'd like to give you a different kind of anatomy lesson, when the pair of us are fit for it."

"Fiyero!"

"Why, Elphaba," he replied, peering closely at her face. "I do believe you are blushing."

In response Elphaba buried her face against his shoulder and muttered something he didn't quite hear.

"What was that?"

"I said: Fiyero Tiggular, you are a _very _bad man," repeated Elphaba, managing to meet his eyes and speak intelligibly though her face was still flushed.

"You mean you don't think I'm perfect?" joked Fiyero. "How heartbreaking for me."

"No, my dear, I love you in spite of your numerous faults - you know how that is don't you?"

"Why yes, I do," agreed Fiyero. "Though I don't doubt we would disagree on what those faults actually are."

"But we're trying to avoid wasting time with arguments."

"Only the painful kind," qualified Fiyero. "I quite like the fun ones."

"You have a most peculiar idea of fun."

"Says you, who enjoys flying on that broomstick of yours."

"Well I didn't at first but one does get used to it."

"Thank you but I'd rather keep my feet firmly on the ground."

"My flying broomstick days are behind me now, anyway," said Elphaba, not unhappily. "It's strange but in a way I'll miss it. Not the 'Wicked Witch of the West' business or the reason I was always on the run but the freedom of it all. Whatever today brings I can't help feeling like I'll never be free like that again but listen to me! I've come over all melancholy in spite of myself."

"That's why we weren't going to talk about the future or the past, right?"

"Right," agreed Elphaba.

"I still don't believe there are two hundred bones in everyone's body," observed Fiyero, blatantly changing the subject to something much more frivolous. "And I do not remember it ever being mentioned in a Science class."

"How many Science classes did you ever go to?"

"Ouch," said Fiyero mildly, pretending her comment had wounded him. "Good point though."

They fell into comfortable silence again; almost absently Fiyero turned over to lie on his back then Elphaba snuggled close to him with her head resting on his shoulder and one arm draped across his chest.

They didn't talk again for several hours; neither of them could think of anything to say that this was quite the right time for so they simply rested together. Occasionally Fiyero would run his hand over Elphaba's hair or she would stroke his cheek with her fingertips – little movements to assure themselves that they weren't dreaming. The hours seemed to almost last forever but finally Elphaba knew it was time for her to leave and Fiyero guessed it as soon as he felt her stretch a little next to him.

"Time to go," he said softly.

"Time to go," agreed Elphaba, sliding across the bed and standing up. Fiyero followed suit on the other side then leaned against the wall. Elphaba pulled her last clean dress, not that it mattered much at this point, out of the drawers then hesitated and looked back at Fiyero.

"Would you mind…" she started to say something then finished the question with an odd little hand movement that Fiyero interpreted (correctly) as not watching while she got changed.

"Not at all," he said, turning to face the wall. "Since I'm going to worry about you anyway, am I allowed to ask what this mission of yours is? No one would tell me."

"Emerald and now Anjeri, he's here by the way, are the only ones who actually know," replied Elphaba. "And they don't know the details even. The gist of it is that this storm was created by Morrible, it's full of her magic, it's masking my presence from her and that allows me to use magic without her knowing – that's why I have to go so soon, because the storm will dissipate before long. I found a spell I can use to trap her and, if it works, that thing she has allied herself with won't be able to attack Oz – at least not all at once. It's like the difference between thieves having someone let them into your house and having to pick the lock."

"I hope Oz has a good lock then," said Fiyero seriously.

"We've held out for longer than it expected us to – you know how long the Ziansa have been in the West? Well they were fleeing from it but once it reached the original borders of Oz its progress slowed to a crawl. I assume that's why it lowered itself to ally with Morrible in the first place. In any case Morrible being contained will give us all time to find some way to fight it. You can turn around now."

Elphaba was wearing a plain, black, dress that reached her ankles, the sort of thing any working class girl in the Emerald City might wear. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she grimaced.

"What is it?"

"I just realised you don't know about my disguise," she said, as if that were an actual explanation. "I suppose if I get out of this in one piece you'll have to see it anyway."

"I don't under…"

Elphaba stopped Fiyero's protest by making a small hand movement and putting her disguise in place; she flinched and turned her back when she saw how startled he looked. Fiyero rushed around the room to reassure her, by putting his arms around her and letting her turn around and cry into his shirt for a few moments while he made soothing, nonsensical, noises and stroked her back.

"I'm sorry," she said, sniffing a little, though it wasn't clear what she was apologising for.

"Don't be, I didn't mean to upset you. You just look so…"

"Normal?" she suggested with a definite edge in her tone.

"I was going to say 'different' actually and not, if I may be so blunt, in a good way."

"What?" said Elphaba, stepping back and looking at him suspiciously.

"That may not have come out exactly as I meant it," admitted Fiyero, trying to organise his thoughts so he could express them less offensively. "You just don't look like **you**."

To his surprise Elphaba's response was to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately, he only let the surprise keep him in place for a few seconds before he returned her embrace with equal enthusiasm.

"What was that for?" he asked her, a little breathlessly, when they finally pulled apart. "Not that I'm complaining but I was expecting a less friendly response."

"For seeing how **wrong** this," she indicated her 'normal' coloured self for emphasis. "Is for me. The few other people who know about it, they all asked why I didn't just use this spell all the time instead of only when I was in disguise."

"If that was what you wanted to do I certainly wouldn't try to talk you out of it, but _only_ because it's your choice and not mine."

Her response was another kiss, no less passionate than the first, followed by a few inadequate, so she felt, words.

"Fiyero, knowing you has been one of the few good things to happen in my life," she told him fervently. "I don't regret a single moment of it. I love you."

"My only regret is how little time we've had and how long it took me to realise how much I love you," he replied equally fervent. "If this is goodbye…"

"It's never goodbye," interrupted Elphaba, shaking her head in violent denial. "It's 'until we meet again' and we **will**, one way or another."

"Until we meet again," agreed Fiyero, he kissed her one last time then turned his back so he wouldn't have to watch her leave.


	32. A Child of Both Worlds

**AN: **not much to say here; just a note to let you know that now I've posted this chapter I'm going to attempt to work on a different Wicked story (my inspiration being extremely fickle). If anyone is interested I update my livejournal – eve-from-oz(dot)livejournal(dot)com – slightly more often than my ffnet profile.

A big thanks to anyone still reading and I hope you enjoy the update.

* * *

_Something has changed within me  
__Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
of someone else's game_

_I'm through accepting limits  
Cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But til I try I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of  
losing love I guess I've lost  
Well if that's love  
it comes at much too high a cost_

**Defying Gravity - Wicked**

**Chapter 31 – A Child of Both Worlds**

It's raining **again**, noted the man nearly everyone in Oz knew only as the Great and Powerful Wizard. He was sitting in a small office next to the Throne Room where he left any work that needed to be done by his secretary. The room had a window, high enough up that no one in the city could see him there, through it he could see that the storm Morrible had used to trap Elphaba in Kiamo Ko was still enveloping the Emerald City. He noted, somewhat cynically, that the fact most of the streets were ankle deep in rainwater had not noticeably impeded the ongoing celebrations. The people's enthusiasm hadn't waned in the slightest since the return of the Witch Hunters, even the departure of Dorothy – hastily explained as the Wizard's doing – hadn't had an appreciable effect. He closed the drapes with a sigh and wondered how he had let things go so far, he tried to tell himself that he didn't believe Dorothy, the Lion, and that Tin Man had the slightest chance of getting near her or he never would have acquiesced to Morrible's order (phrased as a suggestion naturally) that the price for his help be "fetch me the broomstick of the Witch of the West", which, he noted idly, they hadn't actually done but then he hadn't really fulfilled his promises either (false courage, a false heart, a false promise of a way home, what use were they?) so he supposed it was all equal in the end.

What he _should_ be doing now was considering the future, he was supposed to have a meeting with Madame Morrible later that day to discuss their plans. Of course they both knew she meant **her** plans but she seemed to enjoy maintaining the fiction that his opinion would be considered, he still had _some_ power over the governing of Oz after all even if it wasn't enough to save an innocent woman or take back the degree of control of the country he used to have.

He was standing at the window, still looking out over the city but not really seeing it, when he heard the faintest creak as the door opened.

"Is that you, Madame?" he said, pointlessly he thought since no one but Morrible and Glinda came into his office and he knew that Glinda was spending the day in her apartments because she was unwell. "I thought our meeting was not until this evening."

"I am **not** Madame Morrible."

The voice was low, not much above a whisper, and he was so startled by the fact that someone other than Glinda and Morrible had come to see him but wasn't surprised to find an ordinary man in the room that he did not recognise her at first.

"Who is there?" he asked, turning around to observe the dimly lit room, though he half expected the voice to be a figment of his imagination. "Is _anyone_ there?"

"That depends on how one defines 'anyone' does it not?"

The voice was lower and harsher than the last time he'd heard it, as though the speaker had a dry throat, but he recognised her now.

"Elphaba?" he still spoke hesitantly, nearly completely convinced now that this was some kind of guilt induced hallucination.

She stepped out of the shadows near the door, dressed all in faded black, and waited to see what he would say to her. First he stared at her in shock and, since she had glanced in a mirror before she left the hotel, Elphaba guessed it was because she had cuts on both cheeks, bruises, ranging from dark purple to a pale green that would have been yellow on an ordinary complexion, all over her face, and her cheekbones were pronounced as if she'd lost a lot of weight in a very short amount of time.

"I know I don't look my best at the moment," she remarked with more sarcasm than was normal even for her. "But I would have thought you would have _something_ to say to me."

"You're alive!" his response was half exclamation of surprise and half question.

"You thought you were imagining me? I'm quite certain I am here. Would a hallucination be dripping rainwater all over your clean floor?"

She waited again while he glanced at the floor and saw that her cloak was indeed drenched and dripping onto the floor.

"I don't believe it! However did you survive?"

To Elphaba's surprise he sounded _happy_ to realise that she wasn't dead and she stared at him in obvious surprise as he haltingly continued:

"The Tin Man told us and I saw…so much blood, all over him. Madame Morrible was certain that…"

"That she'd constructed a perfect trap?" finished Elphaba. "She certainly came closer than I would have liked, though I suppose not close enough for **your **liking considering I'm standing in front of you now."

He flinched at the accusatory tone then shook his head.

"Elphaba, I…I never wanted…I never thought they would actually be able to…I didn't try to stop them either, I'll admit that, but you have to understand that Madame Morrible..."

"She has some kind of hold over you?" guessed Elphaba, tilting her head slightly to one side but otherwise giving no indication of how she felt about his admission. "I didn't realise before, I always assumed she was working _for_ you, but I have learned differently since last we spoke."

"Why did you come back here, Elphaba? Everyone thinks you're dead you could have stayed hidden and safe."

"What do **you** care for my safety anyway?"

"I deserved that," he admitted with a tired sigh. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Why am I here, speaking to you? I've come to make you an offer."

To her surprise he didn't bother asking what she could possibly offer Oz, the Great and Terrible, he knew enough about her to know that she wouldn't say it unless she was fairly certain it was something he wanted.

"I'm sure you know that I can hardly prevent you from doing anything in here, this room is designed to be nearly soundproof, but that's no reason to be uncivilised. Shall we sit down?"

"You probably should," suggested Elphaba. "I have something to tell you before we talk about my offer."

"Where I come from a man doesn't leave a lady standing while he sits down himself," insisted the Wizard.

"Very well then," she agreed with no comment on his statement and locked the door behind her then sat down in the visitor's chair at his desk. Without speaking she waited for him to sit down opposite her then reached into the pocket of her dress and placed a small green glass bottle on the desk between them.

"Where did you get that?" he exclaimed in shock as he saw the only one of the six bottles of 'miracle elixir' in Oz that was not in his private chambers.

"It belonged to my mother," Elphaba replied simply then watched and waited while the implications of her reply sunk in. She _knew_ he must be remembering a stormy night in Munchkinland nearly twenty-eight years ago and she wondered what else he was thinking.

_No wonder she looked so familiar,_ he realised as he watched her watching him. _Her eyes, her face, she looks just like her mother must have at this age and she has that same Munchkinland tinged with Quadling accent. Her hair, her height, the way she moves and speaks sometimes, she is so much like Anna I don't know how I didn't see it before!_

"I have, maybe had by now - it's been thirty years, a younger sister. Her name was Anna and you are so much like her that I can't believe I didn't see it before, even if it would never have occurred to me to think of your mother being someone I knew."

As soon as he said her name Elphaba saw her never-met aunt in her mind; a tall, darkhaired, young woman defiantly dressed in trousers and a man's shirt, working on some kind of farm surrounded by miles of open space, laughing with a man who must be her husband. The same woman, older now, raising children on that same farm, then watching her oldest child's wedding, holding her first grandchild, burying her husband and turning the farm over to her sons. She still lived in the big house, helping her sons' wives manage the household. The final image was of the woman sitting on the veranda of the house she and her husband had built, Anna seemed to be looking straight at Elphaba then the older woman exclaimed something and the vision vanished.

"Elphaba?" he spoke gently, vaguely remembering how his own mother had sometimes seemed to be watching things no one else could see. Elphaba shook her head slightly, a mistake as it made her head ache, and blinked to refocus her eyes.

"This 'Anna', did she live on some sort of farm?" asked Elphaba, still half lost in the vision.

"A cattle ranch, in the west of the country I'm from, you don't have anything very similar here. Why?"

"I could see her. She is alive still, a widow, mother of two and grandmother of four. It was almost as if she could see me and she said something, an exclamation or a question, but it was a word I don't know: 'Oscar'."

"That…that was my name, back home, how could you possibly know she's alive?" the tone of his question was hopeful, it was not an accusation that she was being untruthful.

"I see things, fragments, the future and the past and sometimes other places or people in the present."

"Morrible never mentioned that when she was telling me about your powers."

"Morrible never knew I could do it. It's never been what one would call reliable, although ironically I did foresee the current celebrations – I just didn't realise they'd be celebrating my death. I've never been able to see into the other world before, even though I knew it must exist because everyone knows the 'Wizard' came from there."

"Thank you, for telling me about Anna."

"You're welcome. I think I would have liked to know her."

"How long have you known about…" he couldn't quite bring himself to be specific so he gestured to the bottle on the desk.

"Since not long after I left our first meeting."

"It doesn't change anything then?"

"For me? No. For you? That's for you to say."

"I see. You felt that telling me this might make me more inclined to take whatever offer it is you intended to present?"

"I thought that, at worst, it would make no obvious difference," replied Elphaba with an eloquent shrug, though it took a considerable amount of self-control to make it sound as though she didn't care at all.

"Now we know where we stand then," he said with a sigh. "Elphaba, I will listen to your offer but there's something I want to tell you first. There's a reason, beyond repaying what I've done to you, that I tried to convince you to work with me the last time we met. You see I am not entirely responsible for everything that has happened in Oz."

"I know all about Madame Morrible," interrupted Elphaba once she guessed where his explanation was going. "In fact I probably know more than you do about her plans because I think, or maybe I just want to believe, that you truly do care what's best for the people of Oz – even though you have a wretched way of showing it – and I know you would have tried to stop her if you knew what all of her plans were leading too."

"You came back here to challenge her didn't you? Elphaba, you can't…she's so powerful and she already trapped you once!"

"She caught me off guard once," corrected Elphaba, barely restraining her surprise at his genuine interest in her wellbeing – she had expected him to leap at the chance for her help against Morrible. "That will **not **happen again."

"You cannot underestimate her," insisted the Wizard. "Whatever she is planning she has obviously been preparing it for a long time and considered every eventuality."

"I am going to use a spell that hasn't been activated in centuries that she could not possibly be aware of the existence of because the last person who knew about it definitely did not tell her about it," explained Elphaba, making it clear at the same time that she would be going ahead with her plan regardless of his opinion on the matter.

"You remind me more and more of your aunt with every word," muttered the Wizard. "Stubborn as mules and twice as nasty, the pair of you!"

"A trait that had come in very handy for me," remarked Elphaba.

"Since you appear to have matters well in hand might I ask what it is you want **me** to do?"

"I want you to leave Oz," said Elphaba, shivering slightly as she almost heard a kind of echo in the room.

"That's all?" said the Wizard sceptically.

Elphaba quickly gathered herself, shaking off the odd feeling, and continued speaking: "There are finer details but that is the gist of it."

"Finer details?"

"Which I will share if you agree. I'm sure you can see it would not be wise of me to tell you anymore before I know if you're going to do this."

"I want to know what you intend to do if I don't agree to leave."

"No, you don't," Elphaba disagreed in an expressionless tone almost as soon as he finished speaking. "If you are expecting Madame for a meeting then we don't have much more time to discuss this but your agreement to help me neutralise her would suffice for now."

"That is a goal I can aspire to with relish," said the Wizard, glad of the reprieve. "What do you need me to do?"

"When is your meeting?"

"In one hour. Madame is careful to always be punctual so as to preserve the illusion that she is the Wizard's devoted servant and I always have her admitted immediately for the same reason."

"I don't suppose she helpfully locks the door behind her?"

"As a matter of fact she has been in the habit of doing so, ever since I was nearly caught talking to her as myself."

"An unexpected and helpful habit in this case," said Elphaba, standing up. "I suppose I _can_ trust you to be in the Throne Room now?"

"I really do not intend to call the guards," he assured her, wincing slightly at her sceptical expression though he knew she had more than enough cause to be doubtful. "Truly, Elphaba, I want Morrible gone as much as you do and once she is we will talk again."

To his surprise Elphaba smiled, only faintly but it was a genuine smile.

"Thank you for saying that as though you have no doubts about the outcome."

Not waiting for an answer she thought for a moment before removing her cloak and draping it over the chair she had been sitting in. Underneath the cloak her dress was mostly dry and it would be much easier to work without being distracted by being cold.

She didn't object when the Wizard followed her into the Throne Room and sat down on the base of the machine he used to disguise himself to watch her work.

There was not a lot to actually _see_ but, though he told himself he could be imagining it, it seemed as though he could feel the atmosphere of the room changing as Elphaba (from his point of view) simply stared fixedly at a certain point on the wall. She made a motion with one hand and a glowing symbol briefly hovered in the air in front of her before melting invisibly back into the wall.

She stood in the same spot for a few minutes more waiting, though he wouldn't know that, for the activated Seal to connect with those in the Outer Circle. She was ever aware of time passing but this was not a process that could be hurried and she would have only one chance to complete the spell.

As with the Outer Circle each successive Seal was more difficult to activate, Elphaba finished the Third Inner Seal then stumbled as she crossed the room to the last one. Without thinking of how unwelcome his assistance might be the Wizard jumped to his feet to help by putting arm around her waist. Elphaba briefly considered protesting but there were only fifteen minutes left before his appointment with Morrible so she let him support her weight until she reached the particular point on the wall where the Seal was located.

Once she was using the wall to prop herself up the Wizard stepped away and returned to his seat. The Fourth Seal was, again, the most difficult to activate and hold in place. The entire purpose of this one was to connect to all of the others as they connected to each other, to complete an invisible shape that was the spell itself.

Finally the Seal appeared then, agonisingly slowly, dissolved into the wall. This time Elphaba didn't bother resisting the urge to collapse for a few minutes, she let herself drop into an awkward sitting position on the floor and took the luxury of closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"Elphaba?" said the Wizard hesitantly, having stood up when he heard the thud of her sitting down so abruptly. "I don't wish to rush you but Madame Morrible will be here very soon now."

"Yes, of course," she said, her voice sounding distant to her over the rushing not-quite-sound of the magic all around her, and painfully pulled herself to her feet. She took a deep breath to steady herself, blinked a few times to clear her eyes of the after-effects of the spell – it was rather like silent fireworks, and quietly asked the Wizard where he and Morrible usually had their conversations. Nodding to indicate she understood his reply she walked across to the door to his office, pulled it shut, and picked something up from the shadows. At first he thought it was her broom but then he realised the colour of the wood was different and there were no bristles.

"What is that?" he asked curiously as she carried it across the room with her and seemed to vanish into a shadowy corner.

"It's a quarterstaff made of Ironwood," explained Elphaba. "A weapon the Ziansa use, the trees they come from are nearly extinct now because they grew outside of Oz and the tribe have not been very successful in growing them here – something about the climate being wr... I hear someone coming."

The Wizard hurried to take his place behind the mechanical head, noting as he did so that he couldn't see Elphaba even though he knew she was there.

"ENTER," boomed the voice of the Great and Terrible Oz when he heard a knock on the huge door that was the entrance to the Throne Room.

"Madame Morrible is here for her appointment, Your Ozness, shall I admit her?" the Official's words were formulaic, the Wizard never refused to see Morrible on time though he often kept others waiting at his him.

"ADMIT HER," agreed the Wizard shortly, his servant was hardly expecting any kind of speech for such a routine occasion.

"Good afternoon, Your Ozness," said Madame Morrible, her tone properly obsequious while the doorman was still within hearing.

The Wizard heard the door shut then the sound of Madame Morrible locking it and stepped out from behind the mechanical head.

"Good afternoon, Madame. I trust you are well today?"

"Tolerable, Your Ozness, thank you. And you?"

"A very quiet day, I haven't had any requests for appointments since the festivities began. People are content, for the moment anyway."

"It never lasts," observed Madame Morrible dispassionately.

"Now that is very true," agreed the Wizard. "Nothing at all lasts forever."

"Your Ozness is very philosophical this afternoon," noted Morrible in a questioning tone.

"There comes a point in a man's life when he starts thinking."

"Thinking, Your Ozness?"

"Of the family I never had, and the family I left behind me – I had a sister."

"How _touching_," said Elphaba as she stepped out of the shadows carrying her staff. Morrible spun around, recognising the voice but not believing her ears.

"It's not possible!"

"It's not _probable_," Elphaba corrected her expressionlessly. "But you know what they say: who ever heard of a Witch that **really**died?"

As she had expected it didn't take Morrible long to recover from the shock and raised one hand in a warning gesture as she saw the older woman prepare to cast a spell.

"I really would **not** do that if I were you, Madame. You see what I am holding here is what the Ziansa call a war staff - I know you know what that is because I've been told of the great lengths you went to trying to procure one for yourself."

"Your Ozness, summon the guards!" demanded Morrible, her order only a surprise because it had taken her so long to voice it, though it was a surprise to her that she had to suggest it at all.

"I see Elphaba has invented some suitably plausible tale to turn you against me," concluded Morrible when it quickly became obvious that the Wizard had no intention of doing anything other than observing the confrontation between the two women.

"She has simply provided the means to an end I could not achieve on my own. I don't know what your next plan for Oz is but I have doubted for quite some time that I will like it."

"I suppose you just _happened_ to discover your conscience when Elphaba told you, wrongly I assure you, that she had some way of interfering with my plans?" said Madame Morrible caustically. "I shall deal with you later."

"I find it fascinating that you immediately assume that I don't have 'some way of interfering with your plans'," said Elphaba, as mildly as if she were commenting on the weather rather than facing the woman who had arranged to have her killed. "You must be _very_ certain of that, I wonder why?"

"I don't know how you managed to trick that ridiculous Munchkin," said Morrible scathing. "But you won't find me such an easy prospect, even with your little toy there."

"Oh this?" Elphaba gestured to the staff with her free hand. "This is just…insurance. You're quite right, though, it wasn't what I would call 'easy'."

Morrible frowned, looking less than completely confident for the first time since she had, very quickly, recovered from the shocking revelation that Elphaba was alive.

"It's not like you to be speechless, _Madame_, don't you have anything to say?"

"I was simply trying to establish the nature of your bluffing," said Morrible, tossing her head defiantly. "Obviously you are trying to distract me, perhaps you've arranged for one of your little revolutionary friends – yes, I know all about them – to assassinate me?"

"Believe me," said Elphaba, in a tone that didn't allow Morrible to disbelieve her words. "If I thought a knife between your ribs would have solved all of our problems, I would have done it myself and long before now."

"You're cleverer than I assumed if you realised that it wouldn't."

"Yes, underestimating one's enemies is quite a character flaw in circumstances like ours – don't you think?"

"It's true, I should have made quite certain that you were dead," conceded Morrible. "That is an oversight I can, and **will**, correct very shortly."

"I suppose it's time to stop stalling then," said Elphaba. She took an unthreatening step forward, moving so she was holding her staff with two hands now, and planted the staff firmly on the floor.

"I shall enjoy this," said Morrible, smirking as she considered her plan and began to draw in her power for an attack – she was sure Elphaba had not predicted that her former teacher would know how to counter a Ziansa war staff.

"I won't," remarked Elphaba, almost regretfully. "It's not as though I don't understand how you came to this point in your life."

"You _understand_ nothing!" snapped Morrible, angered by the younger woman's sympathetic tone and obvious pity for her former mentor.

"Don't you think I know what it's like, to be overlooked in favour of a younger sister? To be despised by your own parent? I understand **that **well enough, I can even see myself making similar choices in those circumstances – but I didn't, and you did, and here we are."

The shocked expression on Morrible's face was almost comical as the older woman lost her concentration on what she was doing and demanded to know how Elphaba could possibly know any of that.

"How I know doesn't matter," said Elphaba, determination obvious in her posture now. "What matters is what I am going to _do_ with the knowledge, see?"

"I don't quite follow," Morrible replied, regaining her equilibrium and beginning to gather her magic again as she assured herself that even if Elphaba knew who she had been there was nothing the young woman could do with the knowledge.

"You will," said Elphaba, tightening her grip on the staff, then continuing in the tone of formal spell casting that she had been taught along with the Spell of Seals.

"I call you by your name, Belhara Ozma, and bind you by the blood we share. I name you traitor to the Line of Ozma and call on the ancient Spell of Seals to judge your guilt."

She struck the floor, three times, with the staff and on the third strike the room was flooded with light. Elphaba, closing her eyes tightly, channelled the spell through herself and the staff while focusing all the while on the name of the one it was aimed at. She was vaguely aware of screaming but it was distant and she didn't realise while she was casting the spell that the sound came from her as well as Madame Morrible.

Suddenly it was over.

Madame Morrible was simply gone, as though she had never been there to begin with.

Elphaba dropped to her knees and it was only her tight grip on the staff that kept her that upright. She opened her eyes but couldn't see anything properly thanks to the after-effects of the bright light of the spell. She felt a pressure on her shoulder and realised the Wizard was shaking her gently and saying her name.

"What?" she tried to speak but the sound came out as a bare whisper so she cleared her throat and repeated herself. "What did you say?"

"Come, hide, quickly!" he said, she nodded and let him help her to her feet with a hand under her elbow. He sat her down behind the head, where he knew the guards trying to get in wouldn't see her, and quickly positioned himself to speak just as they burst in through one of the side doors.

"Are you alright, Your Ozness? We heard noises and there was a light…"

"I AM QUITE UNHARMED," the Wizard assured them. "I DISCOVERED THAT MADAME MORRIBLE WAS A TRAITOR AND DISPOSED OF HER. PLEASE REASSURE ANYONE NEARBY THAT ALL IS WELL BUT DO NOT TELL THEM OF HER TREACHERY."

"Yes, Your Ozness. Shall we unlock the main door, Your Ozness?"

"LEAVE IT FOR THE MOMENT BUT HAVE A MESSAGE SENT TO LADY GLINDA; I WISH TO SPEAK WITH HER IN ONE HOUR, TO ARRANGE A PRESS CONFERENCE. ALSO ARRANGE FOR SOMEONE TO ANNOUNCE TO THE PEOPLE THAT THERE WILL BE A PRESS CONFERENCE IN TWO HOURS TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE TODAY."

"Yes, Your Ozness!"

Once he was certain the guards were all gone the Wizard locked all of the side doors before returning to Elphaba's side.

"I think you can let go of that now," he suggested gently, gesturing to the staff she was still holding onto so tightly her knuckles were nearly white. "Are you hurt? I heard both of you screaming but I couldn't see…"

"I was…screaming?" said Elphaba haltingly. "No wonder it feels like I've swallowed glass, not that I ever have but I imagine this is what it feels like."

"The staff, Elphaba, doesn't it hurt to hold it so tightly?"

"You didn't tell the guards I was here," she said, not exactly ignoring him but having trouble concentrating. "You could have but you didn't?"

"If I left Oz would you be the one who took my place?"

"Me? Rule Oz? No, thank you! Oh I see now, you want to know who you'd be leaving in charge and if they'd do a good job? Rest assured that if they did _anything_ to harm the people they would answer to **me**. But don't tell me that it means I technically **would** be ruling Oz because I'm trying to tell myself that's not the case."

"I'm glad to hear that and I won't tell you."

"Tell me what?" she said with just a hint of a smile.

"Yes, precisely. Now, the staff?"

"Oh yes, I had to use it as a focus you know? If a proper Ozma had been casting the spell she would have used the Sceptre of Oz, if it wasn't lost along with the rest of the Crown Jewels, of course. I'm just a descendant who happens to also have magic so I can cast the spell but I needed something to help me channel the spell. Dear Oz that hurt! I wonder if that's what it's like to be struck by lightning…I'm babbling aren't I? I'm sorry. I think it's some kind of reaction to all of that magic."

"You've done me a great favour, and saved my life in the bargain I shouldn't wonder, you can talk as much as you like. Your mother's family was related to one of the Ozmas? Madame Morrible told me that Glinda was the last descendent."

"Shows what she knows doesn't it?" muttered Elphaba. "She didn't look far enough. My grandfather vanished into Quadling Country and was presumed dead, I suppose she didn't think to verify that – understandable given how many missionaries _did_ die down there. I met my grandfather recently, he was very rude, and then he died – Grandmother Liana came to get him. When you go home will you tell Anna's grandchildren about Oz? Not as though it was real, they'd probably think you were mad if you did that, but tell them anyway – for me?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to say that he was already doing so much for her, by leaving Oz, but it occurred to him that she wanted him to leave for the benefit of the people of Oz whereas this was a personal request.

"I promise, I'll tell them about Oz, for you," he said, silently adding that he would tell them the truth as the rest of Oz would never know it.

"Oh I was telling you how I'm related, distantly, to the Line of Ozma wasn't I? Kerrin, my grandfather, was the grandson of Kiyhara Ozma who was the second daughter of Ozma the Librarian. Her older sister, Ozma the Warrior, was Morrible's mother."

"Wouldn't that make Madame Morrible nearly a century old? That's impossible?"

"Says the man from another world," pointed out Elphaba. "And she is…was…one hundred and one years old. She was using magic stolen from several generations of Sorceresses, including Glinda, to keep herself young."

"That spell you used, what did it actually **do**? Clearly Madame Morrible is no longer with us, to say the least."

"It sort of…well I don't really know what it's supposed to do _exactly_," admitted Elphaba. "I certainly didn't realise it was going to…to _destroy_ her like this, not that I expect to lose a lot of sleep over it. It used to be passed from Ozma to Ozma, a flawed system in my opinion given the number of Ozmas who have been tyrants of varying degrees, but the line was broken when the last one died so young."

"Then how did you…?"

"Know about the spell? Surely you've heard that Quadlings speak to their ancestors? And I am part Quadling – a large enough part, it seems."

"Yes but I didn't think they actually…you really talked to one of the Ozmas?"

"Morrible's mother – I'm not quite clear on why she never used the spell but I think it's because she never knew if Morrible had done anything, beyond being bitter about her younger sister being named heir to the throne see?"

"And she must have changed her name, and even her appearance, at some point as well."

"Yes, they prevented her from using the magic that can only be used by the descendents of the first Ozma but she had other powers at her disposal."

"What would you have done if you hadn't found out about this spell?"

"I truly have no idea. I suppose it would have depended on how close she was to succeeding in her ultimate plan and how correspondingly desperate I was to stop her."

Elphaba looked at the staff in her hands as if she didn't realise it had been there the whole time and cautiously released her grip on it, breathing a deep sigh of relief when she saw unmarked skin on her hands.

"It felt like my hands were burning," she explained when she saw the Wizard's questioning look, not realising his expression was more directed at the fact the staff was now standing up unsupported in clear defiance of the laws of nature.

Her head felt much clearer now and she took a quick moment to go over the memory of the conversation they'd just been having, while some of it was almost embarrassing she didn't think she had said anything he could use against her.

"I was actually looking at your staff…" explained the Wizard, gesturing to the item in question.

"Oh that? It's just residual magic, nothing to worry about though I don't recommend touching it. I…" she started to say something else then stopped as there was a loud knocking on the main door. "That will be your Official, would you like me to unlock the door for you so you don't risk him seeing you? It would rather put a crimp in my plans if he did after all."

"No more can we risk him seeing you," protested the Wizard then he nodded as Elphaba made a little gesture to indicate that she didn't intend to physically open the door.

"That must come in handy."

"Oh yes," replied Elphaba, rolling her eyes a little. "In another life I could have had a marvellous career as a burglar. Will he see me if I stay here?"

"No, you can stay right there, you'll be safe," promised the Wizard, stepping into position to control the machine.

"ENTER," he called out then, when he saw the Official enter: "WHY HAVE YOU DISTURBED ME?"

"I beg your pardon, Your Ozness, but the Lady Glinda wishes to speak to Your Greatness immediately – rather than waiting for her appointment. I did point out that it was only another half an hour but she is most insistent that I make the request on her behalf."

The Wizard took a moment to glance at Elphaba who, realising he wanted her opinion, quickly considered the request then nodded – it wasn't her plan precisely but it would be better if the general populace of the place didn't see the Gillikinese woman carrying on about what had happened.

"ADMIT HER," ordered the Wizard.

"Yes, Your Ozness."

Glinda knew the routine by now, she waited until the Official had closed the door behind her then locked it before approaching the Throne.

The Wizard, not sure if Elphaba wanted Glinda to know she was there, stepped out from behind the head to greet his protégée.

"Your Ozness, do you know what has happened?" exclaimed Glinda, rushing forward to meet him. "There was light everywhere! One of my ladies said it spread out beyond the city!"

"First things first, Glinda, were you hurt?"

"The light washed over me and I felt very strange then I fainted, but I'm fine now. Oh and the crystals on my wand were all smashed and broken! Is Madame Morrible here? Does she know what happened?"

"Yes…"said the Wizard slowly, and with a hint of morbid humour. "I'm certain that Madame Morrible knew _exactly _what was happening."

"Your Ozness?" Glinda replied in a puzzled tone, tilting her head to one side in a deliberately endearing fashion.

"There's someone here who can explain it much more thoroughly than I can," said the Wizard, deciding that they would need Glinda's help for whatever Elphaba had planned anyway so the Gillikinese woman might as well know that her (former?) friend was alive. He gestured to the mechanical head and Glinda understood that he meant for her to look behind it.

Elphaba heard him speaking, guessed that he had pointed Glinda towards her, and briefly considered trying to leave but of course she didn't have the time and in any case she felt that she owed Glinda at least some explanations.

Until she rounded the corner Glinda assumed that Madame Morrible would be the person behind the machine, simply because she couldn't think of anyone else it might be. Since she was awake now the last time Glinda could remember seeing Elphaba was the day Nessarose had died (_been killed_, a small voice murmured the correction in her subconscious and went unheeded).

Elphaba managed to pull herself upright, with one hand on her staff, by the time Glinda came face to face with her. They stared at each other for what felt like a long time but was probably only a minute; Glinda was disbelieving and Elphaba hesitant to make the first move, knowing what Glinda's last conscious memory of speaking to her would be.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba discarded half a dozen answers, ranging from sarcastic to heartfelt, before simply nodding and holding out her hand.

"Elphie!"

Glinda sobbed her friend's name as she realised Elphaba was really there and _alive_! She ignored Elphaba's outstretched hand in favour of rushing forward and hugging her friend tightly, only letting go when she heard Elphaba make a strangled sound, like a muffled moan.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"It's fine… just a little too much enthusiasm in the squeezing."

"Oh Elphie, I'm so happy!" exclaimed Glinda, her declaration marred a little by the tears streaming down her face. "But I don't understand, why are you here? Why isn't His Ozness…I mean I wouldn't want him to have you arrested but…?"

"Slow down," said Elphaba, almost but not quite laughing. "I'll explain everything but first I need you to remember the dream about Morrible."

As she had promised, what seemed like a lifetime ago, the keywords triggered the spell she had cast and Glinda suddenly remembered everything she had learned about Madame Morrible and her mysterious but obviously evil allies.

"Oh no…Elphie!"

"Hush," said Elphaba, patting Glinda's shoulder awkwardly. "It's…well 'all right' would be an overstatement but there is no danger from Madame Morrible anymore. She's gone."

"Dead?"

"Well and truly, though not entirely intentionally. I'd hoped to have the chance to question her about her plans but then the odds are low that she would have told me anything anyway and what's done is done."

"That light…that was a spell?"

"It was and the Wizard has arranged a press conference for you to explain it to the people."

"Oh, I am sorry, Your Ozness, I quite forgot you were there!" exclaimed Glinda, knowing he would be able to hear her even though he had discreetly remained on the other side of the room.

"Quite understandable," he assured her, walking around to join them. "Elphaba, if you're able to walk now, perhaps we could adjourn to my office so we can discuss Glinda's speech?"

"As long as you don't expect a straight line," said Elphaba, smiling ever so slightly.

Once they were all seated Glinda and the Wizard turned expectantly to Elphaba.

"Before we start telling you what to say, Glinda, I think you need to know that the Wizard has agreed to leave Oz – in return for my help in stopping Morrible and my promise to protect Oz with all the power I have. I hope you will be willing to work with me to do that but I will understand if you feel you can't."

"If the Wizard leaves who will rule Oz?" asked Glinda, feeling she knew Elphaba well enough to know that her friend would not want to be Queen (or whatever title might apply) even if it were possible. For a brief, quite terrifying, moment she wondered if Elphaba intended to suggest Glinda take on the role then Elphaba – obviously coming to some decision of her own – replied:

"There's little danger in telling you this now that Morrible is gone and the Wizard has agreed to my request. Ozma Tippetarius is alive, as the rightful Queen it is she who will rule Oz."

"But Madame Morrible said…" the Wizard began to protest then reconsidered. "Well she said a lot of things and I doubt that many of them were true. I take it you hoped I would claim that my Wizardly powers revealed her existence and have me abdicate, if that is the right word in this case, in her favour?"

"The Lost Ozma?" repeated Glinda, finally capable of semi-coherent speech. "Alive?"

"Very much so, and yes that was more or less what I had in mind. I think you should let Glinda announce that you discovered Morrible was a traitor and explain that the spell was the result of her death while resisting arrest, then make the announcement about Ozma in a few days or maybe a week – I'm not sure. I'll have to ask you for some time to consider the exact timing. I'm sure I'm right in presuming that no one in this room has a problem with presenting a somewhat edited version of the truth to the people of Oz?"

"I'm surprised that you don't," said Glinda quietly.

"Chalk it up to lessons learned as we get older," said Elphaba, just as quietly. "Now you'll have a part in this as well, Glinda. Just after the death of the Wicked Witch of the West you were magically contacted by a Sorceress of the Ziansa tribe – you probably only know of them by name because they live in the Far West. She told you she had been protecting her people as best she could but, now that the Witch is dead, she wants to help all of Oz by serving our true Queen."

"And do I get to be introduced to this person before I go around making such…" Glinda's voice trailed away as Elphaba made a slight gesture towards herself. "What! How?"

"I have learned a few useful things since Madame Morrible's classes, such as they were," said Elphaba.

From the few experiences she'd had she knew it was easier to show than to tell so, a little slower than usual, she cast her disguise spell and judged from the two gasps she heard that she did indeed have enough power to cast it properly.

"You really do look so much like your mother, and your aunt too," said the Wizard quietly.

"I do **not** like it," Glinda expressed her opinion much more stridently.

"Thank you, Glinda, that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

"Really?" said Glinda sceptically, she still couldn't always tell if Elphaba was being sarcastic or not even though it was most often the former.

"Somehow I expected your reaction to be more along the lines of asking me why I didn't just do this all of the time."

"You look very…well you would look pretty if you weren't so…you know but it just doesn't feel right to see you like this."

"I can hide the bruises and such, when I expend the effort," explained Elphaba. "But I was just demonstrating."

"I suppose I will get used to it," said Glinda. "Does this Sorceress from the West have a name?"

"Kiyhara. I suppose it had better be 'Lady Kiyhara' in fact."

"It's only proper for a Sorceress to be called by a title of respect," said Glinda, stating Protocol (as practiced mainly in Gillikin and Munchkinland) almost automatically.

"Now that we have established that, I don't think you should mention it just for the moment – save it for when you're reassuring the people that their lives won't be greatly affected by the change in rulers, that's all they'll care about in any case. Perhaps you need to discuss Glinda's speech for today though? I am sure you both know better than I do how it is to be worded."

"Of course," agreed the Wizard, he had been happy enough to sit back while the two women had their conversation and had even found himself thinking that perhaps retirement from the Wizard business wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Elphaba leaned back slightly in her chair and let her mind drift a little as the other two discussed the merits of one phrase over another, interrupting only once to suggest that add something about not knowing yet the full depths of Morrible's treachery. This would, she explained, cover any magical after-effects of Morrible's death.

"No one must go into her private rooms either," she added, "at least not until I have had a chance to neutralise any nasty surprises she may have left in there. I'll shield them before I leave, to make sure anything that happens between now and then doesn't affect the rest of the Palace or the City."

"I'll have the guards seal them off," promised Glinda, before they returned to the discussion of her upcoming speech.

Finally they decided on the precise wording they wanted and Glinda announced that she needed to go and change.

"Elphaba, why don't you come with me?" she suggested hesitantly. "You look like you need rest, _lots_ of rest!"

"Don't you think people will talk if they see you with me, even like this? We don't want careless gossip making people think something is going on before we are ready for them to know. Anyway I need to let Fiyero, and everyone, know I'm alive," she hesitated before mentioning Fiyero's name but decided it was best to let Glinda know he was alive, just in case the other woman should happen to remember the dream in which Elphaba had mistakenly told her he was dead.

"That's a good point about careless gossip," conceded Glinda, happy to hear that Fiyero was alive and safe but ignoring the statement for the moment. "On the other hand you were nearly unconscious on your feet walking from the Throne Room to that chair and what good are you likely to be if you pass out halfway back to wherever you'd be going?"

"I still don't think people should know I've been here," protested Elphaba but less fervently, she didn't like to admit it but Glinda was right. "But if you can point me to an unused room I can get to it without them seeing me and then everyone's happy, yes?"

Glinda nearly asked how Elphaba planned to wander around the Wizard's Palace without being seen but it quickly occurred to her that the other woman had already done so on at least once before.

"What about the quarters set aside for the Ambassador from Munchkinland? There hasn't been one for some time now."

"That will do," agreed Elphaba. "I know where that suite is."

"I had better go," said Glinda reluctantly.

"We'll talk later," promised Elphaba, reaching across to squeeze Glinda's hand.

Glinda nodded, not trusting herself to speak, then stood up with a curtsey to the Wizard and left the room.

"Are you really going to go and rest?" asked the Wizard with a slight smile on his face that Elphaba couldn't help returning.

"I am, actually. For a little while anyway, then I need to go and tell some people who need to know I succeeded in casting the spell."

"Won't that light they would have all seen make it somewhat obvious?"

"It's more to let them know that I _survived_ casting it, there was always a chance that would not be the case. If they don't hear from me they'll assume the worst."

"Yes I can see how they might think the worst," agreed the Wizard. "You'll want to speak to me later, I'm sure."

He reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out a key.

"This opens one of the side entrances to the Throne Room, it had an antechamber so you can check to hear if anyone is in the room before you come in."

"Thank you, I'll speak to you again later then."

"Did you want to take this with you?" asked the Wizard, picking up the green bottle after he handed her the key.

"Well I…" Elphaba frowned slightly, feeling like he was asking more than a simple question. "I only keep it because it belonged to my mother but that's ridiculously sentimental of me when I can talk to her anytime I want to! Anyway it's yours isn't it? You should keep it."

"I'd like you to keep it, if that's alright by you?" said the Wizard, extending his hand. "In memory of your mother, for those who can't talk to her."

"If you're going to put it that way…" Elphaba reached out to bridge the distance between them and allowed him to put the bottle on her open palm. The bottle vanished into her pocket, along with the key, and she stood up.

"If only Glinda were still here," said the Wizard, breaking the awkward silence of neither knowing quite how to take their leave. "The Gillikinese seem to have a Protocol for every occasion."

"Somehow I think our particular situation is out of their realm of experience. I'll speak to you tomorrow when I return from my errand."

The Wizard watched her leave then bent over the desk to begin drafting his abdication speech. It didn't occur to him until Elphaba was well out of earshot that he had no idea **how** he was going to get out of Oz.

_Ah well, no doubt Elphaba has something in mind_, he decided and returned to his work.


	33. Confrontation in a Cornfield

**AN: **the attempt to work on something else that I mentioned in my last update didn't go exactly as planned (it never does, right?) so I've ended up finishing this chapter while also working on a collaboration with Fae2135 – currently hitting 180,000 words+ /bragging and shameless selfpromo ^^

For those of you who can remember the first chapter, yes we are right back almost exactly where we started. Once this chapter finishes we are heading into the alluded to AU sequel territory. I don't like to make guesses about how long a story is going to be (case in point, this one was supposed to be an AU missing scene that slotted back into canon and mostly affected Dorothy…oops?) but I'd say there are at least six or seven chapters left – I will definitely let you know when we get to the last chapter :)

* * *

_There isn't much I haven't shared with you along the road,  
And through it all there'd always be tomorrow's episode  
Suddenly that isn't true, there's another avenue  
Beckoning, the great divide  
Ask no questions, take no side_

_Who's to say who's right or wrong?  
Whose course is braver run  
Still we are, have always been,  
Will ever be as one_

_What is done has been done for the best  
Though the mist in my eyes might suggest  
Just a little confusion about what I'd lose  
But if I started over I know I would choose  
The same joy, the same sadness each step of the way  
That fought me, and taught me,  
That friends never say goodbye_

**Friends Never Say Goodbye – The Road to El Dorado (Elton John)**

**Chapter 32 – Confrontation in a Cornfield**

Glinda's speech to the people of the Emerald City, which would be sent by special messengers to the rest of Oz, went as well as could be expected. The people were naturally shocked and appalled by the revelation that Madame Morrible, far from being the Wizard's loyal servant, had been plotting to take over Oz for her own benefit.

Glinda assured the people that she and the Wizard were doing everything possible to make sure Oz was safe now and they had nothing to worry about. Naturally there were questions and she answered as many as she could but she also spent a lot of time saying 'the Wizard has not seen fit to discuss that issue yet'. The people were used to their Wizard's mysterious ways and went away reassured that their lives would continue as normal.

It wasn't until her formal dinner, arranged weeks earlier, with the Gillikinese Ambassador was finished that Glinda was finally able to return to her apartment and really think about the events of the day.

While introspection did not come naturally to her, stubbornness did and she realised, around the time she was nearly asleep, that while she had been heartbroken to hear about Elphaba's death and was thrilled that her friend was alive Glinda was also still **very** angry with the other woman for a number of reasons – starting, of course, with the fact she had ran off with the man Glinda had just become engaged to.

However much the Gillikinese woman wanted to storm into the room she knew (well, in the part of her mind that was not so angry, _hoped_) Elphaba was staying in Glinda had, as noted by several others recently, become quite an astute politician over the years since she and Elphaba had parted ways so she knew that now was very much **not** the time to start airing her personal feelings. All she could do was _try_ to keep those feelings from interfering with the work she was sure she and Elphaba would be obliged to do together.

As Glinda fell asleep that separate part of herself, hiding in her subconscious, came to the forefront. This part of Glinda knew very well that her conscious self would be able to function much more effectively if she and Elphaba were able to talk, or shout as the case might be, out their issues with each other but even if Glinda felt inclined to do so she was fairly certain that Elphaba would refuse to join in while there was still so much work to be done.

_If only they – we – hadn't been interrupted in Munchkinland_, she mused thoughtfully. _That had all the makings of a quite __**spectacular**__ fight. _

Glinda found herself wishing she could ask for Elphaba's advice, her friend was the only person who even knew that she – this subconscious part of Glinda – even existed and Elphaba has a way of seeing things that made them seem much simpler.

She was thinking about how she had talked to Elphaba in those shared dreams and suddenly the solution occurred to her; she would (try to) initiate one of those dreams using the memory of the fight in the cornfields of Munchkinland!

She had a feeling that if she succeeded she, this part of Glinda, would cease to exist as an autonomous entity but she didn't mind because she **knew** that a person's soul (or whatever it was that she was part of) was not _supposed_ to be divided like this.

Reaching, in a mostly figurative fashion, for the reservoir of Glinda's magical power she was most surprised to find that there was a lot more there than she remembered. Consciously Glinda wouldn't have noticed the difference until she tried to use her powers and discovered that they didn't run out as quickly but this part of her had a unique perspective on the matter.

Considering the matter carefully she realised that the increase in power had occurred at the moment the light from the spell Elphaba used on Morrible had washed over Glinda – the obvious conclusion then was that Morrible had been **stealing** Glinda's power _and_ telling her she had no aptitude for magic so that she wouldn't wonder about the lack!

For several minutes Glinda forgot about her plan to reconcile Elphaba and the rest of herself but she restrained her fury by telling herself that Morrible was gone and anything she had done to Glinda while she was alive didn't matter now.

_Besides,_ she told herself. _This extra power I have access to now will help me with this shared dreaming business and that's what's important now. _

* * *

Glinda smiled brightly to cover the heartsickness she felt as she waved goodbye to Dorothy Gale and the Munchkins escorting her to the border. As soon as she was sure no one was looking she let the false expression vanish from her face and sighed deeply. She picked some flowers from the border of the Yellow Brick Road and carried them as close to the fallen house as she could stand to go.

"Oh, Nessa," she said softly. The two of them had never been friends but in the depths of her heart Glinda knew that the young woman's death was her fault because she had been the one to suggest using Nessa to lure Elphaba into a trap.

Of course it didn't occur to her to wonder whether the trap had worked, at least not until she heard someone pushing their way through the field then addressing her in a very familiar voice.

"What a _touching_ display of grief," said Elphaba furiously – she didn't believe for a moment that Glinda truly felt bad about Nessa's death.

"I don't believe we have anything further to say to one another!" snapped Glinda as she scrambled to her feet.

"You're right, we **don't**," agreed Elphaba, striding fiercely across the bare ground. "So I would appreciate some time **alone** to say goodbye to my sister!"

Glinda shrugged and turned to walk away, only to be halted by Elphaba's grief-stricken sobs and pleas for her sister to forgive her. She turned around and saw the other woman huddled on her hands and knees.

"Elphie! Don't blame yourself," she pleaded, kneeling next to her even though Elphaba had deliberately turned her back when she saw Glinda approaching. "It's dreadful, it **is**, to have a _house_ fall on you! But accidents will happen."

"You call _this_," Elphaba, still on her hands and knees, turned to face Glinda and gestured almost violently to the remains of the house. "An **accident**?"

"Yes," said Glinda, causing Elphaba to make a frustrated sound and turn away again.

"Well," amended Glinda. "Maybe not an _accident_…"

"Well then what would _you_ call it?" demanded Elphaba, turning her head to glare at Glinda again.

"Well…I would call it…a 'regime change' caused by a bizarre and _unexpected_ twister of fate."

"Oh so you think cyclones just **appear**, out of the blue?" snapped Elphaba, scrambling to her feet as she spoke with Glinda quickly following suit.

"I don't know," said Glinda, trying to put some distance between them. "I never really thought about…"

"No, of course you never really **thought**," snarled Elphaba, gesturing furiously. "**You **are too busy telling everyone how _wonderful_ everything is!"

"Well **I** am a public figure now! People _expect_ me to…"

"**Lie**?" interrupted Elphaba as the pair of them stood less than a metre apart.

"Be _encouraging_!"

Elphaba made a derisive noise and walked away, her posture making her opinion of that statement very obvious.

"And what, _exactly_, have **you** been doing?" continued Glinda. "Besides riding around on _that_ filthy, old, thing?"

"Well we can't all come and go by **bubble**!" retorted Elphaba, pacing a little as she spoke. "Whose invention was _that_? The Wizard's? Oh even if it wasn't I'm sure he would still take credit for it!"

"Well," said Glinda in an icy tone. "A lot of us are _taking_ things that don't **belong** to us, aren't we?"

Elphaba had her back to Glinda at that point but the blonde knew from the way the other woman's posture had stiffened that her remark had hit home.

"Now you wait just a clock tick," said Elphaba, spinning around and almost growling in her fury at the accusation.

As she spoke the green woman strode across the ground towards her former friend.

"I **know** it must be difficult for that blissful, _blonde_, brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like **me** but it's happened. It's **real** and you can wave that _ridiculous _wand all you want, you can't change it! He doesn't **belong** to you. He doesn't love **you **and he _never_ did! He loves **me**!"

A very brief silence followed her words then the sound of flesh striking flesh echoed through the empty field as Glinda slapped Elphaba's face. Elphaba briefly pressed her hand to her cheek then deliberately laughed in the cackling way she had perfected for her guise as the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Feel better now?" she asked Glinda who was staring at Elphaba in surprise and flexing her, now very sore, hand.

"Yes, I do!" she replied quite smugly.

"Well **good**," said Elphaba, lifting her hand and slapping the blonde before Glinda realised what was happened. "So do I!"

Glinda shrieked in outrage and hastily backed away, holding her wand in two hands like a weapon. Elphaba realised Glinda seemed intent on at least trying to hit her with the wand (it didn't occur to her for a moment to think Glinda might try magic against her) and quickly echoed the blonde's posture with her broomstick.

They circled each other for a short time then Glinda threw her wand down and rushed at Elphaba who dropped the broomstick, mainly out of fear she would injure Glinda if she fought back with it, and raised her hands to ward off the impending attack.

Glinda didn't have a clear plan in mind but seeing Elphaba raise her hands made the blonde woman think she was about to be hit so she grabbed Elphaba's wrists and the pair of them struggled for a minute until Elphaba managed to yank one of her hands free. Elphaba was about to use her free hand to push Glinda away when the other woman, in a move traditional to generations of Gillikinese schoolgirls, twisted her hand into Elphaba's long hair and yanked – the movement sending Elphaba's hat flying off.

Elphaba allowed herself a moment to let out a gasp at the sudden pain then retaliated by using her free hand to grab and yank Glinda's blonde curls. The blonde let out a high-pitched shriek but didn't let go of Elphaba's hair and the fight became a stalemate as they each refused to budge.

Finally, about a minute later, Glinda gave in and let go of Elphaba's hair and the wrist she'd had a tight grip on, Elphaba responded by shoving Glinda backwards just hard enough to send the other woman stumbling but not enough to knock her down – a distinction Glinda did not appreciate as the pair of them stood glaring at each other with their hands on their hips.

"What? You don't want to try again?" taunted Elphaba, flicking her hair back over her shoulder almost smugly. "I agree that certainly was a _pathetic_ effort."

"Why you…I…"

Glinda let out a decidedly outraged shriek and rushed towards Elphaba again. This time she surprised Elphaba (and herself, if she was honest) by throwing all of her weight against the green woman, instead of trying to hit her. Glinda had no idea how lucky she was that Elphaba had also been trained to fight people she did _not_ want to seriously injure – in the resistance this was in case of an abducted individual fighting back.

Though she hadn't expected the attack Elphaba responded automatically by bending her knees and grabbing Glinda's waist, using the blonde woman's momentum to send her flying over Elphaba's hip. Glinda landed on her backside in an undignified but, thanks to the padding of her skirt, uninjured heap and immediately scrambled to her feet – Elphaba had already turned around and was standing in an apparently relaxed position.

"This is really very childish," said Elphaba, as Glinda started towards her again and the green woman backed away.

"Childish?" spluttered Glinda, stopping for a moment in shock. "There is _nothing_ childish about me being **angry **with you, Elphaba, after all that you've done!"

"After all that **I **have done?" repeated Elphaba incredulously. "Why don't we talk about everything **you** have done? Accusing me of 'taking' Fiyero when he _chose_ to come with me, just for a start! Sweet Oz, Glinda, you were standing right there when he said it and you can't expect me to believe you are so _delusional _that you can't admit that it's true!"

By now the pair of them were standing right in front of each other as they fought, Elphaba being certain that Glinda wouldn't succeed in hitting her again and Glinda assuming that Elphaba wouldn't – after dismissing their physical fighting as 'childish'.

"We were **engaged** and he would have married **me** if you hadn't ruined _everything_!" snapped Glinda, almost but not quite crying from a combination of anger and hurt.

"Then he would have been _miserable _for the rest of his life!" retorted Elphaba. "But I don't suppose you care about that, Glinda, because you only care about your precious self and I don't believe you've ever cared about **anyone** else in your shallow _blonde_ life!"

"That's not true!" protested Glinda, though she couldn't immediately think of an example to support her statement.

"You're despicable," said Elphaba harshly. "How can you even think that, let alone say it, when you helped Morrible **murder** my sister just to get back at me?"

Until she said the words out loud Elphaba had no idea that Glinda had anything to do with what happened to Nessa but now she saw it in her mind as if she had still been in the Palace when it happened.

"That wouldn't have happened if **you** hadn't let Fiyero go with you," insisted Glinda, telling herself she refused to admit any guilt no matter how much she was feeling. "And I certainly _never_ suggested that anyone should hurt Nessa! All I said was that they should make you think she was in trouble!"

"So you admit that it wasn't such a – what was it you called it? Oh yes, 'an unexpected twister of fate'? I already **knew** that, I still don't see why you had to bring Nessa into this, she never did _anything_ to hurt you."

"Maybe not me personally but you can't deny that she was responsible for the oppression of Munchkinland! And you certainly cannot deny that if your father hadn't died of the shock of what **you** did she would never have been in a position to become such a tyrant and people wouldn't be so **happy **that she's dead!"

In a split second Elphaba forgot everything she'd been saying, and thinking, about their fighting being childish and slapped Glinda so hard the blonde woman stumbled backwards.

"How **dare** you talk about my sister that way?" Elphaba's voice was very nearly a growl as she walked towards Glinda in a menacing fashion. "How dare you talk about her as if you are so _perfect_ and had never done anything wrong in your life?"

"You're a fine one to talk about doing the wrong thing! If **you** hadn't started this ridiculous vendetta against the Wizard Nessa would have been fine!" persisted Glinda, reiterating her earlier point in different words.

"This is ridiculous and pointless!" declared Elphaba, turning away from Glinda with every intention of walking away and leaving.

"Elphaba Thropp, don't you _dare_ turn your back on me **again**!"

"Me?" said Elphaba in a dangerous tone. As she spun around to look at Glinda again her expression was frightening. "Me turn my back on you, **Ga**linda Upland? I can scarcely believe that you can stand there and say that to me without even a _hint_ of shame! I shall give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that you spent so much time listening to Morrible's lies that you believe them to be the truth; allow me to remind you of the actual events on the day in question. I asked you to come with me and you were too much of a coward to do it. As far as I am concerned that means **you** abandoned **me**!"

"What you did was insane!" protested Glinda. "You had no idea what you were doing, even you have to admit that, and you just expected me to throw away _everything_ and go with you!"

"I expected you to do the right thing because I _thought_ you were a better person than you seemed to be when I first met you!"

Without realising precisely what she was doing Glinda latched onto the least painful part of Elphaba's response to address.

"Are you going to hold that against me forever? For Oz sake, Elphaba, I was just a child! A ridiculous little Gillikinese schoolgirl who thought the world was going to fall down at her feet simply because she was who she was!"

"I simply cannot imagine how hard it must have been to be Galinda Upland of the _Upper_ Uplands," replied Elphaba, rolling her eyes at the blonde woman. "Next I suppose you'll be saying it was all very well for me to go running off to become a wanted fugitive but **you** had people who actually cared about you and would be devastated if you did such a thing."

Since that had been an argument on Glinda's mind the blonde wisely kept her mouth shut at that point.

"What makes you think you were doing the right thing?" protested Glinda fiercely. "Who are you to condemn **me** for doing what I thought was right when you're saying I should let you do the same!"

Elphaba was quiet and Glinda knew her well enough to know that this was not because she had nothing to say but because she was too angry to say _anything_.

"If our definitions of what is right vary so greatly I think you were correct in saying we don't have anything further to say to one another," replied Elphaba coldly. She turned her back on Glinda again and started to walk away, pausing only to add: "Why don't you go back to Morrible and the Wizard? I'm sure you will find them much more compatible company, now that we've established our fundamentally irreconcilable difference of opinion."

Glinda wanted to do something dramatic, shout something defiant or walk away or _something_ but she was conflicted because she knew that Elphaba was right and that was making it hard to do anything. Just as the green witch was about to disappear into the trees bordering the cornfield Glinda heard her own voice silently telling her that she should just call Elphaba back and try to explain what she meant – of course she had no idea that this was the part of herself that had brought her into this dream, she didn't even know it was a dream yet.

"Elphaba, wait! Please, you're right, you were always right. I **should** have gone with you that day. I _wanted_ to, but I just couldn't take that first step – I wasn't brave enough, not like you were."

Elphaba did not turn around, though it took every ounce of willpower she possessed, but she did hesitate just for a moment and that was long enough for Glinda to take the opportunity to continue speaking.

"I never would have told you back then, I don't think I even realised that I was _thinking_ it, but from the moment you came to Shiz I always thought you were so very brave. The way you didn't even **try** to fit in, you just stood up to _everyone_ like it was the easiest thing in the world! They might have left you alone if you hadn't drawn attention to yourself but you…"

Glinda's words trailed away as Elphaba turned to face her with some undefinable expression on her face.

"I never could do what was easy just because it was **easy**," admitted the green witch softly.

"When I said I was doing what I thought was right…" Glinda started speaking as quickly as she could, before Elphaba could change her mind about staying. "I meant I thought it was right at the time, I don't anymore!"

"You say that but I'm not sure if I believe you, not when you've such a history of telling people what they want to hear. Besides which you all but said straight out just now that you think Nessarose _deserved_ to die, of course that was more my fault than yours but you certainly didn't **help** matters."

Elphaba obviously wasn't angry anymore, she just looked – to Glinda – as though she were tired and worn out. There was something about her expression that frightened the blonde woman though she wasn't sure why because the part of her that recognised it from the night Elphaba had bid her farewell was still separate from the part of her fighting with the other witch.

"Elphie…" the nickname of their brief friendship at Shiz came so easily to her lips. "It wasn't your fault that Nessa was…the way that she was, that she did bad things in Munchkinland. I never meant for any of this to happen to her, though, truly! I was hurt and angry but I only meant for it to be a rumour to…well to draw you out so they could capture you."

"That doesn't exactly help _your_ case," said Elphaba, folding her arms and watching Glinda expressionlessly.

"And of course **you** never did anything because you were overcome by emotion," retorted Glinda haughtily, folding her arms to mimic Elphaba.

"Oh no, _never_," agreed Elphaba, chuckling in spite of herself at Glinda's tone and posture. "If one defines 'never' as not in the last…how long has it been since I slapped you?"

"You're not angry any more?"

"I'm too tired to be angry," said Elphaba, who had – in the time since she had started to walk away – realised what Glinda still didn't know. This was another shared dream only this time she was sharing it with Glinda's conscious self. "But I'll work up the energy for another round if you have anything else you'd like to get off your chest."

"I don't understand why you aren't angry anymore?"

"Ask her," suggested Elphaba succinctly and lifted one arm to point behind her friend.

"Ask who?" protested Glinda, certain that they were completely alone in the cornfield she turned around and gasped in shock while a small part of her mind noted that technically it was still just the two of them there.

"Elphie!" protested the other Glinda, who was wearing the same dress as her conscious self. "You weren't supposed to tell her I was here!"

"I wasn't aware we'd made an arrangement."

"I don't understand," protested Glinda again. "What is going on?"

"Elphaba isn't angry because she and I already talked – of course I thought she was going to **die**…"

"Technically I did," interjected Elphaba, receiving a glare from the second Glinda.

"But I'm not angry anymore and neither is she, now that she's properly awake."

"The two of you aren't supposed to be separated," Elphaba interrupted again but much more gently.

"I should say not!" agreed other-Glinda, as the original Glinda couldn't help thinking of her.

"**Who** are you? I mean you _look_ like me but…"

"I'm the part of you who got tired of listening to the lies you were telling yourself – to put it simply."

"I wasn't…"

The other-Glinda raised her eyebrows in the sort of expression Glinda was more used to seeing on Elphaba's face then both of them sighed.

"I was, wasn't I?" conceded the original Glinda.

"Only a lot!" agreed other-Glinda, far too _perkily_ for Glinda's liking.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to do this," she admitted quietly.

"We're not leaving until you are," promised other-Glinda. "I brought us here in the first place, after all."

"You did?" exclaimed Glinda. "I didn't know I could do anything like that! Madame Morrible said…"

"Yes, but look what she was up to!" interrupted other-Glinda. "Trying to take over Oz for herself and using you to do it. Telling you lies about Elphaba, not to mention using her as a distraction to keep people from noticing what she was doing! Even the engagement was her idea really, you know that you just don't want to admit it."

Looking over the original Glinda's shoulder she saw Elphaba, who was politely facing away from them now, flinch at the oblique reference to Fiyero.

"I don't know what you mean," said Glinda, crossing her arms in a self protective gesture.

"Then we'll just stay here until you figure it out – or until Elphie gets so annoyed by listening to us that she comes over here and _makes_ us sort it out. I can wait."

"I'm not sure I like _you_."

"That's fine, I don't like _you_ very much either. That's how we ended up here. That and both of us knew that you needed to talk to Elphie before we could work together properly."

"Which I've done, at least there was some talking involved – right, Elphie?"

"Don't either of you think we're a bit grownup for schoolgirl nicknames?" retorted her friend with a sign. "Then again you _fight_ like a schoolgirl so it's not entirely inappropriate here."

"I almost had you!" protested Glinda then glared at other-Glinda when the mirror image made a sound that could only be described as a snicker. She turned and looked at her green friend, who was watching them in obvious amusement.

"Elphaba Thropp! Were you just _letting_ me think I had a chance of winning that fight? Well that just isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair, my sweet. Is that still a concept you have difficulty with?"

"And now you're making fun of me!"

"I should think you would be more concerned if I _stopped_ making fun of you, Glinda."

"Do you have to be right about _everything_?"

"I _keep_ telling people it doesn't happen as often as they think," protested Elphaba automatically. "I could give you a list if that would make you feel better?"

"No, I don't think you need to go to quite so much effort," Glinda assured her. "After all, you've never lied to me – not even when we loathed each other."

"Well…there was one time," admitted Elphaba.

"There was?" exclaimed Glinda, before taking a deep breath. "I suppose I can't hold that against you, all things considered. What was it?"

"I said I knew nothing about your frilly, pink undergarments being tied to the top of the Shiz University flagpole."

"You did know who did it? I _knew_ it!"

"It was me," she confessed simply then waited for the inevitable explosion.

"_**What?**_"

Elphaba winced as Glinda's outraged shriek reached a level that was literally uncomfortable to hear and waited to see if she had anything to add.

"Why would you? **How** did you? How _could_ you!"

"To answer your first and last questions; I really didn't like you and I saw no reason not to do something that would embarrass you so horrifically. Of course," she added her next statement in a mildly self-disgusted tone. "If I had realised it would result in your friends spending every day for the next week coming to comfort you I never would have done it. As for the logistics, which I assume is what you mean by 'how did you?'? I climbed up onto the roof next to the flagpole and leaned over."

Glinda's face paled visibly as she imagined the several storey drop from the roof of the main building at Shiz University and she shuddered at the mere thought of climbing up there – even to play a prank on Elphaba when she had still despised her!

"Why, Glinda," said Elphaba, easily reading the expression on her friend's face. "How in Oz do you manage to go all over the place in that bubble when just the thought of a roof makes you look so sick?"

"My bubble is magic, I found the spell myself, and it's _safe_. A roof is just a roof that you could fall off of at any moment!"

"I've spent a lot of time on various roofs in the past few years and I've never fallen off," Elphaba assured her. "Not to mention that while travelling by broomstick is definitely magical it's not particularly _safe_."

"I don't know how you could do it," admitted Glinda with another shudder. "The mere thought of nothing but a piece of wood between you and all that empty space – how do you bear it?"

"The first time was the most difficult and…" she hesitated, not wanting to bring up any more painful memories than that reference already would. "I was hardly in any state to care at the time. I shouldn't have asked you to come with me and I'm sorry I called you a coward."

"Oh Elphie, I _was_ a coward. I still am!"

"All the same, I should have let you choose and not tried to force you to decide. I would have been happy to have you along if you _wanted_ to come, of course. And you're **not** a coward, Glinda Upland, don't let me ever hear you say such a thing again. Promise you won't."

"I promise, even though I don't think it is true – fancy _you_ asking me to lie!"

"It's not lying, it's a truth that you don't know you know - yet. I don't believe that anyone is _incapable_ of being brave, Glinda."

"Even me?" wondered Glinda, in a voice she _knew_ must sound ridiculously childish.

"Even you," replied Elphaba with a gentle smile, for a moment she looked younger than she ever had to Glinda.

"Elphie?"

"Yes, Glinda?" still patient but the slightest hint of irritation at the nickname. "You must try to get out of the habit of calling me that you know."

"Lady Kiyhara – I remember. Why that name?"

"Is that what you were going to ask me?"

"No, but I want to know."

"Of course you weren't there when I told him. It's my great-great-grandmother's name, well part of it."

"It's not a very common name. The only person I ever heard of with it was the Princess who married an Arjiki…" Glinda's voice trailed away as she realised Elphaba wasn't correcting her assumption because it was, unexpectedly, correct. "Kiyhara Ozma was your great-grandmother?"

"She was."

"But how? I mean I studied the genealogy of the Ozmas, all Gillikinese schoolchildren do, and I thought I knew who all of their descendents were!"

"My grandfather was Kerrin Hadar, a missionary who was presumed dead in Quadling Country after his family lost contact with him. My grandmother was a Quadling. My mother met Frex Thropp when she went to university in Gillikin."

"Elphie, do you realise what this means?"

"I don't doubt that you're going to tell me."

"My great-grandmother, Glinda Ozma, was the cousin of your great-grandmother, Aelphaba Hadar. We are _cousins_!"

"Fourth cousins, to be exact," remarked Elphaba, who could hardly be anything but exact without a certain amount of deliberateness. "And if I have my Gillikinese genealogy right Emerald, Ozma Tippetarius, is your third cousin. I do believe that makes you next in line for the throne, at least until Ozma produces her own heir."

"I'm _what_?" exclaimed Glinda. "No, that simply can't be right! I have a lot of older cousins."

"Are you really going to make me quote the law to you?" Elphaba gave a sigh of mock irritation at the idea. "If there is no heir in the primary line only descendents of the secondary lines who also have magic can be considered heirs to the Throne of Oz. I have it on very good authority that you and I are the only two of those still living, there were only three in our generation as it was."

"Then shouldn't you…"

"You don't get out of it that easily, as I said I'm only her fourth cousin. Now, what was it you were going to ask me before we diverged into the family history?"

"What do we do now?"

"Unless you have anything else you need to get off your chest I suggest you go to sleep properly. Tomorrow I will go and tell Ozma Tippetarius that my plan was successful. I already sent her a message but we have a lot to talk about. After that, well then we'll rearrange the political structure of Oz by restoring the Lost Ozma to her rightful place as Queen of Oz."

"What about that…thing, Morrible's ally?"

"It will have to be dealt with but her death bought us some time. First we'll see Oz through the inevitable upheaval of the Wizard's abdication. The people will need you even more in the days to come, Glinda, until they get used to the idea of being ruled by Ozma again."

"But the people who have been working against the Wizard, how could they possibly want **me** to have anything to do with Ozma's reign?"

"You _are_ the heir to the throne, as soon as Ozma is crowned, they can't afford to have you outside the government."

"Which still leaves the possibility that they will see me as an obstacle to be removed," argued Glinda, with a depth of maturity that surprised Elphaba – she half expected the younger woman to have hysterics at the thought that the Resistance might attempt to assassinate her.

"I made it very clear to Emerald – Ozma Tippetarius – that anyone who harmed you would answer to **me**. You may rest assured that you are quite safe from the Resistance, though I can't speak for anyone else who may decide your political position inconveniences them."

"You did that, for _me_? Even after…everything."

"Of course, Glinda. You…" Elphaba stopped speaking as she wondered how much to say – it had been so much easier to speak of feelings when she thought it was the last time she would see her friend again!

"I'm the only friend you ever had – that's what you said, in that other dream talking to that other part of me. Where did she go?" Glinda suddenly realised that the mirror image of herself was no longer there.

"You didn't need her anymore, you accepted that she was part of you – because she was – and now everything she did is in your memories," explained Elphaba. "You were definitely the **first** friend I ever had, I do have another but it was too difficult to explain when we had such a limited amount of time before. That's not what I was going to say."

"What were you going to say?" prompted Glinda, when Elphaba went back to being uncomfortably silent again. "Why would you protect me after everything I've done to you?"

"I believe we agreed that I was not exactly guiltless either," Elphaba prevaricated she tried to come to a decision about whether or not she was going to speak her mind. "It nearly broke my heart to see the way you looked when Fiyero said he was leaving you to come with me."

"If he would have stayed, would you have left him behind?"

"No," Elphaba replied immediately and honestly. "To be parted from him, knowing that he felt the same way I did, that _would_ have broken my heart. But Glinda, it was never about choosing between the two of you and he wasn't choosing between the two of us. You do see that, don't you?"

"I suppose there was never a choice, for either of you. Tell me truthfully, were the two of you…"

"Glinda, no! The last time we saw each other before the day of the ball was when he came to the train station at Shiz. I swear I had no idea how he felt until that day in the Wizard's Palace. I am sorry he hurt you, I truly am, but I never encouraged him in any way. I never did anything more than _dream_ he might feel the same way about me and even when I was dreaming I never thought there was **any** chance it might happen. I heard that the two of you were engaged," she flinched visibly though not, as Glinda supposed, at the thought of Fiyero marrying someone else but because it reminded her of where she been at the time. "I heard the news and I assumed that the two of you were happy together. I had no reason to think otherwise. Please believe me, Glinda, I couldn't bear for you to think I would lie to you about something like this."

"I still don't see why what I think means so much to you but I believe you, Elphaba. I don't blame you, not really. I don't even blame Fiyero for letting me believe he felt the same way I do. I couldn't see...I didn't **want** to see, what was right in front of my eyes."

"I could almost think you were fishing for compliments with that first remark," said Elphaba, making a clumsy attempt at teasing her friend out of the self-loathing mood they were both feeling. "Except I know that you know very well it wouldn't work on me."

"You've always been able to see straight through me," agreed Glinda. "That was one of the reasons I disliked you for so long, you know?"

"You mean there were _more_ reasons than the ones you and your friends used to discuss while pretending you didn't know I could hear you?" replied Elphaba with a hurt expression on her face. Glinda was about to start apologising again when she saw Elphaba's lips twitch and realised the other woman was making fun of her.

"Know-it-all," she muttered, pulling a face to go with the insult like she had when they weren't friends.

"Spoiled brat," retorted Elphaba with a similar expression.

They managed this for all of half a minute before both dissolving into laughter and collapsing onto their respective beds – somehow, as tended to happen in a dream, they had gone from the Munchkinland cornfield to their shared room at Shiz.

"Elphie?"

"Yes, Glinda."

"Is this really a dream or is it real? I mean I would **not** want to have gone through all of that only to forget it when I wake up so if this is just my subconscious telling me I need to work things out with the real Elphie when I wake up…"

"Nothing of the sort," promised Elphaba with a chuckle at her friend's disgruntled tone. "You'll remember everything that happened in all of these dreams."

"I wasn't fishing for compliments before," remarked Glinda awkwardly, she was satisfied with the explanation that she would remember and determined to finish the conversation properly. "I already know I'm beautiful and popular – famous even. Everyone thinks I'm **good**too, but I also know that none of that matters to you."

"I could tell you but it really depends how Gillikinese you're feeling today."

"I wasn't aware it was something that one could measure," Glinda replied with a haughty toss of her hair, forgetting that she was wearing her 'Glinda the Good' gown and so sending her tiara flying across the bedroom floor.

"_Excessively_ Gillikinese tonight then?" concluded Elphaba, catching the tiara placing it carefully on her bed. "In that case it's because I'm very fond of you."

"That hardly seems like a good…oh."

It took a moment before Glinda put the two comments together and realised her friend meant 'very fond' in the way a Gillikinese woman would use the phrase, rather than saying exactly what she meant as Glinda would have expected her to do.

"I'm very fond of you too, Elphaba."

"Is that really how Gillikinese women tell their friends they care about them? It seems very cold, to me."

"Munchkinlanders are not much better," protested Glinda vehemently. "Worse even because they're dull as well as reserved about their feelings!"

"You forget that my mother was half Quadling. Quadlings aren't exactly known for dissembling about their feelings about anything as I'm sure you're aware."

"And how would you say you care about me in this _superior_ Quadling way then?"

It occurred to Glinda after she said it that her words **would** be taken as a challenge, Elphaba would certainly not beat around the bush to avoid possibly embarrassing Glinda, but by then it was too late to take it back.

"A Quadling would simply say this: I love you, Glinda. Of course the Quadling language contains several dozens different words that all translate to 'love' in Ozian so it is much easier to know exactly what someone means when they say it."

"Do they have a word for people who loathed each other at first sight but ended up being the best of friends?" wondered Glinda, focusing on minutiae to stop herself from smiling too stupidly at the thought that Elphaba cared so much about her.

"No, most of their words are in the present tense. We would talk of what we are now, not what we were in the past."

"What are we now then? In Quadling terms."

"_Ayéretheia soraa uim kor_ – heart joined sisters in spirit."

"I never realised it was such a beautiful language, Gillikinese people of any class are expected to look down on all things that are not Gillikinese – as I'm sure you know. Do you know my parents even hinted that they would prefer I marry a Gillikinese nobleman rather than Fiyero, a _Prince_, because he is only half Gillikinese? I suppose they'll get their wish now."

"Glinda Upland, you are **not** going to marry someone just because your parents want you to!"

"I don't **want** to but Momsie can be so…_determined_."

"You're a grown woman and one of the most powerful people in Oz, you do not have to do things just because your parents want you to. Besides, even if they did manage to talk you into it, I wouldn't let you marry someone you didn't really want to marry."

"Elphaba! That is so…"

"Presumptuous?"

"Actually it's one of the nicest things anyone has ever offered to do for me!"

With that declaration Glinda, with a depth of feeling she hadn't had since she saw Elphaba alive for the first time in four years, threw herself across the space between their beds to embrace her friend. Elphaba had been sitting right on the edge of her bed and Glinda's sudden movement resulted in both of them tumbling to the floor where Glinda ended up landing on Elphaba's stomach.

"Dear Oz, Glinda," gasped the green witch. "I do need to _breathe_ you know!"

"Sorry, Elphie!" said Glinda, hurriedly pulling herself to her feet then offering a hand to Elphaba.

"Just don't do it when we're awake again, broken bones are not an experience I have enjoyed so much that I'd like to go through it again."

"I promise to be careful from now on!"

"Good girl," said Elphaba, still a little breathless, as she accepted Glinda's assistance in standing up. "Now you really should get some proper sleep unless…would you like to meet Kh'ya?"

"Who is Kh'ya?"

Glinda's response was not the one Elphaba was expecting to hear, she'd been preparing herself to try and explain – as well as she could – how she was able to talk to someone who had died eleven years earlier. She did **not** expect that Fiyero had never told his betrothed that he had been married before and it took her a moment to change tracks in her mind.

"I thought Fiyero would have told you, he did agree to marry you after all!" exclaimed Elphaba, obviously agitated about the subject though her words were not at all enlightening for Glinda.

"Elphaba, it's hardly a surprise to me at this point that Fiyero was keeping secrets from me. Are you going to tell me what you're talking about?"

"I'm not sure I should, it's not exactly my secret to tell. I suppose you'll only ask him at the first opportunity you get anyway..."

"It has most certainly gone onto my list," agreed Glinda with a firm nod. "I'm going to be upset with him for keeping secrets, does it matter if I know what the secret is now or when he admits it to me?"

"Well yes," replied Elphaba. "One of those options does **not** involve me being the one who told you something he'd decided not to share with you!"

"You could tell him it was an accident, you didn't know that I didn't know who she is."

"I certainly won't lie to him just to satisfy your curiosity, and it's 'was'."

"Was what?"

"Who she _was_, Kh'ya has been dead for eleven years."

"What? Then how did you propose to introduce us?"

"I'll show you, if you _promise_ not ask who she was when she was alive."

"I promise," agreed Glinda, almost completely distracted from that considerably smaller mystery.

"This is as far as your magic could bring you, mine will take us the rest of the way. I've never brought someone else with me exactly like this before, you might want to close your eyes."

"We will be able to get back, won't we?"

"Of course, it's only another kind of magical travel."

"Except we're going somewhere where it's possible to talk to someone who is _dead_!" protested Glinda. "That seems a rather large difference to me!"

"It doesn't to me," said Elphaba softly. She turned away, looking hurt, and Glinda quickly realised that her friend was hurt by the fuss she was making over this, that what she said had made Elphaba feel even more _different_ than she seemed just by being near other people.

"I'm sorry, Elphie," said Glinda, hugging her friend from behind and resting her cheek against Elphaba's back. "I just never realised how _magical_ you are. You see I only had Madame's point of view about your magic. She was quick to say that you had more potential than me, especially when she felt I wasn't trying hard enough, but she wasn't exactly unbiased about you either. She said that your potential was worth nothing without training behind it and since I knew from working with the Wizard, that you hardly ever actually used your magic – despite what people said. I suppose I assumed it was true without stopping to think about it."

"Madame Morrible, despite her many flaws, was not entirely wrong," replied Elphaba as she covered Glinda's hands with her own and relaxed a little. "Most of what I know is either Arjiki magic I learned from Kh'ya, after meeting her entirely by accident, or things I puzzled out on my own. No doubt that I would have better lived up to any potential Madame saw in me if I had a teacher. Given the choice between having to work it out on my own and having _her_ for a teacher, I would choose the option more likely to let me live with myself every time."

"That reminds me, Elphie, I realised something tonight. As soon as Madame Morrible…when you cast that spell today the amount of magic I have _increased_. I believe she was stealing my magic and making me think I was hopeless at it so it wouldn't occur to me to wonder about it!"

"From what I was able to find out after I left Shiz she's been doing the same thing for decades, that's why there haven't been any really powerful Sorceresses and so on for several generations," explained Elphaba. "Now that we're working together I could, probably, teach you how to use the magic that you have – if you wanted me to that is. You've already made a good start by initiating this dream on your own."

"I'm not really sure," said Glinda hesitantly. "I never really thought about being able to use magic _properly_."

"You don't have to decide now and I'm not going to pressure you. I would like to point out that we **are** going to need all the magic we can muster, if we are to have any hope of defeating the enemy of Oz. Madame Morrible's death will hold back its progress for a little while but it will have to be dealt with."

"**That** is your idea of not pressuring me?" exclaimed Glinda.

"It is up to your own conscience to decide what you will do. There are half a dozen ways I could pressure you into it, if I was inclined to do so, but I prefer to trust you to make the right decision."

Pulling away from Elphaba and sulkily folding her arms Glinda declared: "That is a degree of manipulation I have never seen outside of Gillikin, and even then only among the most accomplished of my acquaintances. I would not have thought it of _you_, Elphaba!"

"If you consider it logically, Glinda," Elphaba turned around to look at her friend with no discernible expression on her face. "You didn't really know me well enough to predict my behaviour before we left Shiz University, let alone now. It's not as though I changed just to inconvenience_ you_."

"But you have _changed_," protested Glinda, making it clear that it was the fact of the change rather the specifics of it that had upset her.

"It depends on what you mean by changed," said Elphaba quietly. She crossed the small space between their beds and sat down on Galinda's, gently pulling Glinda down with her then putting her arm around her friend's shoulder. "I'm still the same person I've always been. I've had to grow up and realise that the world is not as black and white as I used to see it, that's all. I've found that if I want to change the world, which I do, I first have to be able to relate to it the way it is. I might also point out that you don't see me complaining about _you_ changing and that I'm not, as your Gillikinese acquaintances would be, attempting to influence your actions for **my** benefit."

"I don't like it," muttered Glinda, resting her head on Elphaba's shoulder, her reply sounded feeble even to herself.

"You're just not used to it," Elphaba pointed out sensibly. "We've only really known each other as students, now we need to get to know each other all over again as adults and that will take time. You're not the girl I used to know either, you know, and I like it about as well as you like the ways I have changed!"

"You really think I've changed?" said Glinda, started to cry softly. "I don't feel like I have at all, deep down. I'm still the same silly Gillikinese girl I always was!"

"Not at all!" said Elphaba immediately, though dealing with people who were crying always made her feel awkward, she put her other arm around Glinda and pulled her close. "You're an amazingly strong woman who has always done the best she could."

"How can you say that, after everything you've done, after everything I **haven't** done?" cried Glinda, pressing her face against Elphaba so that her words were only just audible.

"I was judging you by my standards and that was wrong of me," admitted Elphaba. "I pushed you too hard to come with me when I could see you were afraid. I didn't **want** to go with you but the things I needed to do were, _are_, bigger than one friendship and so I **had** to leave."

"Do you hate me for staying behind?"

"Oh Glinda, no! I could **never **hate you, I swear it."

"What did I ever do, to deserve such a friend?" said Glinda, sniffing after nearly every word.

"I don't know," replied Elphaba in a dry tone, "but it must have been **awful**!"

"Elphie!"

Glinda was so startled that she pulled away from her friend, dislodging Elphaba's arm from her shoulder in the process, and stared at her in obvious surprise.

"Elphaba Thropp, was that a **joke**?"

"Don't be absurd, I do **not** make jokes!" her mock-stern expression softened as she lifted one hand to wipe the last tears from Glinda's face. "Except to make a friend smile perhaps. I certainly can't imagine what I did to deserve such a friend as you."

"Perhaps you knew somehow how much I needed you," suggested Glinda, cuddling up against her friend again.

"At least as much as I needed you, I suppose," countered Elphaba, awkwardly hugging her friend again. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes," decided Glinda, after considering the question for a moment. "Crying helps sometimes. We could swap places, if you'd like to cry as well."

"I'd feel silly if I were to cry about all of this **now**," demurred Elphaba. "I don't feel like I need to, now that we've talked it all out."

"Now will you show me how you speak to someone who is…you know?"

"You can say 'dead', she does know that she is," replied Elphaba then held out her hand to Glinda. "Give me your hand and close your eyes…"


End file.
